Mil Sonrisas
by dearmoncherry
Summary: Cuando te enamoras nunca te das cuenta de las cosas que eres capaz de hacer, ni mucho menos cuando tienes el corazón roto. Encontrar a esa persona indicada puede parecer fácil y a la vez el camino más difícil, es el recorrido que tiene que descubrir Candice Angese cuando en su vida llega Terrence Antonio Bower trastocando todo llega un momento que debe decidir a quien amar. OOC
1. Prólogo

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Había llegado a pasar las fiestas navideñas junto a sus padres pues hacía un par de años que se fue a vivir con su tía a Londres. Era de noche y las luces de la feria resaltan más en la penumbra del cielo oscuro.

Estaba en el puesto de tiro al blanco jugando junto a su hermano Juan Alberto Grandchester Beiker cuando escucho una risa que le llamó la atención... buscó en derredor de él y fue cuando vio a la hermosa rubia con cabellos rizados recogidos en dos coletas, su sonrisa era amplia y hermosa que iluminaba su mirada de color esmeralda; vestía un abrigo negro que resaltaba la blancura de su piel y las pecas en su rostro.

JA- ¡¿Terry vas a tirar o no?!

La voz de su hermano pedía que prestara atención a la partida

JA- ¿qué estás mirando?... aaahhhh ya ¡¿Es guapa no?!

Te- sí... ehh ¡no! Yo solo estaba...

Ju- hahahahahahaha ¡no me engañas hermanito! Por lo visto la hija de los Brither te llama mucho la atención ¡¿no?!

Te- ¡no me molestes Albert! Voy a tirar, ¡hazte a un lado!...

Estaba nervioso por lo que falló el último tiro

JA- ahsss ¡qué penaaa! Fallaste, solo te ganaste este gatito de peluche hahahaha... ven vamos por aquí

Dieron un par de vueltas más entre los demás puestos de juego, pero la intención del mayor era claramente propiciar un encuentro.

JA- ¡jey! Hola Candy ¿Cómo estás?

Ca- ¡Albert, que sorpresa! ¡Hola!

La joven saludó con mucha familiaridad al rubio de ojos color zafiro, solían participar de las mismas actividades al aire libre, ir de caminata por la montaña o de acampada junto a los scout

JA- ¿te acuerdas de mi hermano Terreuce?

Dijo señalando al joven a su lado, vestía un abrigo oscuro, su cabello es castaños y ojos azules casi como su hermano, sólo que este tenía como un aro dorado antes de llegar a su iris, sus labios finos se curvan en una endiablada sonrisa

Ca- mmm... creo que sí

JA- solía ir también con nosotros en los scout a las salidas y él siempre te molestaba

Te- ¡oyeee!

Se quejó por dejarlo en mal frente de la joven

Te- hola Candy

Ca- hola Terry, cuánto tiempo sin verte, casi te olvido ¿cómo estás? ¡¿Qué te habías hecho?!

Te- me fui a vivir a Londres con mi tía Mirthel

Ca- ¿cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

Te- hasta el seis de enero

\- ¡Candy! ¡¿Vas a venir?!

Sus amigas le llamaban pues hace mucho que la están esperando frente al puesto de golosina

Ca- ¡SI, YA VOY!... perdonadme Albert y Terry, pero me están esperando, a lo mejor podemos quedar un día de estos antes de que termine el año o te regreses a Londres... hasta luego

Te- sí claro... hasta luego Candy...

Vio a la chica correr para acercarse a su grupo...

.

.

Se vieron días después y compartieron mucho tiempo juntos, reían y bromeaban... se sentían tan bien cuando estaban cerca que no había travesura que no se les ocurriera.

Ca- ya queda poco para que te marches Terry

Te- si... ¿Candy?...

Ca- ... dime

Te- ¡¿por qué no le dices a tu padre que te envié a estudiar conmigo a Londres?!

Ca- ¿¡de verdad!?

Te- sí, así podríamos pasar más tiempo

Ca- mmm no sé si les parezca buena idea, pero se lo puedo preguntar...

Te- ¿Candy?

Ca- ¿sí?

Te- ¿qui-quieres ser mi novia?

¡Lo había dicho! Por fin lo había dicho, ahora era ella la que tenía el balón en su campo, le gustaba, vamos que le gustaba ¡y mucho! Y no quería irse sin antes haberlo intentado

Ca - s... i...

Comenzó tímidamente

Ca- sí, quiero ser tu novia

Y le dedico una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa, el castaño la abraza y le besa torpemente haciendo que se ría aún más nerviosa

Te- me gustas mucho Candy

Ca- tú también me gustas Terry


	2. Parte 01

_**Parte 01**_

**¿DE DÓNDE SALIÓ?**

El mes de noviembre suele ser fresco es las tierras Ibéricas, son los últimos días de otoño y el sol se cuela por la ventana acariciando su rostro, al abrir los ojos dos hermosas gemas verdes se iluminaron despejando las telarañas de las fantasías; la verdad le fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, el solo hecho de saber que esa mañana empieza un nuevo trabajo la llena de gran expectativa y entusiasmo, bueno también de nervios e inseguridad.

La perspectiva de encontrarse en un ambiente nuevo donde no se conoce a nadie puede intimidar a cualquiera, incluso si eres una joven luchadora, nuestra querida Candice Angese Brither es una joven de 20 años de tez blanca, cabellera rubia hasta la cintura con unos hermosos bucles, alcanzando una mediana estatura, con el cuerpo de una mujer de curvas muy pronunciadas.

Las horas corren a toda prisa, la rubia se encuentra en la cocina preparándose el desayuno, tostadas con jamón y café... Cuando llevaba su plato a la mesa sonó su móvil, llenándola de sobresalto y alegría, en la pantalla pudo ver que era Neil y le saluda efusivamente al descolgar la llamada

Ca- ¡Hola Cariño!

Ne- ¡Hello mitxy!, ¿cómo estás preciosa?

Ca- Oh cariño, bien gracias, estoy nerviosa, ya sabes que hoy empiezo a trabajar y estoy súper ansiosa…

Ne- No tienes por qué estarlo, tú eres muy inteligente y sabrás hacer bien tu trabajo

Fueron sus palabras de ánimo

Ca- ¡Ya cariño! Pero tú sabes perfectamente que yo no sé nada de cocina, y no quiero decepcionar a mi hermana quien me ha recomendado en ese lugar, recuerda que no tenemos la mejor relación del mundo pero estoy intentando llevarme bien con ella.

Ne- ya te he dicho tú eres una chica espabilada y podrás hacer bien tu trabajo, tú tranquila, ya verás que todo sale bien.

Ca- gracias cariño, ¿y que tal vas en tu trabajo? ¿Cuándo te veré?

Ne- Pues este viernes pienso bajar a Barcelona, ¿qué te parece que si nos vemos cuando salgas de tu turno?...

Ca- Awww ¡me parece estupendo! Ya te aviso en estos días cómo será mi horario

Ne- Pues así quedamos preciosa, te dejo que tengo que seguir trabajando ¡Cuídate mucho! Besos

Ca- Muchas gracias cari y tú también cuídate mucho. Te quiero.

.

.

Y así termino la llamada que iluminó el rostro de la rubia, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios; llevaba 8 meses saliendo con Neil Legan y sentía que estaba loca por él, ese hombre sabía cómo hacerle sentir especial, sabía seducirla, sabía cómo doblegarla, sabía cómo tocarla, sabía cómo hacer para que se le entregará, porque creía en él, esperaba en él, confiaba en él...

La verdad es que había intentado mantener algo parecido a una relación después que decidiera separarse de su esposa, por su trabajo siempre en el área de la construcción siempre le toca estar fuera de la ciudad, por lo que cada vez que coincidían aprovechaban el tiempo al máximo con unos encuentros sexuales salvajes, ella no sabía con certeza lo que pasaba en su mente y su corazón, pero se esmeraba en conquistarlo, haciendo de cada entrega única y especial. Hay algo en la rubia que le pide que haga todo especial.

.

.

El restaurante "La Perla Roja", se encontraba en Vía Layetana, es una de las avenidas más concurridas de la ciudad de Barcelona, los turistas de diferentes nacionalidades son los que suelen llenar la mayoría de las mesas, su comida estilo americano y español es de gusto popular -con 20 diferentes tipos de hamburguesa y la mejor paella- es media mañana y en cocina se está con los preparativos del menú, cuando Angese llegó al lugar se presentó con Pamela Nodel, a quien todos le dicen Ponny, es la jefe de cocina, una señora mayor de cabello castaño y corto, cara regordeta; es mujer muy amable pero a la vez muy estricta, una buena jefa a pesar de sus peculiaridades.

Ya vestida con ropa de trabajo, la joven recibía las instrucciones de lo que consistiría su labor, el área no es la gran cosa, pero lo suficientemente amplia para poder trabajar las dos mujeres, Ponny tiene buena mano en la cocina y como maestra, pero muy estricta y limpia a la hora de trabajar, habían tres fogones que ya se encontraban en marcha con hoyas conteniendo sustancias extrañas para la nueva ayudante, sobre la mesa de trabajo central se encuentra llena de diferentes verduras berenjena, calabacín, pimientos de todos los colores, alcachofas, zanahorias, cebollas y más... en la parte central un pequeño estante de dos alturas contenía diversidad de platos los cuales se utilizaban para servir la comida, en una de las paredes se encontraban colgados los cuchillos de diferentes tamaños listos para su uso, una nevera en forma de "L" ocupaba la pared opuesta, preparada para servir con sus recipientes que contenían la diversidad de salsas, quesos, bacon y por fin en una esquina, cerca de la puerta de acceso a la cocina por la parte exterior se encuentra la pica, llena hasta la mitad de patatas esperando a ser peladas.

Habían tantas cosas en esa cocina, que por un momento la rubia temió ser muy torpe, pero aun así, la jefa tuvo paciencia, sabía que Angese no tenía para nada experiencia en esa área, su hermana Ana Matilde Brither le había pedido que le diera una oportunidad, que es una joven muy trabajadora y que cogería el ritmo fácilmente, y realmente fue así, pudo ver que ella tenía toda la disposición para aprender por lo que decidió darle un lugar.

Entre pelar patatas, cortar tomates, preparar ensalada, triturar la crema, sazonar la carne, fue transcurriendo la mañana, faltaba media hora para que empezara el servicio de la comida y ya los compañeros camareros empezaban a aparecer, haciendo todos los preparativos en las mesas, ellos pasaban a saludar a la jefa en cocina, pues a pesar de ser estricta también se podía charlar con ella, también aprovecharon para conocer a la nueva compañera, que vieron muy tímida y siempre en un rincón, con una sonrisa nerviosa, unas hermosas y curiosos iris verdes que observaban con detenimiento todo a alrededor, la verdad eran intrigante esa mirada.

Ja- ¡Oye Terry! ¿Ya conoces a la nueva?

Le pregunto a Jairo cuando vio llegar al chico, junto a Jhon y Carlos se encargan de sacar el servicio de las comidas

TA- ¡No, aún no! ¿Y cómo es?

Ja- La verdad que es guapa pero muy tímida, tiene cara de pollo comprado hahahaha pero ten cuidado que la jefa no está de muy buenos ánimos

Fue entonces cuando Terrence Antonio Bower se dirigió hacia el punto de paso de cocina saludando con su sonrisa seductora y su mirada tierna con la intención de ablandar el carácter de la jefa.

TA- Hola Ponny ¿cómo estás?

Le dijo con una sonrisa seductora

Po- ¿Hola Terry! al final pareces

Fue la respuesta de ella dio

Po- ¿qué tal cómo estás? ¿Listo para trabajar? ¿Haber cuando te cortas ese pelo! ya lo tienes muy largo, no puedes atender las mesas así

TA- ¡pero venga mujeeer! si no está tan largo

Suaviza su mirada, curva sus labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo que la hizo sonrojar por un instante, con lo cual tuvo que intentar cambiar el tema porque sabía que ese hombre con su coquetería lograría convencerla de que todavía no era tiempo de cortarse el pelo y quién sabe qué más

Po- mira, te presento a la nueva ayudante de cocina, ella es Angese

Entonces la joven al escuchar su nombre se giró lentamente para saludar cuando vio a ese hombre de ojos azules cabello rubio, piel blanca con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa que por un momento le recordó a la del Joker en la película Batman "El Caballero Oscuro" que le decía HOLA ella solo pudo esbozar un saludo apenas audible

Ca- Hola. - Ya suficientes nervios tengo con todo el trabajo que hay y curiosamente ese gesto suyo fue suficiente para terminar de trastocarme

Volvió a ponerse en lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpida y Terry no pude evitar sonreír más, la jefa terminó de ultimar detalles y le pasó el menú al encargado pues ya pronto empezaría a entrar la gente al local

Po- ¡venga, muévete Terry! ya es la hora vamos a trabajar

El servicio transcurre sin mucha novedad los comensales disfrutan los manjares que se han preparado para el menú del día mientras que otros se atreven a probar entre las 20 diferentes tipos de hamburguesa y platos típicos españoles que hay en la carta. La cocina sacaba plato tras plato, en la barra la bebida era servida con agilidad a los camareros y estos se desplazaban con destreza entre las mesas Terry, Jairo y Carlos eran quienes servían junto a Jordi el encargado.

Cuando por fin termino la hora del servicio y después de comer todos los trabajadores, Ponny le dijo Angese las últimas cosas que debía recoger en la cocina, lavar todos los utensilios y dejar preparado más género para el turno de la noche luego de eso se podría ir a casa y descansar para mañana volver a trabajar a las 9:30 am; cuándo se hizo el cambio de turno su hermana Ana y Elisa Lennon entraban en la cocina, las chicas se presentaron y se comportaron muy amable con la nueva, pudo observar como el ambiente cambiaba cuando la jefa de cocina se marchaba; los chicos bromeaba mucho con Elisa, el entorno era más relajado, todo guasas y risas, muy distinto a comparación con Ponny, al fin a las 6 de la tarde Angese se pudo marchar a casa, se sentía cansada era su primer día en cocina y ¡había salido viva! de camino a su residencia intentaba recordar todo lo que había aprendido, pensaba que eran muchas cosas pero con la certeza que lo lograría hacer.

.

.

.

. 

_ Ca- Cómo me gustaría poder hablar contigo y poder contarte todo lo que me ha pasado… pero no me contestas el móvil ¿qué estarás haciendo Neil? _

Se preguntaba

Ca- _me siento tan cansada pero me gustaría poder tenerte a mi lado. Hace ya más de 10 días que no te veo y casi no hablamos, ¡cómo pasa el tiempo! Te necesito tanto ¿Ya habrás comido? ¿Cómo ha sido tu día? ¡Por favor contesta el teléfono!_

Volvía suplicar cuando saltaba el buzón de voz

Ca- _¡__realmente estoy empezando a detestar tu contestador! ¿¡Por qué no me contestas!?_

Era la décima llamada que le hacía en 3 horas, quizás es un poco pesada cuando él no contesta y no había conseguido respuesta aun

Ca- _**"hola Neil soy yo, solo llamaba para saludarte y contarte cómo había sido mi día. Pero bueno espero saber de ti pronto y no te olvides a ver si este sábado sí nos podemos ver. No te olvides de mí, ¡llámame!**_

Fue su último mensaje, había pasado más de una semana desde que había empezado a trabajar y aún no se había visto con Neil, estaba más que cansada, estaba hecha polvo... se dirigió a la ducha, el agua caliente de seguro relajaría sus músculos.

Al salir seco su cabello y le costó un poco pues sus rizos a veces se volvían rebeldes, se metió a la cama pensando en su amado, cierra los ojos para poder soñar con ese hombre pero solo consigue dejar la mente en blanco, está demasiado cansada hoy ha sido un día lleno de nuevas aventuras mañana habrá más.

La labor en su trabajo realizaba todo como si fuese un rito cortar, pelar, lavar, aprender, observar, conocer, preguntar, suplicar, reír, gritar cantar, a veces se le antojaba de todo y a la vez nada, los nervios hacían estragos en ella, pero intentaba controlarlos, Angese se empeñaba en dar lo mejor de sí y Ponny lo podía ver, los chicos eran muy amable con ella, no tenía la suficiente confianza para poder contestar sus comentarios o quizás por el hecho que Ponny la mirara, y eso le limitaba

Ca- "_realmente el trabajo estaba muy bien me gusta mucho. Me gustaría poder tener papel y lápiz para poder tomar nota de todo lo que he aprendí. Hay tantas cosas que a veces siento que puedo olvidar algo"_

Se decía a sí misma la rubia, ese viernes hubo mucha faena y Ponny le dijo a Angese que el fin de semana estaría por la tarde para poder ayudar a Elisa con la preparación, representando otra fase más en el aprendizaje; por lo visto van a abrir un nuevo local en Gracia y su hermana se irá junto con Jose, el otro compañero para abrir la cocina.

A Elisa saber la noticia experimento una especie de alegría, los chicos también, pues al fin podrían tratarla más y conocerla un poco, no es lo mismo contar un que otro chiste cuando esta la jefa Ponny en la cocina que cuando está Elisa, es alegre, retorcida y sus bromas son de doble sentido o será porque tiene ocho años trabajando en ese lugar y ha conseguido ese carácter pícaro y perverso... también un poco entrometido y manipuladora.

.

.

Ese sábado fue muy movido, la faena era muy distinta a la del medio día, pensó que llegaría a salir a las 10 de la noche pero la faena estaba en su punto álgido con las cenas, Angese pensó qué Neil iría por ella pero se excusó diciendo que estaba cansado -para cuando viene finalmente a aparecer por Barcelona resulta que está hecho polvo- eso hizo que se cuestionara ¡¿qué clase de novio era?! Pensó que se alegraría tanto en volver a verla pero le daba la impresión que no era así. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas. Así que se dirigió al metro con dirección a Poble Sec, él estaba esperando a la salida llegaron al piso donde compartía con su hermana la que podría decirse es su cuñada aunque aún no la conoce.

Cenaron algo ligero, hablaron otro tanto y esa noche como siempre solía hacer cada vez que se veían, se entregó a sus brazos y dejó que ese hombre poseyera su cuerpo que le hiciera estremecerse, sentir desvariar con cada clímax y disfrutar de la pasión y el fuego que se encendía cuando estaban juntos en la intimidad de la noche, sólo cuando eran cubiertos por su manto oscuro, tenía ese deseo insaciable que la hiciese sentir mujer, viva y plena.

Ca- sabes, a veces siento algo extraño cuando ando por las calles de Barcelona... es algo que no lo puedo explicar

Hablaba mientras estaba recostada en su regazo sobre su costado izquierdo mientras que con la mano derecha jugueteaba con los escasos vellos de su pecho

Ca- como si ya hubiese andado por estas calles, como si las conociese de toda la vida pero es la primera vez que camino por ellas, apenas llevo un año viviendo aquí

Ne- ¿en serio? Puede que a lo mejor en otra vida hayas vivido aquí

Ca- ¿tú crees en la reencarnación?

Ne- La reencarnación consiste en que la esencia individual de las personas adoptan un cuerpo material no solo una vez sino varias según van muriendo, la existencia de un alma o espíritu que viaja o aparece por distintos cuerpos, generalmente a fin de aprender en diversas vidas las lecciones que proporciona la existencia terrenal, hasta alcanzar una forma de liberación o de unión con un estado de conciencia más alto.

Ca- ¿insinúas que puede que no sea la primera vida que tengo y que en otra pasada viví en España?

Ne- si

Ca- ¿pero no sería igual que un déjà vu? porque el sujeto siente que vive algo familiar pero que, a la vez, le resulta extraño. Por lo general, pese a la creencia de la gente, se atribuye la supuesta experiencia precedente a creaciones oníricas.

Ne- el déjà vu es mencionado con frecuencia en la cultura popular o en obras artísticas. En el cine, la película Matrix muestra al déjà vu como un fallo que puede percibirse en el sistema. Por otra parte, también recuerdo que déjà vu es el título de un filme protagonizado por Denzel Washington, donde el fenómeno es explicado como señales de advertencia que llegan desde el pasado o indicios para el futuro.

Ca- me encanta como trabaja Denzel mmm... entonces un déjà vu es la sensación de haber vivido ya un momento de tu vida. Esto es una sensación que crea el cerebro la reencarnación no tiene nada que ver, aunque la gente lo relaciona porque se creen que con el déjà vu estás viviendo un momento de tu vida pasada o algo así, la reencarnación incluso puede formar parte de una ideología religiosa que cuando te mueres vuelves a nacer siendo otro ser vivo.

Ne- podría resumirse así, ahora será mejor que nos durmamos, mañana tengo levantarme pronto

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Neil muy atento le llevó hasta su casa y él se fue porque había quedado con sus amigos; a la tarde se iría nuevamente a valencia porque tenía que trabajar. Angese se volvía a cuestionaba el tipo de relación que tenía con él ¡Realmente quería más! Quiere que se comprometa o al menos que le propusiera ser su novia oficialmente. Se conocían desde hace casi un año y poco más, se había vuelto su más íntima amiga o eso le decía él, era supuestamente su confidente. Le había confesado cosas, Aunque ella no lo recordaba muy bien qué era con claridad y en ocasiones lograban tener conversaciones interesantes o absurdas como la de esa noche, pero no sentía que fuera lo suficiente para tenerse su total confianza, menos para ganar su amor.

Hacía 9 meses que se había separado de su mujer. Y por lo tanto se veían con más libertad. Pero quizás la herida era muy profunda y Neil no se decidía a tener una relación seria con la rubia, algunas veces sus conversaciones giraban en torno a eso. Pero su excusa es que con su trabajo no podía tener una relación seria porque le tocaba viajar por media España y aunque ella le dijese que no le importaba esperar, la situación nunca se terminaba de concretar. A veces le confundía la idea tener que vivir sin él pero se sentía lo suficiente enamorada para ser paciente y esperar.

Ca- ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

Ne- Pronto. No te preocupes

Le contestó

Ca- ¡¿me avisarás cuando llegues?!

Ne- Sí, no te preocupes nena yo te aviso

Ca- Está bien cuídate mucho ¡Te quiero!

Le da un beso fugaz y luego se bajó del coche. Entra en el edificio hasta encontrarse frente del ascensor y llamarlo, un suspiro apesadumbrado salió de lo más profundo de su pecho, las puertas se abrieron en la décima planta, su casa. Se recostó en su cama y empezó a dar vueltas a su mente pero no por mucho tiempo ya que debía levantarse para ir al trabajo.

.

.

.

Otra vez pasaban los días y curiosamente Neil no ha contestado sus llamadas. Pasó una semana y seguía sin contestar.

Ca- _¿Pero qué está pasando?... ¿Por qué no contesta?... ¿Estarás bien? Ojala y que esté bien... _

Solía ser las preguntas que rondaban siempre en su mente.

Ca- ¡Hola Neil soy yo! Solo llamaba para saber cómo estabas y desearte feliz cumpleaños. A ver cuándo vienes y lo celebramos - _Sigues sin contestarme ¿pero por qué?_

¡Hola Neil soy yo! ¿Por qué no me contesta las llamadas? ¡Estoy cogiendo manía a tu buzón de voz! Ya son 3 semanas y no sé nada de ti - _¡__Me desespera no saber nada de él! ¿Dónde te has metido Neil? Por favor aparece_

_ Los días pasan uno tras otro y el trabajo no es suficiente para poder distraerme y no pensar en ti. Los compañeros son muy buenos conmigo, Juan es muy gracioso y a veces muy pesado; Terry tiene una mirada que me intriga esa oscuridad en sus ojos quiere decir algo pero no sé qué significa_

_ ¡Al menos con mi hermana me llevo bien! A veces nos hacemos bromas y salgo con ella ahora que me toca estar por la noche, pasamos un poco más de tiempo juntas y es tan amable que ha conseguido que a veces los compañeros me traigan a casa para que no viaje en transporte público tan noche_

_ Neil te extraño ¿en dónde te has metido? Ya es diciembre y son 5 semanas sin saber de ti. ¡¿Por qué me haces esto si yo te quiero?! _

_ ¡La siguiente semana es Navidad y sigo sin saber de ti! ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Espero que no te pase nada malo? ¿Será que es pedir demasiado que respondas una llamada o escribas un mensaje, ya ni digamos que formalicemos una relación? Me gustaría poder salir contigo que la gente te conociese y presentarte como mi novio_

Ca_\- _Hola Neil, ¿cómo estás? Hace mucho que no escucho tu voz y tu contestador ¡me irrita! Sabes, voy a pasar fin de año con mi hermana y los compañeros de trabajo _\- Y ya son 2 meses sin saber de ti, ¿En dónde estás?_

Feliz año nuevo Neil estés donde estés te extraño...💋


	3. Parte 02

_**Parte 02**_

_**Feliz Año Nuevo**_

Estaba observando como todos los invitados a la mesa sonreían y bromeaban con efusividad, estaban preparando sus uvas para las campanadas, se mofaban de un que otro deseo tonto que salía a relucir por parte de Jairo...

Luis y Emily hermano y cuñada de Elisa, estaban muy entonados por la sangría que Candy había preparado, su hermana Ana le había pedido a su marido Harry que bajase el volumen de la música porque era hora de acercarse al televisor para las campanadas...

Se siente extraña, no porque esté ebria, o el vano intento de Anny por emparejarla con Juan, es más creo que duda que tenga novio -bueno, algo parecido a un novio, valga la aclaración- duda que tenga novio si nunca lo ha visto, no va a recogerla al trabajo, no le llama para controlarla, sale y hace lo que quiero como una mujer soltera y sin compromiso, pero es porque está esperando Neil, quiero saber de él... le hace falta escuchar tu voz... necesita verle y sentirlo otra vez... No puede evitar ponerse una máscara por este deseo intenso de estar con él, se suponen que sería su primera navidad juntos

Ca- _Neil... ¿¡En dónde estás!?_

.

.

Sentados frente al televisor, como centenares de espectadores en todo el país están mirando el canal uno a Anne Igartiburu presentando el programa de Nochevieja, miles de personas se reúnen en la Puerta del Sol en Madrid para celebrar el año nuevo cantando, bailando y por supuesto comiendo las 12 uvas; algunos creen que las 12 uvas equivalen a los meses del año, mientras que otros están convencidos que por cada uva se te concede un deseo, eso sí, comer las uvas te garantiza comenzar el año con un poco de adrenalina y muchas risas.

.

Treinta y cinco segundos antes de la medianoche, el carillón una bola dorada en la parte de superior de la torre del reloj, de la Puerta del Sol, comienza a caer hacia la campana principal, una vez que llegue a la parte inferior se escucharán cuatro campanadas dobles indicando que son los cuarto en que está dividida la hora y cuando el reloj comienza a marcar las 12 es el momento de comer las uvas.

Están sonando los cuartos ¡¿TODOS LISTOS CON SUS UVAS?!

Escuchó decir a lo lejos...

Ca- 1 campanada. Una uva. QUIERO VERTE

2 campanada. Segunda uva. SOLO QUIERO VERTE

3 campanada. Tercera uva. SOLO DÉJAME VERTE AL MENOS...

11 campanada. Onceava uva. SOLO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO

12 campanada. Doceava uva. SOLO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO

_**¡FELIZ 2015 Feliz año nuevo Neil! Estés donde estés**_

.

Besos y abrazos para todos. Empieza el chin chin de las copas y buenos deseos por todas partes, un nuevo año empieza

.

.

Ca- _Realmente me siento agobiada, no puedo estar más aquí ¡Quiero estar contigo Neil!_

Pensaba la rubia en medio de todo el barullo; La música sonaba alegre y todos se levantaron para mover las piernas

Ca- _se ven tan felices en sus vidas tan superfluas_

O al menos eso le parecía, poco a poco fueron llegando más amigos de su hermana a la casa.

_ Ca- Es el primer año que lo celebramos juntas Anny y yo desde que vivo aquí en Barcelona, hemos crecido separadas, tenemos el mismo William Brither por padre, pero él se separó de Candela López de Brither para estar con mi madre, pero murió cuando yo era pequeña, tiempo después volvió con su ex; nos hemos tratado tan poco a lo largo de nuestras vidas, pero hacemos un esfuerzo por llevarnos bien, compartimos algunos rasgos aparte de medio genes hehehe _

Pensaba distraída observando su asiento en un rincón del salón

Ca_\- ella también es blanca pero sus cabellos son castaño claro, sus ojos color miel, es más corpulenta y cinco años mayor que yo, creo que la nariz y la sonrisa es la misma que mi padre, pero en lo demás creo que salió a su madre, como yo a la mía_

Se sentía agobiada, así que me dirigió al balcón, no aguantaba el bullicio de la sala, entorpecen sus pensamientos...

Ca- _deseo estar a solas... bueno deseo estar contigo, pero no sé en dónde estás Neil, si bien me apetecía estar sola o al menos con mis amigos pero no hay nadie de mi entorno en este salón, solo los compañeros de trabajo que compartimos con mi hermana, de ahí todos son conocidos de Elisa, desde que he empezado a trabajar en "La Perla Roja" casi no tengo tiempo para compartir con mis amigos, y pocas son las veces que he quedado para salir sola con mi Anny después del trabajo, es muy difícil tener distracción a las 3 de la madrugada si no es un pub musical al cual recurre con frecuencia gracias a Elisa, más que todo para poder bailar y soltarse la melena como ella dice, ya que también su vida parece esclava del trabajo_

Sin darse cuenta ya eran quince personas en la pequeña sala, bebiendo y contoneándose al ritmo de las canciones de Ozuna, Selena Gómez, DJ Snake y por qué no "LOS ILEGALES CON EL TAKI TAKI" mejor aún una "RAFFAELLA CARRA CON SU HAY QUE VENIR AL SUR" muy candente y provocativo... la rubia de ojos verdes elevó su mirada al cielo y volvía a pensar en él, quería recordar su rostro a la perfección porque teme estar olvidándolo, quiere recordar el timbre de su voz, su calor, esos ojos azules tan oscuros como ese cielo nocturno... ¡no! No debía pensar en él sino en lo de color miel

_ Ca- Como deseo que me envuelvas en tus brazos para quitarme este frío que reina en mi interior_

Pensaba a la vez que se abraza a sí misma buscando ese calor...

TA- ¡no deberías de estar aquí sola!

A la rubia le pareció escuchar una voz a lo lejos

Ca- _"no… Así no suena tu voz. ¿¡Sera que te estoy olvidando!?"_

_ TA_\- si tienes frío te puedo calentar

Ca- _"¡SI! calentarme desde las entrañas, porque me estoy congelando sin ti"_

pensaba abstraída viendo las estrellas, sin percatarse que unas manos varoniles le tomaban por los hombros haciéndola girar para quedar frente a frente, buscaba la dulzura de la miel que brotan de unos ojos azul con la línea dorada muy familiares que añoraba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero quizás el frío invierno no dejó ver que eran otros iris azules los que le observaban con detenimiento cada facción de su rostro con fascinación, una sonrisa seductora iluminaba su semblante, pero en su estado de perturbación no sabía exactamente lo que estaba viendo

Ca-_ "¡¿es él o Neil quién ha venido por mí?!"..._

TA- ¿Ya te dieron tu primer beso del año? –más que una pregunta fue una declaración, me incliné hacia ella sin esperar su respuesta, se veía tan frágil y tierna, una enorme sensación me invadió, no pude retener el impulso, me moría por probar esos labios rojos, delineados con sensualidad y resecos por el frío, por falta de besos, mi invitación a calentarla fue recibida por un NO apenas audible, pero lo suficiente para que yo lo escuchase, ardía de deseo por abrazarla y besarla apasionadamente, pero esa mirada nublada me detuvo por un instante, más no dijo palabra alguna, así que termine por recorrer la distancia que me separaba de su boca y la besé. Un beso húmedo, cálido y tierno, al principio torpe pero después se fue despertando, pero ella buscaba otro labios, me di cuenta porque me respondía de manera diferente, fue entonces cuando salió de su trance, se despertó de su ensueño, y se separa de mí, no supo bien qué decir ni qué gritar, si abofetearme o volver a besarme, realmente se ve confundida

.

_._

_ Ca- Siento unos labios húmedos que se posicionan sobre los míos... siento como busca apoderarse de mí y robarme el aliento... creo reconocer esos labios, deseaba tanto sentirte Ter... Neil, me quise entregar como siempre lo hago en cada beso y cada caricia, te busqué en mi beso pero no eras tú, tus labios parecía torpes, acaso ¿ya olvidaste como besarme amor? Entonces abrí mis ojos y vi tu mirada oscura y tu cabello rubio desordenado que se movía al compás del aire frío de la noche, ¡no es Neil! ¡Oh por el amor hermoso! ¿Qué he hecho? ¿¡Tú!? ¡No puede ser! De todos los hombres eras tú quien me hablaba suavemente con tu voz grave cerca de mi oído, cuando mi mente divagaba recordando aquellos ojos, buscando a mi hombre perdido no sé en qué parte de este planeta_ \- ¡¿"Pero Qué Haces"?! (" plaf")

Dejó un tatuaje temporal de su mano en la mejía de Terrence Antonio Bower, el pánico invadió a la joven, su cuerpo temblaba y su mirada se le inundo de lágrimas por la mezcla de emociones

TA- lo... lo siento, no pensé que te fueses a molestar tanto

Ca- ¡eres un tonto! Nunca lo vuelvas a hacer ¡me oyes!

Candy dejó al joven a solas en el balcón y entró a la casa buscando refugio

Ca- _¡__Pero como te atreves! Me siento indignada ¡¿Cómo se atreve a besarme?! Y borrar los labios de Neil en mi boca con un beso tan torpe ¡Fútil, Estúpido! Eres un... un... ¿estás loco o qué?_

Rumiaba en su mente la rubia

Ca- _Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos perdidos que no fui consciente de que era él. Perdóname Neil por lo que hice_

.

.

La joven se alejó del balcón y regresó al salón, al bullicio con el temor que se hubiesen dado cuenta que algo extraño había pasado. Bueno un beso no es algo extraño, más bien lo extraño es de la persona que se lo había dado ¿Qué significa todo esto? Sin saber qué hacer decidió ir al lavabo, necesitaba serenarse o todos se darían cuenta que había pasado algo

Ca- _¡__ay señor, a veces eres tan evidente Angese! Tu cara es un mapa que te delata _

Se lavó el rostro y retoco el maquillaje, eran muy pocas las veces que se arreglaba tanto pero quizás por ser fin de año, una ocasión especial quiso esmerarse tanto, aunque no tenía el mejor de los ánimos… el vestido negro era sencillo pero adecuado para la ocasión, con transparencias en el escote, disimulaba según ella muy bien unos pechos prominentes que se movían insistentes por la respiración agitada gracias a ese beso inesperado

Ca- _¡__Oh madre mía! Neil perdóname no te quería engañar en ningún momento, ¡son tus labios los que extraño! Sí, tus labios y no los de él_

Después de un par de minutos salía del lavabo para regresar a la fiesta, se sentía impaciente, no estaba segura por qué pero lo estaba

Ca- _Vamos Candy contrólate, ¡debes distraernos junto a los demás! Mañana pensaré con más tranquilidad en todo esto_

.

.

TA- _Se ve hermosa en ese vestido negro. Aunque su chal no era lo suficiente para abrigarla ahí en el balcón. Se miraba tan hermosa bajo los rayos de la luna, sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban con intensidad, ¿en qué pensabas ángel mío? Sí que es hermosa, me encanta esa sonrisa, bueno me gusta todas las que tiene ¿cuantas tiene? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? Todas son hermosas, mira cómo camina, con delicadeza, elegante, suave, esa dulzura y candidez que desprende en cada paso ilumina cualquier estancia donde entre, eres un hermoso sol que irradia alegría por donde vas ¡Oh cuánto me atraes mujer!_

Ju- ¿qué te dijo la rubia que te ha dejado tan callado Terry?

TA- ¡nada! Bueno sí… Pero Ahss ¡no molestes Juan! Solo le deseaba feliz año nuevo ¿¡Que más me va a decir!?

Ju- hahahahaha tío si no te conocieras podría jurar que le contaste un chiste eso de los malos tuyos

TA- venga Juan ¡tampoco soy tan malo! - _¡sí! Será mejor que pienses eso. No quiero ser blanco de tus burlas puñetero, estoy tan feliz de haber probado sus labios que no te quiero aguantar por pesado ¡Eres un pesado cuando quieres!_ \- oye pero tráeme algo de beber ¿no? ¿O solo tú piensas atacar todas las botellas?

Ju- hahahahahahaha tú sí que eres gracioso cuando quieres ¿Beber, ¡tú!? Pero si con una cerveza ya te pones borracho perdido hahaha

TA- hahahahaha ¿¡borracho dice!? Solo me alegró un poco y hoy hay motivos para celebrar

Juan arqueaba una ceja de forma inquisitiva, como queriendo adivinar de qué iba todo, cuando Terry concluyó

TA- ¡que es año nuevo, viejo! ¡Tenemos todo un año nuevo por delante! - y este año será bueno ¡Muy bueno!

Pensó para sí mismo lleno de entusiasmo

.

.

La velada siguió sin mayor novedad todos disfrutando del alcohol la música y la compañía a las 5:30 de la madrugada empezaron a caer los primeros siendo víctima del alcohol y del cansancio y de todo, así que Anny y Elisa se fueron a dormir junto a sus parejas dejando los demás invitados con toda la libertad del mundo, Juan, Terry, Emily, Jairo y Candy estaban sentadas en una mesa hablando, riendo y empinando el codo con nuestras copas

La rubia conversaba con Emily conociéndola un poco, la verdad que para su gusto es un poco superflua, Terry y Juan hablan con las otras personas riendo a todo pulmón pero es esa risa, la que le llama la atención siempre que la escucha... es la de Terry, peculiarmente siempre es así, cuando está en el trabajo no sabe qué es de lo que hablan entre ellos pero hasta la cocina puedo escuchar sus carcajadas y no puedo evitar preguntarse qué estarán haciendo, pero esa risa le hace sonreír

_ Ca- curiosamente sonrío… no me había dado cuenta de eso, la verdad no trato tanto a Terrence pero él sí bromea mucho con Elisa, ahora lo está haciendo con Juan y Jairo provocando que me ría de sus locuras, estoy tan cansada no puedo seguir esta conversación tan absurda con esta mujer, ¿¡señor, que tiene en la cabeza!? Mejor me despido y me voy para mi casa, de todas maneras ya es de mañana, y no sé qué pinto aquí realmente, además siento que el rubio me busca insistentemente con su mirada, aún no puedo pensar con respecto a su beso, no puedo en este momento, será mejor que me vaya..._ \- bueno creo que me voy a marchar ya ¡estoy cansada!

TA- ¿en serio, ya te vas Angese?

Ca- sí, lo he pasado bien pero... - esa mirada picara me pone nerviosa - ... pero quisiera descansar, nos vemos en el trabajo

Empezó a dar un beso en cada mejía de Juan, Jairo, Emily... y muy a su pesar también en las de él

Ju- hasta luego Angese y feliz año

Ca- feliz año a ti también Juan

TA- ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Ca- no, tranquilo no hace falta Terrence, gracias

.

.

Dio el último adiós con su mano en el marco de la puerta a la vez que cerraba su abrigo gris y ajustaba sus guantes, cerró la puerta y empezó a bajar los escalones hasta llegar a la calzada en dirección a la estación del metro, empezaba a aclarar el día y habían muchos jóvenes alegres y envalentonados por el alcohol en sus venas; llegó hasta el barrio San José en el centro de L'Hospitalet para finalmente refugiarse en su ático de dos habitaciones...

_ Ca- Es muy triste empezar el año sin tu presencia... sin escuchar tu voz... sin poder decirte ¡FELIZ AÑO AMOR!_


	4. Parte 03

Nota del autor.

¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a esta aventura llamada "Mil Sonrisas", como sabéis la idea de los personajes vienen de la serie "Candy Candy" creación de Keiko Nagita… luego la trama total de esta historia es de mi invención… por ende, para darle un poco más de vidilla eh jugado con los nombres principales junto a otros.

Esto no es un NeilFic, tampoco un AnthonyFic, sino un TerryFic… hehehe pero si os habéis fijado hay dos "Terrys" … incluso para algunos ya habréis encontrado chocante el hecho de que nuestra protagonista tenga una relación más de tipo sexual que sentimental con Neil hahahaha… por favor que no panda el cunico hahaha ¡cero pánico! Dejad que se desarrolle la historia y ya me diréis a cuál Terry prefieren hehehehe … ¡menudo spoiler! Hahahaha pero ¡sí! tranquilas, que lo de Neil es temporal. Buenoooo, ya no digo más que sino terminaré desvelando los secretos…

Att: Cherry

Parte 03

Cuando la joven rubia llegó a su casa se encontraba cansada física y mentalmente, se sentó sobre la cama para despojarse de sus prendas, no aguantaba sus pies por los tacones que lanzó con desespero a un lado de la cama, luego soltó el único botón que había en su vestido negro con escote en forma de corazón y transparencias que cubrían hasta los hombros quedando solo con su sujetador en color carne sin tirantes y pantimedias, apoyó sus manos en el colchón con su mirada en el vació y sus recuerdos rebotando cada dos por tres pues no había recibido ni una llamada o mensaje de Neil y esto sin contar del primer beso que había recibido en el año fue de labios que ni más ni menos del misterios Terrence Antonio Bower; se dirigió a la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente despejara sus pensamientos, ahí podía sentir con cada gota que resbala por su piel es capaz de hacer desaparecer las dudas, miedos, preguntas, al menos por un momento.

.

.

Tenía su cabello envuelto en una toalla y su albornoz lila le abrigaba, en sus manos sostenía una taza de té mientras observaba por la televisión algún programa absurdo de relleno en un día tan aburrido, la verdad es que los primeros de enero suelen ser muy aburridos; muchos duermen la resaca del día anterior, los mayores suelen entretenerse cuidando de los pequeños de la casa saliendo un rato al parque, pocos son los comercios que se encuentran abiertos, la verdad que hay poca cosas por hacer en este día. Así que siguió haciendo zapping para encontrar algo interesante.

.

.

Angese se dejó sucumbir por el cansancio y los efectos relajantes del té, entrando en un estado de letargo y fantasía...

.

.

_** Ca- ¿Cómo expresar lo que siento? ¿Cómo decirte cada sensación que me embarga desde que tú no estás? Porque he decidido quererte, quedarme contigo por el tiempo que me sea permitido, porque tengo las enormes ganas de entregarme a ti, por una vez en la vida quiero que salga bien una relación, no como la anterior, y ser felices, creo que podría hacerlo… me esforzaré mucho.**_

.

_** En este momento soy capaz de revivir el recuerdo cuando nos conocimos o tal vez no, puede que aún esté bajo los efectos del alcohol y cansancio… las cosas que hicimos y nos dijimos... Es que puedo sentir como si te estuviese viendo como el primer día que te conocí, y el escrutinio exhaustivo al que me sometiste de pies a cabeza, ¡no! No debo pensar en él, ese recuerdo duele pero tengo que olvidarlo... a Neil lo conocí en un evento en el campo, estabas cuidando la portería en el partido de fútbol, facilitando el panorama a mis ojos; tú espalda ancha y cintura esbelta de seguro por el ejercicio, me pregunto ¿si tendrás el torso definido? **_

_**.**_

_** Ohh, pero lo que sí puedo constatar es que tienes un trasero sexy... incluso en más de una ocasión pude ver la abultada zona de tu entrepierna e imaginarme cómo podría ser tú en... pero luego la voz de ella me dio curiosidad, estaba hablando de vuestra historia de amor... solo esperaba que nadie se diese cuenta de los pensamientos morbosos que tenía en esos momentos, la vergüenza que sentiría si tú conoces mis fantasías... realmente había decidido cambiar, ya no ser la misma ingenua e inocente Candice Angese White...**_

_**.**_

_** Pasaron los meses y nos hicimos amigos, cuando me llamaste aquel día pidiéndome ayuda fue algo maravilloso e increíble, a la vez tu gentileza y amabilidad me perturbaba, la forma tan sutil de ser conmigo, a veces quería que dijeses ¡¿cómo fue que se te ocurrió besarme?! No me lo esperaba pero si lo había fantaseado un par de veces... ¿¡qué sentiste después de eso!? ¡¿Y cuándo viste mi cuerpo desnudo de la primera vez?! **_

_**.**_

_** Yo soy muy mala ocultando mis sentimientos no como tú, fuiste muy bueno conmigo, y la noche que llegaron tus amigos y bebimos, montamos menuda fiesta me moría por besarte, por acariciarte y hacer el amor contigo... la verdad fueron unos días increíbles, el regalo de un tiempo maravillosos en los que estabas solo en tu casa mientras tu mujer de vacaciones con su familia. Nunca me imaginé que podría intimar así contigo y lo fuese a disfrutar después de haber sufrido con él... pensé que también deseabas mis besos tanto como yo.**_

_**.**_

_** Pero al final las cosas resultaron ser más tenebrosas, tu mujer no andaba de vacaciones con su familia, fue ahí cuando descubriste que te fue infiel, aunque tú también lo habías sido pero la situación entre ambos no era tan idílica como nos parecía a los demás. **_

_** Había más problemas de trasfondo y por eso al final te separaste. Luego nos seguimos viendo esporádicamente, algunas semanas con más frecuencia y otras no, debo admitir que desde un principio que me entregue a ti y todas las veces que siguieron para mí era algo tan extraordinario, provocabas mis pensamientos más morbosos y locos, enseñándome a disfrutar de tu sexo y mi cuerpo, y cada vez que preparaba mis piernas para recibirte era sublime, me amolde a ti, a tu figura y desenfreno, tenía ganas de abrir mi corazón y verter sobre ti todo el cariño, deseo, pasión, y dulzura que hay en mi interior... era unas ganas enormes de querer amarte. **_

_**.**_

_** Pero había algo que no me terminaba por complacer por más orgasmos que me prodigases... esa sensación después de que terminabas y aún hoy también la suelo sentir, ese vacío que invade mi cuerpo porque no es el cuerpo de él, el que está a mi lado.**_

.

.

_05 de enero 2015_

_¿Cómo poder dormir? si tus recuerdos invaden mi mente, mis ojos y mi cuerpo te extraña pero tengo que olvidarte. Prefiero revivir los momentos de aquel sábado del año pasado en le estaba entregando mis besos, mis caricias, mis sueños, mis locuras, mi cuerpo, mi pasión y desenfreno; después de tanto tiempo te volvía a ver y para mí había sido ¡cómo años lejos de ti! Quise llenarte de alegría pero ahora sólo hay confusión._

.

_Cuando estoy contigo no puedo ser fuerte, quisiera pero no puedo, cuando veo tu rostro desprendes vida, luz, calidez, alegría; deseo ver mi reflejo en tus ojos pero cuando me acerco soy tan débil que no soy capaz de ver más allá, que simplemente están cargados de un simple deseo y ganas de devorar mi ser o al menos eso creo. Tu boca tersa, ávida y voraz hace que mi mente se turbe, mis piernas tiemblan y mis manos se vuelven torpes... un deseo enorme me desborda por recorrer tu piel, sentir el calor que emanas y embriagarme con el aroma de tu cuello, ¡te deseo en este preciso momento! Te deseo enormemente Te..._

_ Ca- ¡no! ¡No debo confundir mis sueños! _

.

_Si tan solo me besarás con besos de tu boca, si tus brazos me rodean, dejaría de sentir esté vacío que me desampara. Tú llenarías este silencio con tu voz, con tu sonrisa, e iluminarias con tus ojos el desasosiego que hay en mí._

.

_Si tan solo estuvieras conmigo, tal vez me atrevería a decirte todo esto que se acumula mi garganta, si no lo hago es porque tengo miedo a que me dejes, que me prives de tu presencia dejándome otra vez en una soledad; la oscuridad se apodera de mí desde que hace 2 meses estoy sin saber de ti._

.

_Neil, cuánto necesitaba decir tu nombre para olvidar el suyo, y cuánto más quisiera pronunciarlo cerca de ti ¿cómo hacerte saber todo lo que siento? Creo que estoy mal porque siento tantas cosas que no debería, temo que si lo sabes te alejes de mí como ha pasado después de esa tórrida noche de sábado, cuando vi tu rostro después de decirte cuánto había deseado un momento como ese, los dos juntos compartiendo y disfrutando de la cercanía y los cuerpos, que me invadió un miedo de que fuese mentira y despertarme en esta cama fría y ver que no estoy contigo; me siento completamente triste y sin sentido de vivir y sonreír._

.

.

.

_**11 de Enero del 2015**_

_**Sabes, no entiendo porque aunque nunca consiga nada, - porque siento que será así,- creo que me tendré que hacerme a la idea y conformarme con que formas parte de mi vida como un amigo, con cierto privilegios pero solo un amigo, que de por sí quiero mucho, aunque tenga que privarme de tus labios, tus caricias, porque deseo que encuentres a una persona que llene tus días y tus noches, que te haga sentir completo, que te comprenda, que te cuide, que te ame, que te de alegría y que te acompañe en tus penas… que encuentres esa persona que me mencionas siempre, esa que te comprenda y te acepte tal como eres, te ayude a salir adelante, y te apoya en tus metas, te mereces ser feliz, deseo de corazón que lo seas, que cuando encuentres a esa mujer o hombre - uno nunca sabe **_

_**No tengas miedos ni dudas para estar a su lado y perseguir tu felicidad, cuando la encuentres no olvides ni dudes en presentármela porque si te hace feliz, créeme que tiene toda mi gratitud por poder haber alcanzado algo que yo no logré hacer. Neil ¡Oh Neil! Cuánto me gusta tu nombre, de mi boca sale como un susurro apenas audible aunque no encuentro la misma satisfacción porque no estás presente.**_

.

.

.

_21 de enero 2015_

_Aun no entiendo ¡¿por qué o cómo fue que te fijaste en mí?! Sí la verdad es que no soy una gran belleza, me considero normal, baja de estatura, tez blanca, ojos verdes, mi cabello es rizado y rubio, pocas cejas y unas imperceptibles pestañas, con unas tediosas pecas que poco a poco al menos van desapareciendo; tengo un busto generoso - dicen que viene de familia - mi nariz es pequeña y delineada, eso de seguro lo saque de mi papá, mis labios son pequeños y aún conservan su color carmín natural, tengo una cintura adecuada al ancho de mis hombros, que no es mucho, mis caderas resaltan mis grandes piernas blancas, que continúan a mis pantorrillas..._

.

_Tengo varias cicatrices por muchas partes de mi cuerpo, la mayoría por alguna travesura de pequeña por andar trepando a los árboles o saltando muros, también en mis aventuras de acampadas me he hecho un que otro arañazo, pero creo que lo que más me hace resaltar no es mi físico sino mi personalidad. _

_No soy una experta en la cocina pero me gusta y en este trabajo estoy aprendiendo muchísimo, también me gusta leer y ver la televisión, me fascina el género Pop Opera, me decanto por muchos grupos de música antigua y las rumbas que son típicas en este país... siii... ¡ya sé que soy una cosa rara! Y que tengo pájaros en la cabeza, ya me lo dice mi jefe y Ponny, Neil si llegas a leer este diario por favor, no me tomes por loca hehehehe... _

_No sé bailar pero me atrevo a entrar en una pista si me saben guiar, más si es música de los 80 uuhhh ahí si no me importa y me suelto la melena hahaha, soy de estar en casa pero también me gusta salir de caminatas por la montaña o el mar, ir de acampadas y conocer lo que hay en el mundo disfrutando de la naturaleza, como cuando salía con mis amigos en Chicago. Los extraño :(_

.

.

.

_**02 de Febrero 2015**_

_**Recordar que me tienes olvidada me hace sentir tal tristeza que penetra en mi pecho. ¿¡No me crees!? Es porque no sabes cuánto padece mi corazón con esta soledad, que todo lo que rodea sufre los atropellos del dolor, revive puñaladas de sufrimiento, derrama lágrimas por esos sentimientos escondidos, no puedo seguir más con este desasosiego, las barreras que resisten el dolor por lo perdido se desmoronan llenando mi cuerpo de múltiples lesiones que escuecen el alma, el corazón y mis ojos. **_

.

_**Fingir que no existe el dolor sólo lo aumenta y prolonga mi desdicha, pero ¡cómo puedo ahora levantar mis barreras? Es mi corazón y mi mente los fatigados por la carga de pensamiento siniestros, las lágrimas ignoradas y emociones incompletas, las fuerzas no son suficientes para enjugar el líquido que derrama mis ojos que queman mi rostro, limpiar el camino de sal que arde se vuelve una tortuosa rutina... las gemas que esconde mi rostro no para de verter todo este dolor, todas las emociones y todo ese verdor que carcomen las fuerzas. **_

_**.**_

_**Toda sensación impávida que sostiene mi cuerpo ha ido menguando a cada minuto, de cada hora, de los días que han pasado desde que ya no estás a mi lado. Toda esencia que pretendía ser "Yo" abandona mi alma para dejar un ser frágil y marchito que se desvanece con el dolor y el abandono que existe desde que ya no estás aquí T...**_

.

.

Angese cerraba de golpe la tapa de su diario que había empezado en este nuevo año, con la intención de que cuando lo volviese a ver le sirviera para hacerle ver cuánto lo había estado extrañando, pero al final se había vuelto su confidente y habían cosas que era mejor que no supiese, ese hombre es un fantasma de su pasado que aún no logra superar. Se limpió el par de lágrimas que habían salido, mientras escribía se sentía miserable y cada vez tenía más pensamientos lúgubres; llevó a la pica el servicio que había utilizado para su desayuno debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo al trabajo, pronto hará tres meses, casi el mismo tiempo que tiene sin verlo; se desenvuelve con mayor soltura y le agrada mucho lo que hace.

.

.

A primera hora de la mañana siempre llegan los proveedores con el género, verduras, carnes, bebida y otros insumos más, es lunes y la cantidad es doble ya que la mayoría de las cosas se agotan el fin de semana, así que desde que llegaba era un ir y venir recibiendo, guardando y preparando. Ahora tenía un turno partido.

TA- ¡buenos días Ponny!

Después de tanto tiempo sin escuchar ese timbre de voz un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando oyó que pronunciaban su nombre

TA- ¡hola Angese! ¿Cómo estás?

Esbozo maliciosamente el rubio

Po- hola Terry, ¿cómo estás?

Ca- hola

Se atrevió tímidamente a contestar la rubia, ya ni se recordaba que ese hombre trabajaba en el mismo lugar que ella, desde nochevieja que no lo veía

Po- ¿qué tal tus vacaciones eh pillín?

TA- ¡de maravilla! ¡Estupendo! ahhhh que falta me hacían

Po- me parece estupendo... ahora toma este es el menú de hoy, ve y ayuda a Juan a montar las mesas

TA- ¡ya voy mujer! Madre mía no lo dejan ni siquiera saludar tranquilo a uno hehehe

Po- hahaha y qué quieres, ya es hora de trabajar suficiente has tenido para descansar

TA- ¡vale, vale!

.

.

El turno de las comidas se llevó sin mayor contratiempo, estaba acostumbrada a la presión desde un principio, y tuvo que aprender bajo esas circunstancias ahora lo hacía todo con naturalidad; cuando el movimiento bajo empezó a recoger los cacharros y guardarlos en su sitio, apuntaba en la pizarra que estaba detrás de la puerta que accede a cocina las cosas que había que preparar: pelar y corta patatas, preparar salsa Cheddar, hervir arroz, salsa chutney... y así sucesivamente cuando tuvo que dejar de escribir ya que alguien movía la puerta

TA- holaaa

El sonriente rubio de ojos azules se presentaba en cocina por la parte trasera

Ca- ehh hola

Un temblor se presentó en sus manos

TA- ¿no te sientas a comer con nosotros?

Ca- ahh... ¿cómo?

TA- ¡te estamos esperando! ¡No comes con nosotros?

Estaba de pie en el pasillo sin terminar de entrar en la cocina con esa endiablada sonrisa que le recordaba a la del Joker, se escuchó la voz de la jefa en lo alto de las escaleras que daban al altillo de la cocina donde se cambiaban y guardaban un que otro elementos y estaban los congeladores

Po- ¿qué quieres Terry?

TA- nada Ponny solo le preguntaba a Angese si le faltaba mucho para sentarse a comer

Po- ah pues más vale que empiecen a comer ya, ella no se queda a comer

TA- ahh bueno, pues nada

Se retiró no sin antes de guiñarle un ojo a la rubia discretamente

Po- ten cuidado

Ca- ¿qué?

Po- te digo que tengas cuidado, aquí no hay ni un hombre que valga la pena

Ca- no estoy interesado en ninguno

Po- más te vale, así te evitarás grandes problemas... bueno no olvides dejar todo recogido nos vemos mañana

Ca- sí, hasta mañana Ponny

Po- ¡hasta mañana Angese!

Dejó a la rubia sola mientras terminaba de limpiar las hoyas y la encimera, muy concentrada en lo suyo cuando alguien le da un beso en la oreja por la espalda

TA- ¡muuuuaaaackk!

Ca- aaaahii... ¡¿pero qué haces?!

TA- ¿no necesitas ayuda?

Ca- no gracias estoy bien…

Intentaba mantenerse alejada de él

TA- hahaha ¿me tienes miedo, preciosa?

Ca- ¡¿yo?! Miedo ¿Por qué?

TA- eso me gustaría saber

Ca- si no te importa, me gustaría terminar, Elisa están a punto de llegar

TA- muy bien ¡tranquila! No te voy a robar nada, nos vemos mañana

Decía alejándose, había escuchado la algarabía que provocaba la pelirroja cuando entraba en el local, y no quería que los encontrase a solas en cocina

.

.

.

.

Finalmente estaba en su casa, vio el diario sobre la mesa se sentó frente de él y buscó la página donde había hecho la última entrada estaba a punto de escribir sobre su día cuando finalmente desiste

Ca- ¡naa! No te mereces si quiera que te mencione en mi diario

Cerró nuevamente el cuaderno con fuerza y fue a cambiarse, cuando llamaron al timbre

Ca- ¡ya voy!

MM- ¡hola Candy! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Ca- ¡MARISOOOL!

Se abrazó fuerte a su amiga Marisol Mejía

Ca- ¡pero pasa! Pero bueno ¿cómo es eso que has venido a Barcelona? ¿Cómo estás?

MM- ¡contenta de haberte encontrado mujer! Hace mucho que no sabemos de ti y no nos vas a visitar, ni siquiera a tus padres

Ca- ¿pero cómo has llegado? ¿Cómo están las cosas por Chicago?... ¡ya, ya lo sé! Soy muy mala hahaha

MM- pues ellos están tres cuartos de lo mismo, sin mucha novedad, muy aburrido desde que tú no estás. Si no es por tu madre Candela no se me habría ocurrido la idea de venir a visitarte

Ca- ¡que me alegro que hayas venido! ¿Quieres algo para beber?

MM- pues primero agua, muero de sed y me gustaría darme una ducha

Ca- por cierto ¿no has traído equipaje?

MM- ¡claro que sí! Pero resulta que se ha quedado en el aeropuerto de Barajas

Ca- pues te daré algo para que estés cómoda y puedas ducharte

MM- ohh pero que mono es tu piso, pequeño pero muy mono

Ca- gracias

.

.

Ambas amigas se acomodaron y disfrutaron de la charla, hacía casi dos años que no se veían pero eran íntimas de la infancia, que sin importar el tiempo que hubiese pasado hablaban como si se viesen todos los días, recordando viejas travesuras o preguntando por un que otro conocido y contando sus vidas personales, hasta que sin darse cuenta su amiga se había quedado dormida, la arropó con una manta y se quedaron descansando juntas como en los viejos tiempos... con pesadez buscó el móvil entre las almohadas que sonaba insistentemente

Ca- diga

Su voz sonaba ronca debido al sueño

Sra.B- ¿Candy? Hola hija ¿cómo estás?

Ca- ¡¿mamá?! ¿Qué sucede?

Retiró el teléfono de su oreja un momento para ver la hora

Ca- son las tres y veinte de la madrugada!

Sra.B- ay, lo siento cariño, pero estaba preocupada

Ca- ¿por qué?

Sra.B- ¡oye! Marisol ha viajado a España para visitarte pero aún no ha hecho ni una llamada y se supone que ya debería haber llegado

Ca- si mamá, ella está aquí pero ahora duerme, se encuentra bien, deberías habérmelo dicho para así haber ido a recogerla al aeropuerto

Sra.B- lo siento cariño, pero ella me pidió que callara porque quería darte una sorpresa

Ca- está bien mamá, pero en este momento estoy muy cansada, le diré a Mary que te llame mañana ¿Sí?

Sra.B- está bien cariño descansa

Ca- gracias, besitos

.

.

.

_**04 de Febrero 2015**_

_**He decidido dejarte en el pasado, debo de hacerlo, de nada me sirve esperar de ti, si ni siquiera te acuerdas de mí... ha sido lindo mientras ha durado pero por lo visto llegó a su fin.**_

.

_**Mi querida amiga Mary está aquí y seguro me ayudará a seguir adelante... ¡te quiero muchísimo! Y puse muchas expectativas en nuestra relación pero no puede subsistir con una sola persona...**_

.

.

MM- ¿Candy? ¡¿Qué haces?!

Ca- Mary ¿qué haces despierta? Deberías de estar durmiendo

Levantó la vista del cuaderno

MM- me daba el sol en la cara

Ca- oh lo siento, se me olvidó correr la cortina

MM- tranquila no pasa nada ¿qué estás haciendo?

Ca- estoy terminando de desayunar debo irme al trabajo, si quieres sigue durmiendo, cuando regrese podemos ir al aeropuerto por tus maletas, a lo mejor hoy si ya han aparecido

MM- ok, te espero y luego podemos salir a tomar algo, quiero conocer la ciudad

Ca - perdona que casi no pueda salir contigo... pero este fin de semana tengo fiesta ¡y te llevaré por mis lugares favoritos! ¿Te parece bien? Nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

Le dio un beso mientras ella mordía una tostada

Ca- ¡adeu, fins després!

MM- ok, ¡bye bye!


	5. Parte 04

Parte 04

MENUDA IDEA

Finalmente llegó el fin de semana y las amigas decidieron pasar el día en la calle a pesar del frío, la segunda ciudad más importante de España es la hermosa Barcelona, sorprende con la imponente belleza arquitectónica de sus museos, palacios e iglesias fuertemente marcadas por la influencia de Antonio Gaudí

Desde la hermosa Plaza de España se puede ver el imponente castillo de Montjuic, subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada del museo, desde donde se puede apreciar la hermosa vista de la ciudad, bajaron por el funicular hasta la Avinguda Para-lel y por barrio del Born, para ir en busca de las Ramblas, los edificios antiguos de cuatro o cinco plantas tienen un que otro toque gótico, en todo el paseo de "Las Ramblas" está lleno de turistas y tiendas de souvenirs, llegaron hasta el final donde está la estatua de "Colón" y el puerto; sin duda alguna es una hermosa ciudad con mucha historia entre sus calles

MM- Candy, ¿aún no lo has olvidado verdad?

Finalmente se atrevió preguntar a su amiga, estaban sentadas en unos de los bancos viendo el ambiente pacífico entre los botes cerca del centro comercial Maremagnum, necesitaban dar un descanso a sus pies y este se volvió el momento propicio para hablar; la rubia a su lado se tensó al oír la pregunta...

Ca- ehh a ¿quién te refieres?

MM- ¿a quién más? ¡Terrence Greum Granchester Baker! ¿Quién si no?

Ca- ¡¿qué dices!? ¿¡De dónde sacas esa idea tan absurda!?

MM- hahahahaha Candy, ¡a mí no me engañas!... leí sin querer tu diario donde hablas de Neil, pero a veces me da la impresión que no te refieres a él, o que buscas a otra persona en él

Ca- ¡no digas locuras por favor! Yo... yo ya lo he... le he olvidado

MM- ¡por favor Candy! Te conozco, ¡no hace falta que me finjas! puedes mentirle a todo el mundo, menos a mí, sé muy bien por todo lo que has pasado

Le pone su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para infundir confianza

Ca- Marisol, por favor no insistas... decidí dejarlo atrás, eso implica no hablar de él, no quiero revolver el pasado

MM- está bien, sé que viniste a España para darle un nuevo rumbo a tu vida, que él se comportó como un cretino, eso no te lo discuto, pero si ves que necesitas hablar con alguien, sabes que aquí me tienes...

Ca- sí, gracias Marisol

MM- y dime, ¿qué tal es ese Neil?

Ca- awww qué te puedo decir, lo estábamos intentando, nos llevamos bien y reímos mucho cuando estamos juntos...

MM- ¡¿pero por qué siempre escribes que nunca pueden verse o la manía que le tienes a la voz de su buzón de voz?!

Ca- hahahahahaa sí, la verdad le tengo mucha manía a su contestador, detesto que no me responda las llamadas... pero es que él trabaja en la construcción y suele ir a varios ciudades según se de la obra, por Barcelona, Valencia, Madrid o fuera de España incluso

MM- ¿en serio? ¿¡Y así quieres tener una relación con él!?

Ca- bueno... si te soy sincera eso era lo que estaba intentando... creo... después de aquello es con el primero que me decido a tener algo, pero al final creo mmm no sé, me da la impresión que algo va a pasar

MM- espero poder conocerlo antes de que parta nuevamente

Ca- ¡yo también! De seguro te caerá bien, aparte de ese mal rollo con su buzón de voz, de no poder vernos con frecuencia, es bueno, muy alegre y dinámico, siempre está sonriendo y haciendo bromas

MM- ¿¡enserio!? Pues vamos a ver cuándo se digna en aparecer ese ser ¡tan espectacular! hahahaha

Comentó con tono sarcástico. Terminaron este fin de semana muy cansadas, con ganas de cambiarse los pies por unos de madera, de seguro esos les dolerían menos que los suyos propios.

Los siguientes días los paseos eran menos extensos pues debía ir a trabajar, lugar al cual a veces no estaba segura de volver pues se encontraba con ese rubio de ojos azules con el cual aún no se atrevía a cruzar palabras, después de haberle dado su primero beso del año, este intentaba de una u otra manera entablar conversación con ella pero nada surtía efecto

TA- ¡buenas tardes! ¿Qué tal Angese?

Saludaba malicioso el rubio desde la puerta que accede a cocina desde el pasillo

Ca- hola

TA- ¿qué tal te trata la vida mujer? ¿Aún sigues seria?

Ca- bien... no

TA- ¡venga ya! ¡Qué sería! ¡Sonríe un poco mujer, no puedes ser tan rencorosa!

Ca- ¿¡qué quieres!?

TA- de seguro lo que te hace falta es ¡un buen polvo para quitarte ese mal humor!

Ca- ¿perdona?

TA- hahahahahaha ¿¡cuándo echamos un polvo!?

Ca- ¡qué grosero, no gracias! no me hace falta

Seguía lavando las hoyas en la pica mientras él estaba hablándole a sus espaldas

TA- venga ¡no te hagas la dura! Si quieres ¡aquí estoy dispuesto!

Ca- ¡ay! Gracias por la oferta pero ¡no me hace falta!

TA- bueno pues, cuando quieras ¡aquí estoy!

Se acerca por la espalda y le dio un beso en su mejía aprovechando que tenía las manos ocupadas, para luego salir corriendo

TA- muak hahahahahaha

Ca- ¡oyeeeeeee! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?... ¡ash, este tío me las va a pagar!

.

.

.

Era medianoche del jueves y Angese se encontraba muy ansiosa al momento de cambiarse, había terminado su turno ¡al fin!, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía un día interminable, pero la emoción de saber que se re-encontraría finalmente con él, después de cuatro meses sin saber nada de Neil, la ansiedad le embargaba en demasía.

.

.

La rubia se encontraba ya en su trabajo cuando recibió la llamada del pelirrojo, si fuese por su ego no se hubiese atrevido a contestarle por mucho que insistiese, pero llevada por emisión y la sorpresa no pudo evitar descolgar...

Ca- Diga

Contestó queriendo demostrar indiferencia...

Ne- ¡Hola preciosa!

Se oyó la voz masculina contestar

Ne- ¿qué tal estás?

Ca- ¿Quién es? - vamos, es más que todo para darte en tu ego, claro que sé quién llama, mi vientre me lo grita

Ne- ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Ya no me reconoces?! ¡Soy Neil!

Ca- ¡Ahh!... Hola Neil ¿Y ese milagro?

Ne- Bien por aquí, de nuevo en Barcelona

Ca- ¡Que me alegro! Al menos ya apareciste - serás capullo, ¡ni siquiera te disculpas por tu ausencia! ahss

Ne- ¡Te siento rara! ¿Estás bien?

Ca- Sí ¡Claro! ¿Por qué? - no, no lo estoy, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?, moría de ganas por escuchar tu voz cabezón

Ne- Yo sé que me he desaparecido por mucho tiempo, y que has de estar muy molesta porque me has de haber llamado y no he contestado ninguna vez...

Ca- mmmmm

Fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento, tenía un fuerte impulso por contestarle diciéndole ¡hasta de lo que se iba a morir! Pero también tenía esa fuerte curiosidad por saber ¿qué había pasado con él?...

Ne -... Pero me gustaría poder verte para poder hablar contigo, ¡si tú quieres!...

Ca- Lo siento mucho pero en este momento no puedo hablar, estoy trabajando

Ne- Si quieres nos podemos ver cuando plegues del trabajo.

Ca- Yo salgo tarde del trabajo. - ¡no, señor! ¡Está vez no te lo pondré fácil! No saldré corriendo tras de ti

Ne- Si te parece, te puedo pasar a recoger, ¿a qué hora plegas?

Ca- yo salgo 12.00 o 12.30 más o menos

Ne- Bueno, entonces yo paso por ti cuanto termines, cenamos algo y así hablamos, ¿sigues trabajando en el mismo sitio?

Ca- Si - pero ¿por qué cree que me voy a ir con él? ¡Odio que sienta que puede disponer de mí tan fácilmente! ahss que blandengue soy con Neil - pero te avisaría a qué hora salgo porque no estoy muy segura

Ne- ¡Vale preciosa! Yo espero tu llamada entonces

Ca- ¡Vale! Te dejo que estoy ocupada

Ne- Vale guapísima, ¡hasta ahora! Te quiero

Ca- Deu, hasta ahora - ¡ay, lo que me ha dicho! ¡Madre mía! ¡Que ha dicho que me quiere!

Desbordada por la sorpresa y las palabras el corazón a Candy le late a mil por hora

.

Y así fue como una pequeña y simple llamada llegó a trastocar más de lo que ya estaba, pero dándole tiempo suficiente para saber ¿qué podría preguntar? ¿Cómo debería de actuar? ¿Qué le podría contar? ¿¡qué quería de él y con él!? Se supone que había zanjado el problema con Neil, pero el muy desgraciado sabe ponerla como malvavisco.

Luego también tenía el dilema si salir antes o agotar cada minuto para ver qué tan dispuesta está de esperar, pero al final como está tan coladita y deseosa por verlo a las doce de la noche le escribió diciendo que saldría en media hora.

Neil llegó por Angese y la llevó a cenar al restaurante "100 Montaditos" en la avinguda Para-lel, bueno, no es que se le pueda llamar "Restaurante" precisamente, si lo que tiene son cien tipos de mini bocadillos, que son casi prefabricados y cuatro tonterías más de picoteo, vamos, que muy romántico ¡no lo es!

Después de pedir cuatro cosas para comer y una sangría para beber, estuvieron hablando un poco de lo que habían estado haciendo todo este tiempo que no sabían nada el uno del otro, hasta que llegó el momento de la verdad...

Ne- sabes, hay algo que tengo que decirte, es muy importante...

Ca- ¡soy toda oídos!

Ne- pienso viajar a Estado Unidos

Hizo una pausa esperando alguna reacción de la rubia, pero esta seguía apacible

Ne- quiero ir a probar suerte ahí, dicen que hay mucha oferta de trabajo

Ca- aja

Ne- tengo unos amigos en Los Ángeles, y me han ofrecido lugar donde quedarme... probaré por unos meses y luego veré si me quedo definitivamente o no

Ca- ¿y tus hijos?

Ne- ya... también eh pensado en ellos, y por eso lo hago, necesito ganar más para poder darles dinero, cubrir sus gastos

Ca- ¿no te los llevarías contigo?

Ne- no, ellos están muy bien viviendo en Badajoz, están estudiando y su madre los cuida bien

Ca- bueno, parece que lo tienes todo pensado... y sobre nosotros ¿has pensado algo?

Ne- pues...

Esas cuatro letras le dieron un vuelco en el corazón a la rubia

Ne- verás, como voy a estar tanto tiempo fuera, no veo justo que me estés esperando

Ca- ¿cómo dices?

Ne- no quiero que pierdas la oportunidad de conocer a alguien el tiempo que esté fuera

Ca- ¿es que no piensas volver?

Ne- sí, pero no sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar fuera

Ca- pero eso no importa, si cuando regreses es para estar a mi lado, no me importará esperarte

Ne- no me parece justo, puedes encontrar a alguien...

Ella no sabía qué más decir, necesitaba procesar la información, lo que le acaba de decir es súper fuerte

El pelirrojo percibió el dilema mental de la joven, no intentó más, incluso ella le pidió que la llevase a su casa... se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso, parecía como si se fuese a ver mañana, como si no pesara la pronta partida. Pero no volvió a saber de él, en los siguientes días y por un buen tiempo.

.

Para Candy procesar la información era un poco difícil, creando una mezcla de emociones, quería partirle la cara, gritarle, darle una bofetada, besarlo, hacerle el amor, recordarle toda su parentela con un vocabulario para nada amoroso.

.

.

Los siguientes días estaba tan espesa, pero tan espesa en el trabajo que sin darse cuenta se hizo un corte en su mano izquierda con el cuchillo cuando cortaba los pimientos para hacer el chimichurri... dolía, le dolía mucho y las lágrimas que no derramo por él, ahora salían libremente, incluso hasta perdió los colores

Po- Angese, ¿estás bien?

Ca- ¡ay, ay! snn snn ¡me duele!

Po- venga ponte esto y haz presión hasta que deje de sangrar ¿Seguro estás bien? Estás pálida

Ca- es que... es que duele...

Po- hahahaha pero vamos a ver Angese tampoco es ¡tan grande! eso sí, que no deja de sangrar será mejor que vayas al ambulatorio

TA- ¡Hey!

Justo en ese momento se acercaba el rubio para dejar una comanda en el paso cuando se percató que ambas cocineras no estaban por la labor

TA- ¿pero qué te ha pasao Angese? menuda cara tienes...

Po- ¡oye! Terry, ya que estás de curioso, lleva a Angese al ambulatorio pues se ha hecho una herida y no para de sangrar

TA- ¡venga, vamos! - sin esperar a que se lo digan dos veces, ni corto ni perezoso, sin darle tiempo a que Candy reprochara nada, la rodea por los hombros y tira de ella para salir del lugar; le da un casco extra y suben en su moto, llegan a urgencia y en recepción da sus datos, esperan un poco antes de que le llamen para que la vean...

En el lugar hay más personas con diversas lesiones, alguno con posibles fracturas, rostros pálidos y virus en total. La rubia no decía nada, simplemente apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su acompañante, él la consolaba pasando su mano por su melena mientras que con la libre sostiene la palma herida... se siente tan frágil y Terry está muy deseoso de cuidarla.

Cuando la vio el doctor le dijo que no era una herida muy profunda, por lo que seguro se ha de haber cortado un capilar y que por esa razón no deja de sangrar, le pondrían cuatro puntos y la vacuna antitetánica. Candy casi se desmaya cuando le estaba inyectando la anestesia para poder cocerla. Cuando finalizaron le dieron una semana de baja... perfecto, ¡lo que le faltaba! Días libres sin saber qué hacer...

Estaba medio en las nubes gracias a que los medicamentos hacían su efecto, sin pensarlo tanto le dio su bolso a Terry para que abriese la puerta de su casa, en esas condiciones no podía regresar a trabajar... no me pregunten ¿qué fue lo que se le pasó por la cabeza? Ni siquiera ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ella simplemente lo dijo, lo soltó así de golpe y porrazo

Ca- ¿¡te importaría esperarme un rato mientras me ducho!?

¡Ay! cualquier podría decir que él es muy inocente, que no tiene la culpa o no sabía nada

TA- sí, no te preocupes

Ca- ponte cómodo, hay bebida fría en la nevera, puedes hacerte un café o lo que quieras, si gustas también puedes encender la tele mientras me ducho... no tardo

Se sentó en el sofá mientras ella entra al cuarto de baño... con rapidez se desprende de la ropa, se da una pasada de agua intentando no mojar el vendaje... eso fue toda una proeza

Al terminar, tomó la toalla y secó el exceso de agua sobre su piel, se puso un poco de crema con aroma orientales y se cubrió con el albornoz; al acercarse al salón, lo ve bebiendo una cola en lata, su cabeza apoyada sobre su puño izquierdo y las piernas cruzadas... inspiró y exhaló aire para darse valor.

Con paso seguro se para frente a él, le quita la bebida de las manos y la deja a un lado... el rubio no se queja, simplemente observa como ella se acomoda entre sus piernas apoyando sus rodillas en el sofá, desliza sus dedos por su cabellera y acerca su rostro al de Terry para decirle

Ca- ¡estoy lista!...

Ve como traga grueso cuando abre su bata para exponer su cuerpo desnudo ante él

Ca- ¡hagámoslo!

No esperó más respuesta, al que ver como su iris se oscurecían por el deseo... algo parecido a un quejido sonó en su garganta segundos antes de que lo besara... ¡sí! ¡Candice Angese Brither White le está diciendo a Terrence Antonio Bower que se acueste con ella!

¡Oh pobre hombre! Es seducido por las ansias voraces de la mujer, se entrega a sus besos y sus manos recorren la piel de su torso, en una de ellas toma su pecho, ocupa toda su palma; saborea su cuello a la vez que un fuego se enciende en ambos, posa sus labios sobre el pezón y lo lame, ¿con miedo? es una caricia suave, mientras que la rubia pasea su mano en los cabellos dorados de él agitándolos, mueve sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás para lograr que su falo se endurezca. Se levanta de su lugar y lo toma de la mano para ir a la cama, su corazón late intensamente, no sabe qué esperar...

.

_** Te- Me dejo guiar por ella hasta su dormitorio, ¡está completamente sin ropa ante mí! Nuevamente vuelve a besarme pero esta vez me quita la camisa, desabrocha el cinturón y abre el pantalón... descaradamente introduce su mano para tocar mi miembro, las ganas de poseerla es lo que apremia en mi mente. **_

_** Me deshago de todo para estar igual que ella, la abrazo y nos tumbamos en la cama, deseo saborear cada centímetro de su piel... tomo mi falo con mi mano para buscar su entrada, quiero entrar en su vientre ¡ya!... está húmeda y acaricia todo mi cuerpo... siento su calor íntimo cuando me introduzco en su interior... mmm es delicioso, ella se retuerce bajo mi cuerpo, acompaña cada embestida logrando más profundidad, sus manos me sujetan con fuerza y sus gemidos son placenteros...**_

_**.**_

_ Ca- Su piel es suave, está temblando, su mirada es oscura y recorre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, quiero sentirlo ¡ya! con delicadeza acerca su glande hasta mi vagina y siento como se introduce... sus movimientos son suaves y es cariños, besa mi cuello y mis pechos, ¡quizás con miedo de romperme! Pero quiero ¡más! Necesito que sea más salvaje, que me domine y tome con ¡lujuria! Que sus manos expriman cada centímetro y me haga estallar en placer... ¡no! No es igual, todo es tan diferente... su forma de besarme, de acariciarme... ¡necesito sentir que me derrite con su fuego!_

.

La rubia se remueve bajo de él para permitirle cambiar de posición y que se acueste mientras ella lo monta, sus caderas marcan el ritmo, a veces lento y después intenso, se toma sus pechos entre sus manos en cuanto prosigue con su danza...

Candy no es capaz de decir nada o es que quizás no sabe qué decirle... necesita más, quiere más para poder alcanzar su clímax... toma las palmas de Terry para que acaricie su busto, con sutileza le aprieta los pezones, curva su espalda hacia atrás y se apoya en las rodillas de él, la sensación es agradable, se empala con ímpetu cuando ese fuego tan esperado empieza a quemar su clítoris, una ligera descarga estremece sus piernas y su sexo se humedece de placer, el corazón le late intenso mientras alcanza su orgasmo... aún entre jadeos se deja caer sobre el pecho del rubio, sigue moviendo sus caderas sobre su miembro... hasta que él le habla

TA- lo siento, pero yo no voy a poder terminar

Ca- ¿cómo? ¿Y por qué?

TA- nunca puedo hacerlo en la primera vez

Ca- ¿de verdad? ¿Estás seguro?

TA- sí, no pasa nada... al menos tú si lo has logrado

Ca- s... sí - ¿cómo decirle que quiero más? Pero no así, lo quiero más salvaje

TA- me tengo que ir, aún debo volver al trabajo

Ca- vale

Ve como se pone nuevamente la ropa, ella está sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, analiza cada gesto y movimiento, la verdad es que quiere reírse, pero por educación no lo puede hacer en su cara; lo acompaña hasta la puerta e inesperadamente le dice adiós con un fugaz beso en los labios, ¿por qué con eso si se pone roja? Espera hasta que llegue el ascensor y le sonríe ¿tímidamente? ¿Ahora? Cuando las puertas se cierran y ve como desciende es cuando regresa al interior de su casa...

Una extraña risa burlona se escapa de sus labios, nunca antes la había oído... se muerde las uñas recordando lo que acaba de hacer. Siente vergüenza, pero no sabría decir con exactitud de ¿qué? ¿Debe arrepentirse? Sacude la cabeza negando esa pregunta, ella es libre, es libre y puede estar con quien sea, tal vez no lo repita con él... aunque... el hecho que no haya logrado hacer que él termine es como una ofensa a su virilidad hahaha digo a su feminidad... se toma una pastilla para el dolor y se acuesta en el sofá, lo mejor será descansar.

.

Fue un día muy, muy, muy largo y aburrido. Marisol hacía tres días que se había marchado, nuevamente volvía a estar sola. Pasada el efecto secundario de la anestesia, siente que la melancolía la vuelve a invadir, ha decidido no volver a repetir con Terry nada que tenga que ver con sexo, no ha sido como esperaba y la verdad sea dicha, en estos momentos pocas ganas tiene de nada... lleva un vaso con agua fresca para sentarse nuevamente en el sofá para ver una película, es lo mejor que puede hacer... pero no, hoy no le van a dejar hacer eso, alguien llama a su puerta, lo curioso es que no espera nadie, así que llevada más por la intriga decide abrir...

La sorpresa es enorme, ¡No se lo puede creer! Ese hombre está otra vez ahí

Ca- ¿qué haces aquí?

TA- ¡holaaa! ¡Yo también me alegro de verte! 


	6. Parte 05

**Parte 05**

_**Quítame el Recuerdo**_

La "Fiesta Mayor de Gracia" es uno de los eventos más importantes del año para el "Barrio de Gracia" en Barcelona, es preparado por los habitantes del propio lugar creando cierto atractivo decorando sus calles y plazas; cuando los últimos rezagados se refugian entre las sábanas, los duendes se ponen manos a la obra, un dinosaurio por aquí, un planeta por allá, una escalera que se tambalea, un manto de estrellas o de paraguas que flotan en el calor del verano. Es decir que del 15 al 21 de agosto, el barrio de Gracia tira la casa por la ventana.

Angese camina de la mano para no perderse, recorren las estrechas calles y plazas embobada con la decoración, que es a lo bestia, XXXL, te puedes sumergir en el océano o el espacio, esa gente tiene un arte para las manualidades y mucha imaginación. Por fin llegan hasta donde querían, hay un grupo tocando pero no es el que han ido a ver, poco queda para que los "FunkTumaquet" entre en acción. Tocan música de los 70's y 80's con un poco de rock y flamenco, ¡Les encanta! ¡Son buenísimos!

Es su día libre y han decidido salir y disfrutar, mientras el otro grupo musical toca recibe un mojito y un beso de parte de él, le da un sorbo a su bebida mientras lo ve tararear la canción y mover la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo, le sonríe y su corazón le da un latido intenso, son cinco meses saliendo con Terrence Antonio Bower... no puede evitar reírse y recordar.

_ Ca- ¿qué haces aquí?_

_ TA- ¡holaaa! ¡Yo también me alegro de verte!_

_ Ca- aashhh, que pesao_

_ TA- menuda manera de recibirme, y yo que estaba preocupado por ti, bueno ¿me dejarás pasar o no?_

_ Ca- sí, perdona... pero igualmente me sigo preguntando ¿qué haces aquí? _

_Se hace a un lado para que el rubio entre, cierra la puerta y sigue tras él, justo cuando tenía pensado alejarse de este, resulta que se le presenta en su casa sin llamar ni avisar_

_ TA- ya te dije, vine a verte... ¿cómo sigues de tu mano?_

_ Ca- ehh... bien, gracias... ¿quieres algo de beber?_

_Se rasca la frente para drenar el nerviosismo, le está dedicando una sonrisa pícara... será queeee... ¿quiere más?_

_ TA- puede ser..._

_ Ca- ¿entonces? - ¡alerta! ¡Alerta! Seguro que quiere repetir... mmm pero la verdad es que me apetece muy poco hehehe... con él me sabe a nada, pero no me puedo creer que no haya terminado ayer, eso es un golpe bajo a mi ego... si con Neil parezco una hembra en celo, y lo hacemos como conejos... me corrijo, lo hacíamos como conejos..._

_ TA- aunque también podríamos hacer otra cosa _

_ Ca- ¿cómo qué? - ¡ya está! ¡Lo sabía! Ay estos hombres, es que se les ve venir_

_ TA- ¿podríamos terminar lo que empezamos ayer?_

_ CA- hahahaha ¿en serio? - ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso me está retando?... bueno, vamo a ver, también el pobrecito se ha de haber quedado con un dolor en los gumaros... - te voy a hacer un favor, luego no pidas más_

_Lo empujó para que se sentará en el sofá, lo acarició, besó, lamió y todo lo terminado en "O", se había propuesto hacerle terminar y se esforzó hasta que lo logró, fueron los 60 minutos más currados... hahaha bueno, lo hicieron ese día y el siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente... todos los que debía estar de baja laboral._

_Debía admitir que el chaval se esforzaba, no era tan bestia como Neil, pero tampoco lo que buscaba; muy dulce, tierno, suave, cariñoso, blandito hahahaha y quizás ¿medio romántico? El último día de su baja la llevó al cine - aparte de acostarse también hablaban y se dieron cuenta de que tenían varios hobbies en común - y el muy borriguito le pidió que se sacaran el carnet juntos, ahí descubrió su nombre completo y de paso, ya que le gusta ser única, especial y original, le dijo que no le llamaría como todo mundo, si no que le diría "ANTHONY"._

_En ocasiones la llegaba a recoger para irse juntos al trabajo y a veces, cuando él también salía tarde regresaban juntos, sino era algún otro compañero... que por cierto, siguieron manteniendo los encuentros y en secreto. Un día que tenían las tres horas de descanso y estaban en plena faena en su piso, recibió una llamada, la verdad sea dicha, no pensaba contestar, pero al ver que decía "Ponny Jefa", ¡no le quedó más remedio!_

_ Ca- dime Ponny, ¿qué pasa?_

_ Po- ¡hola Angese! Una pregunta, ¿puedes venir antes al trabajo el día de hoy?_

_ Ca- ehh... _

_Quería decir que no, el hombre entre sus piernas se mueve queriendo hacerle perder la compostura, ¿acaso quiere que Ponny se entere de lo que está haciendo? ¡¿Pero qué tío tan perverso?! Esa sonrisa suya muy al estilo Joker, le encanta _

_ Ca- ¿quieres que vaya antes al trabajo? ¿Qué tan antes?_

_ Po- lo más pronto que puedas, el Jose se ha marchado y Elisa está por dejar sola la cocina... _

_El rubio cuando escuchó que ella debía regresar antes se le hizo raro, ya no siguió haciendo bromas y dejó que terminara de hablar_

_ Ca- ¡vale! Ahora mismo salgo, hasta ahora_

_ TA- ¿qué ha pasado?_

_ Ca- ¡no lo sé!... me pidió que volviera antes, por lo visto el Jose se fue, hay mucha preparación y Elisa... tiene que ¿irse?_

_ TA- quiere decir que ¿estarás tú sola en cocina?_

_ Ca- eso... eso parece, van a cerrar las páginas de comida para llevar... debo ir lo más pronto posible_

_ TA- vaya coito más interruptus_

_ Ca- hahahaha... de verdad que lo siento, no hay de otra_

_Cuando llegó era todo un caos, pero nadie le dijo ¿qué es lo que había pasado? El turno fue bestial, pues los nervios hicieron acto de presencia, Ginés el encargado le pidió a Carlos que entrará en cocina y ayudará, pasando todas las cosas que Angese necesitará. Al empezar su turno Anthony se puso a chafardear para enterarse de todo. _

_Llegó la hora del cierre de cocina y finalmente la rubia pudo respirar en paz , ahora solo quedaba recoger todo, pero eso es más fácil que estar pendiente de la freidora, la plancha, el microondas, montar platos y recordar qué lleva cada hamburguesa; "¡madre mía!" si son 20 tipos diferentes._

_Al día siguiente Ponny le dijo que ya no tendría turno partido, sino que estaría en vez del Jose con Elisa, Anthony le dijo que al parecer ella se le había estado insinuando pero él le dijo que es gay, y ahí empezó todo, tanto así que la relación entre ellos fue de mal en peor, y la noche anterior se dijeron tales cosas, que el Jose se indignó y la tomó por el cuello, se hicieron amenazas y luego él renunció, por lo visto la pelirroja no lo dejaría en eso sino que incluso lo denunciaría._

_Bueno, entre las dos había buen rollo y lograban sacar la faena adelante, a veces le resultaba desesperante estar con Elisa pues cuando ya tiene más de diez comandas se estresa, también llena todo de aceite y para el gusto de Angese es muy sucia, siempre se le caen patatas, o fingers, o alitas, o algo de cualquier cosa que meta a la freidora; a comparación de Ponny que es más ordenada y limpia para trabajar._

_Lo bueno de ella, o sea Elisa, es que había convencido a Carlos o Jules, o John - los repartidores de servicio a domicilio - de que llevasen a la rubia a su casa, pues al estar plegado a las dos de la madrugada, llegar en 15 minutos en moto, es mejor que en 60 minutos en el bus nocturno desde "Plaça Catalunya" hasta el centro de "L'Hospitalet". _

_Todo iba bien hasta que un tarde que llegó cinco minutos antes de empezar su turno, Anthony ya estaba ahí y vio como saludaba a todos, era amables y graciosa, se lleva muy bien con los chicos, pero cuando se acercó hasta donde el rubio y lo quiso saludar con un choque de puño como a los demás este solo se le quedó viendo sin decir nada, tenía el semblante serio, su mirada oscura, tenía entornado los ojos de tal manera que... ¿será posible que esté celoso? ¿Pero por qué?_

_Llevan saliendo un mes, y se ven casi todos los días y tienen sexo siempre, ¿entonces qué le pasa a este tío? En lo que duró el turno se trataron como a desconocidos, Angese por más que intentó bromear con él no consiguió nada, se fue sin decirle adiós. Bueno, que se fastidie él solito, la rubia está segura que no ha hecho nada malo y por ende está muy tranquila, doble trabajo tiene Anthony, el de enojarse y desenojarse. Carlos tan bueno como siempre la llevó hasta la puerta de su casa, se despidió de él con un beso en cada mejía..._

_ TA- ¡o sea, que es cierto que también te ves con otros!_

_ Ca- ¡Anthony! Jodeerr menudo susto me has dado_

_ TA- ¡te has asustado porque te he pillado!_

_ Ca- ¡¿pillarme?! ¡No sé de qué me estás hablando!_

_ TA- ¡oh si claro! Hazte ahora la inocente_

_ Ca- vamos a ver, si no me lo dices ¡no me entero! ¿¡Qué te pasa?!_

_ TA- ¿qué tienes con Carlos?_

_ Ca- ¡¿con Carlos?! ¡Pero qué dices! hahahaha_

_ TA- ¿te parece gracioso?_

_ Ca- vamos a ver, te voy a decir un par de cosas y espero que te queden claras... primero, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti, por la simple razón que no somos nada _

_Al ver que fruncía el entrecejo y se cruzaba de brazos, le dio lastima por haber sido tan cruel _

_ Ca- mira, es cierto que nos acostamos pero en ningún momento hemos hablado de exclusividad, si quiero hacerlo con alguien más puedo hacerlo_

_ TA- ¡¿y si soy yo quién lo hace con otra?! _

_¡Uy! Eso la rubia no se lo esperaba, algo en su estómago se revolvió, ¿¡estaría dispuesta a pasar ese trago de saberlo o verlo con otra mujer!?_

_ Ca- si eso es lo que quieres, es tu problema_

_ TA- ajaa... muy bien, ¿y la segunda cosa es?_

_ Ca- que no tengo nada con nadie_

_ TA- ¿¡de verdad!?_

_ Ca- ¿por qué te mentiría? - lo analizó, por si hacía algún gesto de nerviosismo o de mentira... _

_El rubio se acercó hasta donde ella y la tomó por los hombros para hablarle lo más serio, claro y preciso_

_ TA- no quiero que salgas con ningún otro nombre, si te vas a acostar conmigo, que sea solo conmigo_

_ Ca- ¡¿me estás pidiendo exclusividad?!_

_ TA- sí_

_ Ca- vale, pero solo si es algo recíproco _

_Anthony no dijo nada, solo hizo un movimientos de cabeza como afirmando _

_ Ca- ¡ven acá tontito! _

_Lo abrazó y lo besó, ya se había acostumbrado a su forma de besar, y al parecer, de tener relaciones, y ahora resulta que también deberá hacerlo con sus celos_

_Al día siguiente Anthony habló con Ginés y cambió su turno, entraba más tarde y tenía el mismo día libre, los lunes; Angese seguía llevándose bien con sus compañeros pero a la hora de irse a su casa nadie podía llevarla, sólo el rubio, y los demás se dieron cuenta que entre ellos había algo... hombres, entre ellos se entienden y se cubren._

_Un día... mejor dicho una madrugada después de ir a comer a un Frankfurt se quedaron a medio camino porque resulta que al señorito Bower se le olvidó ponerle combustible a la moto, ¡es pa darle!_

_ TA- hehehe lo siento, pensé hacerlo antes de entrar a trabajar y se me olvidó_

_ Ca- hahahaha... vale, no pasa nada, podemos coger el autobús para irnos a casa_

_ TA- jummm tengo una mejor idea_

_ Ca- ah ver genio, ¿qué se te ocurre?_

_ TA- mira, yo tengo la tarjeta del "BicingBarcelona"_

_ Ca- ohh felicidades ¿y qué con eso?_

_ TA- ehh lo digo, porque podemos ir en bici, ¿qué te parece?_

_ Ca- mmmm_

_ TA- ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede?_

_ Ca- puuff... es que... es que hace más de dos años que no lo hago_

_Intentaba explicarse mientras se masajeaba la nuca _

_ TA- bueno yo estoy contigo, no te preocupes _

_Pasó la tarjeta por el lector y sacó dos bicis del puesto en la "Plaça Universitat", acomodaron los sillines y empezaron a pedalear; siguieron por el carril bici en la "avinguda Gran Vía de les Corts Catalanes", hay pocos coches a esa hora pero eso no disminuye los riegos y debían tener precaución. A medida avanzaban, a la rubia el corazón le latía a mil, le tiemblan las piernas y siente que en cualquier momento algo la puede embestir... llena de pavor no pudo pedalear más de tres calles y se detiene en el semáforo de "carrer del Comte d'Urgell", se hizo a un lado y bajo... ya no podía seguir... tenía miedo, ve claramente como su mano izquierda tiembla como gelatina _

_ TA- ¿qué te pasa?_

_ Ca- lo siento... me cuesta... ya te dije que hace mucho que no lo hago... - siempre me había gustado andar en bicicleta, pero ahora me faltaba valor - y... y no tengo muy... muy buen recuerdo de la última vez que lo hice_

_ TA- ¿qué pasó?_

_Se acercó hasta donde ella y la invitó a sentarse en un banco que había cerca, estaba pálida y por lo visto ese "recuerdo" le hace mucho daño_

_ Ca- antes me subía y andaba en bici sin ningún problema... hasta que... un día había quedado con mis amigos y..._

_**Domingo por la mañana de un verano caluroso y son vacaciones, disfruta de hacer salidas con amigos, Marisol, Albert, Astrid, Sofía, Lucía, Terry y ella irían a dar un paseo... se verían en la plaza del parque para hacer un recorrido de unos diez kilómetros; le había costado una eternidad levantarse, aún tiene sueño pero debe salir pronto. Le da un beso a papá, a su madrastra y monta en su bici... antes de salir de su barrio estaba por pasar un cruce cuando es embestida por un coche, fue como si la hubiesen estado esperando; la rubia salió volando un par de metros y rodó al caer en el asfalto... todo pasó tan rápido que ante sus ojos las figuras se movían sin control, utilizó su mano izquierda como auto reflejo para detener la caída, se estampó contra el bordillo de la acera de enfrente y la persona que conducía el coche se bajó de él y se acercó hasta ella**_

_** XX- si piensas que vas a quedarte con él, no te lo permitiré, ¡nunca!**_

_**Una mujer, con vientre muy prominente se había dirigido a ella, Candy aun aturdida no terminaba de entender lo que pasaba ¿quién es esa mujer? ¿Será que la ha confundido con otra persona?**_

_** Ca- ¿qui-quién eres? ¿De qué me hablas?**_

_**Se sujetaba el brazo que le dolía, mientras intentaba concentrarse, enfocar la vista, escuchar bien, distinguir las facciones de la persona**_

_** XX- más vale que te alejes de nosotros de una vez y para siempre, yo soy lo único que necesita y lo más importante en su vida, déjanos en paz o será peor para ti**_

_**La mujer se dio la vuelta y dejó a Candy tirada en el suelo sin auxiliarla, le dolía todo el cuerpo... temblaba, de sus esmeraldas se escapaban lágrimas y se mordía el labio de impotencia**_

_** JA- ¡Candy!... ¡Candy! ¿¡Pero qué te ha pasado?!**_

_** Ca- ¡Albert!**_

_** JA- pequeña, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo has terminado así? ¿En dónde te has hecho daño?**_

_**La inspecciona con rapidez, la alza en brazos y regresa hasta su coche, como alma que lleva el diablo conduce rumbo al hospital, está sangrado y ha perdido la conciencia. **_

_**Las radiografías revelan una fisura en la tibia derecha, fractura brazo izquierdo y...**_

_** JA- hola pequeña, ¿cómo te sientes?**_

_**Le acariciaba los cabellos dorados, mientras ella recuperaba la conciencia **_

_** JA- menudo susto me has dado**_

_** Ca- Albeert... ¿en dónde estoy?**_

_** JA- estas en el hospital Norwegain, te encontré tirada en el suelo casi perdiendo la conciencia**_

_** Ca- gra... gracias Albert... perdona que...**_

_** JA- ¡eh! no tienes que estarte disculpando, pero... la excursión de hoy al final se canceló, a tus padres no les he dicho nada, todavía… creo que primero debes saber algo**_

_** Ca- ¡¿es mi móvil el que suena?!**_

_**Limpia una lágrima que se le había escapado **_

_** Ca- ¿puedes pasármelo, ¡por favor!?**_

_** JA- sí, claro**_

_** Ca- es tu hermano**_

_**Se miraron un par de segundos antes de que descolgara la llamada, Albert se levanta de la camilla para darle un poco de intimidad **_

_** Ca- hola... ¿cómo?... ¡¿que yo qué?!**_

_**Las lágrimas salen a raudales de sus esmeraldas, y ya ni siquiera se molesta en contenerlas **_

_** Ca- te... ¡te equivocas de lo lindo, yo no sé quién es esa tal Susana!... Terry yo, yo...**_

_** JA- ¿está todo bien?**_

_** Ca- ¡no! tu hermano está hecho una furia, me acusa de algo que no he hecho**_

_** JA- lo siento mucho Candy, ¿por qué no le dijiste que estás aquí?**_

_** Ca- si no me dejó hablar**_

_** JA- pequeña, hay algo que debes saber... yo hablaré con tus padres mientras que el doctor te explica unas cosas**_

_** Ca-¿qué sucede Albert?**_

_** JA- se fuerte pequeña y si necesitas de un hombro amigo sabes que tienes el mío**_

_**Ella intentó tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, la mano de él sobre su hombro intentaba ser reconfortante, el doctor se presentaba en la habitación; le preguntó si recordaba cómo fue que sufrió el accidente, que si recordaba más especificaciones podía llamarse a la policía... le explico los tipos de fracturas que tenía y el tiempo que debía estar con el yeso... también le comunico la triste noticia...**_

_ Ca -... esa es la razón por la que no monto en bici y estoy aquí en España_

_ TA- bueno, entiendo ahora tu reacción_

_ Ca- hehehehe, bueno_

_ TA- quizás sea momento para vencer tus miedos, cuentas conmigo, lo sabes ¿verdad?_

_ Ca- gracias por animarme_

_._

.

.

_¡Marcha! ¡Marcha! Queremos ¡Marcha! ¡Marcha!_

_Ya están aquí los rumberos, ya están aquí_

_pa' que usted lo pase bien con la rumba catalana_

_y vamos a pasarlo bien con esta rumba catalana_

_Todo lo que pide, dale_

_No se lo puedes negar_

_Si el cuerpo te pide marcha_

_¡Marcha le tienes que dar!_

_¡Pim pom fuera! Que se te sale la camisa fuera_

_¡Pim pom fuera! Que se te sale la camisa fuera_

_Que pim pom fuera, que pim pon fuera_

_¡Que se te sale la camisa fuera!_

_Al ritmo de las palmas, moviendo los pies; alzando una mano o levantando el vuelo del vestido para dar los pasos de la rumba llevados por la voz de Rosario Flores, cantando "Marcha Marcha" en las fiestas de la Mercé en plena "Plaça Catalunya". Candy está pletórica siguiendo la letra, gira alrededor de Anthony quien la observa embelesado, esa rubia lo tiene atontaoo, alza su vaso para hacer un brindis, ella le secunda y le da un beso... puede que se vaya a terminar el verano, pero ahora mismo siente un gran calor, unas enormes ganas de devorarla_

_ Ca- baila conmigo_

_ TA- así estoy bien, me gusta lo que veo_

_ Ca- hahaha - me encanta cómo me sonríe y el tiempo que pasa conmigo, mi patatita da un vuelco en mi pecho, es verdad que siento cosas extrañas por Anthony… lo que empezó como un simple encuentro sexual ha durado ya seis meses y más aún que me ha pedido que no tontee con otros chicos, es celoso, ya lo voy conociendo lo suficiente como para saber qué le molesta o con quién no quiere que hable o bromee - por cierto, aun no me has terminado de contar lo que te hizo Elisa en el almacén_

_ TA- pensé que ya lo habías olvidado_

_ Ca- hahaha y perderme la oportunidad de reírme de ti y de ella… ¡Nunca! Hahaha - sé que le gustas a Elisa, las bromas que te hace la delata, pero algo sube y baja desde la boca de mi estómago hasta mi garganta y debo contener lo que pueda decir mis labios, me dan ganas de retorcerle el cuello_

_ TA- pues resulta que le estaba ayudando y me coge por atrás y me manosea todo diciéndome que me desea_

_ Ca- ¿te dejaste tocar?_

_ TA- ehh que ella fue quién me ataco por sorpresa, luego se bajó los pantalones pidiéndome que la follara_

_La rubia casi se ahoga cuando escucha eso y un fuego interno le hacía cosquillas de solo imaginar la escena_

_ Ca- ¿¡cómo dices!? Esa mujer te toco, se bajó los pantalones ¿en el almacén?_

_ TA- sí_

_ Ca- ¿qué hiciste? ¿Qué le dijiste?_

_ TA- ¿qué voy hacer? ¡Nada!_

_ Ca- juumm no te creo, ver ese culo grande y no le hiciste nada mmm no me cuadra_

_ TA- que no mujercita… si a mí Elisa no me gusta, de seguro solo estaba bromeando_

_ Ca- esa broma se pasó tres pueblos ¿no sé para qué dejas que te toque?_

_ TA- me pilló desprevenido, pero no le hice nada por mucho que me pidió que se la metiera y aunque no estuviese contigo tampoco lo haría, esa mujer no me gusta_

_ Ca- ¿estás seguro?_

_ TA- por supuesto_

_ Ca- pero si dices que te gustan los culos grandes y el de Elisa es enorme_

_ TA- demasiado diría yo, desagradable… a mí el único que me gusta es el tuyo mmm más cuando vas con esas mayas puestas en el trabajo ggrrr me pones como una moto_

_ Ca- hahaha… - y yo estoy celosa ¡santo cielos sí es que estoy fatal! - vale ¿iremos mañana a ver a Jairo con los castillers?_

_ TA- por mi vale, todos los chicos estarán ahí_

_ Ca- dame un momento que tengo una llamada -¿de quién será este número que no lo conozco?- ¿diga?_

_Ne- ¡Hello mitxy!_

_Ca- ¿perdón? _

_Ne- ¿qué pasa, no me reconoces? soy Neil_

_Ca- ¡Neil!_

_._

_._

_Continuara…_


	7. Parte 06

_**Parte 06**_

_**Recuerdos que Queman  
**_

Da vueltas en círculo en su salón, su diestra sostiene el teléfono y lo observa aunque este tenga la pantalla apagada… se muerde la uña de su pulgar izquierdo presa del nerviosismo, el timbre suena en ese instante y le saca un pequeño susto a Candy, se lleva una mano al pecho sintiendo como si su corazón estuviera a punto de salirse por la boca, se dirige al telefonillo y contesta

Ca- ¿sí?

Ne- soy Neil

Ca- muy bien, ahora bajo

Coge su bolso y las llaves antes de salir, toma el ascensor para ir hasta la entrada, ahí ve a Neil de pie con una mano en el bolsillo y en la otra un cigarro, se gira para ver a la dama cuando escucha sus pasos al acercarse, a la rubia el corazón le latió de manera electrizante

Ne- hola preciosa

Le pasa su brazo por su cintura e intenta darle un beso en los labios, ella deliberadamente gira su rostro a tiempo para que esos labios caigan sobre su mejilla

Ne- te ves muy guapa

Ca- gracias… venga, vamos a la cafetería - no me da la gana que los vecinos me vean contigo, no vaya ser que Anthony se entere

Ne- muy bien

Caminaron hasta la esquina y entraron a la cafetería "La Spiga" Neil se pidió un café americano y ella uno con leche, ni uno de los dos decía nada hasta que la camarera dejo las bebidas sobre la mesa.

Ne- ¿cómo te va en el trabajo?

Ca- bien… ¿y tú cuándo llegaste?

Ne- hace un par de semana, pero fui a Badajoz a pasar los días como mis niñas

Ca- que bien, me alegro por ti

Ne- sí, están grandes y preciosas… las extrañaba mucho y esto que les llamaba constantemente

Ca- ¿las llamabas? - o sea que a ellas sí les llamabas o escribías, pero a mí me ignoraste por completo

Ne- sí, pero no es igual, estar tan lejos de ellas me destrozaba, no es lo mismo vivir en cualquier parte de España y darse una escapada de fin de semana para visitarlas a ellas o ti

Ca- ¿a mí? ¿Por qué?

Ne- por supuesto, extrañaba tu voz, tu sonrisa, tocar tu mano

Ca- bueno, pero fuiste tú quien quiso irse de esa manera

Ne- sí, lo sé y no sabes cuánto lo siento, me equivoque

Ca- ¿qué vas hacer ahora?

Ne- tal vez vuelva a trabajar con la misma empresa que estaba antes o me mude a otra ciudad, no sé, depende de que encuentre algo que me permita pasar tiempo contigo y con mis hijas

Ca- ¿conmigo?

Ne- por supuesto

Ca- pe-pero… este

Ne- ¿qué sucede, ya no me quieres?

Ca- no es eso - ¿quererte? Ni siquiera me has dado tiempo a pensar si te quiero o qué es lo que siento - es que… buuf… Neil, en estos momentos estoy… ¿cómo te lo digo? - no somos novios, pero somos exclusivos… podría decirse que… - Neil, en estos momentos estoy saliendo con alguien… después que decidiste ir a los Estados Unidos pensé en seguir tu consejo… así que ya llevo varios meses saliendo con él

Al hombre le basto un par de segundo para digerir lo que le acaban de decir

Ne- ¿lo amas?

Ca- no pienso contestar a eso… se-será mejor que me vaya, se me hace tarde

Candy hizo el gesto de levantarse pero él la tomo de la mano para evitar que se marchara

Ne- lo siento... perdona, no era mi intención ofenderte

Ca- no me has ofendido, pero me tengo que ir a trabajar - lo siento Neil, pero en estos momentos me siento muy confundida - hablamos después…

La chica se levantó y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás, el pelirrojo no le quedó más remedio que observar cómo se alejaba, pero al llegar frente de su edificio, un hombre sobre una moto le extiende un casco, se lo coloca y sube con él.

Saco un cigarrillo de su paquete y lo encendió, sus labios se curvaron en algo parecido a una sonrisa y recordó la conversación de hace tres días.

.

.

_Ne- ¡Hello mitxy!_

_Ca- ¿perdón? _

_Ne- ¿qué pasa, no me reconoces? soy Neil_

_Ca- ¡Neil!_

_Ne- ¿en dónde estás que hay mucho ruido?_

_Ca- estoy en las fiestas de la Mercé_

_Ne- ya veo ¿por dónde estás? ¿Podemos vernos?_

_Ca- no - lo siento pero creo que será que no, Anthony me está viendo - pero es que hoy era mi día libre y mañana trabajo, no puedo_

_Ne- bueno, me dirás si quieres que quedemos un día a tomar algo y charlamos_

_Ca- vale, adeu_

_Ne- hasta luego preciosa_

_Cuando termina la llamada se guarda el móvil en su chaqueta y le dio un beso a Anthony_

_TA- ¿quién era?_

_Ca- la pandilla del "Lujo" que querían quedar, ha venido un amigo de viaje y le hacen un… una fiesta de bienvenida_

_ TA- ¿quieres ir?_

_Ca- naaa… ahora mismo estoy bien contigo_

Le podría haber llamado al día siguiente, o al menos respondido al mensaje que el pelirrojo le envió… pero nooo, quería vengarse un poco por todas las veces que ella le había llamado y solo sonó su buzón de voz, o por esos ocho meses que estuvo fuera y la abandonó diciendo que la dejaba libre.

Como no estaba seguro cuál era su horario, pasó por la tarde al restaurante donde suponía que ella aun trabaja pero no la encontró, cuando se retiraba, desde su coche vio como Candy llegaba junto a otro hombre y charlaban amenamente.

Al siguiente día por la mañana recibió el tan esperado mensaje diciendo que podían verse por la tarde un par de minutos antes que ella salga a trabajar, por eso es que se había presentado en casa de la rubia.

.

.

.

Desde que Candy había pasado al turno de la noche su destreza en los fogones aumentó y cada vez pasaba más tiempo en el paso dando la voz de mando; en un principio Elisa parecía querer ganarse la confianza de la rubia dejándola al frente, aunque en realidad ella lo que hacía era estar con el móvil en un rincón; quería instruirle para que la rubia se vaya acostumbrando a sacar pedidos y comandas con rapidez… a buenas horas ya que cuando ella se peleó con el Jose fue Candy que la cubrió, y si bien es verdad que hubo retraso en la cocina, fue porque por primera vez estaba ella a cargo y sola.

Mientras Elisa se encargaba de pasarle los fingers, alitas, patatas, costillas y burritos, Candy debía estar pendiente de la freidora y plancha para que la comida se hiciera en su punto exacto, servirlo de manera presentable o el combo completo en los pedidos de la página de Just Eat.

Intentaba sacar adelante pedidos y las comandas de sala, para llevar un ritmo constante parecía una maquina ¡no es para menos! Después de haber aprendido con Ponny; cuando había poco movimiento y veía que se acercaba Anthony a recoger los platos en el paso, la rubia buscaba la forma de provocarlo poniéndose de espaldas a él y hacer que se le caía un papel al suelo, sus demás compañeros lo veía dar saltitos en vez de caminar, desde que sale con Angese un brillo y alegría lo desborda. Y cuando ella da la voz en cocina en vez de Elisa se trabaja de manera más eficiente y relajada. A la pelirroja eso no le pasaba por desapercibido.

.

.

Los domingos suelen hacerse turno doble y a Elisa le encanta darse importancia preparando algo de comer a los chicos, pero Terry de presto salía con un plato diferente, según decía lo había traído de su casa. Jairo y Carlos sabían que algo se traía entre manos, ese salmón a la plancha con patatas asadas y ensalada se veía mucho mejor que esas salchichas con huevos y patatas fritas de su plato; hasta la pelirroja se ofendió porque rechazara lo que había preparado. Cuando se acercó por la puerta trasera para darle las gracias a la rubia, le da un beso en los labios justo en el momento que Jairo lo ve tooooodo… con su mano enrolla su lengua y cierra su quijada

Ja- ajaaa tortolitos ¡así los quería ver!

Ca- ¡Jairooooo! - ¡madre mía, que nos ha pillao!

Ja- hahaha que bien callado se lo tenían

TA- hahahaha

Ca- bueno, yo sigo en la cocina… ¿me puedes pasar un café de los míos, por favor Terry?

TA- claro que sí, hehehe ahora te lo hago

.

.

Irremediablemente toooodos los compañeros se dieron cuenta, les era indiferente, ahora entendía porque desde hace meses Terry no permite que nadie más lleve Angese a su casa y así desde entonces hasta hoy, le hace ojitos y siempre está buscando algo en cocina. Elisa por su parte ardía en rabia y celos, además ahora resulta que "había pasado de querer ser una buena instructora a una tirana desalmada muy bien disimulada". A los chicos eso los traía muy sin cuidado ya que él procuraba cuidar de su querida Candy

.

.

Esa noche cuando llega a su casa, deja sus cosas por el camino y se dirigen a la habitación, Candy lo despoja de sus ropas y Anthony hacía lo mismo… se embriagaba de su olor mientras él la braza, le encanta sentir su piel suave. Las caricias cada vez se hacen intensas y ella está lista para recibirlo, se recuesta sobre la cama y deja que se introduzca… mmm le encanta esa sensación de invasión en su intimidad… lo escucha soltar un gruñido en el hueco de su cuello, con sus dedos araña su espalda hasta llegar a su cadera y tomar con sus manos su trasero para indicarle que intensifique su posesión.

La rubia se remueve de su lugar y logra que sea él quien se recuesta, es su turno de torturarlo con sus movimientos de cadera más siniestros, intensos, bestiales… adelante y atrás una y otra vez, hasta que alcanza su orgasmo y una humedad se resbala por el falo, respira profundamente un par de veces más y arremete nuevamente contra su sexo moviendo su pelvis en círculos, tira su torso hacia atrás y con sus manos se apoya en las rodillas de Anthony… el panorama que le ofrece al rubio es tan morboso que se remueve para cambiar de lugar y estar sobre ella; la rodea con sus brazos y la besa, prisionero entre sus piernas logra culminar estallando ambos en miles de sanciones.

Da un par de piquitos en los labios de ella y se desploma sin reservas sobre el cuerpo de Candy intenta recuperar el aliento mientras siente como esas manos le acarician la espalda, de presto un ligero temblorcillo lo sacude, se está riendo

TA- ¿qué te causa tanta gracia?

Ca- nada

TA- claro que sí

Ca- ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

TA- sí

Ca- pero ¿me prometes que no te vas a enojar?

TA- juuummm ¿de qué se trata? Ahora ya tengo curiosidad

Ca- hahahaha es que veras… estaba cayendo en cuenta como nos hemos acoplado el uno al otro

TA- ¿qué quieres decir?

Ca- bueno, recuerdas que la primera vez ni siquiera pudiste acabar, y ahora tus manos saben cómo tocarme para encenderme… no te gusta besar pero a mí me das uno cada dos por tres y me he acostumbrado a los órganos que me das

TA- ¿en serio?

Ca- hahahaha vamos a ver, es diferente… ¿Cómo te lo digo?

TA- jaaaa ¿diferente con quién o qué? ¿Me estás comparando con otros? ¡Qué fuerte me parece!

Ca- hahahaha es que vamos a ver… es un cambio brutal

TA- ¿el mío?

Ca- noo, también hahahaha me refiero en el sentido de que con mi ex cuando lo hacíamos parecía un bestia, me ponía de todas las maneras posibles, yo parecía de trapo en sus manos, me hacía terminar una y otra vez hasta ocho veces y es entonces cuando él terminaba

TA- joder, o sea que antes salías con una máquina del sexo

Ca- hahahaha

TA- ¿y por qué lo haces conmigo? ¿No te quedas satisfecha?

Ca- no he dicho eso

El rubio la observa y entorna un poco los ojos analizando qué quiere decir exactamente

Ca- hombre, claro que en un principio me lo tome a mal… vamos, después de estar con mi ex y haber aprendido unas cuantas cosas y que no hayas podido terminar fue subliminal para mi ego, el tiempo que estuve con él aprendí a disfrutar de mi cuerpo y saber qué es lo que me gusta y qué me fascina, qué posición puede satisfacer a un hombre y cuál es que la que disfruto más hasta correrme, esos orgasmos eran intensos que terminaba temblándome las piernas

TA- ¿y conmigo no te tiemblan las piernas?

Ca- hehehe - no, pero eso no te lo voy a decir - es lo que te estoy diciendo, contigo los orgasmos son diferentes, pero los disfruto como aquellos o más todavía, no solo me complaces, sino que hasta has creado un lazo extraño conmigo… haces que sienta cosas por ti, por la forma que tú eres conmigo… siempre te tengo ganas, tu sonrisa me provoca, tus besos los deseo, y mis manos siempre quieren tocarte

TA- yo también siempre te tengo ganas, más cuando te pones esas mallas para trabajar, se te ve un culitooo ggrrr madre mía que me pones como una moto

Ca- hahahaha lo sé, por eso me las pongo, para torturarte y ver tu carita de sufrimiento hahaha

Como croqueta, ambos retozan sobre la cama jugando y besándose… luego Anthony se levanta y se pone sus ropas, son casi las tres de la madrugada, hora en la que siempre se va para su casa. Lo despide con un beso en el umbral de su casa y luego regresa a la cama a dormir, abrazando a la almohada para aspirar el olor de él… habría tenido un sueño reparador, pero quizás por la conversación y la mezcla de emociones soñó con sus recuerdos.

.

.

.

.

**¡Vacaciones! Por fin de vacaciones, empieza el verano y ahora podrá disfrutar del campamento de los Scouts del 10 al 15 de junio, lleva muchas semanas preparándose para ese evento, dos días antes había ido a pasar el día al centro comercial con sus amigas Marisol y Sofía y luego verían una película, de presto le pareció ver a alguien familiar en la distancia pero no pudo corroborarlo.**

**Cuando por fin se llegó el momento, estaban subiendo las maletas en el autobús que los llevaría hasta el lugar donde se irían en ese largo fin de semana, se sube para apartar asiento junto a sus amigas al fondo, pero quien se sentó a su lado la dejo congelada**

** Te- bueno días**

** Ca- qué… qué… ¿qué haces aquí?**

** Te- yo también me alegro de verte Candy**

** Ca- Terryyy…**

** Te- hola Terry ¡qué alegría verte! Ven siéntate conmigo**

** Ca- ¿eehh? ¿Pero qué dices?**

** Te- hahahaha ya veo que mi presencia te tiene aturdida, no saludas, no me abrazas ni me ofreces que me siente, ¡santo cielos Candy! Qué cruel eres conmigo, como se nota que no me extrañaste**

** Ca- no digas tonterías - ¿pero qué hace este hombre aquí? Tanto tiempo sin verle que ya ni me recordaba de él… sigue tan… tan igual de odiosamente guapo… madre mía que no deja de verme**

** Te- ¿te puedo acompañar? - me alegro de haberte sorprendido pequeña**

**El castaño no espero respuesta y tomo asiento junto a la rubia, quien le costó un mundo poder salir de su asombro, primero el disgusto por la manera que la había saludado, luego incredulidad de verlo sentado a su lado, también de felicidad al ver como una sensual sonrisa era dedicada completa y exclusivamente solo para ella ¡por el amor hermoso, ese hombre a su lado es tan guapo! Estos tres años sin verlo han obrado cambios magistrales en su ser**

** Ca- entonces quieres decir que vienes a pasar tus vacaciones de verano con tu familia, eso está bien ¿no?**

** Te- sí, también te extrañaba**

** Ca- hahahaha ¿no me digas?**

** Te- sí**

** Ca- pudiste haber llamado o escrito**

** Te- lo sé, pero he estado muy concentrado en los estudios**

** Ca- ya… Albert también ha dejado los scouts por su carrera pero nos suele acompañar muy de vez en cuando, ahora soy yo quien está de monitora… hago esto porque me encanta la salidas a la montaña, hacer refugios y trepar a los árboles, me las paso pipas con ellos**

** Te- ya veo… ¿y me vas a ayudar a montar mi tienda de campaña?**

** Ca- ¿queee? Pero si tú ya sabes cómo se hace, no eres un niño**

** Te- ¡oh venga ya Candy! Debes ayudarme, hace mucho que no salgo de acampada**

** Ca- neles… si no sabes cómo se acampa ¿para qué vienes?**

** Te- para pasar tiempo contigo**

** Ca- ¿queee? – tiemblo… ¿por qué tiemblo?... es por su mano, siento claramente lo fría que esta y que la posa sobre mi cuello… me estremezco y un fuego me invade por completo… estamos solos, y ya no en el autobús, sino en su habitación… ambos desnudos. – Terry**

** Te- te amo Candy**

** Ca- yo también te amo**

**La envuelve con sus brazos y la besa hasta robarle el aliento… se estremece al contacto con su piel y el morbo se extiende por cada terminación nerviosa, ansiosos por sentirse por primera vez.**

Presiona los puños con fuerza para luego soltarlo, su corazón late acelerado como si realmente hubiese estado viviendo ese momento de su sueño, abre sus ojos espantada… Candy no entiende el significado de esa pesadilla ¿por qué ahora viene él a su presente?

Por suerte o sorpresa no es solo su corazón que late con insistencia en sus oídos, alguien está aporreando la puerta de su casa… trastabilla un poco antes de llegar y poder abrir para ver qué pasa

Ca- ¿qué sucede?

Ka- Angese ¡ayúdame! La Elly tiene mucha fiebre

Carolina, su vecina dominicana tenía el aspecto desaliñado, en pijamas y zapatillas frente a ella, demostraba claramente la angustia que hay en su voz

Ca- ¿qué dices? ¿Has llamado al médico?

La rubia toma las llaves, cierra la puerta y va donde la niña de 19 meses; le puso el termómetro, llamaron al hospital San Joan de Deu y siguieron las instrucciones al pie de la letra, le dieron una ducha con la intensión que se le bajara la fiebre y le dio ese jarabe rosa "Dapsin". Media hora después tanto Candy como Carolina tomaban un taxi para ir al hospital.

Intentaba tranquilizarla y apoyarla en estos momentos, la conoció cuando recién se mudó al edificio, es madre soltera… se separó del marido cuando aún estaba embarazada y había decidido sacar adelante a su hija sola. Tendría unos ocho meses cuando Candy conoció a Elly y se había quedado con ella un par de veces que se había enfermado y no podían llevarla a la guardería y su madre debía trabajar.

Los médicos la vieron y dieron medicamento, la pequeña tenía un refriado pero el problema de todo era lo difícil de no poder sacar la flema por ella sola, necesitaría que se le extrajera con una pera para que pueda respirar normal, luego le dieron la receta con la dosis adecuada de los medicamentos que debía tomar. Al medio día ya estaban nuevamente en casa, la rubia se sentía casada pues casi no había dormido.

Al llegar a su trabajo se sorprendió que Anthony no hubiese llegado, ni que se apareciera en todo el turno, cuando estaba por escribirle para saber si estaba bien encontró un mensaje de su parte que le decía que le habían cambiado el día libre

Ca- _¿qué extraño? Se lo han cambiado así de la noche a la mañana sin previo aviso… esto tiene que ver con el señor Vives que es el encargado, porque si él hubiese querido hacer el cambio me lo habría comentado… mmm además, Elisa se me queda viendo muy raro ¿no sé qué tipo de reacción espera por mi parte? Hemos intentado… bueno, yo porque él ya se lo ha contado a todos sus compañeros camareros que estamos saliendo… no quería que se enteraran que entre nosotros hay algo para no tener problemas, que vean que podemos trabajar juntos sin tirarnos los platos a la cabeza _

El- Angese, hay que pelar patatas para hacer fritas

Ca- oído – eso quiere decir que no estaré en fogones, bueno mejor, trabajare más relajada… mmm pero sigue siendo extraño este cambio… Neil me está llamando ¿qué querrá? – diga

Ne- hola preciosa

Ca- hola

Ne- ¿puedes hablar?

Ca- ahora mismo estoy en el trabajo

Ne- ahh… pues entonces no te molesto

Ca- no tranquilo… ahora mismo no puedo hablar, pero si quieres luego

Ne- ¿de verdad? ¿Podemos vernos cuando salgas del trabajo?

Ca- ehhh – Elisa está con la antena puesta a ver qué digo ¿se pensará que estoy hablando con Anthony? ¿Será buena idea ver a Neil? – vale, al menos un rato

Ne- estupendo, te veo a la salida

Ca- hasta luego… - ¿qué miras Elisa? ¿A caso te debo algo?

.

.

Continuaraaa…

.

.


	8. Parte 07

**Parte 7**

**Más enredado que el Ramen.**

La máquina de batir ronronea mientras que la mano lo mueve por todo el bol que está montando las claras, gira y gira hasta alcanzar el punto de nieve… en otro recipiente están las yemas, les agrega el azúcar, también las bate hasta que se mezclan bien y agrega la esencia de vainilla, una pizca de sal, un cuarto de taza de leche y la harina, con la maquina se cerciora que los ingredientes estén bien mezclados y es entonces que agrega las claras ya montadas con movimientos envolventes; vierte todo el contenido en un molde enharinado previamente.

Deja que el bizcocho se vaya horneando mientras prepara la mezcla de leche evaporada, leche condensada y nata liquida… por supuesto, está preparando un delicioso tres leches, el postre favorito de Anthony, es miércoles y lleva dos días sin verlo, desde que le cambiasen su día de fiesta. Lo había extrañado muchísimo y las bromas con los chicos no es lo mismo si no está él.

Una vez hecho y frío el bizcocho corta tres trozos y los pone en esos tappers cuadrados de tapa naranja del Mercadona, los baña con abundante leche y decora con nata y canela. Termina de vestirse para ir al trabajo, sale de su casa y va hasta la parada de los ferrocarriles toma el tren hasta Plaza Espanya para luego hacer el trasbordo al metro que la llevará hasta la parada de Urquinaona, la próxima a su trabajo. Llego diez minutos antes de las cuatro y Anthony aun no daba señales de vida, se colocó el uniforme de trabajo y se puso manos a la obra en la preparación.

.

Como cada miércoles, Elisa se iba al almacén a contar el género, luego lo apunta en una lista y llama a los proveedores indicando la cantidad que necesita de embutidos, carnes, pescado, bollería y más… y otro tanto de cosas que seguro no tienen nada que ver con el trabajo… lo que quiere decir que eran dos horas libres, momento que aprovechó para darles el postre que había preparado; llamo a cada uno para darles su porción

Ca- toma Jairo, hice un poco de pastel

Ja- gracias, hermosa

Ca- serias tan amable de decirle a Terry que venga por favor

Ja- vale… ahora le digo

Ca- gracias, espero que te guste… - juummm este Jairo es un loquillo, ya con su mirada me lo dice todo, insinúa que me lo voy a comer a besos a Terry hahahaha no le falta razón cuanto quisiera hacerlo, pero estamos en el trabajo – holaaa guapo

TA- ¿qué sucede?

Ca- ¿eehh? – ¿pero qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me habla de esa manera tan fría? - ¿estás bien?

TA- sí, ¿es eso lo que me querías decir?

Ca- no… te hice una tarta especialmente para ti, toma

La rubia pone en el paso un platito con una porción del "tres leches"

TA- no quiero gracias

Ca- ¿cómo dices?

TA- ya veo que tan especial es si le has dado a Jairo y Vives

Ca- les he dado a ellos antes que a ti porque no has querido venir a la cocina en ningún momento, ni siquiera para darme un beso después de dos días sin vernos

TA- no vine porque no tengo nada que decirte ¿tú sí? ¿A caso con un pastel quieres pagar tu sentido de culpa?

Ca- ¿sentido de culpa? ¿Pero de qué hablas? – ¿me-me habrá visto con… con…?

TA- muy bien, hazte como la que no sabes nada… yo tengo que seguir trabajando

Ca- ¡pues cree lo que quieras, ahí te dejo el pastel, haz con él lo que te venga en gana!

Candy se dio la vuelta y lo dejo a él con su mala leche, ya sabe cómo se pone cuando esta celoso, ya una vez lo vivió; cuando aún tenía el turno partido llegó junto a Carlos y le hizo un par de bromas, al saludar a Terry este estaba serio, tenía la mandíbula tensa y su mirada se había oscurecido ¡estaba celoso! Y no le devolvió el saludo… horas pues, muchas y tras un polvo cargado de posesión él le admitió que se había puesto celoso y llegaron al consenso que sí se llegaba a dar otra situación similar, él le diría lo que pensaba y ella a cambio evitaría bromas para que los chicos no se piensen que quiere algo con ellos.

Pero esta vez no era ese el caso, no se había pasado con ninguna broma, llevaba dos días sin verse ni hablar, los había tratado a todos con naturalidad y lo único extraño… fuera de lo normal fue el encuentro con él, Neil Legan. La rubia desfogaba todo su disgusto mientras sazonaba los 10 kilos de carne picada para las hamburguesas

Ca- este tío es un tonto

Ja- ¡pedido!

Ca- ¡oído cocina!

Molesta, Candy deja de hacer en lo que estaba y se acerca al paso para tomar el papel y ver qué pedían para llevar, empezó a prepararlo y quince minutos después ya estaba listo, lo anuncio y quien fue a recogerlo fue ni más ni menos que Terry, quizás esperaba que ella se disculpara o que siguiera dulce y tinera para intentar apaciguar su enojo.

Ca- ¡oye, te comes esto o lo haces a un lado! Pero lo quitas del paso que me hace estorbo

TA- yo no me voy a comer eso, no lo pedí

Ca- pues entonces hazlo a un lado

TA- ¿tienes el pedido o me has llamado solo por molestar?

Ca- bueno si no quieres pastel, a la mierda el pastel - será idiota este tío

Con rabia, Candy toma el plato y da tres pasos hasta donde está el basurero, ante la mirada atenta de él, presiona el pedal con que se abre la tapa y lanza con fuerza innecesaria al interior su contenido, se sacude las palmas y vuelve al paso donde había dejado todo y lee el pedido

Ca- menú hamburguesa americana, sus patatas y su ensalada coleslaw; menú hamburguesa caribe con su ensalada tropical y patatas; nachos con salsa cheddar y jalapeños; una de alitas con salsa barbacoa y jalapeños rellenos; ahí está todo, no olvides poner la salsa de las alitas, la ensalada coleslaw, la bebida y los postres y mira la nota que está en el papel. ¡Pedido completo!

Dio un manotazo en la superficie y media vuelta, dejándolo a él con las cosas y boca cerrada. Pá chula no le gana nadie y menos un creído Terrence Anthony Bower. En eso aparece la muy dichosa de Elisa y decide ponerse en el paso mientras Candy hace las hamburguesas; toma un poco aceite en sus palmas y coge carne, la pone sobre la báscula hasta que esta marca 180g, luego la amasa con la intención de hacer una bola compacta, después la coloca en una especie de pequeña máquina que tiene un base redonda y presiona manualmente una palanca que aplasta la bola y le da forma de hamburguesa, luego la retira y la deja en una bandeja y sigue haciendo más. Presionaba con tal fuerza la palanca como si con eso pudiera darle una ostia en la cabeza al rubio mientras le dedicaba todos los improperios que se sabe

Ca- tonto… cabezón… tarado… bruto… melón… subnormal… cabeza dura… insensible… cara de pepino… baboso

Candy está segura que no ha hecho nada malo, sí es verdad que el día de ayer se vio con Neil, pero no hizo nada malo, comieron juntos en un japonés y tuvieron una conversación amena, muy amena a decir verdad… casi como en los primeros días cuando se conocieron y todo era galanteo.

En ningún momento le falto el respeto, caballeroso como nunca, le abrió la puerta del coche para que tomara asiento y al llegar al sitio también le ayudó a salir de él, le rellenaba su copa de vino y su conversación era muy locuaz… bueno también la hizo sonreír mucho y un par de veces le tomo de la mano, ella no retiro la suya ante cada gesto, lo tomo como algo simple e inocente…

El- señor Vives, ¿qué hace esta ensalada aquí?... Angese, pásame una orden de alitas

Ca- oído

Vi- no lo sé… no tengo ni idea de qué hace esa ensalada ahí

El- Angese, sabes tú ¿de qué es esta ensalada?

Ca- ¿esa ensalada? – pero ¡será tonto el tío este! El muy cabezota se dejó una parte del pedido aahhsss – anteriormente hice un pedido, de seguro se lo dejó Terry

El- señor Vives, llame a Terry dígale que se ha dejado una parte del pedido

Vi- ¡ay, este muchacho! Me pregunto ¿en dónde tendrá la cabeza?

Vives observa de reojo a Candy y esta se sonroja, se muerde un labio y le guiña un ojo, sabe por dónde van los tiros, se da la media vuelta y sigue con lo suyo.

.

.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora del cierre, ya Candy tenía toda su parte hecha, dejo que Elisa siguiera de chafardeo con los chicos mientras decía que limpiar la plancha era tan… tan… pero taaaan cansado; les dijo adiós con la mano y se ajustó el abrigo, hace frío y ya mismo es diciembre. Camina dos calles hasta la parada del autobús N2 nocturno y se sienta a esperar con el móvil en mano.

TA- ¿por qué te has ido sin esperarme?

La rubia no levanto la vista de su teléfono, porque había reconocido muy bien quién le estaba hablando

TA- Angese te estoy hablando ¿por qué te fuiste sin mí?

Ca- llevas toda la tarde sin hablarme no veo porque ahora tenga que decirte nada

TA- ¿acaso estas esperado a que venga Carlos a llevarte?

Ca- ¿Que qué? ¿Yo porque tengo que esperar a Carlos?

TA- como quedas con él fuera del trabajo, también puedes quedar con él para que te lleve a casa…

La rubia no daba crédito a lo que oía, palabras tan absurdas salidas de esa boquita.

TA- ¿fue él quién te llevo a casa el martes que no vine a trabajar verdad?

Ca- ¿pero qué dices? ¿De dónde sacas tantas estupideces?

TA- no quieras jugar con mi inteligencia Angese… ¡yo mismo te vi con él!

Ca- hahahaha

Dejando de lado la primera impresión, verlo hablar tan serio y dolido le hizo gracia, tensaba la mandíbula, su mirada se había tornado oscura como la noche

TA- no estoy contando ningún chiste Angese… si ese es el juego que quieres seguir, será mejor que lo dejemos

Ca- ¿Qué lo dejemos? ¿El qué?

TA- tu y yo… lo nuestro, no te hagas la tonta

Ca- ¡eehh! Sin ofender, que hasta el momento no te he faltado el respeto y además ¿de qué nosotros hablas? Mira, no sé qué mosca te ha picado hoy, pero estás más raro que de costumbre, así que una de dos: o me dices qué es lo que te pasa o hablamos mañana, que ahí viene mi bus

TA- ggrrr

Ca- ¡venga, decídete! Que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

Finalmente el rubio accede a soltar prenda y caminan a un lado de la avenida, donde hay unos bancos marrones y se sientan a hablar

TA- ¿por qué dices que entre nosotros no hay nada Angese? Sabes que sí

Ca- sencillamente porque no lo hay Terry ¿a qué viene todo esto?, los dos nos acostamos y pasamos tiempo juntos, pero nada más – ¿por qué me miras así? Es lo que querías ¿no?

TA- pues para mí sí que lo había

Ca- ¿había? ¿El qué?

TA- que éramos novios

A Candy casi se le salen los ojos de su sitio, es lo que menos se esperaba

Ca- ¡¿novios?! ¿Pero cuándo me lo pediste que no me di cuenta?

TA- hombre… desde el momento que salimos y nos besamos y hacemos el amor

Ca- ¿de verdad? – no doy crédito a lo que oigo, dice que hacemos el amor y además, parece realmente decepcionado porque yo no lo considerara de esa manera

TA- ¡por supuesto! Desde el momento que te pedí exclusividad tenías que darlo por hecho

Ca- ¿y cómo quieres que lo dé por hecho, si no me lo dices? Ya te he dicho que yo no sé qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, tienes que decírmelo

TA- ¿quieres ser mi novia Angese?

Ca- ehh… ehh… - ¡ay, mi madre! ¿De verdad que me lo está pidiendo? Hehehehe tan lindo, si hasta me ha puesto los ojitos del "Gato con Botas" – vale… seamos novios Terry

El rubio la abraza y besa con dulzura, finalmente vuelve a sonreír, siente bien escuchar eso pero necesita reafirmar su sentido de propiedad

Ca- ahora sí, dime ¿por qué dices que yo salgo con Carlos? ¿Sabes que eso es absurdo?

Anthony mira hacia la derecha y se rasca el cuello, suelta un suspiro largo antes de contestar

TA- ayer había ido a verte a tu piso, pero te vi en la esquina hablando con Carlos muy sonriente

Ca- aaah ya, ya sé a qué te refieres. Como ya sabes, a veces suelo desayunar o comer fuera, y cuando tú me viste hablando con él yo iba de camino al "Bar de Tony" donde ya hemos ido un par de veces tú y yo ¿recuerdas?

TA- sí

Ca- pues que me lo encontré dejando un pedido y solo hablamos cinco minutos, porque tenía que regresar al bar... Mmm por cierto, si en verdad me viste hablando con él ¿por qué no te paraste a saludarnos? No estábamos haciendo nada malo

El rubio desvió su mirada a los coches que circulaban en ese momento frente de ellos.

TA- porque me molesté

Ca- pues ya sabes, a la próxima en vez de seguir de largo, saluda – mmm aunque me parece que hay algo más

Como respuesta Anthony solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza y un beso

TA- vámonos.

Subieron ambos a la moto y se fueron como siempre a la casa de ella, hicieron el amor, como lo habían estado extrañando; con el corazón en la boca, sus pieles sudadas y la temperatura a mil, Anthony le da tres piquitos después de haber culminado en sus entrañas, aun su miembro palpita dentro de ella cuando sin pensarlo tanto le confiesa

TA- te amo

Candy se quedó de piedra ¿de verdad lo había dicho? ¿Qué debía responder? De seguro es una alucinación, pero esa voz se dejó oír nuevamente, y justo ahora viene a su mente la imagen de Neil sonriendo… no, la de Neil no, la él… Terry

TA- te amooo…

.

.

Continuaraaa


	9. Parte 08

**Parte 8**

**¿Puede ser más Complicado?**

Parada observa el exterior a través de la puerta de cristal que da a la terraza, entre sus manos sostiene una taza de café con leche caliente, parece una estatua pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Repasa un poco los hechos de su vida y por un momento le parece todo tan inverosímil. Hace una semana que Anthony le había pedido de madrugada y en plena calle que fuera su novia ¡y ella había aceptado! ¿Y por qué no?

A diferencia de Neil, el rubio parece realmente más dispuesto para una relación, suelen salir de vez en cuando al finalizar el trabajo a comer algo, o vienen a su casa y hacen el amor… cuando tenían libre el mismo día solían quedar para visitar algún lugar. Los compañeros de trabajo saben que tienen una relación pero ni uno les dice nada, simplemente se limitan en hacer una que otra broma, pero siempre que están los dos presentes, o al menos en lo concerniente a Angese.

Nuevamente han pasado dos días que no se ven y no se llaman, cosa que es realmente extraño. A pesar de todo, el juego y morbo de ser compañeros de trabajo Candy le había pedido que su relación no interfiriera en el desempeño laboral

_Ca- Anthony, lo que pasó esta vez no puede volver a ocurrir… sobre todo recuerda que estamos en el trabajo, y no creo que al señor Ripoll le haga mucha gracia que dos de sus trabajadores que salen juntos, cada vez que tienen problemas amorosos, perjudiquen su negocio_

_ TA- sí, lo sé… la verdad es que no me daba cuenta de cuan torpe estaba, me deje cosas del pedido que me diste, llevaba lo que no era a una mesa y pedía cosas de más a cocina_

_ Ca- cariño, no es que no quiera que se den cuenta que estamos juntos, tenemos que ser profesionales si no queremos tener problemas… y deja de coquetear con las mujeres cuando se acerquen a pagar_

_ TA- ¿coquetear yo? ¡Qué va!_

_ Ca- ¡oh, sí claro! Que te vi con estos ojos que se han de comer los gusanos cómo le sonreías a esas fulanas_

_ TA- pero porque ellas me sonrieron, yo no les dije nada_

_ Ca- ¡sí claro! Vengo yo y me lo creo_

De Neil no ha vuelto a saber nada, de seguro ha encontrado trabajo o se habrá ido al pueblo a pasar las fiestas con sus hijas, la joven suspira pesado, porque sabe que tiene que contarle a Anthony que él está aquí. Ese día sin falta lo debe de hacer.

El ambiente en el trabajo cada vez es más raro, al parecer Elisa le ha puesto quejas a Ponny de Angese, de que no hace nada o muy poco, la jefa le ha escrito un par de mensajes diciendo que debe de hacer caso a lo que le ordena la pelirroja, ya que ella es más antigua y sabe lo que hace. En un principio se le hizo extraño, no entendía de qué iba la cosa, pero al ver que el señor Ripoll también estaba más serio de lo normal con ella, le daba en la nariz que algo estaba pasando.

Ca- cariño, hay algo que quisiera comentarte

Le dijo la rubia, mientras se limpia la comisura de la boca con la servilleta, están en un "Frankfurt" disfrutando de una "Picastwoorth"

TA- ¿qué sucede?

Ca- pues resulta que… - ay, ¿cómo se lo digo? – ¿a que no adivinas quien me ha llamado en estos días?

Por un momento el rubio se puso en alerta, analizando las posibilidades pero no daba una

Ca- pues me llamo mi ex

TA- ¿tu ex? ¿Qué quería?

Ca- saludarme… quería saber cómo me iba y qué hacía con mi vida

TA- ¿y qué le dijiste?

Ca- la vedad, que sigo trabajando en el mismo lugar, y que estoy saliendo contigo

TA- ¿de verdad?

Ca- sí ¿por qué te sorprende tanto?

TA- ¿y nada más? ¿No le has dicho que quieres echarte un polvo con la "Máquina del Sexo"?

Ca- ¿"Máquina del Sexo"? Hahahaha menuda ocurrencias tienes…

TA- ¿o sea que me vas a dejar para volver con la "Máquina del Sexo"? ¡Qué fuerte me parece!

Ca- hahahaha yo no he dicho eso, además, ya no he vuelto a saber de él, de seguro estará con sus hijas

TA- ¿y qué te ha dicho? ¿Para qué te llamaba? ¿Ya no se regresa a los Estados Unidos?

Ca- ¡y yo qué seee! De seguro solo me quería saludar, dice que se está bien Los Ángeles, pero que no se terminó de acostumbrar, le hacía mucha falta sus hijas

TA- ¡sí claro! Ese hombre lo que ha venido es a conquistarte otra vez

Ca- hahahaha que nooo, solo somos amigos, ya sabe que estoy contigo

TA- ¿es un hombre no? ¿Y tiene una polla en medio de sus piernas?

Ca- sí ¿y qué tiene que ver eso?

TA- qué es hombre y va a querer metértela

Ca- hahahaha no digas tonterías

TA- no es un chiste Angese

Ca- mira, simplemente somos amigos y punto

TA- es tu ex, con el que pasabas maratones de sexo ¡es la "Maquina del Sexo, por favor"! de seguro querrá repetir contigo como antes, todos los hombres quieren metértela

Ca- no seas vulgar por favor, el hecho que todos quieran hacerlo no quiere decir que yo lo vaya a hacer con ellos, hasta tú, cuando aún no salíamos, cuando te me insinuaste no te hice caso

TA- pero yo siempre quiero metértela

Ca- eres mi novio, más te vale… sino te dejo por la "Maquina del Sexo" – se ha quedado sin palabras, de verdad le tiene celos a Neil hehehe ¡qué gracioso! – hahahaha así que ya sabes, vamos para que cumplas tu obligación como novio

Se sentía un poco más aliviada por haberle contado que Neil estaba de regreso en España, aunque la situación entre los dos está bien, en el trabajo no lo es; Elisa ya no la deja en el paso, la pone con la preparación y de paso se queja porque no lo hace bien o no le ayuda con los pedidos, Candy intenta cumplir con todo, pero nunca es suficiente para la pelirroja. Hasta que un día le llama Ponny y le dice de quedar para hablar.

Esa llamada de la jefa puso nerviosa a la rubia, no sabía que esperar, cuando llego al bar tres horas antes de que llegara Elisa, se encontró con su hermana Anny junto a Ponny

Po- me alegro que hayas podido venir Angese

Ca- ¿qué sucede? Me quedé preocupada con la llamada

Po- veras Angese, tengo muchas quejas por parte de Elisa ¿habéis peleado en algún momento?

Ca- no, para nada… simplemente me limito a hacer lo que me dice

Po- ¿es verdad que te peleas con Terry y que por estar enojados las comandas y los pedidos salen mal?

Ca- ¿quéee? ¡Nooo! Para nada, no discutimos, es verdad que cuando estoy en el paso soy muy cuidadosa, reviso cada detalle y hago todo lo mejor posible, por eso les recalco a ellos todo para que no se dejen nada – será chivata la tía, cuenta las cosas como mejor le convienen, no como son en realidad

Po- el señor Ripoll está muy molesto, no le gusta recibir quejas, aparte últimamente hay muchos comentarios negativos en la página de Just Eat y eso perjudica al restaurante, Elisa alega que porque tú no quiere hacer tu trabajo ella debe hacer doble y es como si estuviese sola, que quizás por eso se le pasa algún detalle de los pedidos

Ca- pero eso no así, le prometo que yo hago mi parte y no la dejo con todo a Elisa

Po- bueno, haremos lo siguiente, cada día me vas a mandar un mensaje o una foto de lo que haces, tanto como si te deja en el paso o te pones en preparación, así cuando el señor Ripoll me diga algo, yo le mostraré lo que tú haces… intenta no dar problemas y no pelees con Elisa ni con ninguno de los camareros o repartidores

Ca- de acuerdo – ahss… que no pelee dice, pero si no hago nada, esta Elisa es una chismosa envidiosa

Po- pues nada, así quedamos

Ca- sí, gracias… hasta luego

La rubia sale de cocina y antes de cerrar la puerta su hermana se le acerca

An- Candy espera

Ca- Anny ¿tú me crees verdad?

El silencio de la morena le dolió más que saber lo de Elisa

An- a mí también me ha gustado muy poco que Ponny me citara para decirme esto, Candy esto es la vida real, un trabajo de verdad, no una guardería para jugar… espero que entiendas y valores esta oportunidad que Ponny te da

Ca- sé muy bien que esta es la vida real Anny, no hace falta que me lo repitas – muchas gracias… ya sé hasta qué punto puedo contar contigo ¿nunca me perdonarás verdad? – muchas gracias por tu apoyo, hasta luego

Candy salió del local muy afectada, cerraba sus puños con fuerza y quería decirle cuatro o quince cosas bien dichas a Elisa por boca chancla, excusarse de sus errores en los pedidos echándole la culpa a ella es muy bajo, perverso y retorcido. Pero que su hermana no le creyera o defendiera a Elisa y no a ella eso le dolió más.

Le mando un mensaje a Terry y le dijo exactamente en dónde estaba, justo en la pequeña plaza de Urquinaona, sentada en un banco a que la caliente el sol, porque está que la lleva la que no la trajo. Mientras espera a que aparezca el rubio, Anny la ve y sus pensamientos vuelan junto con el aire que le acaricia los cabellos

.

**La verdad es que Candy tiene muy pocos recuerdos de su madre, tristemente falleció cuando era pequeña, su padre cuidaba de ella y le mimaba; un día llegaron a una casa, una mujer los recibió muy sonriente y amable, también había otra niña de diez años en esa casa, se la presentaron como su hermana Annie Brither, al principio no entendía muy bien qué querían decir eso de "Hermana".**

**Puri, la trataba con mucho cariño, quizás por el hecho de saber que se había quedado huérfana de madre con tan solo cuatro años, sin embargo Anny nunca le vio bien ni la trataba como a una hermana. De presto se habían encontrado con esos intrusos en sus vidas y la morena no estaba dispuesta a compartir nada con esa chiquilla.**

**Candy no podía entender como Anny era tan amargada si su madre es todo dulzura y mimos, tanto así que rápidamente se encariño de ella y cuando vino a sentir le estaba diciendo "mamá", eso para la morena fue el colmo y se negó en redondo en llamarla hermana, por mucho que tuviesen el mismo apellido, nunca aceptara que Candice Angese Brither White es su hermana.**

**Anny había visto como su padre se marchaba de casa, su madre lloró por varios meses, no le perdonaría el daño que le causo a Puri por abandonarlas, los años pasaron y el recelo en su corazón también creció, por eso cuando después de 5 años aparecía nuevamente en su casa y en su vida, con una niña de cabellos rizados y grandes ojos verdes, lo odió más, había cosas que no entendía o conocía bien, pero de algo es que estaba segura, creía que había dejado a su madre por otra y ahora regresaba con el rabo entre las piernas arrepentido, pensó que su madre le cerraría la puerta en las narices, pero no fue así, empezaron a vivir como familia.**

**Ofendida por todo eso, decidió alejarse de todos, en el colegio negaba cualquier lazo con la rubia, si se metía en pleitos no la defendía, además no veía que hiciera falta, siempre era ella la que le daba la golpiza al pobre Tom quien siempre la molestaba, por lo visto no necesitaba que alguien saliera en su rescate. Cuando cumplió los 17 años, pidió entrar en el programa de alumnos de intercambio, con lo que termino en España. No siendo feliz solo con eso, decidió que ya no regresaría a los Estados Unidos, se buscaría la vida en la península ibérica**

**Candy que siempre había intentado acercarse a su hermana, le entristeció su partida, con el paso de los años, lograba escribirle una carta de vez en cuando y ahora sí le contestaba, de seguro lo que ella necesitaba era distancia para sanar su corazón. Con quien si mantenía mayor comunicación era con Albert, fueron compañeros y estaba enamorada de él secretamente.**

**Le sorprendió mucho saber que como doctor vendría a sacar una especialidad en España, se alegraba tanto como cuando pequeña, incluso le ayudaría a buscar un piso como él le pedía, pero al ver la mano de su marido sobre su hombro, su pecho se oprimió, ella se había casado. Harry es muy bueno y complaciente, son seis años de matrimonio casi feliz.**

**Pero eso no fue todo, lo celos volvieron a hacer acto de presencia cuando se enteró por otra amiga del instituto que Albert viajaría a España con su "ESPOSA", todo se volvió de cuadritos porque el piso que había buscado al final lo usaría ni más ni menos que su hermana. Hasta eso le había robado Candy, su amor de juventud.**

**Hubiese querido poder ignorar a Albert desde un principio para nunca haberse enterado de eso; cuando llegaron a Barcelona, le sorprendió que le pidiera que cuidara de su hermana ¿acaso no se habían casado? ¿No era ese su deber? Estaba por negarse cuando él le dijo que tenía que irse a Valencia, pues es ahí donde sacaría su especialidad. De solo imaginar a una recién casada con su marido lejos, en un país extraño, le dio cierta alegría, sin querer saber muy bien por qué.**

**Un año después de haber llegado a España, nuevamente su crush amigo le pidió de favor que cuidara de su hermana porque él se iría de viaje a África y sin proponérselo, le dijo que en su lugar de trabajo buscan a alguien, que la recomendaría para que le dieran el puesto, de esa forma podría estar pendiente de ella, sin que se entere. Empezó a tratarla e ingenio un plan para separarlos, le presentaría a varios de sus amigos, quizás alguno le llame la atención y se lie con él al sentirse abandonada por su marido tanto tiempo, pero no fue así, nunca cayo en su trampa. Por lo que finalmente decidió tomar nuevamente distancia.**

.

Candy recibió a su novio con un beso, dejo que se sentara a su lado y se recostó sobre su hombro

Ca- no te imaginas lo que me ha dicho Ponny

TA- ¿qué ha pasado?

Ca- esa Elisa es una odiosa ¡qué ganas tengo de darle una ostia!

La rubia le empezó a narrar todo lo dicho con Ponny y las palabras de su hermana, persona quien había visto llegar al rubio y la forma como se habían saludado, tardo varios segundos en procesar la información, hasta que finalmente reacciona, se quita los guantes y saca su móvil para enviar un mensaje

An- maldita, ¿piensas que vas engañar a Albert en mis narices y te vas a quedar tan fresca? No permitiré que le hagas daño

Les toma una foto y empieza a teclear las palabras frenéticamente, siente sus manos le hormiguean, la adrenalina corre por sus venas. Envía el mensaje y se aleja del lugar hecha un basilisco, mientras que la pareja ignora todo eso.

.

Continuaraa…

.


	10. Parte 09

PARTE 9

**VAMOS A BRINDAR, POR EL AUSENTE.**

Revisa que la estufa estuviera encendida, hace mucho frío esa última noche del año; enciende las velas que decoran la mesa, la cena esta lista para ser servida, solo falta que llegue su novio. Mientras espera se pone una copa de vino blanco y se sienta en el sofá, hace zapping sin prestar mucha atención.

Los nervios están presentes recibirán el año nuevo, juntos, después de unos días de mucha tensión en el trabajo, da un sorbo a su copa y recuerda.

.

** Ca- no sé qué más mentiras pudo haber estado diciendo Elisa todo este tiempo a mis espaldas, sea lo que sea debemos tener cuidado Anthony, no quiero que piensen que estar juntos es un error, que podemos perjudicar a la empresa o que incluso nos pidan que dejemos el trabajo.**

** TA- shhh… tranquila cariño, eso no va a pasar, no lo voy a permitir**

** Ca- por eso te decía que debíamos ser prudentes y profesionales, para no tener este tipo de problemas**

** TA- Angese, no tenemos problemas, sino que Elisa se ha enterado que tú y yo estamos juntos y se ha molestado**

** Ca- ¿y te parece poco?**

** TA- bueno, vale… pero ¿sabes qué?**

**La rubia niega con su cabeza moviéndola de un lado para otro**

** TA- estaba pensado en dejar el trabajo, es muy explotado y…**

** Ca- ¿pensabas dejarlo y no me has dicho nada?**

** TA- te lo estoy diciendo ahora**

** Ca- no refiero a eso precisamente, sino al hecho que estabas considerando esa opción pero que no la has comentado conmigo en ningún momento.**

** TA- te lo estoy diciendo ahora, quiero buscar algo que me permita ganar más, tengo muchos gastos y quiero viajar para visitar a mi familia**

** Ca- ¿tú familia? – hasta ahora me doy cuenta que nunca le he preguntado nada sobre ellos, que vergüenza, se pensará que no me intereso por él y su gente**

** TA- sí, vivo con mi hermano y su cuñada y… - lo siento Angese, ¿cómo digo esto sin lastimarte?**

** Ca- pero si cambias de trabajo casi no podremos vernos**

** TA- puede que un principio no, pero hasta que encontremos la forma de acoplar nuestros horarios, se nos hará difícil pero lo lograremos.**

**Ver la cara de tristeza con esta noticia aunado al problema que tiene con Elisa, el corazón de Anthony le oprimió el pecho, no podía ser tan insensible y alejarse de ella así sin más**

** TA- pero tranquila, hasta que no encuentre algo mejor seguiremos trabajando juntos**

** Ca- vale…**

**Le dio un beso y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras este la rodea con su brazo, pasaron juntos el tiempo que hacía falta hasta la hora de entrada, luego en el trabajo, aunque todo parecía normal, muchas cosas estaban cambiando. Anthony se acercó a cocina para pasarle un café a la rubia como sabe que a ella le gusta, con doble carga, leche vegetal y su espumita decorada con cacao**

** TA- aquí tienes tu café Angese**

** Ca- gracias**

** El- ¿y a mí no me traes un café Territo lindo?**

**Se escuchó la voz melosa de Elisa tutear al rubio cuando este dejaba la taza sobre la encimera antes de abandonar la cocina, pero él no le siguió el juego**

** TA- no**

** El- ¿pero por qué no?**

** TA- si quieres un café que te lo haga Vives**

**La dejo con la posible replica en la boca y la rubia ahogo una risita por la escena, Elisa se molestó con ambos, estos no sabían con quién se estaban metiendo. Desde entonces Anthony dejo de bromear con ella, era tosco y no le hacía ni un favor o le tapaba algún error.**

**.**

.

**Después de la reunión que había tenido con su jefa en el cual también estaba Anny, el único momento que pudo compartir con su hermana, fue el vermut que preparó el jefe por las fiestas navideñas, todos sus trabajadores se reunieron en un solo lugar. El señor Ripoll, Vives el encargado del turno de tarde, Jules el encargado del turno de la mañana, Carlos, Juan, Jairo, Jhon, Terry, Ponny, Elisa, Candy; también quienes ahora estaban en el nuevo local, Ginés como encargado junto a Jose y Anny; el ambiente no era muy distendido por muchas bromas que hicieran los chicos, claramente se podía sentir la tensión en el aire cuando Elisa miraba hacia donde Candy, quien reía y bromeaba con Jairo y Carlos. **

**Terry sorbía un trago de su copa y observaba los gestos de la pelirroja. Ponny observaba a Terry quien estaba atento a lo que hacía Elisa y Angese; Anny sabía perfectamente el tipo de relación que había entre Terry y su hermana, hombre del cual Elisa se había enamorado desde que empezó a trabajar en "La Perla Roja" pero que este nunca le había hecho caso, ve cómo se relaciona con los demás compañeros y cree que Elisa tiene razón en decir lo que dice de Angese, ya que sabe que está casada con Albert; quién se hubiese imaginado que la dulce, tierna, suave y alegre Candice fuese una mujerzuela que mete en su cama a tanto hombre le plazca sin importar el estado de ellos. Y puede que quizás lo que más le molesta es que a pesar que ya le aviso a su amigo sobre la traición por parte de su "hermana" este no se ha pronunciado y ni siquiera ha aparecido por Barcelona.**

**Habían quedado que navidades la pasarían con los amigos y familia para que así fin de año pudiesen pasarlo ellos dos solitos. Por lo que Angese comió con su vecina Carolina y Elly, para San Esteban quedo con su compañeras del antiguo trabajo, la panadería "LUJO" donde estuvo trabajando siete meses antes de que su hermana le dijera que fuera a trabajar al mismo lugar donde ella estaba; los chicos de la colla del Lujo son muy alocados pero buenos, la recibieron rápidamente en su seno y el enseñaron todo lo concerniente a tradiciones, fiestas, y comidas. Se alejó de ellos por culpa del trabajo, pero a pesar de eso, parecía que solo se hubiese ido un fin de semana de vacaciones, el Manel con sus bromas, aún sigue coladito por Esther, pero esta no le hace ni caso porque ahora sale con un chico que conoció en las páginas de Meetic, Carmen y Antonio han adoptado una perrita que llaman "Mía"; su hermana Lidia está embarazada del cubano con el que sale desde hace un par de meses, claro esto fue un notición para todos; y la mayor de las hermanas, Mónica ahora sale con Emilio y se han ido a vivir juntos… claro y no podía faltar el abuelo Manolo, un señor mayor que siempre está en la panadería ayudando a Carmen y todos lo han adoptado como el abuelo del grupito.**

Candy se levanta nuevamente y se sirve más vino, casi se termina la botella y Anthony sigue sin aparecer.

**Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que dejó Chicago, le alegra ver que se ha recuperado y se encuentra rodeada de buenas personas, pero están esos recuerdos que duelen.**

**Después de pasar una semana en el hospital Norwegain, Terry no fue a visitarla ni un día, Marisol y Sofía casi echan humo por las orejas cuando escucharon toda la historia de los hechos; cómo fue que Candy tuvo el accidente, la llamada que le hizo y que desde entonces no sabe nada de él ni de quién es Susana. Estás ni lentas ni perezosas decidieron hacer sus propias averiguaciones.**

**Al descubrir todo, no sabía si decirle o no a Candy lo que estaba pasando, por lo que Marisol no pudo más y decidió enfrentarse al castaño**

** MM- ¡Terry! Eres un estúpido idiota que no tiene sentimientos y juegas con los de mi amiga**

** Te- me hago cargo de mis defecto ¿algún problema?**

** MM- ¡sí, no pienso seguir consintiendo tu desfachatez!**

** Te- me tiene muy sin cuidado lo que pienses o hagas, ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas importantes que hacer**

** MM- eres un idiota, Candy está sufriendo mucho y no te has dignado en visitarla**

** Te- ya puede estar sufriendo, esa es su conciencia que le está castigando por su maldad**

** MM- ¿maldad? De verdad que eres un idiota, no te mereces a alguien tan bueno y especial como Candy**

** Te- si fuese tan buena como dices, no le habría hecho daño a alguien inocente ni mucho menos le desearía su mal, así que, perdóname si no me creo que tu amiga sea tan santa como la pintas y te hace creer**

** MM- y si no me crees ¿por qué si le crees a esa mujer? ¿Realmente puedes estar seguro de lo que te dice Susana es cierto? ¿No piensas darle una oportunidad a Candy para que te dé su versión de los hechos? ¿Sabes en dónde está ella ahora mismo y por lo que ha pasado?**

** Te- mi relación con Susana no es de tu incumbencia, y no me importa lo que le haya pasado a tu amiguita, entiéndelo de una vez Marisol, no quiero volver a saber de ella**

** MM- te vas a arrepentir, te tu crueldad y de este momento, te vas a arrepentir y yo voy a estar ahí para echártelo a la cara**

** Te- piensa lo que te dé la gana, adiós**

**Marisol echaba humo por las orejas, si alguna vez se alegró de ver a su amiga con ese hombre, ahora lo lamentaba, lamentaba no haberla persuadido e intervenir presentándole a otro chico. Aunque Candy sonriera, sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, y el causante de eso era Terreuce Grandchester.**

**Ese día finalmente le daban el alta, sentada en una silla, dobla con torpeza su ropa para guardarla en su maleta, cuando levanta la vista para ver la sombra de la persona que se asoma por la puerta, no reconoce a la mujer plantada ahí y no se ve que sea una visita amigable, pasea su mano por su vientre para acariciarlo y hacer notar que es real, muy real.**

** XX- ¡aléjate!**

** Ca- ¿perdona? ¿De qué estás hablando?**

** XX- no te hagas la tonta conmigo, aléjate de Terry, él es mío ¿lo entiendes?**

**Candy palidece, esa voz le suena familiar**

** Ca- creo que se equivoca de persona**

** XX- ¡no! No me equivoco para nada, quien sí lo está eres tu… Terry no es un hombre libre, está comprometido conmigo, nos vamos a casaaaar y yo le voy a dar un hijo ¿lo entiendes ahora? **

** Ca- e… eso no puede ser ¡Terry me lo hubiera dicho!**

** XX- si no te dijo nada es porque no eres importante para él, y si no me crees puedes ir al juzgado y corroborar lo que te digo, ¿tal vez quieras ser su testigo de boda?**

** Ca- ¿cómo dices? – ¿de… de verdad me está diciendo esto? ¿Es cierto que Terry estuvo jugando conmigo todo este tiempo? ¿Para qué me buscó todo este tiempo si realmente se va a casar con ella?**

** XX- escúchame bien estúpida, aléjate de él ¡no te lo quiero volver a repetir! ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Búscate otro hombre o lárgate lejos! Laaaaargate lejos, porque yo por mi familia soy capaz de cualquier cosa**

** Enf- ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué esos gritos?**

** XX- ¿me escuchaste bien? ¡Aléjate y déjanos en paz de una vez, maldita!**

** Enf- señora por favor, usted no debe alterarse de esta manera… señorita ¿cómo se le ocurre discutir con una mujer embarazada, no ve que es dañino para el bebé?**

**Candy no fue capaz de decir nada, a Susana se le da muy bien el papel de víctima, toda la información que esa mujer le había dicho la tenía aturdida… vio como la enfermera se la llevaba y esta hacía gestos de dolor, se había alterado ella sola y llamaba la atención de todos, de presto varias enfermeras y un doctor que se encontraba cerca la están atendiendo.**

**Albert llegó junto con sus padres para llevarla a casa, no le dijo a nadie lo que acababa de pasar, es que no sabría decir muy bien qué es lo que acaba de pasar… las dudas, miedos y horrores estuvieron presente en sus pensamientos esos días… hasta que llegó su amigo a visitarla**

** JA- ¿cómo estás pequeña?**

** Ca- hola Albert**

** JA- madre mía Candy, tienes peor aspecto que cuando estabas en el hospital**

** Ca- hehehe lo siento**

** JA- Candy, ya te he dicho que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, dime ¿qué te sucede?**

** Ca- lo sé, y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, pero…**

** JA- confía en mi pequeña, y dime ¿qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene en este estado? Y no me digas que nada porque no soy tonto**

** Ca- ¡ay, Albert!, ni yo misma lo sé… - es todo tan confuso y complicado… no es que no confié en ti, simplemente, es que no sé qué es cierto y qué es mentira – ¿sabes qué?, me gustaría que me hicieras un favor, quiero que me lleves a un lugar**

** JA- ¿y qué lugar es ese?**

** Ca- quiero que me lleves a los juzgados, si eres tan amable**

**Albert no terminaba de entender lo que Candy quería hacer, pero la llevaría donde le pedía. Espero a que se pusiese una ropa más cómoda para salir, se puso un vestido veraniego de lino, sus cabellos en una trenza. Le cuesta desplazarse con la muleta. Por lo que la ayuda a subir al coche y condujo hasta donde ella le había pedido. **

**Antes de entrar al edificio hay unos escalones que dirigen a la entrada principal, Candy quiso convencer a su amigo que podía subir los peldaños aunque sea uno por uno, pero era más lenta que un caracol, exasperante para el rubio, demasiada intriga como para aguantar su ritmo, risueño Albert la levanta en brazos y terminar de subir los escalones que hacían falta, esperaba con eso poder dibujarle al menos una sonrisa. Cuando llegaron al mostrador la rubia tomo las riendas de la situación.**

** Ca- buenos días, disculpe señorita**

** XX- buenos días**

** Ca- quería pedirle un favor especial**

** XX- usted dirá ¿en qué puedo servirle?**

** Ca- verá, mi prometido y yo queremos casarnos, hehehe pero el mismo día que su hermano… es que nos llevamos tan bien y pues… ya sabe, quisiéramos compartir la fecha ¿sería posible?**

**Albert, por un momento no daba crédito a lo que oía, ¿prometido? ¿Casarse? ¿Hermano? Aquí hay algo, nooo hay mucho de lo que se está perdiendo**

** XX- ¡oh, qué lindo! Muchas felicidades**

** Ca- muchas gracias, dígame si es posible de hacerlo de esa manera, los dos a la vez**

** XX- no le aseguro nada señorita, habría que ver si está libre la agenda de ese día, a lo mejor no hay muchos enlaces**

** Ca- por favor, mírelo**

** XX- ¿y cuando se casa su cuñado?**

** Ca- ehhh… - ¡miércoles! no tengo ni idea**

**Mira a Albert y este no le dice nada, por lo que le toca improvisar**

** Ca- verá, no sabemos la fecha porque esa sorpresa ellos nos la quieren dar este viernes en la cena familiar**

** XX- mmm**

**Candy temía que la recepcionista pensara que solo quería la información para hacer un escándalo en día de la boda, por lo que Albert actuó**

** JA- mi hermano se llama Terreuce Graham Grandchester Baiker**

**La señorita teclea los datos en el ordenador y segundos después obtiene resultados**

** XX- aquí está, su hermano se casará con la señorita Susana Marlow el 15 de Septiembre**

**A la rubia le fallaron las piernas por lo que él la tomo por la cintura para que no terminara en el suelo, mientras la mujer seguía hablando**

** XX- puedo intentar que la misma ceremonia sea para ambos, pero necesitaré que presenten esta información lo más pronto posible y una copia del documento de las personas que serán sus testigos**

** JA- ok, perfecto… yo traeré lo que hace falta**

** XX- muy bien, aquí tienen y les espero con todos los datos y el formulario rellenado… **

** JA- muchas gracias señorita, adiós**

** XX- hasta luego**

**Candy solo se dejaba guiar por el rubio, mientras que su mente procesaba la información, en tres semanas Terry se va a casar con Susana… turbada con esa idea no pudo evitar trastabillar, por lo que Albert la alzo en brazos nuevamente para llevarla hasta el coche.**

**Al pasar el umbral de la puerta, se encontraron de lleno con él, con su hermano… Terry se sorprendió por la escena ante sí pero en fracción de segundos volvió su máscara de indiferencia o ¿era desprecio?**

** Te- ¿qué haces aquí Albert?**

**Mira el rostro de uno y luego el del otro, Candy tiene rodeado el cuello de su hermano con su diestra, sus mejillas pálidas y los labios rojos se mueven como los de un pez frente del cristal de una pecera intentando balbucear alguna respuesta pero no salía nada**

** JA- ¿tú qué crees Terry? Ahora si nos disculpas…**

**Fue lo único que dijo Albert como defensa, no es tonto y los cabos sueltos los ha atado con esa visita al juzgado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había empezado las campanadas, y como tradición del país Candy quiso tomar las uvas, pero esta vez le era tan difícil, casi doloroso pasar bocado, sentía un nudo en la garganta, un hueco en su interior, lágrimas traicioneras brotaban de sus pupilas creando un sendero salado en sus mejías… al final estaba sola, sin Terry, sin Neil y sin Anthony recibiendo el año nuevo. Alzo su copa para hacer un brindis

Ca- por vosotros, para que recibáis lo mismo que dais a los demás ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO IDIOTAS!

Estaba amargada, gracias al vino sus pensamientos lúgubres la habían acompañado toda la noche, desplegándose como nunca, como debió hacerlo en su momento, quizás con esto podría sanar sus heridas, esas que aún supuran.

Un llamado a la puerta la saca de su estado de amargura y con su puño limpia con rudeza el sendero de las lágrimas, se levanta para ir a abrir

Ca- ¿quién es?

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ANGESE!

**.**

**.**

** CONTINUARAAA…**

**.**


	11. Parte 10

**Parte 10**

**Lo que hace un Beso.**

.

Se había arreglado muy elegante para la ocasión, hizo cola en la peluquería para que le hicieran un peinado que le hiciera ver como si se hubiese cortado el cabello, quería impresionarlo haciéndole creer que ahora tendría corta su melena; incluso dejó que le pusieran maquillaje.

Mientras esperaba al invitado se sirvió una copa de vino y luego otra, y otra, y otra, y otra… hasta terminar bebiendo tres botellas y el invitado de honor seguía sin aparecer. Se llegó media noche y con las uvas el champan y aun así Anthony seguía sin aparecer.

Ahora estaba la cena congelada, ella molesta y borracha, ese tiempo a solas conversando con el licor le había revuelto los recuerdos y ahora se acordaba que odiaba a Terreuce Grandchester, odiaba a Neil Legan y que muy posiblemente también empiece a detestar a Anthony Bower.

Cuando llamaron a su puerta, por un momento fugaz pensó que a lo mejor su novio finalmente se presentaría, pero con la misma intensidad de la ilusión unas ganas enormes se impregnaron en sus neuronas, estamparle la puerta en las narices por haberla dejado plantada.

Ca- ¿quién es?

Ka- ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ANGESE!

Una morena despampanante con su vestido ceñido a su figura, con sus labios de rojo, extensiones hasta su cintura, uñas de porcelanas recién pintadas, sujetan las manos de un pequeño conguito, vestida con falda de tutú rosa y camisa blanca; su vecina Carolina y la princesa Elly se habían acercado para darle su primer abrazo del año.

Ca- ¡Feliz año nuevo Carolina! – ay, pero que lindo por su parte venir a verme… no me las merezco

Ka- feliz año guapísima… aquí te traigo a la conguito que quería verte, estaba va de llamarte y llamarte por la ventana "Uhii, Uhii" pero no le respondías

La rubia se arrodilla para estar a la altura de la pequeña, la abrazaba y se la comía a besos; las carcajadas de la niña retumban en las paredes del rellano y acarician el corazón adolorido de Candy, e inevitablemente las lágrimas se hicieron presente

Ka- ¿y tú chico dónde está?

Ca- ni idea

Ka- ¡¿entonces has recibido el año tú sola?! Nombre Angeseeee, te hubieses venido a mi casa, tú sabes que siempre eres bienvenida, que yo te quiero como a una hija

Ca- gracias – lo sé Carolina, sé perfectamente que me quieres, pero tenía la esperanza de que llegaría… me dijo que vendría

Ka- ahora vente conmigo, que ahí están todos en la fiesta

Ca- no tengo ganas de fiesta Carolina

Ka- ¡ni hablar! No piensa permitir que te quedes sola llorando por ese infeliz de Anthony, ya te dije yo, que había algo en él que no me terminaba de convencer… no lo sé, no me gusta para ti

Candy sonríe amargamente, fue lo mismo que le dijo acerca de Neil y mira por donde, tan equivocada no estaba

Ca- simplemente que es tímido

Ka- sí claro ¡vengo yo y me lo creo! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con él, un año?

Ca- casi…

Ka- y en "casi" un año no te ha pedido compromiso, o de vivir juntos, presentarte a sus padres… en fin, planes, proyectos a futuro…

La joven ya no dijo nada, sabía que tiene su poco de razón en lo que le dice, aparte del hecho que ella tampoco había mostrado interés en eso porque quizás no lo quería presionar… al pasar el umbral de la puerta había una menuda juerga montada.

Aprovecho para dejar de lado esa conversación escabrosa y saludo a Denny, Alicia, Viviana, Cinthia, Marcos, Frandy y al Baby, su amigo gay. Nadie le preguntó nada, simplemente la tomaron de la mano y le hicieron bailar, le colocaron una guirnalda y una copa de Ron con Naranja.

Se desmeleno, contoneo, se quitó los tacones y saltó… no era Candy, ni era Angese… simplemente es algo que se bambolea como títere melodioso, ahogando sus penas con alcohol.

Después de su resaca descomunal, regreso al trabajo y no vio señales de vida del rubio, preguntó disimuladamente a Jairo pero este no quería soltar prenda. A Elisa se le ve muy amargamente feliz. Recarga mucho la lista de preparación de Angese con la excusa de que ella está en el paso y no le da tiempo, pero cuando la rubia se marcha, le dice a Vives que no hace nada y ya no hace horas extras para poder terminar la faena

El- como si Ripoll no le fuese a pagar, si trabajo es trabajo

Vi- ya…

Los días pasaban y estaba próximo a celebrarse reyes… el seis de enero se presenta en su piso a las siete de la mañana un joven muy alegre, demasiado animoso para el gusto de la rubia que aun con mucho sueño en las pestañas se levantaba para abrir la puerta

TA- buenos díaaass…

Al escuchar esa voz su cerebro se activó pero su semblante molesto y cansado no lo mudó en ningún momento, simplemente en cuestión de segundos le cerró la puerta en las narices… plafff… suelta un suspiro pesado y cargado de amargura… vuelve a colocar sus manos sobre el pomo para abrir al mismo tiempo que él levanta sus nudillos para llamar a la puerta y se queda congelado en la acción

Ca- ¿qué quieres?

TA- lo siento… sé que estás molesta porque no me presente en fin de año… de verdad que

Plafff… otra vez la puerta se cierra en sus narices… ambos suspiraron al unísono, por primera vez Anthony tendría que lidiar con el mal genio de Candy, la que siempre es dulce y sonriente, hoy está de mala leche. La rubia vuelve a abrir la puerta como dándole una segunda oportunidad de decir bien las cosas

Ca- ¿qué quieres?

TA- Angese, entiendo que estés molesta y por eso…

Plafff… le cierra la puerta, ella no se siente con ánimos de escuchar excusas absurdas, parafernalia de suposiciones acerca de su estado de ánimo o sentimientos, no es eso lo que quiere oír

TA- Angese, abre la puerta

Silencio total, ella no le piensa contestar

TA- por favor, abre la puerta… quiero hablar contigo… Angese… Candice Angese Brither, abre la puerta de una vez y déjame pasar

Ca- ¡no! ¡Hasta que no me digas qué cojones quieres!

TA- perdóname amor, sé que hice mal y te cause daño con mi ausencia y silencio estos días… quiero que me perdones, que me permitas enmendar mi error y demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy

¡Ay, si será boba! con esas simples palabras ese hombre había logrado conmoverla y que bajara las defensas, el corazón le dice con latidos intensos que abra la puerta y escuche qué fue lo que pasó. Anthony al verla aparecer tras la puerta no pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura y acortar la distancia que los separa con un abrazo.

Aunque le dé una oportunidad no quiere decir que lo haya perdonado así sin más y ya está… no, primero tiene que pensarlo, sentados en el sofá, presta oído a lo que ha pasado.

TA- sé que debía avisarte al menos con un mensaje, pero no pude hacerlo… mi hermano me dijo a última hora que mis padres nos esperaban para recibir el año nuevo juntos, ellos alquilaron una cabaña en Gerona, y por salir corriendo me deje el móvil en casa, estuve todo este tiempo si poder comunicarme contigo ni con nadie… era una reunión que no podía evadir

Ca- pero ha pasado una semana desde que entró el año y no has ido a trabajar

TA- es que me había pedido unos días libres para pasarlos contigo, era una sorpresa, pero al final no pudo ser

Candy observaba perfectamente al hombre frente de sí, podría creerle ciegamente si quisiera, o rebuscar en su excusa algún cabo suelto, porque realmente, no es una historia muy convincente…

Ca- _podría haber aprovechado esta oportunidad para presentarnos, pero no lo hizo ¡qué extraño!_

Como hasta el momento no había tenido razones para dudar de él, decidió concederle el beneficio de la duda y creer que lo dicho era verdad.

TA- para que veas que me quiero enmendar, he venido pronto para pasar el día, juntos

Ca- ¿de verdad?

TA- sí

Ca- ¿y qué tienes pensado?

TA- mmm tengo varias opciones… primero podría quitarte ese pijama horrible y hacerte sentir cuanto te he extrañado estos días

Con su mirada picara y sonrisa de medio lado, desliza sus ojos por cada una de sus curvas recordando esa anatomía desnuda, Candy solo le sonríe

TA- aunque también, podrías ponerte ropa más abrigada y acompañarme a dar un paseo

Ca- ¿un paseo? ¿A dónde?

TA- a la nieve

Ca- ¿a la nieve? ¿De verdad?

TA- sí… ya te dije que quiero compensarte por esa ausencia imperdonable por mi parte

Ca- de ser así… lo quiero todo

TA- hahahaha

Candy se levanta y busca la ropa adecuada para salir; después de un cuarto de hora ambos van en el coche Sedan negro de Terry, rumbo a los Pirineos, en el camino escuchan y cantan a todo pulmón las canciones de "Air Supply", "Alan Parsons", "Donna Summer", "Elton John", "The Beathles", "The Turtels", "ABBA", incluso hasta "Kiss" y "Michael Jackson"… sí, menuda mezcolanza más alocada la lista de reproducción del rubio.

Cuando llegaron a la pista de esquí, decidieron desayunar en el bar, después alquilaron un par de trineos para tirarse como si fueran niños… luego a la hora de comer bajaron al pueblo a buscar un buen restaurante, también decidieron ir al cine y dar vueltas por el pequeño centro comercial… Candy estaba disfrutando del día e inmortalizaba cada momento.

Mientras Anthony compraba un par de bebidas calientes, la rubia esperaba en la terraza del centro comercial observando las estrellas, desde esa ciudad se ven más en el firmamento oscuro, inevitablemente un recuerdo vino a su mente y sonrió al darse cuenta.

TA- se puede saber ¿qué te hace tanta gracia?

Ca- mmm… solo recordaba

TA- y qué es lo que recordabas, señorita "no me olvido de nada"

Ca- como un sinvergüenza se aprovechó de mí y me robo mi primer beso del año pasado

Anthony también sonrió por el recuerdo, sabía muy bien a cual se refería

TA- ¡qué escándalo!

Ca- y que lo digas

TA- ¿y qué pasó con ese tipejo?

Ca- hahaha no mucho, en venganza logre que se enamorara de mí

TA- ¡qué fuerte me parece!

Ca- hahaha… sabes algo

TA- ¿el qué?

Ca- aun no me han dado mi primer beso del año

TA- ¡santo cielos! Eso es una calamidad ¡rápido! Hay que buscar a alguien para que te lo dé

Todo acelerado Anthony tira de su mano y la hace levantarse de banco y corren un par de metros hasta llegar a la esquina cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo.

TA- ¡jodeeeer! No veo a nadie… ¿tú ves a alguien quien te apetezca besar o que quiera besarte?

Ca- hahaha… sí, estoy viendo uno

El rubio se gira creyéndose el poseedor de semejante privilegio, pero ella le está señalando con su índice a otra persona, sigue la dirección del dedo y ve a un hombre alto de cabellos castaños y ojos claros al otro lado de la calzada, Anthony se pone serio y de piedra; el semáforo cambia a verde y Candy da un par de pasos hacia el extraño, según, con la intención de conseguir su beso, cuando se regresa corriendo y se abraza al témpano frío de celos y le comenta traviesa

Ca- el único beso que quiero es el tuyo, tontito

Ante esas palabras él se relaja y concede lo que había estado pensado hacer desde un principio… sin importarle estar obstaculizando el paso peatonal. La rubia lo había castigado todo ese tiempo sin darle ni un beso.

De regreso a Barcelona, ambos estaban pletóricos de placer, después de tanto tiempo sin verse y poder pasar tiempo juntos fue regenerador para sus corazones, ya que se habían extraño, sin duda entre el trabajo y las escapadas, lograban pasar muchas horas juntos.

Como encontraron caravana en el camino, Candy le pidió que se hiciera a un lado de la autopista, en uno de esos miradores y lo arrastró a los asientos de atrás, estaba desesperada, necesitaba acariciarlo, besarlo, sentirlo. Anthony que no se hizo de rogar complació a su amada en lo que le pedía.

Se quitaron los abrigos, las botas y los pantalones… sentada a horcajadas sobre él, movía sus caderas para invitarlo a jugar… tomaba sus manos para que le sujetara los pechos, los besara o lamiera… remueve la cabellera rubia despeinándole en un masaje sensual, la voz de Bon Jovi amortigua los gemidos que escapan de su garganta… la mirada de Anthony se oscurece al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Candy sobre él y lo ansiosa que está por sentirlo.

Con sus manos dirige su miembro que arde y vibra por satisfacer sus deseos carnales, la humedad de su entrepierna le confirma cuan lista está, recibiendo a su falo con un excitante calor sensual de sus entrañas… le fascina ver como se inclina hacia atrás para ofrecerle sus pechos a la vez que mueve sus caderas permitiéndole sentir cada centímetro de su centro.

Se levanta y la pone de espaldas a él, con su palma sobre su espalda le indica que se incline, que apoye su cabeza en el asiento mientras eleva sus pompas, para embestirla como una bestia… los gemidos se hacen cada vez más intensos, le da un azote en el trasero y tira de sus cabellos… escucharla disfrutar, la posición morbosa y esas ganas contenidas esos días atrás hicieron que alcanzaran un orgasmo vibrante a la vez. Terry se desploma sobre la espalda de ella jadeante y cansado, los cristales están empañados como cómplices de los amantes, ocultando su travesura del exterior.

Media hora después se visten ya con las ganas un poco saciadas

TA- nunca había hecho algo así

Ca- ¿de verdad? – no me lo creo… ¡pues sí que soy una pervertida! Este no es el lugar más raro en que lo he hecho

TA- bueno, no al menos en este coche… si me había puesto cachondo besando a una chica cuando era más joven, pero eres la primera con quién hago el amor en mi coche

Ca- hehehehe…

TA- ¿por qué te ríes? No me digas que tu… ¡clarooo! Debía de suponerlo ¡la máquina del sexo te lo ha hecho en todas partes!

Ca- hahahaha ¡no seas tonto! Hahahaha – aunque nunca te diré la verdad

TA- dime Candy ¿lo hiciste con la máquina del sexo en un coche?

Ca- nooo – miento como bellaca… bueno a medias – si te lo pedí es porque me apetecía hacerlo contigo, quizás en algún momento pensé en lo morboso que podría ser si lo hacíamos a pocos metros de la carretera donde pasan muchos coches, pero lo que realmente deseaba era sentirte hehehehe – lo de la máquina del sexo si fue en un coche, pero no así hehehe estaban las puertas abiertas

TA- jummm

Ca- pero míralo de este modo, como reconciliación hasta hemos bautizado a tu coche, ya no es virgen… ahora ha visto y oído cosas para nada inocentes hahahaha

TA- mujer ¡eres una pervertida!

Ca- ¡ay, sí claro! Y tú muy inocente ¿no? Hahahaha

Terminaron de vestirse y retomaron el camino a casa, llegaron pasada las doce de la noche y medio cansados. Al día siguiente Terry llegó a su casa para comer juntos y llevarla al trabajo, a él aún le quedaba un día libre.

Como de costumbre, Candy se puso el uniforme y vio en la pizarra lo que había de preparación, Elisa estaba con Vives en la barra cuchicheando algo solo para ellos, por lo que la rubia los ignoró, cuando en eso es llamada por Ponny y el señor Ripoll; el hecho de saber que el jefe deseaba hablar con ella la puso nerviosa, no sabía qué es lo que quería… se limpió las manos en el paño y fue hasta la mesa donde la esperaban

Sr.R- Angese, queremos saber ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes tantos problemas con Elisa? Esta situación está perjudicando gravemente al restaurante

Ca- ¿cómo dice?

Sr.R- he recibido muchas quejas de Elisa, dice que no quieres hacer lo que ella te manda, no quieres hacer preparación y te vas temprano sin terminar el trabajo, no apareciste ayer e incluso les dices a los demás repartidores que no vengan a trabajar

Ca- ¿perdón? Pero desconozco lo que dice señor Ripoll, yo no tengo ningún problema con Elisa, hago lo que ella me dice de preparación mientras está en el paso sacando alguna comanda o pedido cuando no está con el teléfono. Y con respecto a que no vine ayer es porque los lunes tengo fiesta… y yo no le he dicho a nadie que no venga a trabajar, si yo ni siquiera estaba en Barcelona, no he hablado con nadie del trabajo

Sr.R- pero ayer había mucha faena por ser el día de reyes, se te dijo que vinieras y que se te cambiaría el día libre

Ca- pero es que a mí nadie me dijo nada

Po- ¿estás segura Candy? Yo personalmente le dije que te avisara

Ca- pues nooo… y si quiere le muestro mi móvil, no me escribió nada y tampoco me lo dijo el domingo mientras trabajamos…

El semblante del señor Ripoll es muy serio, Ponny se encuentra en una encrucijada, hay cosas que dice Candy que son ciertas y de otras que no está segura si son mentiras

Po- ¿qué relación tienes con Terry, Candy?

Ca- yo… nada, solo somos amigos y trabajamos juntos… a veces me va a dejar a mi casa cuando salgo tarde del trabajo si no lo hace Carlos o Jairo

Sr.R- entonces ¿no te acuestas con los chicos o peleas con ellos en el restaurante o en la calle?

Ca- nooo… ¡por supuesto que no!, yo no tengo ningún problema con ellos ni nada por el estilo

Po- ¿y tú no le dijiste a los chicos ayer que no vinieran?

Ca- nooo… desde luego que no Ponny, desconozco la razón por la cual llegaron tarde o no vinieron… le aseguro señor Ripoll y Ponny que yo hago todo, no me peleo con nadie ni nada por el estilo, usted tiene fotos de todas las cosas que yo hago cada día, se las mando siempre que me voy para mi casa, y por la hora del envío puede ver que nunca me voy antes de mi horario

Po- sin duda alguna hay cosas que no están claras, pero sí puedo asegurar Ripoll que Elisa y Angese ya no pueden trabajar juntas, no sea que termine al igual que el Jose, y eso no es conveniente para el restaurante

Candy estaba nerviosa, disgustada e indignada con Elisa, mira que inventar esa sarta de mentiras alrededor de ella. Quería gritarle y cantarle las cuarenta por lista.

Sr.R- entonces una de las dos se tiene que ir

La rubia casi pierde los colores con esa noticia

Ca- _y ahora ¿qué será de mí?_

.

Continuará…

.

Gracias a los que siguen esta historia y los que comentan. Bsos miles

Pido perdón aquellos que no les puedo contestar sus comentarios… de verdad que lo siento, no entiendo por qué FF me permite que unos sí les pueda escribir y a otros no U.U sorry.

Pero igual los leo y me emociono como ustedes al leer cada capítulo, eso incrementa mis ganas de seguir, pero a veces por el horario me es imposible.

Saludos **Carolina Jiménez**; entiendo lo que dices, los ex marcan de nosotros depende aprovecharlo para bien.

**Abril-04**; ahora que lo dices, ya me has hecho reír, suena muy de telenovela de los 80`s… no me preguntes, porqué lo elegí así que ahora ya no recuerdo hehehe

Querida **Eli**; Candy y Terry se conocen desde pequeños, digamos desde los seis años… cuando se encuentran en la feria –que se menciona en el prólogo- resulta que ella tiene 15 años y él 19 años… eso quiere decir que cuando se vuelven a encontrar, ella tiene 18 y él casi los 22… y bueno, pasan muchas cosas entre ellos, algo fuerte, por lo que terminó en España y decidió utilizar su otro nombre, Angese.

.

Bueno… eso es todo por hoy, es fin de semana y estoy a pleno de actividades, tengo que ir a hacer un pastel de tres leches hehehe y el otro finde cocino para 200 personas… así que escribiré la otra semana.

**Saludos y buen fin de semana a todos. Att: Cherry **


	12. Parte 11

**Parte 11**

**Nuevos, Pequeños, Grandes Cambios.**

Luis y Elisa siembre habían compartido todo, bueno casi todo, como buenos hermanos que son, cómplices y compañeros en las aventuras y travesuras… cuando él conoció a Emily, su hermana se alegró muchísimo porque se veía que la chica adoraba a su hermano; y después de 6 meses saliendo juntos, se sorprendió toda la familia cuando Luis le pidió matrimonio.

A Elisa, inevitablemente se le despertó ese instinto que sepa Judas cómo se llama, que lleva toda mujer y se activa cuando ve a otra preparar su boda. Ella también quiere buscar un vestido, decidir qué ramo, el menú y otras tantas cosas más; pero resulta que ¡No Tiene Novio! Sale con varios chicos, se enrolla con sus compañeros de trabajo en "La Perla Roja" pero ni uno la quiere lo suficiente como para atreverse a pedir su mano en matrimonio.

Estuvo viviendo un tiempo con Jordi, pero al final él la terminó dejando… tal parece que la convivencia no era tan fácil, feliz e idílica como se imaginaba desde un principio, pero Elisa no perdió tiempo llorando ni se quedó de brazos cruzados; le hizo la vida imposible, de cuadritos, se la puso negra… a tal punto que el chico tuvo que dejar el trabajo. Se molestó tanto el señor Ripoll, que casi podría decirse que se creó una ley tácita donde dice que "Nadie puede tener ningún tipo de relación sentimental –entiéndase los camareros o repartidores– con el personal de cocina", más que todo por el simple hecho de no volver a pasar por el mismo infierno y que el restaurante tenga pérdidas económicas.

Luego llegó a trabajar a "La Perla Roja" Terrence Antonio Bower, fue desde el primer momento que lo conoció y quedarse fascinada con el hombre y su carisma, que siempre que podía le tiraba piropos, bromas, los tejos, platos y casi, hasta sus bragas; pero él seguía sin hacerlo mucho caso, de vez en cuando le devolvía alguna broma, haciendo que los ojos de la cocinera se iluminarán pensando que finalmente le haría caso, pero nunca pasaba más de ahí.

Fastidiada con ese juego, intentaba ver si con el Jose, su ayudante de cocina, podía lograr algo… en plan broma le decía que tenía un buen trasero y de vez en cuando se animaba a dar una palmadita para poder palparlo… se inclinaba y le ponía la pompa en alto para incitarlo pero este parecía de hierro, por lo que decidió dejar las sutilezas y ser más precisa con sus intenciones, así que puso su mano sobre su paquete; pobre Jose, ya se estaba hartando de todo, por eso le confesó que a él no le gustan las mujeres, sino los hombres y grandes, forzudos y peludos.

Elisa se lo tomó tan a mal que empezó nuevamente a hacerle la vida de cuadritos, el hombre herido en su orgullo por ver como lo trataba ahora, como si tuviera la peste, las putadas que le hacía en plena faena para luego terminar echándole a él la culpa de cualquier error de cocina… un día no pudo contenerse más, y no solo fue capaz de enfrentarla y decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, sino que la cogió del cuello con su gran manota y exigió que lo dejara en paz, sino tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Los chillidos de la mujer llamaron la atención de Vives, el encargado, quien se acercó para socorrerla, el Jose dijo que pasaba de estar una amargada mal follada que no tiene escrúpulos ni respeta a sus compañeros, que no se piensa dejar pisotear por un bicho rastrero miserable. Se quitó el delantal y abandonó el lugar; Elisa se echó llorar como Magdalena en los brazos de Vives, porque había temido que ese infeliz del Jose le quitara la vida.

Inmediatamente se avisó al señor Ripoll y a Ponny de lo que había pasado y como solución al problema, pusieron a la ayudante del turno de mañana que lleva tres meses ya trabajando en el restaurante. Al principio pareció una decisión acertada y todo hubiese seguido así de no ser que por casualidad escuchó a Jairo y Carlos molestar al Terry diciéndole que "es favorecido con la comida en cocina porque estaba enrollado, saliendo, tirándose, enamorando a la nueva, Angese".

Los celos cegaron y revolucionaron a Elisa, quien comenzó nuevamente su campaña de hostigue y desprestigio contra la rubia; puede que esta vez se hayan tomado cartas sobre el asunto rápidamente porque el señor Ripoll se está hartando de tener que solucionar más problemas sentimentales que otra cosa en su restaurante, como si este fuese una guardería de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas y de paso tiene que pagarles. Por lo que citaron a la rubia para zanjar cualquier situación que se estuviese dando; una cosa es que Angese no haga todo lo que Elisa le dice que debe preparar, pero otra muy distinta es que no solo no haga su trabajo, sino que le diga a los chicos, sepa Judas con qué argumentos que no lleguen a trabajar en un fecha donde hay muchos pedidos y de paso que se esté acostando con todos los hombres que trabajan en el local. Esto no se puede permitir de ninguna manera ni por más tiempo.

Po- sin duda alguna hay cosas que no están claras, pero sí puedo asegurar Ripoll que Elisa y Angese ya no pueden trabajar juntas, no sea que termine al igual que el Jose, y eso no es conveniente para el restaurante

Candy estaba nerviosa, disgustada e indignada con Elisa, mira que inventar esa sarta de mentiras alrededor de ella. Quería gritarle y cantarle las cuarenta, por lista.

Sr.R- entonces una de las dos se tiene que ir

La rubia casi pierde los colores con esa noticia

Ca- _y ahora ¿qué será de mí?_

Po- tampoco me parece justo echar a una de las dos sin siquiera haber intentado algo

Sr.R- intentar ¿qué? Señorita Ponny, esto es lugar serio, no una guardería, si no saben trabajar juntas, lo mejor será despedir a Angese y buscar un nuevo ayudante.

Po- ¿y perder todo el tiempo invertido en ella enseñándole las recetas de la Perla, como con el Jose? Noo, si tenemos que contratar a alguien nuevo, habrá que empezar desde cero, y recuerda que no tenemos tiempo para eso, hay que reforzar el nuevo local en Gracia porque está teniendo mucha demanda

Sr.R- ¿entonces qué sugieres?

La señora se queda observando un momento a Candy, le da lástima verla en la situación que se encuentra, lamenta que esa chiquilla no haya seguido su consejo cuando le advirtió "que ningún hombre de los que trabajan en "La Perla Roja" vale la pena", quizás debió ser más específica o convincente… o peor aún, puede que se sienta culpable de haber creado ese monstruo que es Elisa

Po- podemos pasar a Shelly como ayudante de Elisa en el turno de noche, y Angese toma mi lugar en el turno de la mañana

Sr.R- ¿cómo dices?

El hombre estaba perplejo, en realidad no estaba ni seguro ni de acuerdo con esa propuesta ¿dejar en manos de una inexperta el turno de las comidas? ¡Será su ruina!

Po- sabes que tarde o temprano yo terminaría cambiando de local para reforzar el nuevo, así que ¿por qué no mejor hacerlo ahora? Yo le puedo ir pasando los menús diarios que debe hacer Angese, y por los pedidos de Just Eat no debes preocuparte porque sabes perfectamente que son muy pocos los que se hacen a la hora de las comidas

Algo parecido a un gruñido salió de la garganta de Ripoll, es una verdad tan cierta como el sol lo que le acaba de decir Ponny, que hasta le duele aceptarlo, por lo que decide tomar, espera según él, la decisión más acertada… se levanta de su asiento despidiéndose con estas palabras

Sr.R- haz como mejor te parezca

Po- sí, no te preocupes

Ambas mujeres ven como se aleja y la tensión finalmente baja

Po- muy bien Angese, haremos de esta manera… cada día te pasaré el menú, entrarás a las ocho y media y saldrás a las cuatro y media… tú descansarás el domingo y Elisa los sábados… te aconsejo que mantengas las distancias con los chicos y evites futuros problemas

Ca- pe… pero señorita Ponny – ehh es que yo no sé

Po- ¿qué sucede? ¿No te gusta el cambio? Siempre puedes dejar de trabajar aquí

Ca- no, no es eso… sino que… yo no sé, no soy cocinera ¿está segura de querer hacer este cambio?

Po- cierto, no eres cocinera, pero has estado conmigo tres meses y estoy segura que algo has aprendido… de todas maneras, si ves que hay alguna cosa que no sepas preparar me lo haces saber y yo te explicaré

Ca- vale… y… mu-muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad

Po- no es nada, solo espero que no me defraudes

Ca- no lo haré, pierda cuidado

Po- ahora ve a cambiarte, hoy no trabajarás más con Elisa, te irás a casa y volverás mañana temprano

Ca- sí

La rubia se levantó y tuvo que reprimir las ganas que tenía de abrazarla, hizo como le había dicho la jefa y fue a cambiarse, antes de salir de cocina oye las risas de Elisa, quien quizás se cree vencedora porque se ha quitado a la rubia de en medio, cuando baja los peldaños y ve a la rubia con ropa de calle, se le dibuja una sonrisa maquiavélicamente perversa, Angese esta seria, casi enojada… esperaba que le gritase cuatro cosas o la insultase, pero la voz de la joven le dejo ver su determinación, orgullo, y advertencia

Ca- si tienes algún problema conmigo te sugiero que la próxima vez me lo digas primero a mí en vez de ir con el jefe, que creo que somos lo suficientemente maduras para entendernos y solucionar las cosas como profesionales y si no puedes, te sugiero que dejes de andar inventando cosas de mi vida que no son ciertas y que ni siquiera sabes, si me vuelvo a enterar que "me andas difamando" no me lo voy a pensar ni dos veces para ir a la policía a ponerte una denuncia. Si tan aburrida estás con tu vida, te sugiero que practiques algún deporte o hobbies, pero que a mí me dejes en paz, porque yo no estoy para estarte aguantando tus tonterías ni para tener que distraerte

Dicho esto la rubia se dio la vuelta y abandonó la estancia, Elisa no daba crédito a lo que había oído, estaba por añadir algo cuando la voz de Ponny hizo eco al lado de ella, en la puerta de paso

El- pero esa maldi…

Po- te estoy viendo Elisa

El- ¡Ponny! – jodeeer… no me había dado cuenta que este vejestorio estaba aquí

Po- escuché todo lo que Angese te ha dicho, no hace falta que me lo repitas

El- ¿has escuchado? ¡Me amenazó!

Po- si es que no la dejabas en paz, tendría que tomar medidas…

El- pero Ponny, yo no le hago nada es ella la que…

Po- ¡ya está bien Elisa! No quiero escucharte… así que te sugiero que te calmes y pongas punto final a esto

El- ¿punto final Ponny? Pero si es que no puedo trabajar así, bajo esta presión, yo sola mientras ella no hace nada

Po- no te preocupes que no tendrás que seguir trabajando con ella

El- ¿la han despedido?

Po- no, precisamente eso te venía a decir

Por una fracción de segundos a Ponny le pareció ver un brillo perverso en la mirada de Elisa y luego pasar a la sorpresa

El- ¿entonces?

Po- Angese ya no seguirá trabajando en el turno de noche, contigo como ayudante, sino que pasará al turno de mañana en vez de mí y Shelly vendrá a ayudarte… espero que no hayan más problemas, errores ni retrasos en las comandas ni pedidos de Just Eat

El- pe… pe… ¿pero qué dices?

Po- ya me has oído, todo seguirá como siempre salvo que tu ayudante será Shelly y la encargada de cocina en la mañana será Angese… ¿entendido?

El- oído

Po- eso es todo lo que te tenía que decir… bueno, me voy, que te sea leve

La mujer se dio la vuelta y dejó a una Elisa echando humo por las orejas, esto no se lo había esperado, se supone que su plan daría otro resultado.

Mientras tanto Candy caminaba en dirección al metro, furiosa por todo lo que se había enterado y tenido que pasar, busca su móvil en el bolso, quiere hablar con alguien en especial sobre todo lo que ha pasado, lo encuentra y llama rápidamente a su novio… escucha los tonos hasta que finalmente contestan

TA- sí ¿diga?

Ca- hola - ¿por qué me saluda de esta manera tan… tan… fría? - ¿hola?

TA- sí… habla, estoy conduciendo

Ca- ahh… este… mira, acabo de estar hablando con el señor Ripoll y con la señorita Ponny

TA- aja

Ca- y me han dicho un montón de chorradas que Elisa ha estado divulgando a mis espaldas… ¿sabías algo de que se supone me estoy acostando con todos los chicos del bar?

TA- ¡¿qué?!...

-_ejem_…

TA- No, no sé nada

Ca- ¿de verdad? Pensé que al llevarte tan bien con Elisa y los chicos estos te abrían comentando algo de mi vida, que ni yo misma siquiera sabía que estaba viviendo

-_ejem ejem_

TA- pues no, no sé nada, no quiero que me metas en tus líos

Su palabras tan frías la desconcertaron, hubiese querido tenerle enfrente para darle un guantazo por insensible... no entendía lo que le pasaba a su querido Terrence Antonio Bower ¿por qué parece que no le importa lo que le pase?, está por tirar el móvil por los aires del disgusto, lo que le faltaba, discutir con el rubio...


	13. Parte 12

**Parte 12**

**Fortaleza**

Su jefe le había llamado la atención por la trampa con intenciones pérfidas de Elisa para con ella, su jefa había decidido dale un voto de confianza, pero para eso debía hacer nuevos cambios, no solo en su rutina de trabajo, también en su personalidad. Había llamado a su novio para buscar explicaciones, consuelo, información, consejo... o simplemente lo hizo porque lo necesitaba en ese momento difícil, más sin embargo, le estaba respondiendo como menos se lo hubiese imaginado.

Ca- ¿de verdad? Pensé que al llevarte bien con los chicos estos te abrían comentando algo de mi vida, que ni yo siquiera sabía que estaba viviendo

-_ejem ejem_

TA- pues no, no sé nada, no quiero que me mentas en tus líos

Ca- ¿meterte en mis líos? Si te estoy llamando no es para meterte en el lío ni que te pongas de parte de ninguna, ni nada por el estilo ¿qué te piensas, que no se defenderme? Como que me llamo Candice Angese Brither White que pongo a esa tipa en su lugar. Realmente me estoy cansando de toda esta película que se está montando esta tía, por eso quiero saber hasta qué punto ha llegado y pensé que tú siendo mi…

TA- ¡ya! Pero te he dicho que no sé nada

Ca- ¡ahs! Quiero enterarme de lo que ha dicho para poder defenderme de sus estupideces, no te estoy pidiendo que hagas nada. ¡Puedo hacerlo yo sola, gracias! Estoy que trino, reviento, a punto de ebullición, lo que ha hecho Elisa es despiadado, cruel, sin sentido e injusto… estoy tan cabreada… hubiese querido cantarle las 40 y decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, pero tuve que contenerme….

TA- ya

Ca- pero eso sí, le dije que si me volvía a enterar que andaba diciendo cosas de mí, que no me iba a cortar ni un pelo en ir a ponerle una denuncia a la policía

TA- mmm está bien

Ca- ya - ¿qué te pasa Terry? Ya podrías emocionarte un poco más

TA- bueno, te dejo… no puedo seguir hablando mientras conduzco

Ca- vale. Adiós mi… - ¿me ha cortado? ¡¿En serio ha terminado así la llamada?! ¡Será cabrón! Aaahhhsss

La rubia se siente desbordada de mala leche, que todo le sale mal y que Anthony es indiferente, insensible, cruel, frívolo y otras tantas cosas más con lo que le pasa. Cuando llegó a su casa, su vecina Carolina la encontró y se sorprendió de verla tan pronto ese miércoles

Ka- Angese ¿pero qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué haces aquí, hoy no trabajas?

Ca- ¡ay, Carolina! Ni te lo imaginas…

Ka- ven pasa cuéntame… tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo… porque ya somos dos que llevamos un mal día

Ca- pues, veras… la Elisa ha estado inventando cosas de mí y el jefe estaba tan enojado que casi me despiden

Ka- ¡¿qué me estás contando?!

Ca- así que al final me han cambiado el turno al de la mañana

Ka- mira sí que es mala esa pécora de Elisa… ¡Ay, mi niña! En este mundo hay tanta gente mala… mira que ahora Darwin, el papá de la Elly dice que se la quiere llevar los fines de semana, que él también tiene derecho de pasar tiempo con su hija

Ca- ¿quéee?

Ka- ¿te lo puedes creer? Después de casi tres años, ahora se le ha hinchado la vena paterna, y todo este tiempo atrás que la niña estaba pequeña y necesitaba que le cuiden, cambien, dinero para sus potitos, la guardería ¿dónde cojones estaba? ¡No me pasaba ni un duro para la Elly! Yo he sacado adelante a mi hija sola, y gracias a ti que me has ayudado cuando ella se ha enfermado… de seguro ya le llegó la citación del juez porque estoy pidiendo la custodia completa de la niña y como tendrá que pasarme una pensión, por eso viene y dice que él también tiene derecho como padre… pero dice Jordi el abogado que no me preocupe, que así como tiene derecho también tiene deberes, y tiene que cumplir… es que no Angese, la Elly es mía, yo la he parido y he criado sola todo este tiempo, solo yo sé lo que me ha dolido tenerla… estar sola en la sala, mientras me abren para poder sacarla por cesárea, luego la recuperación… no, no es fácil tener un hijo Angese, eso duele mucho, cuando te vienen los entuertos y tienes que darle al botón de la morfina… porque a mí me tenía con el gotero y con bla bla bla blá

Y comenzaba nuevamente, por centésima vez a contarle ese maravilloso y tortuoso momento cuando su hija vino a este mundo… Candy se sabe esa historia de memoria, siempre se la repite, sin por qué ni para qué Carolina siempre le dice "Lo maravilloso que es ser madre y lo doloroso que es parir a un hijo"

Después de la enésima vez de escuchar la historia, la rubia aprendió a desactivar el botón del volumen y dejaba de escuchar, prefería dedicarse en jugar con la niña… la había visto desde pequeña, cuando ni siquiera gateaba, sino que arrastraba una nalga para desplazarse, celebraron su primer cumpleaños en casa. Al segundo no pudo asistir porque le había tocado ir a trabajar ese domingo pero estaba segura que asistiría a su tercer aniversario que está próximo. Conocía a varios niños, compañeritos de ella en la guardería, pues había ocasiones que había ido a recogerla porque su madre no podía por el trabajo.

También se ha quedado cuidándola cada vez que se ha enfermado de un resfriado, se la acostaba sobre su pecho y le masajeaba la espalda, logrando así que se durmiera, eso sí, le llenaba todo el pecho de babas y mocos, le estornudaba en sus narices y le daba besitos húmedos… Candy solo la abraza, se imagina que igualmente habría pasado por eso si se hubiese dado cuenta a tiempo.

Le tiene tanto cariño a la pequeña Elly, que saber que el infeliz de Darwin quiere acercarse a ella solo por interés, la indigna, solamente lo ha visto un par de veces y no le daba buena espina.

.

.

En su nuevo horario Candy debe espabilar pronto, se encuentra sola y debe recibir el género y guardarlo en la nevera o congelador… colocar las cajas de verduras nuevas atrás de las viejas para que Elisa gaste las antiguas primero, y no se echen a perder. Hacer todo eso le quita tiempo… y no se imagina a Ponny colocando y ordenando latas ni nada por el estilo, pero ni modo, a ella le toca pringar.

Debe saber administrar su tiempo porque aparte de eso, debe preparar el menú y hacer preparación… como si le fuese a sobrar horas… la rubia sufre de solo maquinar cómo facilitar la faena. Prepara el sofrito para la salsa boloñesa de los tallarines, la crema de verdura y ensalada.

De segundo habrá butifarra con mongeta blanca, libritos de lomo y –por ser jueves– fideuá en vez de paella, por lo que tiene que dorar primero los fideos, mientras corta ajo, cebolla, pimientos rojos y verde. Pone la paellera al fuego con un chorro de aceite, sofríe todo y le agrega la sepia, gambas, mejillones y demás mariscos… Angese está más que nerviosa, no se recuerda muy bien de los pasos, hace tanto que no está con los menús… per al menos el olor de la comida es agradable. Vierte los fideos y los remena un poco para finalmente agregar el fumet de marisco, si tuviese más tiempo ella misma prepararía un caldo de pescado. Deja que se cocine y termina de prepararse su zona para servir, cuando en eso llega el señor Ripoll y con voz grave le habla

Sr.R- pedido

Ca- oído – jodeeer… lo que me faltaba, ojala y no salgan muchos pedidos, porque no tengo todo listo y ya casi es la una

Candy corre para no perder el tiempo, ni siquiera ha podido hacer una cosa de la lista que es de preparación y está en la pizarra. Termina de embalar la hamburguesa, sus patatas y unas costillas con salsa barbacoa cuando la máquina está imprimiendo el papel de la primera comanda del servicio de las comidas. ¡Ahora sí, empieza lo bueno!

Dos butifarras en plancha y a un lado carne de cerdo al horno para una hamburguesa; en una sartén friéndose dos trozos de lomo rellenos de queso, pasado por huevo y rebosado en pan rallado; termina de poner cebolla, maíz dulce, los espárragos blancos y medio huevo duro en dos platos, los deja en el paso y sirve la crema en un bol blanco

Ca- ¡señor Ripoll! Aquí está la crema de la mesa cinco y los primeros de la mesa ocho

Sr.R- oído

El hombre toma los platos y se los pasa al camarero, luego regresa para ver lo que hace Candy, observa como le echa especias cajún y salsa barbacoa sobre la carne de cerdo y lo mezcla todo. Luego levanta la cesta de la freidora con las patatas, saca los libritos de la sartén y quita el exceso de aceite, toma un plato y los pone junto a las patatas y tres rodajas de tomate, lo deja en el paso y canta

Ca- ¡segundo, mesa quince! Mesa completa

Ahora toma el pan de hamburguesa, coloca la carne que tenía en plancha y le coloca encima ensalada coleslaw y la envuelve, empaqueta las costillas y sus patatas

Ca- ¡pedido!

Sr.R- ¿qué pedido es?

Ca- este es menú barbacoa, aquí están las costillas, la hamburguesa y sus patatas… no olvide de poner extra de salsa barbacoa y de postre quiere brownie en vez de crep

Sr.R- oído, ya puedes poner en marcha los segundos de la mesa siete y aquí tienes otro pedido

Ca- oído

Y así continuó la maratón. Hasta que finalmente empezó a bajar el ritmo y Candy intentó ir recogiendo los cacharros. La crema, la pasta y el fideuá se habían terminado, quedó una ración de butifarra y dos de librito. En eso salieron dos pedidos más, llegó Elisa a las cuatro y subió a cambiarse. Se oía como abría y cerraba las neveras ¿con fuerza? ¿Tal vez se ha molestado por algo? Mientras se ajustaba el gorro se acercó donde la rubia y le dijo ásperamente

El- ¿y no has hecho nada de la preparación que te deje?

Candy le está dando vueltas a las hamburguesas, coloca el pan en la plancha para que se caliente, la forma en cómo se había dirigido a ella le había molestado

Ca-_ pero qué te piensas que he estado haciendo ¿bailando sardana?_ – he tenido mucha faena

El- ya te puedes ir, ya sigo yo

Ca- estoy haciendo unos pedidos

El- es igual, ya los hago yo

El señor Ripoll se acerca al paso sigilosamente y se encuentra a ambas mujeres en pleno duelo de miradas

Sr.R- Angese…

Ca- ¿señor?

Sr.R- ¿queda algo del menú?

Ca- señor, a Jules le he dado el alto de la crema, la pasta y el fideuá que se han terminado, y solo queda una ración de butifarra y dos de librito

Sr.R- son seis comensales ¿puedes hacer algo más?

El- ya se lo hago yo señor Ripoll, Angese ya se va

Ca- _pero ¿qué estás diciendo? Es conmigo que habla, no contigo_

La rubia se molesta por la intromisión de la otra, acaba de llegar y ya está jodiendo, retuerce con fuerza innecesaria las pinzas que tiene en sus manos para poder desahogar esa rabia que está creciendo a segundos

Sr.R- está bien… Angese

Ca- ¿sí señor?

Sr.R- bien hecho

Ca- gracias

Al ver la cara de complacencia del caballero Elisa se ofendió y sulfuro como un volcán, Candy sonríe contenta de saber que ha agradado al jefe por su desempeño y no zalamerías superfluas. Como si fuese una princesa, sujeta con dos dedos la pinza y la deja sobre la tabla de cortar, se quita los paños de cocina y empieza a desatarse el delantal, pasa al lado de ella con la cabeza bien en alto, sube a cambiarse en fracción de segundo, cuando baja Elisa aún está rabiosa y frustrada porque sabe que ahora tiene un punto a favor del jefe, pero ella aún tiene veneno para dar

El- ¿acaso te piensas ir sin recoger?

Ca- tú me has dicho enfrente del jefe que me marche, así que me voy… adiós

Cierra la puerta y sonríe triunfante, está más que segura que esa mujer quiere lanzarle algo, pero si hace eso, se deja más que seguro en evidencia. Regresa a su casa destrozada por la maratón que ha tenido que pasar para sacar el turno, no entiende ¿cómo se lo monta Ponny para sacar todo? Ni bien lleva cinco minutos que ha llegado a su piso cuando le llama su jefa

Ca- dime Ponny

Po- hola Angese, Elisa me ha puesto quejas de que no has hecho nada de lo que dejo para preparación, no recogiste la cocina y has salido antes de tu hora

Ca- _ahhsss ¡es que lo sabía! Será chivata la tía_ – señorita Ponny, sino lo hice no fue porque no quería, desde que llegué no he parado de correr, he recibido género y lo he guardado, también preparé todo para el menú y han salido muchos pedidos, no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar, sino pregúntele al señor Ripoll que él también estaba ahí… yo sola he tenido que hacer malabares para sacar todo

Po- pero sabes perfectamente que tienes que dejar recogida la cocina antes de salir

Ca- y la hubiese recogido, pero Elisa llegó a las cuatro y de una me dijo que me fuera… yo estaba preparando dos pedidos y el señor Ripoll me estaba pidiendo que hiciera algo para una mesa que había llegado a última hora… ella dijo que se encargaría porque yo ya me marchaba

Po- ya lo sé qué has tenido mucha faena hoy, me lo ha dicho el señor Ripoll

Ca- _¡veee! No le estoy diciendo mentira… menos mal que estaba el jefe hoy, sino de seguro se pensará que lo he hecho por joder a Elisa_

Po- pero para la próxima procura dejar todo recogido y hacer lo de la preparación, para no tener que estar escuchando las quejas de Elisa

Ca- va… vale - _¡pero será posible! Esta tía es una odiosa_

Po- ya le diré a Elisa que se limite a su horario y tú te marchas siempre a tu hora, a las cuatro y media, no antes

Ca- vale – _de seguro ahora le dirá a Elisa que no se meta conmigo y mi horario ni nada ¡ay, por favor… que me deje esa mujer en paz de una vez!_

La rubia se da una ducha se acuesta en el sofá a ver televisión… siente que su cuerpo le hormiguea del cansancio, el baño con agua caliente ha sido regenerador. Con la camisa de su chico puesta quiere imaginar que es él quien la abraza y que no está sola. Inevitablemente sus ojos se cierran llevándola al mundo de la fantasía pasada, con él… su tormento


	14. Parte 13

**Parte 13**

**Tus huellas en mi Piel.**

**.**

**De pequeña siempre ha parecido un torbellino que va de aquí pa ya… de lunes a viernes en clases, los sábados con sus padres y el domingo salida con los amigos a la montaña, el parque o lo que sea. Michael le ha propuesto que sea monitora, desde Albert dejó su puesto por los estudios; muchos han pasado por ahí pero no han durado lo suficiente, esos renacuajos son imposibles de tratar. Después de pensarlos un par de días Candy accede en colaborar, al fin de cuentas, es un mundo que le fascina y cada dos por tres se encuentra organizando actividades. **

**Menos mal que la rubia supo ganarse la simpatía de los chicos y cada vez que podía su amigo Albert los visitaba. Ella fue a verlo en su graduación y estuvo también en la fiesta pero debido al trabajo y círculos sociales diferentes dejaron de coincidir y frecuentarse. Tres años después, cuando iban de campamento aparece Terreuce Greum Grandchester, tan guapo, tan odioso, tan sensual y tan apetecible como siempre. Cuando subieron al autobús Sofía y Marisol se sorprendieron y tuvieron que sentarse en otro lado, por lo visto su amiga se había olvidado de ellas ¿y quién no? Con lo endiabladamente hermoso que se ve el castaño.**

**En la noche, cuando estaban alrededor de la fogata aparece nuevamente en escena Terry y se sienta al lado de la rubia, le pone una pierna de él sobra la de ella y la rodea con su brazo en una manera poco sutil de ser posesivo. Empieza a decirle cosas al oído y nuevamente se ríen solo ellos dos, la han vuelto a perder.**

**Candy era el amor platónico de varios chichos, y al ver al intruso tan cerca de ella despertó su lado travieso, por lo que fue blanco de varias bromas, le metieron un sapo en su saco de dormir, le colgaron los zapatos de una rama y mientras dormía se las ingeniaron para sacarlo de la tienda de campaña y dejarlo a la intemperie, el pobre estaba tan cansado que solo vino a reaccionar cuando no pudo más aguantar el frío, se despertó porque le pareció que ella lo llamaba; al abrir los ojos la rubia lo miraba con una risa burlona, unos chiquillos estaban alrededor de ella abrazándola mientras que otros se reían alrededor de él. Se levanta e intenta parece inmune al ataque de esos monstruitos.**

** Ca- ¡Terry, levántate! ¿Cómo se te ocurre dormir al aire libre sin protección? ¿Acaso te quieres enfermar?**

** Te- claro que sí pequeña, así te verás en la forzosa situación de cuidar de mí en vez de los mons… ujm ujm digo niños**

** Ca- hahaha**

**Los niños abrieron los ojos al caer en cuenta del comentario, querían alejar al intruso de su querida Candy, pero este parece que no piensa hacer caso tan fácilmente**

** Ca- levántate, nos vamos a hacer una jícama ¡venga no te hagas el remolón!**

** Te- ¿jícama?**

**Confundido, Terry se levanta, recoge su saco y lo tira en la entrada de una tienda próxima… sigue al grupo de niños encabezado por Candy, esta da un par de indicaciones y empieza a trotar, todos la siguen entre risas… llegan hasta un pequeño muro de tierra y hay una cuerda por la cual deben todos escalar, en la cima deben trepar a un árbol para hacer el paso del mono cruzando una pequeña laguna; en la otra orilla deben arrastrarse antes de entrar al agua hasta donde hay una tarima flotante, al nadar hasta ahí deben coger un pañuelo y regresar a la orilla, saltar encima de unos troncos, cruzar el aro de unos neumáticos colgados, correr otro trozo más hasta donde una pendiente y descender rodando como croqueta, rodando.**

**Terry se habría enterado que el pañuelo era para la cabeza, de no ser porque la niña más pequeña del grupo que se iba quedando atrás no solo por el esfuerzo que requería la actividad, tenía miedo porque no sabía nadar muy bien, así que el joven se ofreció a llevarla en la espalda, de paso así podría avanzar más rápido. Cuando llegó a la pequeña pendiente donde debía rodar estaba con la lengua de fuera por cargar con el bulto de dos patas. Finalmente alcanzó al grupo que se encontraba en el campamento haciendo su grito de guerra como si fuera guerreros espartanos.**

**¡UH UH AH! ¡UH UH AH! ¡ UH UH AAAAHHH!**

**Al ver como Candy se mezclaba con los niños como uno más no pudo evitar que su corazón le diera un latido intenso en sus costillas y una idea tomó forma en su mente**

** Te- **_**sin duda alguna será una gran madre**_

**Las risas de todos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, ellos llevaban el pañuelo rojo en la cabeza, marcas de lodo en su mejía como pintura de guerra, mientras que él había llegado rebozado en tierra, con ramitas enredadas en su cabello todo despeinado y el aspecto de haber sido apaleado en vez de vencedor, Candy maliciosamente se le acerca y le dice**

** Ca- ¡eres el último en llegar, por lo tanto te haremos el sándwich espartano!**

** Te- hehehe ¿el qué?**

** Ca- ¡SÁNDWICH!**

** -¡AAAHHHHH!**

**Fue el grito que escucho y en fracción de segundos ella se le abalanzó, inocente la recibió y rodeo con sus brazos, pero no contaba que cada renacuajo se lanzaría sobre él, haciéndole caer cual Gulliver y los enanos. Uno a uno se fueron sumando cual capa sobre el cuerpo del castaño y reían a todo pulmón; en un principio se sacudió como pez fuera del agua para quitarse todo el peso, pero esa voz en oído le erizó la piel**

** Ca- me alegro que estés aquí**

** Te- te amo mi Tarzán espartano**

**Y le da un beso de esos que te roban hasta el alma, arrollador, caliente y posesivo; y hubiesen seguido así quien sabe cuánto tiempo si no es por la voz de unos chiquillos que se quejan al darse cuenta lo que están haciendo. La rubia reacciona e intenta zafarse de todos haciendo que se desparramen con castillo de naipes al derredor de ellos**

** Ca- ¡Terry! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso enfrente de los niños?**

**El castaño se incorpora todo adolorido, riéndose por la forma de reaccionar de ella, se le acerca con una mirada traviesa de esas que piden más, hablándole en tono burlón**

** Te- ¿hacer el quéee?**

** Ca- ¡eso que acabas de hacer!**

** -iiiuuuuhhh ¡la ha besado!**

** Te- ¡aaah! Eso, darte un beso**

**Y le planta otro, tres segundos después la rubia da un salto y se aleja ¡quiere besos pero no frente a los niños!**

** Ca- ¡Terry, no lo vuelvas a hacer!**

** Te- ¿qué pasa si lo hago?**

** Ca- Terry aléjate**

** Te- ¿y si no quiero?**

** Ca- pues me alejare de ti**

** Te- sabes que no puedes escapar de mis encantos, lo estas pidiendo a gritos**

** Ca- te… te equivocas – ahsss ¡será odioso! Es mejor que retroceda o pronto estaré a su merced**

** Te- ¿estás segura?**

** -¡deja ****en paz ****a nuestro jefe!**

** Ca- ya los escuchaste, así que aléjate**

** Te- nunca más me alejare de ti pequeña**

** Ca- ¡aaaay!**

**Terry la había tomado de la muñeca para acercarla a su cuerpo logrando asustarla, los niños al ver que retenía a Candy se acercaron a él para hacerle cosquillas o pellizcarle o patadas, cualquier cosa que haga que la suelte, mientras que otros cogían ramas del suelo como armas para obligarlo a soltar a su querido jefe, el castaño al ver cómo era atacado la soltó para tener las manos libre y defenderse, oportunidad que aprovechó Candy para salir corriendo, al ver que se le escapa la presa, sin dudarlo entró en el juego y corrió tras ella… los renacuajos lo siguen a él para defender a la rubia…**

**Con un poco de esfuerzo logró alcanzarla y con un brazo la alzó como si fuese un saco de patatas, los chiquillos se acercaban para aporrearlo con los palos cuando Candy reacciona y de un tirón se suelta y se interpone entre Terry y los niños asustada del daño real que le puedan causar**

** Ca- ¡eeeeehhhh! ¡Alto ahí! Estamos jugando, así que suelten esos palos o ya no seguimos**

** -pero es que te estaba haciendo daño**

** -te estaba dando besos asquerosos**

**Se defendieron los chicos**

** Ca- ya les dije que estamos jugando… los mayores jugamos diferente**

**Los niños se miran entre ellos, como buscando consenso, ¿aceptaban o no en deponer las armas?**

** Ca- ¿o sueltan eso palos o seré yo quien os persiga?... uno… dos… y… tres ¡ahora veréis!**

** -nnaaaa... Ahhhh…**

**Inmediatamente los chiquillos soltaron sus armas y salieron corriendo, huyendo de Candy que emitía un sonido como si realmente estuviera gruñendo de enojo, Terry la observaba correr de un lado para otro y se sorprendía de la energía de la joven a la vez que se preguntaba ¿cómo pudo estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella? La vida a su lado es pura chispa y vitalidad.**

**De presto Sofía salía con un delantal puesto y tocando una campana para llamarlos a desayunar, todos detuvieron su carrera y se fueron a lavar las manos antes de sentarse… minutos después aparecía Marisol, Steven, Randall y Charlie con las cuerdas y demás materiales que había utilizado para crear la ruta de obstáculo, hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que no estaban en la carrera. Fue a sentarse junto a la rubia y le da un beso en la mejía antes de desearle buen provecho**

**.**

**.**

Candy se despierta de su sueño por el grito del actor que está en la película diciendo "ESTO ES ESPARTAAA" tiene la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados… se sienta al borde del sofá y mira a su derredor, no está en el campo, ni rodeada de niño ni de Terry… suelta un suspiro largo, siente que es el exceso de aire por la falta que le hace esa persona. Se levanta a beber agua, en eso suena su móvil… reconoce el número, ni bien ha descolgado cuando él ya la está interrogando

TA- ¿en dónde estás?

Ca- hola Anthony

TA- ¿en dónde estás? ¿Por qué no estás trabajando?

Ca- porque ya hice mi turno

TA- ¿cómo así, de qué estás hablando?

Ca- lo sabrías si ayer hubieses mostrado un poco más de interés en lo que me pasaba, pero como me dijiste que no querías que te involucrara en mis problemas con Elisa ya no te seguí explicando

TA- lo sé, pero te dije que estaba conduciendo

Ca- sí, pero eso no es excusa… fuiste muy frío conmigo

TA- voy a entregar un pedido ahora, te iré a ver cuando salga del trabajo

Ca- como quieras

TA- vale, hasta ahora

Ca- deu

A decir verdad, Candy estaba un poco dolida por cómo se había comportado con ella ayer, después que salió del trabajo no le llamó para saber dónde estaba ni nada por el estilo, sino que hasta el día siguiente. Y con la paliza que le habían dado en el trabajo, no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de discutir, suficiente tenía con estar en alerta por las maldades de Elisa.

A las doce de la noche Anthony estaba tocando el timbre de su puerta, parecía algo molesto por lo que ella decidió ser el reflejo de su estado, no está pa tonterías por parte del rubio

TA- ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías problemas con Elisa?

Ca- lo hice ¿recuerdas que te llame para decirte que andaba diciendo que me acostaba con todos los trabajadores de "La Perla Roja"? El señor Ripoll me llamó la atención y por poco me despide

TA- esa Elisa es un demonio – y todo esto es porque estoy contigo

Ca- juummm eso mismo pienso yo, no entiendo ¿cómo no se dan cuenta de lo víbora que es?

TA- puede porque lleva muchos años trabajando en el restaurante

Ca- yaaa… pero es que ¿no ven que todo mundo tiene problemas con ella? Tuvo problemas con Jordi y el pobre tuvo que dejar el restaurante, tuvo problemas con el Jose y el tío la cogió por el cuello por como lo trataba y también dejó el trabajo, pelea contigo, con Jairo o John, ahora tiene problemas conmigo y me han cambiado el turno… ¿no se dan cuenta que el común denominador del problema siempre es ella? Que tantas personas tengan problemas con la misma quiere decir algo

TA- ya, pero si el señor Ripoll la despide debe darle una buena indemnización, creo que por eso no lo ha hecho… lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa

Ca- que no es tu culpa

TA- creo que lo mejor será que lo dejemos

Ca- ¿quéee? ¿Por qué?

TA- porque estás teniendo muchos problemas por mi culpa ¿te parece poco?

Ca- ¡¿pero tú estás tonto o te haces?!

TA- no quiero que te esté jodiendo esa tía, por eso creo que lo mejor será separarnos

Ca- ¡oh, oh! No doy crédito a lo que dices

La rubia se levanta del sofá y da vueltas alrededor de mesa central, no termina de entender ¿por qué sale con esas ahora?

TA- piénsalo bien, todo empezó desde que se enteró que estamos saliendo, no estarías pasando por esto si no estuvieras conmigo

Ca- ¿me estás diciendo que prefieres cortar conmigo solo por esto tan insignificante? Es normal tener problemas en una relación, pero no hay que desanimarse a la primeras de cambio… ¿ya no me quieres?

TA- ¡claro que te quiero! Pero no deseo que te hagan daño

Ca- ¿daño? El daño me lo estás haciendo tú por querer terminar conmigo por culpa de Elisa

TA- si lo hago es por tu bien… lo mejor es que quedemos como amigos, como al principio

Ca- ¿estás de coña no?

Anthony no es capaz de mantener la mirada, parece decepcionado, triste… resignado

TA- te quiero mucho Angese, solo lo hago para cuidarte

Se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a ella, le da un beso en la mejía con intención que sea de despedida, pero Candy lo sujeta de la muñeca

Ca- dime que es mentira que estas terminando conmigo ¿acaso no me quieres?

TA- te quiero mucho

La rubia utiliza sus recursos para hacerlo desistir, lo abraza pero este no le corresponde, lo besa pero sus labios no le devuelven la caricia… Candy lo observa a los ojos y estos están oscuros pero no logra descifrar ¿qué es lo que sienten? Anthony se suelta y se retira del lugar, ella parece de piedra, no da crédito a lo que acaba de pasar; por dentro un odio enorme hacia Elisa empieza a crecer desmesuradamente y a para con él unas grandes ganas de darle un par de guantazos para que se le quite lo gilipollas

Ca- _¡debe de haber alguna manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión!_

Es verdad que después de haber regresado de la salida a la nieve estaba raro, extraño, diferente, distante… muuuuuuuy cambiado ¿por qué? Eso Candy no lo entendía; ese viernes la rubia tenía que enfocarse en hacer todo, recibir género, el menú, los pedidos, preparación y recoger… quería cerrarle el pico a Elisa que es mejor persona y más profesional que ella, debía ganar esta batalla contra ella a guante limpio. Ese día no vio a Anthony

El sábado le tocaría estar todo el día, por suerte no hay que preparar menú, sino lo que aparece en la carta. Shelly le ayudó por la mañana pero por la tarde no había nadie, por lo que Vives le dijo a Jairo que entrara a echar una mano, hay Champions y juega Madrid vs Barcelona. Había tanto trabajo que Jairo tuvo que salir para entregar un pedido, la sala estaba llena de personas fanáticos del futbol, Candy está cansada y empieza acumularse las comandas

Ca- señor Vives, por favor… necesito dos cosas; un café y alguien que entre a ayudarme, me estoy retrasando

Vi- vale, ahora te mando a alguien

TA- ya voy yo Vives

Al escuchar la petición de Candy, inmediatamente Anthony se ofreció, aunque tres segundos después se arrepintió, fue un acto reflejo salir en ayuda de la joven. Ella no le dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a pedirle las cosas; el café que le preparó Vives no se compara al que le suele preparar el rubio, pero solo pudo darle dos sorbos pues debía seguir sacando pedidos.


	15. Parte 14

**Parte 14**

**Venciendo al Roble**

**.**

A las doce de la noche se escuchó su voz decir ¡ALTO COCINA! Y media hora después salieron los cuatro pedidos últimos que faltaban… apoyo sus palmas sobre el metal y respiro profundo un par de veces, cuando se gira para ir a la pica a lavarse las manos se da cuenta que Anthony aún sigue ahí y está lavando los cacharros, su corazón le dio un latido fuerte, aunque no la mirara directamente, sabía que había estado pendiente de cada uno de sus gestos, la observa por el rabillo del ojo, siente el peso de su mirada en su piel, ese hombre tiene ganas de darle un beso y algo más

Ca- si quiere dejar eso no hay problema, ya recojo yo sola

Paso al lado de él y subió al altillo a sacar costillas del congelador, reponer la salsa cebollino, cheddar y chutney que se había terminado. Baja también una caja de hamburguesas para que Elisa no se queje que no le deja repuesto el género que gasta. Cuando regresa encuentra que Anthony sigue en cocina limpiado. Apaga la freidora, la plancha y cierra el paso de gas. Tapa las salsas que había utilizado y las guarda, igualmente el bacon, el queso, las Alitas, los Fingers y Nuggets, repuso los paquetes de nachos y el pan de hamburguesa… y así sucesivamente, despejando todo para luego limpiar las encimeras, los cacharros, barrer y fregar… y Anthony seguía ahí ayudándole.

Gracias a eso pudo terminar en cuarenta minutos, subió a cambiarse para por irse finalmente, coge sus cosas y regresó sobre sus pasos cerciorándose que las neveras estuvieran bien cerradas, todo bien guardado, limpio y ordenado, toma la taza donde le habían servido el café, le dio el último sorbo y la deja sobre la barra

Ca- aquí tiene la taza señor Vives, ya está todo recogido en cocina

Vi- vale… por lo visto hoy voy a llegar temprano a casa

Ca- ¿por qué?

Vi- porque Elisa se tarda mucho en recoger por estar de bromas o con el teléfono y siempre termina a las dos y media

Ca- ahhh… no lo sabía, bueno muchas gracias y buenas noches… hasta luego

Vi- hasta luego Angese

Candy sacó sus auriculares y los conectó a su móvil, puso música y camina a la parada del metro sin fijarse en su derredor, cuando de presto una moto circula por la acera al lado de ella

TA- amiga ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

Ca- ¿qué? - ¿me has dicho amiga? Un escalofrío me recorre, me crispo porque me has llamado así, lo siento tan extraño cuando antes me decías cariño

TA- te estoy diciendo que si quieres que te haga el favor de llevarte hasta la puerta de tu casa, como amigos que somos

Ca- ¿cómo puedes decirme amigo? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

TA- hehehe ¡claro que somos amigos! Al menos por mi parte

Ca- tus cambios repentinos de humor y afecto me desquician, estoy tan casada que no quiero discutir

TA- no discutamos, solo déjame cuidar de ti

Ca- esa mirada quiere decir algo más – aunque no me lo quieres decir, sé que me extrañas, mueres por probar mis labios, tocar mi piel… quizás… quizás esa sea la forma de castigarlo por dejarme y hacerle volver – vale, solo porque estoy cansada lo acepto

La rubia toma el casco y se lo pone, sube tras él y se sujeta muy bien, tanto, para que sea consciente no sólo de su presencia, sino de su cuerpo, incluso de sus pechos; Anthony arranca y baja a la calzada y sigue dirección Vía Layetana hasta encontrarse por el Paseo de Colón, puede sentir claramente cómo se mueven los músculos con esos pequeños gestos al maniobrar; al detenerse en el semáforo frente del monumento a Cristóbal Colón frente al mar, su espalda se mueve de derecha a izquierda e inversa, presionándose sobre los pechos de Candy, la rubia entiende ese gesto, sabe que desea tocarla y que la ropa le estorba… ahora ya sabe cómo castigarlo.

Continúa conduciendo después de las dos rotondas por la Carretera de Miramar, ha elegido la ruta más larga; sube la cuesta hasta encontrarse con la carretera antigua de Montjuic, quiere darle un paseo de media noche por los Jardines de Joan Maragall… terminan apareciendo por la Zona Franca, se desvía por el Paseo de la Marina hasta llegar a la Gran Vía de les Corts Cataláns… sencillamente una enooooooooorme vuelta para llegar a la puerta de su casa, él solo quiere pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella.

Cuando se baja de la moto y le entrega el casco, Anthony hace lo mismo

Ca- bueno, ya estoy en casa… muchas gracias por traerme

TA- de nada

Se acerca a ella y le da un pequeño beso de piquito en sus labios, la rubia se sorprende, pero ha decidido seguirle juego

Ca- ¿así te despides de tus amigos?

TA- sólo de los especiales

Ca- interesante… tal vez lo empiece a utilizar con mis amigos

Al ver como se puso de serio por lo celos en fracción de segundos no pudo evitar sonreír triunfante, ahora ella le da uno y se despide muy elegante.

Ca- hasta luego

.

.

Candy está cansada, hecha polvo, destrozada pero al menos ahora tiene un atisbo de esperanza de recuperar a Anthony. Hubiese dormido gran parte del día, de no ser porque su vecina Carolina ha puesto a todo volumen a la "Teteke" y su "Deja tu estrés, tres, tres, tres; pajarita loca, pajarita tonta, pajarita Chonchaaa…"

Se pone a dar voces para hablar con la vecina del sobre Ático, de no sé qué rollos de cocos, mesas y plástico… sea lo que sea, es como si la misma Angese estuviese soñando con eso. Sobresaltada decide dejar la cama… Saluda a Carolina y esta la invita a comer en casa un pescado con coco y arroz con gandules que está haciendo. Por la tarde fueron al cine y después a dormir pronto porque el lunes trabaja.

Ese día al finalizar el trabajo, tal y como se lo había imaginado, Anthony se acercó a ella antes de que llegara al metro, y la invitó a un café

TA- es algo que hacen los amigos

Se excusó, fueron hasta plaza Cataluña al café Zurich y se sentaron en la terraza

Ca- _este tío es tonto… dice que ha terminado conmigo pero me sigue buscando… a mí no me engaña, sé que se arrepiente de haber cortado_

Van caminando por la calle de Pelayo, hasta la entrada del metro que hay en la plaza Universidad, antes de bajar los escalones ella decide atacarlo

Ca- sabes, hay un amigo que quiere salir conmigo mañana, voy a utilizar el saludo que me enseñaste con él

TA- ¡no puedes hacer eso!

Ca- ¿y por qué no? – _hahaha sé que te mueres de celos, tu mirada y tu mandíbula me lo confirman_ – que yo sepa no eres nada mío para prohibirme nada, así que tengo toda la libertad del mundo, tengo pleno derecho para saludarme con los demás como mejor me plazca

La rubia se acerca peligrosamente a él, acorralándolo contra el bordillo de la entrada, roza sutilmente su cuerpo para desarmarlo

TA- si haces eso dejamos de ser amigos

Ca- hahaha me estás diciendo que tu amistad se limita a la exclusividad de mis labios para ti… Jummm bueno, tengo más partes del cuerpo que disfrutan de los besos

Candy sonríe victoriosa, sabe que lo ha dejado jodido, estará con mal humor por un buen rato. Le da un beso de piquito en los labios y se despide de él, a Anthony hasta le rechinan los dientes, está furiosoooo.

.

.

Es martes, cuando se supone el rubio tiene fiesta, ella pensó que se lo encontraría a la salida como la vez anterior pero no fue así, llegó hasta el edificio donde vive, y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del portal Anthony se le acerca por detrás y la asusta

Ca- ¡joder tío! Como sigas así un día de estos me paras el corazón, será mejor que te pongas un cascabel o un cencerro para que yo me entere cuando te me acercas por la espalda

TA- te has asustado porque sabes que has hecho algo malo

Ca- ¿algo malo, pero de qué hablas?

TA- sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, de ese tío que dijiste que ibas a ver

Ca- ahh… ya – _hehehe lo sabía, está celoso_ – pues eso, ¿algo más que me quieras decir?

TA- ¿has dejado que ese tío te bese?

Ca- ¡no pienso contestar a esa pregunta!

TA- entonces lo has hecho

Ca- de verdad tío ¡quién te entiende! Se supone que tú cortaste conmigo por no sé qué tonterías más absurdas dijiste, algo sin sentido… me dejaste libre, sola, así que, qué más da con quien salga o deje de salir – _ay, esta rabioso… debo tener más cuidado, no sea que el tiro me salga por la culata…_ \- pero si tan preocupado estás por mí ¿quieres corroborar personalmente si alguien me ha tocado?

TA- ¡eres cruel!

Sin poder contenerse más, Anthony la besó con furia y rudeza, los celos lo ha torturado y puesto del peor de los humores todo este tiempo… la arrastra al ascensor y suben hasta su planta; cuando se encuentran en la intimidad de su piso la despoja de sus ropas con desespero.

Los labios sobre sus pechos le hacen cosquillas, esa lengua juguetea con su pezón mientras que sus manos acarician cada curva, Candy se gira y restriega su trasero sobre su sexo, lo incita a poseerla, Anthony clava sus dientes sobre su hombro y mueve sus caderas para poder complacerla… desea estar dentro. Ella curva su espalda y apoya su rostro sobre la puerta, da un empellón y siente como su falo es envuelto por esa húmeda calidez; repite el movimiento y sonidos guturales se escapan de su garganta… extrañaba hacer el amor con esa mujer. Cuando la rubia siente que va alcanzar las estrellas, un líquido caliente le llena sus entrañas, Anthony la abraza con fuerza cuando alcanza su clímax… deposita besos sobre su hombro y busca sus labios, le susurra al oído con su voz grave y decidida

TA- eres solo mía

Ca- solo si tú también eres solo mío, no dejarás que ni una mujer te toque, ni Elisa

Intenta girar un poco para poder ver su rostro, tiene entrecerrado los ojos, mirada oscura y mandíbula tensa, la estruja con sus manos y la aferra más a su cuerpo

TA- solo tuyo mi amor

La besa y ella sonríe de saberse victoriosa. Se van a la cama y se ponen a bromear y juguetear

TA- yo era un roble, estaba seguro de lo que había decidido, pero tú me obligaste, me forzaste a que te hiciera el amor

Ca- hahahaha ¡eso no te lo crees ni tú!

TA- ¡claro que sí! Yo soy un pobre inocente

Ca- hahahaha un roble dice hahahaha claro que eres un roble, pero para otra cosa

La rubia lo besa, desliza su mano por su torso hasta llegar a su entrepierna, acaricia a su amiguito, su cómplice… este le responde moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y palpitando independientemente del corazón de él… se sienta a horcajadas y lo introduce, desea recuperar todo ese tiempo que no han podido estar juntos… había extrañado su voz, sus besos, sus caricias… Anthony disfruta del sin fin de sensaciones que despierta esa mujer entre sus brazos, la posee con esas ganas contenidas de estos días atrás

Intentó alejarse de ella pero solo sirvió para hacerle ver que estaba muy en el fondo de su corazón. Después de hacer el amor se durmió refugiado en su pecho, sintiendo las caricias sutiles sobre su espalda y cabellos; a las ocho y media se despertó al sentir que un móvil vibraba, le estaban llamando y había reconocido el número… no contesto, pero si se levantó y se puso sus ropas, observa por unos segundos a Candy mientras duerme, le da un beso y se marcha, no se atreve a despertarla.

Angese no se dio cuenta en qué momento él se fue, pero cada día al salir del trabajo la estaba esperando para ir a dar una vuelta en bicicleta por el Paseo Marítimo, perderse por el Born o entrando en todas la tiendas de Las Ramblas; luego a las seis y media Anthony debía entrar a trabajar, pero siempre estaba a media noche en la puerta de su casa para disfrutar de su intimidad.

Después de un par de semanas de haber vuelto a ser pareja, tontear, salir a comer o dar paseos. Sabía perfectamente qué significaba cada sonrisa suya, cuando su mirada se oscurecía, pero se oscurecía por estar imaginando su cuerpo desnudo y cómo la pondría a hacer ver las estrellas esa noche... Candy sabía perfectamente cada vez que la está poseyendo con la mirada porque su vientre se estremece de escalofrío.

Adora observar detenidamente a ese hombre, las facciones de su rostro, su mirar, siempre lleva el cabello un poco largo, no es ni liso ni rizado... vamos, que tiene un conflicto de identidad; cada vez que se gira para verla está tan cerca de su nariz, que le apetece horrores deslizar sus dedos entre su melena y despeinarlo sensualmente. En fin que aportaba un punto de morbo y deleite al finalizar su jornada de trabajo.

Cerca del restaurante estaban haciendo obras, por lo que hubo una epidemia de ratas en la zona, el jefe denunció y muchas cosas más... llegó el exterminador a fumigar y colocar trampillas. El especialista dijo que para que los ratones cayesen en las trampas se podía poner tomate cherry en vez de queso, que es más efectivo... eso del queso es un mito de las caricaturas.

El siguiente fin de semana resultó que Ponny regreso a ayudarle a Angese en el turno de noche porque Elisa se había cogido tres semanas de vacaciones y a ella le tocaba cubrir su turno, y no solamente eso, también debía hacer ahora el control de genero para que no faltase nada el fin de semana que es cuando hay más trabajo. Ese viernes Terry se quedó en el paso recibiendo comandas y mesas, según con la excusa que hace mucho que no trabaja con la jefa... y de paso se atrevía de vez en cuando contarle algún chistes o decir una tontería, en fin... hacer reír indirectamente a Candy.

Esa noche terminaron pronto, Anthony y Candy estaban locos por salir y poder disfrutar de un momento candentemente a solas... ya casi había terminado de recoger la cocina cuando él se acercó con su adorable sensual sonrisa de guasón, ojitos pispiretos y todo campechano.

TA- Ponny, necesito poner cebo en las trampas, ¿dónde hay tomate cheddar?

Po- ahí, en esa nevera donde estás apoyado

La jefa sonrió traviesa, y la rubia reía disimuladamente porque sabía perfectamente lo que esa mirada pícara de él le quería decir. Rebusco en la dichosa nevera pero no encontraba lo que quería, a Ponny le era cada vez más difícil ocultar su burla...

TA- ¡venga hombre! Aquí no hay nada ¿estás segura? No veo el tomate cheddar

Po- sí, si buscas tomate cheddar está ahí...

Entonces Candy entendió muy bien lo que la jefa le estaba haciendo y empezó a reír, ya ni se molestaban en disimular, Terry se les queda viendo todo desconfiado casi rallado el disgusto.

TA- noo, ¡me quieres tomar el pelo! Aquí no hay tomate cheddar

Po- ¡que sí hay! Fíjate bien... hahaha si buscas tomate cheddar está en esa nevera, pero si lo que quiere es tomate cherry están en esta otra hahahaha

Las mujeres se rieron a más no poder, hasta partirse la caja de la risa ¡"Tomate Cheddar"! Si será tontito hahaha al pobre se le subieron los colores al rostro cuando cayó en cuenta de su error y se les unió en las risas

Po- ¡ay, a saber ¿en qué estarás pensando? verdad pillín!

TA- hehehe es que estoy tan cansado que ya no sé lo que digo...

Cuando por fin salieron se fueron a su casa, y ahí no pudo evitar volver a reírse en su cara y con todos los poderes cuando recordó el incidente

TA- ¡es tu culpa! estaba viendo tu trasero mientras lavabas las sartenes... quería darte un azote por provocadora, por eso me despiste

Ca- hahahaha ¡¿ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa?! Serás embustero... queso cheddar... hahaha de ahora en adelante te diré así, tú serás el tomate cheddar y yo el queso cherry hahahaha...

Y así, se volvió su jerga personal, mofarse de esa manera era deliciosamente pervertida... de unos nombres tan simples introdujeron los significados más morbosos y pícaros. No eran fuego, sino lava... tan raros, diferentes y especiales, muy Cherry's bien cheddar's.


	16. Parte 15

**Hola queridos lectores, quiero pedirles perdón por el retraso a la hora de publicar los siguientes capítulos, como ya os había comentado, tenía unos fines de semana cargados de actividad, aparte del hecho de que terminé en cama con un resfriado de caballo, mis amigos me han dado de todos los remedios para aliviarme, pero al final he terminado con antibióticos por una bronquitis con cara de neumonía hehehe ya después de haber reposado como la bella durmiente por varios días, y haber sobrevivido a la fiebre, estoy aquí metiendo caña con la intención de sacar al menos algún capítulo más. Muchas gracias por su paciencia. Saludos Cherry**

**Parte 15**

**Prueba de Fuego**

.

Las primeras intenciones de Elisa habían sido que Candy fuese despedida, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, solo logró que Ponny la reubicará en el turno de la mañana y no solo eso, sino que sería de ahora en adelante la encargada. La rubia había pasado de ser una simple ayudante a cocinera, la colocaba a su altura, con igual voz y voto… y eso es más que inaceptable para Elisa.

Intento hacerle ver que no estaba al nivel que se requiere para asumir esa responsabilidad y el primer día la cargó con toda la preparación posible, pelar patatas para fritas, hervir patatas para la ensalada alemana y rusa, ensalada coleslaw -es decir cortar la col, las zanahorias, cebolla y manzana, dejarla marinando con el zumo de los limones y azúcar- la salsa chimichurri, salsa tropical, salsa cheddar, hacer hamburguesas, cebolla caramelizada, el chilli con carne… y etctc y así seguía la lista. Elisa se sintió triunfal cuando llegó a su turno y constatar que Candy no había hecho nada.

Aunque lo más molesto fue ver que el señor Ripoll la había felicitado en sus narices por haber sacado bien el turno por primera vez, por lo que decidió tirarla de cabeza al menos con la señorita Ponny; si la desacreditaba con ella, fácilmente la quitarían del turno y la echarían a la calle; ya saboreaba la victoria cuando la jefa le llamaba por teléfono.

Po- Elisa, he estado hablando con Angese y me ha dicho que si no hizo nada de la preparación fue porque ha tenido mucho trabajo

El- pero Ponny, esas no son excusas… sabes perfectamente que sí o sí hay que hacer preparación, sino yo soy la perjudicada cuando tenga que hacer los pedidos y no tenga género… sólo porque la señorita no hace nada de preparación, me tendré que retrasar cada vez que saque una comanda o pedido… assshhh ¿no entiendo cómo se te ocurrió la idea de ponerla en la mañana?

Po- pero tú también debes de entender que ella está sola, no es una máquina y también debe de sacar el turno de las comidas y tú no le preparas nada a ella; Angese debe recibir el género y guardarlo… así que te sugiero que seas más comprensiva, ella ya sabe qué es lo que debe hacer, simplemente limítate a llegar a tu hora cumplir con tu jornada, no tienes razón alguna para decirle que se marche antes de que termine su turno… no quiero estar recibiendo más quejas vuestras, que esto no es una guardería

El- pero Ponny…

Po- ¡basta Elisa!, simplemente limítate a seguir como hasta ahora, piensa que soy yo y no Angese la que está por la mañana y verás que no habrán problemas. Por favor que sea la última vez que me pones quejas

.

Elisa estruja con excesiva fuerza el tomate que tiene en su mano debido a la rabia de escuchar las palabras que le decía la jefa, entre las arrugas de su frente se puede leer claramente las letras que dicen "¿por qué nada me sale como lo planeo?" ofendida con todo, decidió "_seguir las instrucciones de Ponny_" tarde o temprano esa insulsa de Angese la terminaría pifiando, por lo que deberá ser paciente para írselas desquitando, aunque sea poco a poco.

Pasó una semana y personalmente Elisa se había encargado en dejarle mucha preparación, la joven no siempre la terminaba… aunque esto frustraba a la pelirroja, sabía al menos que terminaba hecha polvo, y si no podía perjudicar de otra manera a Candy, al menos la desgastaría físicamente, por lo que su astucia le sugirió que lo mejor era irse de vacaciones ¡TRES SEMANAS! Ahora la señorita Ponny deberá de ingeniárselas para convencer al señor Ripoll que le permita que alguien ayude a la rubia en los momentos álgidos de faena, sino la cocina se retrasaría en sacar los platos quiérase o no.

El señor Ripoll no quería que alguien estuviera con Candy por la simple razón de evitar dos cosas; una es que se termine enrollando como lo ha hecho con los camareros y repartidores –vale ¡es mentira! Pero según él es verdad gracias a las argucias de la pelirroja– nuevamente; y segundo para evitar que se pelee como ha pasado con Elisa. Pero la señorita Ponny tras hacerle ver que su desempeño esos días atrás no había tenido nada de qué quejarse, podían darle un voto de confianza y permitir que Shelly este por las tardes con ella y le ayude con la preparación, el fin de semana que hay más movimiento estaría ella o Anny. Así hicieron para poder turnarse cada fin de semana y sacar la faena.

Después de tanto tiempo sin pasar juntas, finalmente Candy y Anny realizarían el fin de semana, la rubia se dio cuenta desde un principio que su hermana la miraba de diferente manera y con la sensación que todo aquello que pudo haber construido los primero días que entró a trabajar a "La Perla Roja" se había ido al garete, sepa judas por qué razón, se resignó a trabajar como hasta ahora dejando a la morena que se sazone con su propia amargura.

Quizás ese turno hubiese sido más ligero entre las hermanas, de no ser porque para Anny era tan evidente que Terry tenía una relación con Candy por todas las atenciones que tenía para con ella… y… y también por el hecho de que todo lo que la rubia pedía el hombre daba un salto y corría a su mando, mientras que ella debía repetir un par de veces las cosas para que alguien de la barra se dignara en hacerle caso.

Candy no tenía intenciones de preocuparse más de lo necesario con respecto al trabajo, como para gastar energías intentando convencer a su hermana de algo, si ella misma se cierra en sus quince impidiendo una relación pacífica como trabajadores, como compañeras, como amigas… ya ni se diga como hermanas. Bastante tiene con lo que se le viene encima. Se encuentra acostada sobre su lado derecho, rodeando el torso desnudo de Terry, ambos intentan recuperar el aliento tras un encuentro íntimo…

TA- siempre me dejas exhausto

Ca- hahaha exageras – y yo siempre quiero más

TA- sí, es verdad… uuuufff… sabes, me gustaría comentarte algo

Ca- ¿ah sí, de qué se trata?

TA- en dos días voy a hacer las pruebas para otro trabajo

Ca- ¿de-de verdad? – eso quiere decir que si cambia de trabajo dejaremos de vernos

TA- así es… y estoy muy ilusionado, si todo sale bien pronto dejaré la Perla

Ca- ¿y de qué se trata ese nuevo trabajo?

TA- pues… seré el repartidor de una panadería, su obrador se encuentra en "Sant Vicenç dels Horts" y tendré que ir por toda Barcelona entregando los pedidos… por eso iré un par de días para aprenderme la ruta

Ca- ¿estás seguro que deseas hacer ese cambio?

TA- por supuesto… además con lo que me gusta conducir, será pan comido, solo debo cargar la furgoneta e ir a dejarlo hasta la puerta y ya está

Ca- jumm… suena fácil… ¿cuál sería tu horario?

TA- es casi lo mismo como si entregase un pedido de "La Perla Roja" pero aquí todo el reparto se hace de mañana, por lo que las tardes las tendré libre, así nos podremos ver ¿qué te parece?

Ca- jummm… - la verdad es que me toma todo por sorpresa, a primera vista suena bien, si los dos tenemos el turno de mañana, por las tardes nos podremos ver y salir… pero trabajar en "La Perla" sin él será muy distinto… aburrido, aunque a decir verdad no es que pasemos mucho tiempo juntos últimamente… si no es porque Elisa está de vacaciones, no compartiríamos el turno como antes… ¡pero qué egoísta que soy! Solo pienso en mí, cuando Anthony me ha dicho que si buscaba otra cosa más era para ayudar a su familia… - Anthony, si te soy sincera… tengo un poco de miedo, porque te voy a extrañar, pero si ves que te gusta y cumple con tus exigencias, no veo la razón por la que no puedas probar en este nuevo trabajo

TA- no te preocupes, siempre nos veremos

Ca- ¡ja! Más te vale muchachito… sino iré personalmente a buscarte hasta Sant Vicenç del Horts con un sabueso

TA- hahahaha

.

Anthony le da un par de besos en su cuello antes de subir hasta su boca, también en su interior le pesa tener que dejar sola a Candy a merced de Elisa, pero tiene la ligera esperanza de que esta se haya calmado una vez regrese de sus vacaciones, que es en tres días. Con sus manos recorre la figura femenina, siente como su piel se eriza con el gesto, las llamas del deseo se vuelven a encender, desea satisfacer las ganas de poseerla, reparte besos y movimientos húmedos e intensos como la tormenta que cae a esa hora de la madrugada.

.

.

Tal como se lo había comentado a Candy, Terry estuvo un par de días acompañado de Gabriel -el otro repartidor que será su compañero- este le estuvo mostrando la ruta, explicando cómo se leen los albaranes, los saltos y señas de cada lugar, los mejores atajos y los lugares a evitar por los atascos. También a preparar las gavias con todo el pan y cómo posicionarlo para su comodidad. Digamos que la ilusión salta en sus pupilas y ese sábado hará su primera prueba él solo. Por ser fin de semana tanto el recorrido como la faena es sencillo.

Por practicidad y comodidad de los repartidores, existen dos rutas… una que empieza a las cuatro y media de la madrugada, que suelen ser lugares a las afueras de Barcelona como Castelldefels, Martorell, Molins de Rei, Corbera, luego el Colegio de las Monjas, el Instituto Francés y dos Casals de la Gent Gran por Navas, terminando así de repartir a las once y media de la mañana; la otra ruta empezaba a las seis de la mañana y la mayoría eran colegios o locales, y por último los casales que habrían al medio día, por lo que solía finalizar a eso de las dos y media.

La primera semana cometió un que otro error: se olvidó una barra de pan integral, dejó a un par de yayitos sin comer por no llevar el pan sin sal como de costumbre y llegó tarde a un par de lugares… nada grave, media vez coja confianza y acomode la ruta a su parecer, luego tendría todo manga por pie. Ese domingo Candy había decidido acompañar a Terry por lo que estaba súper emocionada; ir por la autopista a las cinco de la madrugada les daba gracia pues estaba más sola que la una, escuchaban a todo dar Rock FM, reían cada dos por tres y de paso compartían la fruta y merienda que la rubia había llevado.

La pobre furgoneta aguanta estoicamente el trote; de primera mano Candy ve como Anthony la lleva a toda pastilla por la carretera, las maniobras bruscas que debe dar, los topetazos en los costados cada vez que debe aparcar, si casi puede sentir como rechinan las hojalatas al circular. Para la rubia no puede pasar desapercibido el brillo de ilusión que hay en el rostro de su chico, este trabajo nuevo sin duda le emociona, no puede más que alegrarse por él. Mientras esperaba en la calle de Murcia a que entregara un pedido en el "Bar Zhou" escucha una melodía y piensa que es la radio, pero el sonido se vuelve a repetir y ve que es una llamada en el móvil de Anthony; este viene cruzando la calle casi con un estilo medio saltarín, se le ve contento

Ca- ¡te la pasas bien ¿no?!

TA- hehehe me siento a full, este trabajo está chupado

Ca- hahaha ya veo, por cierto, tu móvil estaba sonando hace poco

TA- ¿has contestado?

Ca- noo que va, no tengo razón para hacerlo

TA- vale – uff… menos mal no lo ha hecho – bueno, dos pedidos más y terminamos

Ca- vale

.

Finalizaron las entregas de ese día, luego fueron a dejar las furgoneta y de regreso a la ciudad, pasaron un rato a solas en el piso de la chica. Cuando Anthony se despedía de Candy mientras esperaba el ascensor, de este sale Carolina junto a su conguito, la niña salió corriendo a los brazos de la rubia, el joven se puso más que nervioso con la presencia de la recién llegada

Ka- ¡Hombreee! Dichosos los ojos que te ven ¿Qué tal Anthony? Tanto tiempo sin verte

TA- hola Carolina

Ka- ¿Qué tal te vas en tu nuevo trabajo? Me ha dicho Angese que ahora trabajas para una panadería

TA- sí. La verdad que muy bien, esta ha sido mi primera semana y ha salido todo bien

Ka- que me alegro, espero que en este nuevo trabajo te vaya todo bien, así podrás formalizar con mi niña y pensar en hacer planes juntos

Los jóvenes se miran un poco avergonzados entre ellos, la verdad ese es un tema que casi o mejor dicho nunca han tocado

Ka- ¡Oh venga ya! No me digas que no habéis pensado en vuestro futuro ¿Acaso no te piensas casar algún día Anthony?

TA- hehehe… ya, la verdad es que… es que no hemos hablado de nada de eso

Ka- ¡Pues deberías! Ya van para dos años juntos, tiempo suficiente para saber si quieres algo con ella o no, sino le digo ya mismo a Angese que termine contigo, si no tiene futuro vuestra relación ¿Para qué estar juntos?

Ca- ¡Carolinaaa! – Madre mía, qué vergüenza me hace pasar esta mujer… - bueno, ya habrá un momento para pensar en eso

TA- sí, bueno yo me voy que ya es tarde… un gusto verte Carolina, hasta luego Angese

Ka- hasta luego Anthony…

Ca/Ka- hahahaha se puso rojo

Ca- madre mía mujer ¿qué le haces que te tiene miedo?

Ka- ¿hacerle yoo? ¡Naaada! Hahahaha ese sinvergüenza que me tiene miedo, sabe que no está haciendo las cosas bien y por eso le cuesta darme la cara

Ca- hahahaha… ¿Qué tal? ¿De dónde vienes?

Ka- hemos ido a la plaza del ayuntamiento que estaban haciendo actividades para los niños

Ca- hala ¡qué wuay! De seguro que se lo han pasado pipas ¿verdad conguito?

La niña sonríe y contesta moviendo la cabeza, de presto se escucha un trueno retumbar en el cielo, lo cual asusto a las chicas

Ka- por lo visto va a caer una buena… ¿te quieres venir a casa a ver una peli con nosotras Angese?

Ca- vale… hehehe así cuido del "Coco" a mi negrita preciosa… ven Elly, vamos a casa

Se fueron las tres a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la tarde comiendo pizza, palomitas, una copa de vino y canciones infantiles.


	17. Parte 16

**Parte 16**

**Rozando el límite**.

.

Los últimos días que quedaban de las vacaciones de Elisa fueron eternos para Angese, más teniendo en cuenta que Terry ya no estaba trabajando en "La Perla Roja" cuando finalmente la pelirroja volvió a incorporarse se sorprendió que la cara les cambiará a todos cuando la vieron entrar, sabían que las cosas no estarían relajadas a la hora de trabajar pues la histérica personificada había regresado; también le extrañó saber que el rubio Bower ya no estuviera en plantilla, había renunciado sin dar muchas explicaciones, bueno sí, había dicho que encontró un trabajo mejor… pero a Elisa eso no le cuadraba, de seguro había pasado algo más y esta hipótesis no la descartaría tan fácilmente.

Ese martes Candy estaba cansada y deseosa de volver a casa, ahora ya no tiene turno doble y espera pasar un rato con Anthony, tiene el segundo horario en el reparto, así que le da tiempo de terminar de servir las comidas y llegar al piso para verse. A las cuatro y media sube a cambiarse esperando que Elisa entre de un momento a otro; con el bolso en una mano y su abrigo en el otro revisa que todo esté en orden para que ella no se queje… cuatro y cuarenta y la pelirroja no aparece, saca su móvil para mandar un mensaje y decirle a él que se retrasará un poco gracias a su compañera… revisa la caja de hamburguesas, las ensaladas, cuatro y cincuenta, finalmente asoma por la puerta una fresca y bien sonriente Elisa

Ca- ¡Por fin apareces! Ya es tarde, tienes todo recogido, me voy… adiós

El- ¿pero a dónde te crees que vas? No te puedes ir hasta que yo me haya cambiado

Ca- ¿qué dices? Mi turno termina a las cuatro y media, y ya casi son las cinco, no tengo por qué estar aquí más tiempo

El- pues no te puedes ir… porque debes esperar a que yo baje por si sale algún pedido

Ca- ¡Lo llevas claro Elisa! Si sale un pedido ya te las apañas tú misma, yo me voy… y si tienes alguna queja habla con Ponny, que mucha gracia no le va a hacer cuando se entere que estas llegando tarde…

.

Aunado al cansancio, el disgusto porque llega tarde, y la insolencia de la pelirroja, Candy sale disgustada dando un portazo, esta chica ha vuelto con ganas de tocarle las pelotas, pero no está ella para seguirle el juego o quedarse callada… cuando sale del restaurante y camina un par de metros empieza a llover con ganas, la rubia suspiró exasperada al darse cuenta que ha dejado su paraguas en el trabajo, le daría igual si no fuese porque también se ha dejado el móvil, por lo que decide regresar.

Cuando entra al local busca su teléfono en la estantería cerca de la puerta pero no está, igual sube al altillo pensando que lo había dejado ahí pero no lo encuentra, baja los escalones y le pregunta a la pelirroja

Ca- Elisa ¿Has visto mi teléfono?

El- ¿yo? No, que va

Ca- qué extraño, si lo tenía aquí mientras te esperaba

El- ahh… ¿puede ser por casualidad este?

Ca- _¿por casualidad? De casualidad nada monada ¡Es el mío! –_ sí, es ese… gracias

La rubia coge el teléfono, su paragua y se marcha… ya va cuarenta minutos tarde. Cuando llega a su casa se ducha y prepara para recibir a su chico; Anthony llega y hace un poco de té para entrar en calor, sigue lloviendo, apetece estar con mantita, viendo una peli o escuchando música.

Lo triste de todo es que a raíz de que el rubio debe madrugar, por las tardes suele quedarse la mayor parte del tiempo dormido, o peor aún, como debe acostarse temprano suele irse pronto a su casa. Quiérase o no, ahora pasan menos tiempo juntos, pero lo que más le incomoda a Candy es que cada vez que escucha "Sweet Child O`Mine" de Guns and Roses del tono de llamada de su móvil, se levanta y diez minutos después se larga con la excusa que es tarde… la primera vez pensó que era su alarma, hasta que días después vio que era una llamada de una tal "Elsa"

Pero aun así, al menos Anthony hace el esfuerzo de verse cada tarde, por muy poco tiempo que sea.

Ca- ¿qué tal tu día cariño?

TA- bien, he podido entregar todo a tiempo y la otra semana estaré haciendo el primer turno

Ca- eso quiere decir que estarás entrando a las cuatro de la madrugada… mmmh tal vez te pueda acompañar un rato en las primeras horas, antes de que yo entre a trabajar

TA- mmmh no sé… es que aún no sé cómo será esa ruta, quizás más adelante me puedas acompañar

Ca- ¿estás seguro?

TA- sí, no te preocupes

Ca- bueno, sino quieres que te acompañe en persona, al menos lo puedo hacer por teléfono

Anthony estaba a punto de decir algo cuando suena Guns and Roses "Sweet Child O`Mine" lo saca de la bolsa de su pantalón, mira el nombre y silencia la llamada, Candy lo observa sin decir nada; pensaba añadir algo el rubio cuando el teléfono vuelve a sonar… ella al ver su arruga en la frente de él decide darle un poco de intimidad

TA- dime… no… sí, he salido ¿Por qué?... vale, me avisas

.

Aunque Candy no hubiese querido, inevitablemente su antena se activó y poco escuchó de lo que había dicho… por lo visto no pasarán más tiempo juntos, tal y como se supone lo habían planeado

Ca- ¿todo bien?

TA- sí… mmmm

Ca- por cierto, el domingo Carolina le celebra el cumpleaños a la "Conguito" y me dijo que estás invitado… ¿qué te parece?

TA- ¿de verdad te ha dicho que me invita?

Ca- sí… hehehe ¿por qué te parece tan extraño? Todo mundo sabe que somos pareja, nos han visto juntos en más de una ocasión, hasta las yayitas de abajo

TA- ¿las que se ponen cachondas con solo escucharnos cuando te estoy dando en la madrugada?

Ca- hahahaha ¡eso lo dices tú! Pero lo que ellas dijeron fue que en la madrugada escuchaban gemidos y que no sabían si era del edificio de al lado, su vecina de enfrente o nosotros

TA- ¡eso es casi lo mismo! ¿Acaso crees que después de tantos años solas, no se van a recordar de sus maldades que hacían cuando estaban jóvenes?

Ca- hahahaha ¡eres terrible!

TA- ¡¿no me irás a decir que crees que son vírgenes?!

Ca- hahahaha… no lo sé

TA- ¡uuuy! Las que van de santas son las peores… de seguro esas eran unas depravadas y viciosas

Ca- ¡Terryyy! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

TA- hahahaha ¡es verdad! Piensa mal y acertarás

El chico le da una nalgada posesiva a sabiendas que a ella le molesta, luego la besa antes de que tenga tiempo de quejarse… su boca se apodera de los labios de ella y sus lenguas juguetean, como una viciosa a punto de recibir su dosis, Candy presiona su pelvis contra la de él y desliza una mano por su espalda y otra por sus cabellos… lo incita, provoca y toca por todas partes con la clara intención de activarlo ¡quiere que la posea, ya! Anthony la abraza y ella lleva sus manos a su cadera para tomarlo por las nalgas, simplemente él es suyo.

Las caricias aumentaban el ritmo de los latidos, y encienden la pasión… pero el móvil del rubio vibra como catalizador negativo de la pasión, él puja por la frustración, ni siquiera se molesta en saber de quién se trata, simplemente detiene su incitación.

TA- lo siento cariño, pero me tengo que ir

Ca- ¿irte?... ¿ahora?... ¿por qué?

El rubio hundió su rostro en el cuello para depositarle un beso en la clavícula, su roble desea sentirla, pero la razón le recuerda unos ojos oscuros, molestos, y decide guiarse por la prudencia y alejarse… para Candy la frustración es palpable en cada bocanada de aire que da, un escalofrío la sacude, intenta coordinar sus neuronas para procesar claramente lo que está pasando

TA- es… tengo que irme, mi hermano quiere que le ayude en hacer unas cosas… te prometo que mañana nos veremos

Ca- ¿De verdad? ¿No quieres que te ayude?

TA- no, tranquila… no hace falta, en cuanto esté libre te llamo

Ca- vale

Le da un beso y el teléfono vuelve a sonar, suelta un suspiro pesado, como quien dice "¡Qué coñazo!" ella le sonríe débilmente y le acompaña a la puerta. Candy esperó la llamada como había prometido pero nunca la recibió; en la madrugada Anthony le marcó, pero como estaba tan dormida ni cuenta se dio, este lo volvió a intentar a las siete de la mañana, y la voz perezosa de ella se escuchó atender a su demanda

Ca- mmmm diga…

TA- buenos días dormilona ¿cómo estás cariño?

Ca- hola... Juuuummm… estaba durmiendo de lo lindo

TA- bueno, si quieres te dejo descansar

Ca- ¡no! Tranquilo, no pasa nada… me alegra escucharte ¿qué tal te fue ayer? Me dejaste esperando la llamada

TA- lo siento, se me hizo tarde y como debía acostarme temprano, pensé que era mejor hablarte hoy

Ca- ahhh… ¿y qué tal va tu jornada?

TA- bien

Ca- me alegro

TA- hoy cuando salgas del trabajo te iré a recoger ¿vale?

Ca- ¿de verdad?

TA- sí

Ca- ¡wuay! ¿Haremos algo en especial?

TA- ¿te refieres aparte de terminar echarte el polvo que empecé ayer? Hahahaha

Ca- también, pero no solo me refería a eso

TA- hahahaha… bueno, piensa en algo que podamos hacer aunque esté lloviendo

Ca- ¡vale! Me parece estupendo

TA- te tengo que dejar, me está llamando Gabriel… a ver qué se le ofrece

Ca- vale, nos vemos más tarde… besitos cariño

TA- besitos

Un suspiro largo se escapó de sus pulmones, a pesar de lo frustrante del día anterior, le hacía mucha ilusión salir con Anthony… por lo tanto sintió que las horas pasaban con una lentitud pasmosa. A la hora del servicio de las comidas recibió un par de llamadas, pero no las pudo atender por estar muy liada. Cuando Elisa llegó se marchó sin más dilaciones, a la parada del autobús donde suele quedar con su novio, mientras espera decide devolverle la llamada a Neil, ya que el otro número no tenía idea de quién se trataba.

Ne- ¡Hello Mitxy!

Candy no puede evitar sonreír ante ese saludo tan vivaz por parte de él

Ca- hola Neil ¿cómo estás? He visto que me llamaste, pero no te contesté porque estaba trabajando

Ne- me lo imaginé, por eso no insistí más… ¿cómo estás preciosa?

Ca- bien, gracias por preguntar… ¿sucede algo grave? ¿Qué te habías hecho?

Ne- no, estaba fuera de Barcelona por trabajo y luego he ido a pasar unos días con mis niñas

Ca- ahhh… que bien por ti

Ne- ¿te parece si quedamos? Si quieres

Ca- ehhh… - mmmh la verdad no sé cuánta gracia le haga a Anthony

Ne- ¿todavía sigues con ese chico? ¿Te prohíbe salir conmigo?

Ca- hahahaha tu voz me suena a reto, ¿te crees que no sé decidir por mí? Simplemente debes de entender que no le hará nada de gracia saber que mi ex, "la Máquina del Sexo" desea verme, sin una razón aparente ¡se creerá que es para follar! Y yo paso de tener problemas por malos entendidos

Ne- hahahaha… -¿"Máquina del Sexo? Hahahah ¿de dónde saca esas ocurrencias? ¿Debo tomarlo como un halago? -bueno tan equivocado no está, sabes que me gusta hacer el amor contigo mmmm me encanta y disfruto mucho de tu cuerpo, y tú del mío ¡no lo niegues!

Ca- ¡aassshhh! Neil, por favor ¡déjate de bromas!

Ne- ¡está bien, está bien! Pero me alegra haber escuchado tu voz y saber que estás bien

Ca- a mí también me alegra saber que estás bien, a pesar de que te pierdes mucho

Ne- hehehehe te aseguro que me encantaría mucho que estuvieses conmigo, espero que un día de estos me dejes verte

Ca- hahahaha – madre mía ¡menudas cosas me suelta este tipo ahora! – bueno, ya veremos… cuídate mucho

Ne- tú también preciosa, cuídate mucho… besos miles

Ca- hasta luego

Candy corta la llamada y automáticamente se muerde su labio inferior, sonríe pensando ¿qué maldad estará tramando ahora Neil? Como para llamarle y estar todo cariñoso justo ahora… podría haber seguido con sus cavilaciones, pero unas gotas de agua cayeron en su cabeza y en la pantalla apagada del aparato, automáticamente eleva su vista al cielo y una nueva gota le moja la frente

Ca- _perfecto, ahora vuelve a llover_

Se refugia bajo el techo de la parada mientras cierra su abrigo, la brisa le está dando frío; finalmente el coche negro de Anthony se detiene delante de ella, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta recibe una llamada, es el mismo número desconocido de la vez anterior, curiosa decide contestar

Ca- ¿diga?

xx- ¡¿se puede saber qué haces con mi marido? Gorda asquerosa!

El rubio la observa, ella se ha quedado de piedra.


	18. Parte 17

**Parte 17.**

**Pequeña y Frágil.**

**.**

Candy había estado hablando con Neil, quien le sorprende su forma tan cariñosa de tratarle, siempre ha sido así, pero pensó que al saber que estaba saliendo con otro hombre dejaría de hacer, pero Neil es Neil y siempre sale con cada cosa como justo ahora… podría haber seguido con sus cavilaciones, pero unas gotas de agua cayeron en su cabeza y en la pantalla apagada del aparato, automáticamente eleva su vista al cielo y una nueva gota le moja la frente, se refugia bajo el techo de la parada mientras cierra su abrigo, la brisa que corrió en ese momento le dio frío; finalmente el coche negro de Anthony se detiene delante de ella, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta recibe una llamada, es el mismo número desconocido de la vez anterior, curiosa decide contestar

Ca- ¿diga?

xx- ¡¿se puede saber qué haces con mi marido? Gorda asquerosa!

El rubio la observa, ella se ha quedado de piedra, por un momento creyó haber escuchado mal

Ca- ehhh… lo siento, creo que se ha equivocado de número

xx- ¡qué más quisieras desgraciada! Sé que eres Angese y que trabajas en "La Perla Roja" y que te estas acostando con mi marido ¡eres una golfa! ¡Una cualquiera! Infeliz ¿qué pensabas, que nunca me daría cuenta?

Ca- ¿qué? - ¿pero qué es esto? Lo veo a él frente a mí y me parece absurdo lo que esta mujer me dice

Anthony al ver como Candy perdía los colores del rostro se removió de su lugar para abrirle la puerta desde adentro, pero ella no hizo ni un movimiento por entrar en el coche, sus sentidos simplemente estaban concentrados en lo que le decía la desconocida

xx- eres una pobre infeliz que se creyó que tontas promesas de amor, solo lo hizo para aprovecharse de ti y follarte para después despreciarte como a una cualquiera, como a una apestada

Ca- ¿aprovecharse?

xx- ¡deja de buscarlo y de mandarle fotos! Aléjate de él ¡es mi marido! Y nunca me dejará para irse contigo, nunca estará contigo, simplemente fuiste un juego para él, y caíste como lo perra que eres, gorda asquerosa, desgraciada, infeliz

Ca- creo que se equivoca, no sé quién es su marido, así le exijo que deje de insultarme a lo loco

xx- no te hagas la inocente conmigo, sabes perfectamente de quién hablo ¡Terrence Antonio Bower es mi marido! Llevamos siete años casados y tenemos una hija

Ca- _¿una hija? ¿¡Quéee!? - _¿Anthony es su marido?

Al escuchar esas palabras el rubio abrió los ojos como platos, por lo visto lo habían pillado

xx- mira infeliz, sé que está por el restaurante, deja de acosarlo, si dejo de trabajar ahí fue para alejarse de ti, porque no le interesas ¡eres una furcia por querer deshacer mi matrimonio! Pero ten por seguro que las vas a pagar caro toda esta maldad que me estás haciendo, porque lo tuyo es una sinvergüenzada, mira que meterse con un hombre casado…

Ca- ¡déjame en paz!

La rubia cancelo la llamada, ya no quería seguir escuchando más… estaba confundida, herida, ofendida y sobre todo, engañada por el hombre que está bajando del coche para acercarse a ella

TA- Angese ¿qué pasa?

Ca- pasa que me acaba de llamar una mujer que dice ser tu esposa y madre de tu hija ¿es cierto?

TA- ¿cómo dices? ¿Cómo…

Ca- ¡no me quieras ver la cara y jugar con mi inteligencia Anthony! Dime ¿estás casado SI o NO?

Poco le importaba a ella que un que otro desconocido se enterase de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, necesitaba saber la verdad inmediatamente; Anthony estaba desconcertado, no sabía cómo manejar la situación, se le había salido de las manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Ca- ni siquiera eres capaz de decírmelo a la cara ¡eres un sinvergüenza! Ni te imaginas las de cosas que me dijo esa mujer y resulta que eres tú el culpable

TA- espera Angese, déjame explicarte

Ca- ¡Vete a la Mierda!

Soltó esas palabras con tanta rabia que más de uno se giró a verlos; la lluvia disimulaba las lágrimas que brotaban de las esmeraldas, pero él sabía perfectamente que la había lastimado cuando no era esa su intención. Candy no pensaba seguir delante de Anthony viendo como este jugaba con sus sentimientos, se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la de los coches, de esta manera le sería difícil que pudiera seguirle.

La rubia estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol, si este hubiese estado visible; estaría echando humo hasta por las orejas, sino fuese porque las gotas de lluvia apagaban las llamas, pero no podía calmar el desasosiego de su interior, simplemente no se lo esperaba

Ca- _realmente fui una estúpida ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? Por eso nunca se quedaba a dormir… cuando me dijo en fin de año que sus padres habían alquilado una casa a las afuera, era con ella con quien estaba, por eso no me llamó ni un día… de seguro ni cierto es que tiene un hermano, sino que se refería a su mujer… aaahhhh ¡pero qué estúpida soy! No tuve suficiente lección con Neil y Terry para volver a cometer el mismo error ¡fijarme en el hombre equivocado!... dooooooos ¡joder Candy, la has cagado pero bien cagado!_

La rubia se detiene en un cruce y no puede evitar apoyarse en el tronco de un árbol con sus manos, los recuerdos de días pasados junto a Anthony la estaban torturando, quería gritar, patalear, es más haberle dado una hostia al sinvergüenza por haberla engañado.

Estuvo caminando bajo la lluvia casi dos horas hasta que llegó a su casa, estaba empapada hasta la médula, tiritaba de frío, de rabia y dolor, al entrar a su piso se dejó caer de rodillas frente al sofá y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida. En la madrugada se despertó sintiendo su boca pastosa, tenía el cuerpo entumecido por la posición en la que se había quedado todas esas horas, se levanta y quita sus ropas, se mete en la cama desnuda, pero al sentir el olor de él en la camisa que estaba sobre la almohada, las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente.

A las siete de la mañana estaba llamándole Anthony por teléfono pero ella no contestó, se levantó de la cama, sentía la cabeza como un bombo, los ojos le arden y le cuesta respirar. Calienta un poco de agua y luego añade dos bolsitas de té de manzanilla, se bebe un ibuprofeno, regresa a la cama y toma las bolsitas del té para ponerlas sobre sus ojos y que estos le alivien el malestar que siente.

Candy parece en estado de shock, se ha sumido en un mutismo que le ha restado brillo y vitalidad… aún le cuesta creer todo lo que ha pasado, parece reflexionar y recuerda con dolor todo, cuando lo vio por primera vez el día que entró a trabajar… su mirada, esa sonrisa perversa, la traviesa, la picara, la dulce, la forzada, de todas se recordaba. Sus insinuaciones perversas cifradas tras esos ojos azules, el beso en el cuello, el beso en el balcón cuando pensó que era otro, la primera noche que estuvieron juntos.

Como ella había cambiado y acoplado a sus caricias, besos y sexo… él había aportado luz y dulzura todo ese tiempo, Anthony se había comportado celoso y posesivo desde un principio cuando nunca se le había ocurrido engañarle, sin embargo este si había sido el perfecto embaucador.

Candy trabaja como si fuera en automático, intenta que el trabajo le sirva de refugio pero a la vez cada rincón le recuerda al fantasma de Anthony cuando él trabajaba ahí, es capaz de ver su figura acercándose al paso con una taza de café con leche… al lado del pica lavando los cacharros y se gira para sonreírle… cree que está abriendo la puerta de cocina y asoma su cabeza para saludarla… levanta la portezuela del paso y se acerca a la barra observa la sala y puede ver claramente como Terry camina casi saltarín hacia el interior de la barra con una bandeja en mano; ella se gira hacia donde está Jules tomando nota de la bebida que hay en las neveras para poder reponer, le observa hacer su trabajo y ve la figura del rubio haciendo las cosas, luego levanta su rostro para verla y sonríe amable, este le saluda

TA- _hola amor_

Candy parpadeó un par de veces y se sorprende, su fantasma le habla

Ca- ¿cómo dices?

Jul- te dije "hola Anges"

Ca- ahhh… perdona, hoy se me va un poco la pinza

Jul- ya veo ¿necesitas algo?

Ca- ehh… sí, podrías ver si hay en el botiquín algún ibuprofeno o paracetamol, siento que la cabeza me va a explotar y hacerme un café para quitarme este empanado que llevo encima

Jul- pero si te duele la cabeza no creo que sea conveniente que bebas cafeína

Ca- ¡oh vamos Jules! Ya has visto lo empanada que estoy, de verdad que necesito espabilar para hacer todo

Jul- vaaale… veré que encuentro

Ca- gracias

.

Por nada del mundo Candy quería que alguien del restaurante se enterase de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza… realizó el servicio de las comidas lo mejor que pudo pero inevitablemente se siente débil; cuando Elisa llegó tenía una sonrisa diabólicamente perversa decorándole la cara, con su maquillaje exagerado, labios rojos, delineado grueso y pestañas postizas, un perfume escandaloso quedaba como rastro de su paso por el local, esa mujer parecía siempre que llegaba a ligar y no a trabajar.

Cuando salió del trabajo recordó las de veces que ella dejaba el local y se acercaba al lugar donde siempre aparcaba su moto, este le extendía un casco para poder marcharse juntos; pero este no era el fantasma de un recuerdo, en verdad Anthony estaba ahí pero ella simplemente se limitó a endurecer su mirada seguir como si este fuese transparente. Entró al metro rápidamente y llamó a Neil

Ne- ¡Hello Mitxy!

Ca- hola Neil ¿estás ocupado ahora?

Ne- un poco ¿por qué?

Ca- quería verte, me dijiste que querías quedar conmigo o ¿ya no quieres?

Ne- claro que sí preciosa ¿en dónde estás ahora?

Ca- voy saliendo del trabajo y estoy en el metro de Urquinaona

Ne- ¿qué te parece si te vienes hasta la parada "el Carmen" de la línea cinco? Yo te recojo en el coche y vamos a tomar algo por ahí

Ca- vale… nos vemos ahora

La rubia termina la llamada y espera el par de minutos que faltan para que pase la máquina, iría un par de estaciones más hasta llegar a Maragall y hacer trasbordo de la línea amarilla a la azul para llegar donde habían quedado. Bower pensó que ella se dirigía para su casa y se fue hasta ahí para esperarla y poder hablar con Candy pero esta no apareció; la paciencia no es que se pueda decir que es una de sus grandes virtudes, ya que pasada media hora se va muy molesto.

.

.

Ca- _está mal… sé de sobra que está mal acudir a Neil cuando justo ahora todo se ha ido a la mierda con Anthony… pero es que ahora necesito escapar, olvidar por un momento todo lo que está pasando… joder Albert ¿en dónde estás?_

Candy llegó al punto de encuentro, un par de minutos después pasa Neil en su coche blanco y se van a dar una vuelta, ella lo escucha en su parloteo peculiar

Ca- _se le ve entusiasmado por sepa judas qué razón, sinceramente no le estoy siguiendo el hilo a la conversación… le observo detenidamente y sin duda alguna se puede leer en su rostro que es un pícaro y don Juan, le gusta beber… sabe beber, pues me ha hecho probar varios cócteles, incluso los de su propia creación, también tiene varias anécdotas graciosas relacionadas con el alcohol; a comparación de Anthony que con dos cervezas se enchispa y se le sube a la cabeza… sabes perfectamente que no fumo, pero me has ofrecido un cigarrillo, te has sorprendido que hoy he aceptado y me encendí uno… no me lo explico, sin querer los estoy comparando, hay tantas cosas que les hace tan diferentes, son como el agua y el aceite, como el día y la noche, más opuestos que el norte y el sur; tonta fui al pensar que Anthony me convenía más que Neil, como si de uno de ellos podría haber un ganador… mmmmggg_

Ne- Angese ¿estás bien?

Ca- ¿ehh? Sí, claro

Ne- ¿seguro? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, si es que a tu chico no le importa que yo te ayude

Candy sonríe amargamente de lado, suelta un suspiro y da una bocanada a su cigarro, intenta retener el aire un poco pero este le hace picar la garganta y el pecho

Ca- si te dije que quedáramos es porque lo que necesitaba era verte y hablar como siempre… él no tiene nada que ver

Ne- está bien, si tú lo dices, de seguro es que te sientes cansada… tampoco es que tengas muy buena cara

Ca- sí la verdad un poco ¿te importaría llevarme a casa ahora?

Ne- para nada preciosa, lo mejor será que descanses, así tu chico se dará cuenta que te has portado bien porque llegas pronto

Ca- ¡cállate quieres! Menuda gilipollez

Ne- hahahaha no te enojes, solo es una broma

.

Candy le agradeció el haberle acompañado todo ese rato y haberla distraído con sus locuras, luego entró a su casa y se duchó antes de irse a dormir, se siente un poco irritada, de seguro tiene algunas décimas de fiebre, así que decide tomarse un té de manzanilla con miel y limón.

A la mañana siguiente va a trabajar como siempre, pero su instinto le dice que algo no va bien, el señor Ripoll está todo serio y la rubia experimentó un deja vú como la vez que le llamaron la atención; nuevamente estaba Bower esperándola a la salida y ella lo volvió a ignorar, si por algún momento pensó que debían hablar, desechó la idea pues aún se siente rabiosa de solo recordar lo pasado, y está segura que no sería muy coherente terminaría discutiendo y podría decir algo de lo que seguro se terminaría arrepintiendo o simplemente se había alejado como lo hizo con Terry, sin siquiera cruzar palabra alguna. Anthony fue a esperarla frente del portal de su edificio, pero Candy se había ido a ver a sus amigas al "Forn Lujo".

.

Pensar que Elisa estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo sería contar un chiste muy malo, Angese no se imagina lo que se le viene encima.


	19. Parte 18

**Parte 18**

**Celos, que queman; Celos, que destruyen**

**.**

Pensar que Elisa estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo sería contar un chiste muy malo, como querer ocultar el sol con un dedo, como decir que la quiere tanto como a su hermano, simplemente absurdo. Angese no se imagina lo que se le viene encima, ese día estaba desbordada con la faena; jueves, recibe género, empieza preparación extra para el fin de semana y como guindilla del pastel, la rubia siente dolor y debilidad en su cuerpo, pero intenta salir adelante a base de ibuprofeno.

Antes de que empiece el servicio de las comidas Jules se acerca por la puerta de cocina para que Jairo no vea ni escuche lo que tiene que decirle a ella

Jul- Angese… ven un momento por favor

Ca- Jules ¿qué sucede?

La joven se acerca hasta donde él está, entre las escaleras al altillo y delante la puerta cerrada, le parece extraña la actitud de él

Jul- quiero que escuches muy bien lo que te voy a decir, pero prométeme que no harás un escándalo

Ca- ¿pero qué dices Jules? Me estás asustando

Jul- guapa, si te lo digo es solo para que estés prevenida y te prepares para lo que viene

Ca- ¡oh por favor! Déjate de rodeos suéltalo de una vez

Jul- ssshhh… no alces la voz… el señor Ripoll está muy molesto porque Elisa le ha dicho que los repartidores están molestos contigo, que tú te la pasas peleando con ellas y que estos se quejan porque no les das de comer ni nada

Ca- ¿Qu-qué estás diciendo Jules?

Jul- lo que has oído Angese

La rubia aprieta los puños con fuerza, su mirada se cristaliza por las lágrimas que quieren asomar, ella que creía estar lista ante cualquier ataque de Elisa, no se esperaba esto y no está muy segura de lo que debe hacer

Jul- por favor, tranquilízate… si no has hecho nada malo no debes preocuparte

Ca- te lo agradezco Jules, gracias por decírmelo

El chico puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella con intención de infundirle valor, pero Candy sentía que un calor empezaba a invadir su cuerpo… mientras sigue cortando la cebolla su mente maquina las posibles variables para defenderse y sus consecuencias, por un momento sintió el impulso de llamar a Anthony y sus fuerzas flaquearon

Jul- ¡pedido!

Ca- oído

La joven sacudió la cabeza, debe espabilar para sacar la faena, pues la máquina empezará a vomitar las comandas como posesa a medida se vaya llenando el local, como cada día. El señor Ripoll se acercó para ayudar pero su trato era frío con la cocinera. Cuando finalmente terminó el servicio Candy no pudo contenerse más y decidió acercarse para aclarar las cosas con el jefe.

Ca- señor Ripoll

Sr.R- Angese

Ca- señor, me he enterado que está molesto conmigo porque cree que tengo problemas con los chicos

Sr.R- vaya… por lo visto no lo niegas

Ca- yo no he dicho eso señor Ripoll, simplemente le hago saber que me he enterado hoy de eso y déjeme decirle que no es cierto

Sr.R- Angese, debo admitir que haces muy bien tu trabajo cuando estás sola, pero eso no me compensa si cada vez que te relacionas con los camareros o repartidores tienes problemas

Ca- pero es que yo no tengo problemas con nadie, puede preguntarle a los chicos

Sr.R- precisamente han sido ellos los que me han manifestado su descontento contigo

Ca- ¿cómo dice? – esto no puede ser verdad

Sr.R- Angese, suficientes preocupaciones tengo con pagar las facturas del local como para estar mediando la relación entre ustedes como si fuesen niños pequeños

Ca- pero señor Ripoll, le estoy diciendo que yo no tengo problemas con nadie… es que ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta usted mismo? ¿Cómo voy a pelear con los chicos si no tengo tiempo para nada con tantas cosas que debo hacer? ¿Tampoco habría necesidad de que nadie le diga nada si usted está todo el tiempo que yo estoy en cocina? Se habría dado cuenta desde el principio si peleo con alguien o si están disgustados porque no les doy de comer, a mí no me corresponde, recuerde que fue Elisa que dijo que se haría responsable

Sr.R- cierto o no, los chicos no quieren trabajar contigo

Ca- esto es absurdo, si casi no trabajo con ellos ¿y por qué con Jules no tengo problema?

Sr.R- ¡basta ya! No pienso seguir discutiendo sobre esto con usted

.

Sin darle más oportunidad el señor Ripoll se levanta de su silla muy molesto, Candy hace un ruido de exasperación, en estos momentos tiene unas enormes ganas de estrangular a Elisa ¿quién sino inventaría semejantes sandeces?

Regresa a cocina y sube a cambiarse, siente que se va a desmoronar de un momento a otro, ni bien son las cuatro con treinta y dos minutos y la rubia sale de la cocina justo en el momento que Elisa pasa por la puerta principal del local; Candy quisiera que sus ojos fueran puñales para vengarse de ella y borrarle esa odiosa sonrisa de la cara, pasa por su lado sin dirigirle la palabra. Busca entre sus cosas el teléfono y llama Anthony por necesidad, desesperación, socorro, consuelo, costumbre…

TA- en este momento no puedo hablar

Ca- pero…

TA- ya te dije que no puedo hablar

Le corta la llamada y ella bufa del disgusto, quisiera darle un tirón de orejas o estrellar su móvil contra la pared, pero detiene el impulso y busca otro contacto

Ne- ¡Hello Mitxy!

Ca- Neil… te necesito

Y sin poder evitarlo, su voz se rompió… todas estas cosas la desbordan y no tiene fuerzas para seguir luchando

Ne- Angese ¿qué te pasa? ¿En dónde estás?

Ca- noo… shn shn, no estoy bien… voy saliendo del trabajo y necesito hablar con alguien shn shn

Ne- tranquila preciosa, ahora mismo voy a recogerte

Candy agradece al cielo porque no dejaba caer ni una sola gota de lluvia en ese momento, una tos le molesta la garganta, y la cabeza le duele horrores; en menos de diez minutos Neil estaba parando delante de ella, cuando lo reconoce se sube al coche y él conduce hacia el Paralel; Candy sabe que se dirige al piso de su hermana, para que pueda desahogarse con toda libertad, el chico espera que empiece su diarrea verbal para al menos tener una idea de lo que le está pasando, pocas veces ha recibido una llamada así por parte de la rubia. Le prepara un poco de té de manzanilla para ayudarla a calmarse

Ne- toma esto, te ayudará a sentirte mejor

Ca- gra-gracias

Toma la taza e intenta darle un sorbo, pero su garganta se niega a dejar pasar el líquido caliente

Ne- dime ¿qué te pasa?

Ca- yo… yo… ¡ay Neil! No tengo ni idea de lo que pasa y qué debo hacer

Finalmente se desmorona y llora, él la rodea con sus brazos para consolarla, sabe que necesita sacar todo eso que la está torturando; cuando se ha dado gusto despachando lágrimas como un río le cuenta la relación complicada con Elisa de principio a fin, pero sin mencionar el estrés que tiene con Bower, eso es muy suyo, muy personal y no es para tratar con el ex.

Ne- deja ese trabajo y vente a vivir conmigo a Sevilla

Ca- no estoy para bromas Neil

Ne- no es ni una broma preciosa… sabes que me gustas y te quiero mucho, no me gusta verte sufrir

Ca- pero lo que me dices es de locos, como si estuviese huyendo

Ne- puede que sí, pero ¿por qué quieres estar ahí si no tienes buen ambiente laboral? Al final te terminarás enfermando, lo que te ofrezco es una opción para solucionar tu problema

Ca- no es tan fácil como pretendes hacerlo ver

Ne- ya… - de seguro es porque no quieres dejar a ese hombre… no lo entiendo ¿qué haces conmigo?

La rubia vuelve a dejarse llevar por el llanto en los brazos de él, es como si las lágrimas contenidas por años finalmente habían encontrado la excusa perfecta para salir o es que estaba cansada de fingir ser fuerte

Ne- Angese, me duele verte sufrir así… quisiera llenarte de besos y caricias…

Ca- n-no… por favor no shn shn, n-no puedo hacer eso

Ne- lo entiendo, "él" es un buen hombre, no merece que lo engañes

Ca- An-Anthony…él no es tan perfecto como te lo imaginas

Y el llanto interrumpió sus palabras, estaba dolida… muy dolida por lo que le había hecho y por las últimas palabras que le había dicho esa tarde; Neil le acariciaba los cabellos intentando consolarla hasta que se quedó dormida. Al menos pudo descansar por un par de horas.

Era de madrugada y estaba lloviendo cuando Angese se despierta con ganas de ir al lavabo, al ver su reflejo en el espejo se da cuenta de su estado demacrado, toma una toalla de manos y la humedece para ponérsela sobre los ojos para bajar la inflamación. Regresa a la cama y al ver el cuerpo de Neil suelta uno de esos suspiros cargado de sentimiento que hasta se corta y continúa él solo de lo largo que es, se recuesta sobre el colchón de lado dándole la espalda, cuando vino a sentir estaba pegando su cuerpo a cada curva de las suyas y rodea con su brazo, siente claramente como hunde su nariz en la cabellera.

Durmió un par de horas más hasta que la congestión la despertó porque no podía respirar bien, fue al lavabo nuevamente e intentó limpiarse la nariz, pero en vez de volver a la cama decidió irse a casa para poder cambiarse y estar presentable para el trabajo; así que le dio un beso en la frente a Neil como despedida y sale haciendo el menor ruido posible al cerrar la puerta.

La mañana está muy fría y caen finas gotas de lluvia, Candy se abraza a sí misma con la intención de conservar su calor; camina por la acera sin prestar mucha atención cuando una furgoneta azul la reconoce y disminuye la velocidad antes de estar a su lado, le hace luces y toca la bocina para llamarle la atención… la sonrisa que se le pudo haber dibujado en los labios por la alegría de verla se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos, cuando ella se inclina un poco para ver al conductor se topa con unos iris oscuros del disgusto

Ca- ¿qué quieres Anthony?

TA- ¿de dónde vienes?

Ca- ¿qué te importa? Ayer te llamé para decírtelo pero pasaste olímpicamente de mí

TA- te dije que no podía hablar – de seguro se ha visto con otro hombre ¿quién vive por aquí?

Ca- ya, pues a mí ahora no me apetece hablar

TA- vienes de estar con otro ¿verdad?

Ca- ¿quéee? No me digas estupideces

TA- tienes toda la pinta de haber pasado la noche follando con…

Ca- ¡no te permito que trates como a una cualquiera!

TA- llevas la misma ropa que ayer, estás toda despeinada, tienes ojeras y tampoco vives por aquí, sino la "Máquina del Sexo" – sus ojos se abrieron al caer en cuenta, y los celos le endurecieron y cegaron – te has acostado con la "Máquina del Sexo" y yo que creí que estabas sufriendo por mí

Ca- ¡Eres un Idiota! ¿Tú me estás reclamando a mí cuando eres tú quien está casado? Por favor no me quieras ver la cara de idiota y ¡vete a Freír Espárragos!

Molesta se aleja de la furgoneta, Anthony estruja el volante rabioso y continúa con su faena. Candy llega a su trabajo y se siente morir, no cree tener fuerzas para poder sacar el servicio ese día, las mejías le ardían del disgusto pues Elisa no había repuesto nada de lo que se había gastado. Por primera vez en más de dos años ella trabajaba echa un basilisco y para nadie pasó desapercibido

Ca- ¡Elisa! Si te gastas algo sabes perfectamente que debes reponerlo, hoy me encontré las neveras casi vacías

El- si están vacías es porque ayer tuve mucha faena y terminamos muy tarde

Ca- pues si no pensabas reponer nada debiste apuntarlo al menos en la pizarra y no hubiera estado dando palos de ciego pensando que habían cosas y resulta que estaban los botes vacíos, ni eso siquiera te dignaste en sacarlos y lavarlos

El- ¿para qué? Si eso lo podías hacer tú perfectamente que tiene más tiempo

Ca- aaahhhwww ¡no estoy para tus idioteces Elisa! Yo tengo mucho trabajo, no estoy para cachondeos

Sr.R- ¿se puede saber qué son esas voces?

El jefe que había escuchado que Angese estaba hablando fuerte se acercó para saber qué estaba pasando, ya sabía que la rubia había estado trabajando seria pero no le había alzado la voz a nadie

El- ay señor Ripoll, que bueno que aparece

Sr.R- ¿qué sucede Elisa?

El- es Angese que está toda histérica porque dice que estaban las neveras vacías, pero no es verdad, simplemente tiene ganas de pelear

Ca- ¡oohhh… eso sí que no Elisa! No te pienso consentir que quieras tergiversar las cosas a tu conveniencia, cuando tú misma acabas de confesar que dejaste las neveras vacías porque te dio la gana

El- yo dije que tuve mucha faena

Ca- ¡serás embustera! ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta cara dura y mentir con facilidad?

El- no estoy mintiendo… mire señor Ripoll, eso es exasperante, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de cambiarme y esta mujer ya está queriendo pelear conmigo ¡así no se puede trabajar!

Ca- ¡eres tú quien manipula las cosas y te quieres hacer ahora la víctima!

Sr.R- ¡ya basta! Angese, será mejor que te marches

Ca- ¡Y tanto que pienso Marcharme! No pienso seguir tolerando semejante atropellamiento a mi persona ¡NO ESTOY YO PARA AGUANTAR TONTERÍAS!

Candy sube los escalones y los deja sorprendidos por su reacción, Elisa disimula una sonrisa de satisfacción pero al señor Ripoll le sorprende todo lo que está pasando, no puede negar que la rubia está diferente, y que acaba de comprobar que si ella hubiera tenido problema con alguno de los chicos sin duda se habría dado cuenta.

La pelirroja subió al altillo cuando el jefe abandonó la cocina sin decir nada, ve como la otra por el disgusto a tirones se quita el uniforme y pone sus ropas; Candy siente que su corazón le late como un bombo y que su cabeza le sigue el ritmo, su cuerpo le tiembla y las fuerzas que había obtenido por el chute de adrenalina de la discusión, ahora la empezaban a abandonar… se sujeta con fuerza del pasamanos porque siente que en cualquier momento las piernas le pueden fallar… las cosas empiezan a moverse cada vez más y el suelo parece de goma, antes de que pueda cruzar las puertas del local ve una figura delante de ella, levanta la vista un poco y reconoce esos ojos celestiales instantáneamente

Ca- es… estás aquí…

Le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y de presto todo se oscureció…


	20. Parte 19

Hola a todos, gracias por la paciencia y seguir esta historia… quiero agradecerles por sus buenos deseos, ya estoy mucho mejor de salud y estoy deseosa de escribir MS unos capítulos que me tienen en vela hehehe. Chicas ya sé que Anthony es adorable en el anime y en este fic tiene una faceta "¡wuay!"… ya sé que Neil es intenso, pero no lo odiéis hahahaha bueno, solo un poco, pues aún no termina su intervención. Una de ustedes comento si mal no recuerdo algo así de que a Candy le falta un poco de inteligencia emocional hehehe bueno, tiene 22-23 años y pues, claro que le faltan un par de hervores hehehe intento hacer memoria y a decir verdad, pocos son los jóvenes maduros a esa edad. No lo era ni yo hahaha pero además, como es bien sabido que a veces necesitamos darnos golpes para madurar; podemos caer y levantarnos las veces que sea necesario para aprender la lección, lo prohibido es encariñarse con la piedra. Y finalizó diciéndoles que estoy preparando una sorpresa sobre la historia de Neil, Terry, Terry y quizás de Albert -este último aún no lo tengo muy claro hehehehe como es un personaje secundario, casi terciario- … en fin, que los voy escribiendo simultáneamente pero no verán la luz hasta que estén completos, no creo que pases de drabble o one shot hehehe algo así como una OVA que hacen para los animes pero para el Fics MS… pero tranquilas, les diré cuando leerlos para que así sepáis ¿Qué pasó con…? Ya que no tengo intenciones de incluirlos en la historia original. Ahora sí, les dejo con el capítulo que seguro estarán comiéndose las uñas. Saludos a ustedes que comparten sus comentarios **"Eli, Abril-04 y Carolina Jiménez en Chiapas" Bsos mil Cherry.**

Parte 19

Rescue me

El humor de Candy era el de los peores, estaba que trinaba, en plan "No me mires que reviento" o incluso quería subirse por las paredes del disgusto, cada vez que abría una puerta de la neveras buscando cualquier cosa que necesitase y encontrar los recipientes casi vacío o sin nada de nada, ni para untar el pan. Elisa lo había gastado y no había repuesto nada, cuando subía al altillo para sacar de las neveras de arriba tampoco encontraba algo, por lo que en menos de lo que cantas "Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso" debía reponer el mínimo para sacar varios pedidos.

La rubia daba portazos, tiraba las cosas sin mucha delicadez en la pica haciendo ruido escandaloso; el señor Ripoll levantaba la vista en dirección a cocina cada vez que escuchaba algo extraño. Cuando cantaba las comandas lo decía con tanta mala uva que no cualquiera se atrevía a preguntarle algo. A Candy le dolía la cabeza, su cuerpo se estremecía, no estaba muy fina pero ella debía resistir para sacar el turno adelante.

Cuando Elisa llegó fue cuestionada al instante por Angese, Ripoll escucho una parte del enfrentamiento, debido a que estaba tras la puerta cerrada de cocina

Ca- ¡Elisa! Si te gastas algo sabes perfectamente que debes reponerlo, hoy me encontré las neveras casi vacías

El- si están vacías es porque ayer tuve mucha faena y terminamos muy tarde

Ca- pues si no pensabas reponer nada debiste apuntarlo al menos en la pizarra y no hubiera estado dando palos de ciego pensando que habían cosas y resulta que no estaban ni las reservas, ni eso siquiera te dignaste en avisar

El- ¿para qué? Si eso lo podías hacer tú perfectamente que tienes más tiempo

Ca- aaahhhwww ¡no estoy para tus idioteces Elisa! Yo tengo no tengo tanto tiempo libre como te imaginas, tengo mucho trabajo, no estoy para cachondeos

Sr.R- ¿se puede saber qué son esas voces?

El- ay señor Ripoll, que bueno que aparece

Sr.R- ¿qué sucede Elisa?

El- es Angese que está toda histérica porque dice que estaban las neveras vacías, pero no es verdad, simplemente tiene ganas de pelear

Ca- ¡oohhh… eso sí que no Elisa! No te pienso consentir que quieras tergiversar las cosas a tu conveniencia, cuando tú misma acabas de confesar que dejaste las neveras vacías porque te dio la gana

El- yo dije que tuve mucha faena

Ca- ¡serás embustera! ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta cara dura y mentir con facilidad?

El- no estoy mintiendo… mire señor Ripoll, esto es exasperante, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de cambiarme y esta mujer ya está queriendo pelear conmigo ¡así no se puede trabajar!

Ca- ¡eres tú quien manipula las cosas y te quieres hacer ahora la víctima!

Sr.R- ¡ya basta! Angese, será mejor que te marches

Ca- ¡Y tanto que pienso Marcharme! No pienso seguir tolerando semejante atropellamiento a mi persona ¡NO ESTOY YO PARA AGUANTAR TONTERÍAS!

Candy sube los escalones y los deja sorprendidos por su reacción, Elisa disimula una sonrisa de satisfacción pero al señor Ripoll no puede negar que ella está diferente, y que acaba de comprobar que si hubiera tenido problema con alguno de los chicos sin duda se habría dado cuenta. La rubia siente que su corazón le late como un bombo y que su cabeza le sigue el ritmo de platillo, su cuerpo le tiembla y las fuerzas que había obtenido por el chute de adrenalina de la discusión, ahora la empezaban a abandonar… se sujeta con fuerza del pasamanos porque siente que en cualquier momento las piernas le pueden fallar… las cosas empiezan a moverse cada vez más y el suelo parece de goma a cada paso, antes de que pueda cruzar las puertas del local ve una figura que le obstaculiza el paso, levanta la vista un poco y reconoce esos ojos celestiales instantáneamente

Ca- es… estás aquí…

Le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y de presto todo se oscureció… las manos de él fueron ágiles y la sostuvieron antes de que se estrellara en el suelo, los camareros del local se quedaron de piedra cuando presenciaron la escena, pero el caballero no les dio tiempo a reaccionar y se la llevó.

Condujo veloz hasta el "Hospital Clínic" y nada más verlo entrar atendieron a la joven; le hicieron una exploración completa, descubriendo la razón de su dificultad para respirar, revisaron sus signos, la pobre tiene cuarenta de fiebre. Le suministraron unos medicamentos por vía venosa y la dejaron con suero en una camilla, corrieron la cortina derredor de ella para darle más intimidad y su acompañante espera a que despierte de un momento a otro.

Ca- _juuummm la cabeza me pesa… juuummm alguien está acariciando mi cabeza…_

Suelta un largo suspiro antes de abrir los ojos, las imágenes de los días pasados se atropellan una tras otra intentando recordar ¿qué ha pasado y dónde está?

Ca- cujum cujum… ¿en dónde estoy?

JA- hola pequeña ¿cómo te sientes?

Ca- Albeert juuummm ¿eres tú?- _entonces no lo soñé, era él quien me sonreía dulcemente _– auch auch ¿en dónde estoy Albert?

JA- cuidado te puedes sacar la vía donde te están suministrando el suero, estás en el hospital pequeña, te han puesto unos medicamentos para bajarte la fiebre, te sacaron muestra de sangre para hacerte unos análisis urgentes

Ca- ¿qué?

JA- me diste un buen susto mujer, pensé que te habías disgustado de verme pero al sostenerte, me di cuenta que no estabas bien por eso te traje al hospital

Ca- lo siento no era mi intención preocuparte

Por un instante se hace el silencio, Albert la observa detenidamente cada rasgo de fatiga en su rostro, un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago de imaginar cualquier cosa que podría haber estado padeciendo Candy a tal punto de hacerle sufrir tanto, otra vez, y ella estaba sola… se reprochaba en sus adentros haber permanecido esos años en el extranjero.

Ca- Albert, pero ¿cuándo llegaste a Barcelona? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

JA- llegué hoy, quería darte una sorpresa y tu hermana me dió la dirección del restaurante

Ca- aahh… -"_esa", o sea que con ella has mantenido comunicación pero conmigo no_

JA- Candy, perdóname por haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo

Ca- estás de coña ¿no? Sabes perfectamente que no hay nada que perdonar, tú has hecho mucho por mí, tengo una deuda enorme contigo

JA- juuummm no sé yo, que tan bueno haya sido si al final has terminado en un hospital

Ca- tampoco exageres, es pura casualidad que justo el día que apareces me tienes que llevar al hospital, estos años atrás he sido fuerte como un toro, ya verás que no es nada y nos vamos pronto a casa que de seguro querrás descansar

JA- hehehehe

El hombre agradece la intención de animarlo por parte de la rubia, en eso se acerca el doctor y le dice los resultados y los medicamentos que debe tomar. Después que le dieron el alta Candy pudo recostarse en su cama y dormir como una marmota, puede que quizás el hecho de saber que su amigo estaba cerca había hecho que dejara de fingir fortaleza y dejarse consentir por él. O simplemente permitirle purgar un poco su sentimiento de culpa por haber estado en África por dos años trabajando con "Médicos Sin Fronteras"

Albert estuvo pendiente de ella en todo momento, la fiebre remitía de vez en cuando pero siempre volvía, incluso debía despertarla para que se tomara la medicina y bebiera algo; muy seguramente todo el fin de semana la pasará en cama sudando la fiebre.

Angese recibió varias llamadas pero la única que contesto él fue cuando vio en la pantalla el nombre de "Ponny Jefa"

JA- hola

Po- ¿Angese?

JA- lo siento, pero en este momento ella no se puede poner al teléfono ¿quiere dejarle algún recado?

Po- ¿no se puede poner al teléfono? Soy Ponny, le estoy llamando porque hace media hora debería haber llegado a trabajar, esto no es normal en ella llegar tan tarde al restaurante

JA- lo siento señora Ponny, pero Angese no puede ir a trabajar hoy ni en varios días, está en cama enferma con Neumonía

Po- ¿de verdad? Me gustaría que me tuviera al tanto de su evolución y que me llame en cuanto pueda

JA- por supuesto, muchas gracias por llamar

El domingo por la tarde Carolina se acercó para recordarle que se celebra una fiesta para la conguito y se sorprendió al ver a ese hombre alto, a primera vista de brazos fornidos y atlético, cabellera castaña clara casi rubia y unos ojazos azules preciosos; vamos todo un tipo apetecible, casi comestible. Pero luego recordó que era el mismo chico guapo con el que llegó el primer día que se mudó al edificio, Albert muy amable le explicó que estaba en cama enferma.

Como costumbre en su cuerpo, Candy se levanta temprano el lunes, como zombi intenta dirigirse al lavabo para prepararse e ir a trabajar, su amigo la escucha hacer ruido y la intercepta a medio camino

JA- ¿se puede saber qué haces? No pensarás ir a trabajar, sabes perfectamente que no estás en condiciones, que se apañen los del bar sin ti, los enfermos deben estar en la cama

Ca- ¡Albert! – jolines, me siento empanada – no es nada, solo quiero ducharme un poco, me siento pegajosa

JA- es normal, llevas dos días sudando como cerdo la fiebre, está bien, date una ducha rápida mientras cambio las sábanas, luego te tomas la medicina

Ca- gracias

Candy siente su cuerpo entumecido, adolorido, casi atrofiado, le duele moverse cuando debe hacer los gestos para pasarse la esponja por todas partes. Coge un pijama limpio, bebe lo que Albertico le da y vuelve a caer presa del sopor y la fiebre, esos medicamentos le están haciendo sacar todos los virus. Finalmente ya el miércoles tiene mejor cara y puede levantarse de la cama, su amiga Carolina y el Baby fueron a visitarla para saber cómo seguía

Ca- muchas gracias por venir Carolina y Baby, pero estoy bien, no debéis preocuparos, Albert cuida demasiado bien de mí

BB- ¡ay, mi amor! No veas que mal me puse cuando Carolina me dijo que estabas en cama y con un adonis de enfermero ¡quería ser tu o ponerme mal para que también cuide de mí! Por favor dame de tus virus para que ese papasote me haga caso

Ca/Ka- hahahaha

BB- pero bebé no te rías, sabes perfectamente que a mí me gustan tal y como es este, grande, forzudo, alto… awwww mi amor ¡que se me caen las braguitas! Hahahaha

Ka- Baby eres un caso, primero deberías preguntar si está soltero

BB- ¿no me digas que tiene pareja?

Dos pares de ojos observan detenidamente a Candy en espera que suelte toda la información

Ca- ¿¡quéeeee!? A mí no me miren, pregúntenselo a él mismo que ahí viene

Albert traía una bandeja dos cervezas bien frías, una coca-cola y manzanilla con miel y limón para Angese, como buen anfitrión atendiendo a sus invitados

BB- muchas gracias guapo, ven siéntate a mi lado y háblanos de ti

JA- hehehe espera que saco algo para picar y me siento con ustedes

El rubio regresa de la cocina con galletitas saladas, olivas, queso y jamón para compartir

Ca- muchas gracias Albert

Ka- madre mía Angese, este hombre es un tesoro, te cuida y atiende como una reina

Ca- hahahaha no te montes historias que no son Carolina

Candy, toma la coca-cola con la intención de darle un buen sorbo cuando él la ve y la toma de la muñeca impidiendo el gesto

JA- ¿se puede saber qué haces?

Ca- nadaaa, voy a beber esto ¿por qué?

JA- Candy has estado todo el fin de semana con fiebre, no puedes tomar cosas frías, por eso te traje el té

Ca- ¡Albert, por favor! Me apetece mucho, además si lo dices porque tengo irritación en la garganta, ¿acaso no recomiendan hielo cuando tienes una inflamación? Pues en este caso es lo mismo

JA- Candyyy, esto es muy diferente

Ca- ¡qué va! Si el frío sirve para el tobillo de seguro me ayudará para la garganta

JA- Candy, "No" es no, y dame eso, no pienso permitir que bebas algo frío después de lo mal que la he pasado cuidando de ti, no quiero que vuelvas a recaer

Le quita el refresco de la mano y le entrega la taza, la rubia sonríe ante el gesto paternalista que utiliza con ella, le saca la lengua y da un pequeño sorbo

BB- ¡aayy, que lindoooo! Yo también quiero que cuides así de mí tío

Ante la cara de espanto del rubio por el comentario del Baby todos rompieron en carcajadas, es verdad que no está acostumbrado a las locuras del Baby; ante la agitación por las risas a Candy le empezó un ataque de tos, sentía como algo se le removía en el pecho, rápidamente se levanta y va hasta el lavabo, siente que se ahoga, Albert va tras ella y la encuentra vomitando. Siento algo viscoso y desagradable salir de su boca, su cuerpo convulsiona ante los espasmos que hace para sacar todo, el rubio le da suaves palmaditas en la espalda, esperando a que termine.

Ca- aaggg… por favor, no quiero que me veas en este estado

JA- tranquila pequeña, he visto cosas peores

Un par de arcadas más y siente que finalmente ha sacado todas sus tripas

Ca- qué desagradable… buaa… me siento fatal, sin fuerzas

JA- es normal, casi no has probado bocado estos días, vete a la cama y te prepararé un caldo

Ca- gracias

La ayuda para que se acomode en el colchón y sus amigos llegan para despedirse

BB- mi amor, espero que te mejores pronto, nosotros nos vamos para que puedas descansar, ya otro día regresaremos para celebrar el cumpleaños de la conguito

Ca- gracias Baby, yo te estaré esperando con ilusión

Ka- cuídate mucho mi niña y cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar a mi puerta

Ca- claro sí Caro, gracias por todo… además me tienes que contar como te sale la vista con el juez, ojala y el padre de la Elly no te lo ponga difícil para entregar la custodia

Ka- claro que sí preciosa, yo te cuento todo, de momento me ha pedido vernos para que lleguemos a un acuerdo entre nosotros antes de vernos con el juez, pero no me decido a verlo aún, tengo que pensarlo muy bien

Ca- claro que sí ¡no seas tonta y te dejes convencer solo por cuatro duros que te ofrezca! O peor, ni vuelvas con él

Ka- tranquila, que eso lo tengo claro, yo con ese mujeriego sinvergüenza no voy pero ni a la esquina

Ca- bien

La morena le da un beso en la frente antes de salir, el Baby le da otro y le aprieta la nariz, ambos sonríen y dejan descansar a Candy, necesita reponer fuerzas de unos días y emociones tan agotadoras


	21. Parte 20

**Parte 20**

Te Confieso… Te Lastimo.

.

Inevitablemente, Candy observa cada gesto que hace Albert al cuidar de ella, es muy atento, solícito y detallista… esto lo que hace es lastimar su corazón, quisiera que quien hiciera todo eso fuese Anthony y no él, todavía le cuesta digerir todo lo que ha pasado desde que recibió la llamada de ella insultándola; siempre se había esforzado en demostrarle que lo quería, y en el momento que más lo necesitaba ya no estaba.

JA- me alegro ver que estás mejor Candy

Ca- gracias por tus atenciones Albert, me sabe tan mal haberte ocasionado tantos inconvenientes

JA- en absoluto pequeña, lo hice con mucho placer… y dime ¿qué ha sido de ti todo este tiempo que he estado fuera?

Ella traga grueso al escuchar la pregunta, quisiera esconderse bajo las sábanas, huir, esquivar la bala, pero es imposible, están solos, en total silencio y comodidad, él está sentado a su lado en la cama esperando la respuesta.

Ca- hehehe un par de cosas… cuando me sugeriste que fuera a trabajar con mi hermana pensé que era una gran idea, que podríamos estrechar lazos después de tanto tiempo separadas

JA- ¿lo lograste?

Ca- en un principio pensaba que sí, pero… mmm no sé, me temo que ha pasado algo que ha roto cualquier indicio de amistad entre las dos

JA- ¿por qué lo dices?

Ca- hace un par de semana estuvimos sacando el turno juntas y me dio la sensación que era una completa desconocida para ella, fue muy fría

JA- lamento que se dieran las cosas de esa manera

Ca- umm umm, no es culpa tuya, quizás nunca podremos vencer esos prejuicios que tenemos, ella seguirá creyendo que yo le robe el amor de sus padres y yo que Anny es la consentida de las dos

JA- ¿y qué más ha pasado? ¿Sales con alguien?

Ca- _¡jodeeeer! Justo en la llaga ¿debería contarle todo? –_ bueno, con Neil hemos quedado como amigos… pero después conocí a otra persona, de verdad que intenté tener algo con él, bueno la verdad es que yo creía que éramos pareja, bueno se supone que estábamos pero no

JA- no te sigo

Ca- juuuuummmm… te puedo resumir que estuvimos saliendo por mucho tiempo, pero al final lo hemos dejado, lo nuestro es imposible

JA- ¿de verdad? ¿Tan insalvable es la relación?

Ca- sí

JA- lo siento mucho… ¿y qué piensas hacer ahora?

Ca- ¡ay, Albert! Ni te imaginas, he tenido problemas en el trabajo, el día que llegaste al restaurante, acababa de discutir con Elisa, que es la cocinera del turno de noche y el jefe presenció todo, bueno aparte del hecho de que esa mujer le ha dicho que yo estoy peleada con todos los camareros y repartidores, nada más lejos de la realidad… pero como ella lleva diez años trabajando ahí, le creen más que a mí

JA- entiendo

Ca- no ha sido fácil estos últimos días, la verdad ya no disfruto tanto ir a trabajar

JA- ¿no te gusta?

Ca- ¡oh claro que sí! Simplemente que ya no me gusta el ambiente de la "Perla", además el jefe me ha despedido

JA- ¿de verdad?

Ca- ehh… creo que sí, claramente me hizo ver que estaba más del lado de Elisa que mío

JA- veras Candy, el sábado te llamo Ponny, preocupada porque no habías llegado a trabajar, eso quiere decir que te esperaban

Ca- Albert ¿crees que debería regresar?

JA- eso es algo que debes decidir tú misma, debes considerar los pros y contra de seguir trabajando ahí y pensar ¿qué vas a hacer? decidas tanto si sigues como si no

Ca- es que no lo sé… tengo miedo… a nivel personal te puedo asegurar que me encanta la cocina

JA- ¿de verdad?

Ca- sí hehehe… para lo negada que era en un principio, te puedo asegurar que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me fascino, Ponny ha sido muy buena enseñándome, le cogí tan rápido el tranquillo que a la hora de servir todo era coser y cantar, por mucha faena que haya cuando le pillas el ritmo todo sale estupendo

JA- me alegra ver que te gusta

Ca- sí, pero también está el hecho de que trabajar con Elisa es un completo infierno, a veces creo que me deja todo lo de preparación a mí para no tener que hacer nada, aparte que también se inventa cosas para perjudicarme directamente frente del jefe, es un estrés total

JA- bueno, puedes considerar otras opciones Candy, seguir en el área de hostelería o regresar a estudiar medicina

Ca- _¿medicina? Como… juuummm en un principio esa era la idea, eso había empezado a estudiar antes de que se me desmadrara la vida… pero lo hice porque sabía que él estaba estudiando eso… no sé si realmente esa sea mi vocación_

JA- debes de reorientarte Candy, trazarte un camino y seguirlo, es verdad que cuando dejaste Estados Unidos renunciabas a una vida, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas empezar una… o ¿piensas regresar a Chicago?

Ca- ¿regresar? - _¿dónde está él? Ni de coña… no soy capaz de verle la cara, no sé si lo he perdonado o superado… simplemente guardé todo en una caja, lo cerré con cadenas y candado, lancé la llave en un abismo sin fin, levante un muro e intenté ignorar que alguna vez Terreuce Grandchester existió _

JA- pequeña, sé que todo esto puede parecer abrumador, pero debes pensar un poco en esto… mientras tanto iré a preparar la cena, no te preocupes que encontrarás la solución y si necesitas consejo no dudes en pedirlo

Ca- gracias

El chico se levanta y le da un beso en la coronilla antes de salir de la habitación, Candy empezó a rumiar todo lo que había hablado con Albert mientras este salía… de presto un mensaje le cayó en su móvil, era de Marisol por lo que charlaron un rato; después se dio cuenta que Anthony le había escrito, pero había algo que le parecía extraño… quizás esa palabra "AMOR" con la que le llamaba no le terminaba de cuadrar… y como el gato puede más que la curiosidad, decidió llamar

TA- ¿sí?

El tono hostil que utilizo para contestar le hirió en el orgullo y decidió utilizar su misma manera de tratarla

Ca- _vaya manera más fría de contestar ¡eres un odioso Anthony! _– he visto que me has escrito y no te contesté porque no podía ¿qué querías?

TA- claro, no podías contestar porque estabas con otro hombre

Ca- no pienso contestar a eso… tu bipolaridad emocional me desquicia, me escribes diciendo que me amas y extrañas, pero ahora me desprecias, si para eso me estabas buscando ya te digo yo que no hace falta que digas nada, yo misma puedo reprenderme por haber sido una estúpida en haberme fiado de ti y amarte

TA- yo no te he escrito para decirte eso

Ca- pues yo no me lo estoy inventando

TA- de seguro fue ella entonces

Al escuchar ese pronombre a Candy le punzó el corazón, un sentimiento extraño empezaba a experimentar en todo su ser, miedo, rabia, coraje, indignación y sepa Judas qué más… siente que sus manos empiezan a temblar

Ca- ¿ella?

TA- sí… hemos estado discutiendo, me ha reclamado que he tenido algo contigo

Ca- _y es verdad - _¿y qué le has dicho?

TA- que entre nosotros no hay nada…

Al escuchar la explicación de él la rubia sintió que su corazón empezó a romperse como un cristal

TA- pero me mostró fotos de nosotros en el trabajo, comiendo, en la nieve y la playa… me dijo que tú las has publicado en Facebook

Ca- ¿quuéee? Yo hace mucho que no utilizo Facebook, ni publico fotos ni nada por el estilo desde… -_ que me vine a España _– como tres años

TA- pues de algún lado tuvo que obtenerlas

Ca- _¿pero cómo? Si esa fotos solo están en móvil, y este no se lo he prestado a nadie… salvo _– Elisaaa

TA- ¿Elisa?

Ca- sí… debió ser Elisa quien le mandara las fotos

TA- ¿pero cómo se te ocurre mandarle esas fotos a ella? ¿Desde cuándo son tan amigas?

Ca- ¡nooo! Por supuesto que no, no somos amigas pero un día se me olvidó el teléfono en la cocina y cuando me di cuenta regrese a por él, la verdad que en ningún momento me imaginé que lo habría revisado

TA- ¡ay Angese, si serás tonta! ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarlo en el trabajo?

Ca- ¡oyeee! Que no fue adrede, estaba tan furiosa porque ella llegaba tarde que estaba desesperada por salir del lugar que no me di cuenta

TA- joder Angese… espera

Por un momento el sentido de culpabilidad le vino al pecho a la joven, pero luego cayó en cuenta que él también tenía su parte de culpa, estaba por reprochárselo cuando le había puesto la llamada en espera, sus manos le tiemblan, sin duda toda esta situación le causa mucha tensión… esto es una pieza más que sumar en la balanza

TA- cariño, ya no puedo seguir hablando, pero tenemos que terminar esta conversación, no me llames ni contestes ningún mensaje

Ca- ¿y cómo pretendes que me entere que eres tú y no ella?

TA- mmm solamente si te digo Cherry puedes estar segura que soy yo… te dejo, te dejo, te dejo… te extraño, besitos, adiós

No pudo decir nada, su despedida tan abrupta la dejó sorprendida, se queda observando el aparato un par de segundos antes de que Albert toque la puerta para hacerle saber su presencia, la cena estaba lista. Se levanta para ir a comer los dos en la mesa.

.

.

Realmente Ponny estaba preocupada por el estado de Angese, casi una semana sin saber de ella y sin aparecer por el trabajo; el señor Ripoll se sentía culpable o algo parecido. Después de haber escuchado el intercambio de palabras el último día que estuvo ahí sabía que debía hacer sus propias averiguaciones, por eso pensó que lo mejor era decirle a la joven que se marchara a casa, al día siguiente hablaría al respecto de lo sucedido, salió para hablar con la jefa así que no presenció cuando Candy se desmayó.

Hablando con Ponny y esta con Shelly, descubrieron que la noche del jueves tal como había dicho Elisa tuvieron mucha faena, pero que ella no le permitió que prepara nada, que no se repusiera nada, sino que hiciera un pastel para celebrar su cumpleaños y cuando se cerró cocina a media noche estuvieron celebrando con los camareros y repartidores en el local; también hablaron con cada uno de los chicos y de manera solapada indagaron sobre la relación que tenían con la rubia preguntándoles si no les importaría cambiar el horario para poder trabajar con Angese en cocina, para sorpresa de ellos, todos aceptaban el cambio.

Cuando la señorita Ponny hablo con Albert y se enteró que no podría ir a trabajar en los días sucesivos a la discusión, le avisó al jefe de su estado de salud y llamaron a Elisa para que fuera a trabajar en el horario de Candy, por supuesto que puso el grito en el cielo porque ella no aguantaría un horario tan pesado, pero le dijeron que cuando se fue de vacaciones la rubia tuvo que hacer ese mismo horario y no se quejó, así que no le quedó más remedio que ir y chuparse todo el fin de semana y demás días sola.

.

.

El siguiente fin de semana Angese fue al piso de su vecina dominicana para celebrar el cumpleaños del Baby, estaban en el salón algunos de sus amigos y su querida conguito quien se había adueñado del mando del equipo de música, la rubia se estaba cansando de esas canciones infernales "en el coche de papá ¡pi, pi, pi!, vamos de paseo ¡pi, pi, pi!" "Soy una serpiente en busca de su cola" y otras más, se le estaba poniendo la cabeza como un bombo, no es que odie a los niños, bueno después de su accidente en bici es verdad que pasó por una etapa de odio gratuito a las pobres criaturas pero gracias a su conguito estaba superando su trauma, aun así le quedaba un poco de sus desquicios.

Es verdad que son un poco lindos y todo eso, pero los prefiere prestados, así cuando hay que cambiarles el pañal, la agobian o se cansa de ellos, los puede devolver a sus padres y evitar semejante tortura; para solo alimentarse de leche o papillas sus deposiciones son peor que el gas pimienta o mostaza ese que usan los "SWAT".

Junto al Baby, su amigo gay, habían cogido la botella de "Ron Brugal" y zumo de naranja para festejar a su manera. Angese y su amiga estaban muy contentas en la terraza brindando por todo y por supuesto, "poniendo verdes, rojos, morados y negros a todos los hombres"

Ka- pero Angese, si te ve Albert se va a molestar mucho contigo, estar aquí afuera y bebiendo

Ca- ¡pero Carooo! Más parece una fiesta para niños con esas canciones que tienes, yo quiero celebrar como "los mayores" ya de Albert me preocuparé después

Ka- pero ustedes sí que están fatal, ya casi se terminan el ron

BB- ¡oye! es lo mejor para amortiguar esa música infernal, a ver mamy dime ¿cómo es que no te has traumatizado con esas canciones? ¿Dónde está la rumba?

Ka- como se nota que no tienes hijos Baby, ya me dirás cuando tengas los tuyos

Ca- ¡eso es verdad! ni el Baby ni yo tenemos hijos, pero de tanto escuchar tu historia, es como si se me hubiesen abierto las carnes a mí y yo hubiese parido a la Elly

Ka/BB/Ca- hahahaha

Ka- ¡ustedes ya están borrachas!

BB- Carolina, debes aceptar que siempre nos cuentas la misma historia, ¡tu embarazo!

Ca- ¡el dolor de las contracciones!

BB- ¡que estás despierta cuando te hacen la cesárea!

Ca- ¡que los entuertos son las ostia!

BB- ¡que ser madre soltera es muy difícil!

Ca- ¡que ser madre es lindo!

BB- ¡que no existe cosa más bella que tu Elly!

CA - ahhh ¡y que es muy intensa!

Ca/BB- hahahaha

Ka- ¡ustedes de verdad están como unas cabras!

Ca- no nos lo tomes a mal, sabes que te queremos y que soportamos a mi conguito por amor, somos unas amigas honestas

Ka - ¡vaya amigas! hahahahahaha

La morena puede ver claramente esas lágrimas contenidas, detrás de esa sonrisa fingida que brinda… siente que Angese algo le preocupa, pero no sabe el qué… se conocen desde poco más de tres años, vive sola, trabaja como una esclava y está lejos de su familia

Ka- bueno, venga cariño, suelta la sopa y dime ¿cuál es la razón por la que estás bebiendo?

Ca- ¿yo? hahaha por nada en especial, me apetece

Ka- ¡sí claro! vamos a ver Angese, te conozco y sé que algo te preocupa

La rubia soltó un suspiro pesado, lo que menos quería era recordar, por eso estaba bebiendo y si se ponía hablar conseguiría lo contrario

Ca- estoy mal con Anthony ¿¡satisfecha!?

Ka- ¿pero qué ha pasado?

La rubia solo desvió la mirada al cielo, la morena no iba a parar hasta que soltara prenda; siente que todo se está quedando atrás… casi rayando el olvido… los días que pasaba junto a su querido Anthony, cuando la esperaba al salir de su turno, cuando daban un paseo como unos guiris más probando cosas nuevas como "El Ceviche" en el restaurante peruano en "av. Gran Vía con carrer Rocafort", "Udom en el C.C Splau de Cornella", "Wok to Walk en la plaza del ayuntamiento de Barcelona", "Comida Libanesa en plaza Urquinaona", ahhh el favorito de la rubia "Sushi Rou" cerca de la famosa Sants Staciò... o iban al cine, después él debía ir a trabajar por unas horas y luego se reencontraban a media noche. Así habían creado su rutina, pero ahora él ya no trabaja en la "Perla" ni estaban juntos.

Carolina entendió que no era el momento adecuado para hablar de Anthony, por lo que deja que se despeje del estrés del trabajo y la relación bebiendo con el Baby, de seguro reír como locas le hará mejor que sacarle las confesiones a cucharadas.


	22. Parte 21

NOTA: Apoyando la propuesta del grupo de autoras, estamos creando material con el cual os podáis entretener estos días de cuarentena antes de que os aburrais y tiréis los platos a la cabeza al prójimo que tengáis al lado. Como mencioné dos capítulos anteriores, ya está disponible el "FICOVA DE NEIL, DE NEGRO Y SOMBRERO" ¡Por favor, leerlo antes de pasar a este capítulo! Podréis entender un poco lo que le pasa por la cabeza a Neil antes y después de Candy. Es decir, que aunque se mencionen días futuros entre ellos, solo aquí en MS se desvelará cómo hehehe. Procuraré avanzar y terminar esta historia, el FICOVA de Terry ya casi está listo -muero por mostrarlo- y aún estoy pensando si hago el de Albert... sin más os dejo con el capítulo. Bsos Cherry

**Parte 21**

**¿Dónde está mi Norte?**

**.**

Una guitarra eléctrica hace su solo, Angese agita sus cabellos y con sus manos hace gesto de ser quien toca el instrumento, el Baby se levanta y salta histérico, jovial, borracho… contonean sus caderas ¡Locura Total! Ellos dicen disfrutar mientras Carolina los observa, le da gracia sus tonterías que hacen por causa del alcohol, pero siente más satisfacción saber que el día de mañana no podrán con sus huesos ni su alma. Da un trago a su copa y continúan la velada.

Al día siguiente la rubia sostiene con sus manos su cabeza con temor de que esta pueda salir rodando al menor gesto, espera que la aspirina le ayude a pasar la resaca. Albert la observa sin decir nada, termina de desayunar, lleva su plato a cocina… mientras se mueve en el piso, Candy es consciente de cada movimiento, martillea con fuerza en su mente.

JA- Bueno, debo irme… no olvides que debes tomarte la pastilla a las nueve y presentarte al trabajo.

Ca- Sí… no te preocupes

JA- Hasta luego pequeña, nos vemos a la tarde

Albert posa su mano en el hombro y siente como ella se estremece, suelta un suspiro… casi de decepción, toma un paraguas y cierra la puerta tras de sí

Ca- Hasta luego Al… _ufff… que mal me siento… creo que ayer me pasé… no recuerdo ni cómo fue que llegue hasta mi cama… esta situación con Anthony me está destruyendo, no es fácil olvidarse de él después de dos años juntos… hay que estar en mi lugar y sentir en el alma y la piel esta soledad, de un amor que ella tiene y yo quiero conmigo, que he alimentado sin ser mío…_

Candy observa cada rincón de su casa y puede ver el fantasma de él sonriendo, besándola, abrazándola, hablando, durmiendo… suspira pesadamente y decide cerrar los recuerdos, de lo contrario se le hará tarde. Una vez en el metro, recordando las palabras que habían intercambiado con Anthony, cayó en cuenta en un pequeño gran detalle…

Ca-_ se supone que "Ella" dijo que yo he publicado nuestras fotos en Facebook… hace tanto que lo utilizo que… la verdad tengo miedo de volver abrirlo…_

Desbloquea la pantalla y teclea en el buscador, intenta un par de veces introducir la contraseña, pero saltaba error, creía que la había olvidado… suelta un suspiro pesado, recuerda las emociones ligadas a esa cuenta y entonces la bombilla se encendió.

Ca- marshmallows1185

Y automáticamente la cuenta se abrió y tardó varios minutos en terminar de avisar las notificaciones… su corazón le pincha con fuerza. Apaga la pantalla del móvil sin pensarlo y se baja en su parada, sus manos hormiguean a cada paso que da mientras las imágenes se pelean en su cabeza para ganar protagonismo:

En los brazos de Terry… tirados en el suelo riendo a mandíbula suelta… Albert cargándola en brazos… observa las nubes por su ventana… llueve y esos ojos azules la miran sorprendido… Neil caminando hacia ella, vestido de negro y con sombrero… el rubio Bower consolándola cuando se había cortado en la mano… ese mismo hombre luego mirándola iracundo y con desprecio desde el interior de una furgoneta azul…

Ju- Buenos días Angese ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ca- Hola Jules, me alegro tanto de verte

Ju- Vaaaaya… pensaba que te vería con mejor cara después de haber estado una semana larga de reposo

Ca- ¿Tan mal me veo?

Ju- Juummm… digamos que no convences mucho

Ca- hehehe bueno… dime ¿Está el señor Ripoll?

Ju- Claro… en la mesa del fondo, ya sabes… al lado de cocina… ten cuidado que el "Demonio" está trabajando

Ca- Gracias

Le sonríe por su comentario y pasa su mano por su brazo como gesto cariñoso, luego entra al local y deja a Jules fumando su cigarro mientras cuelga las pizarras con las ofertas de los platillos de la casa. Cuando se acerca hasta donde está el jefe lo saluda amablemente, él se sorprende y se alegra a la vez de poder verla nuevamente

Sr.R- ¿Qué tal te encuentras Angese?

Ca- Mejor, señor Ripoll gracias por preguntar

Sr.R- Me alegra mucho saberlo… y dime ¿Cuándo podrás incorporarte a trabajar?

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, le tiene un poco de miedo-respeto, él es alto, corpulento y con una voz grave, muy grave y carrasposa, su mirada oscura y ceño fruncido le dificulta adivinar si estaba sonriente o enojado, si cuando hablaba estaba bromeando o era en serio. Jules por su parte observaba con atención desde su puesto en la barra, hacía que secaba unos vasos con un paño blanco, en eso Elisa se acerca al paso y ve al encargado muy concentrado en algo… o ¿Alguien? Dejó la taza del café que se había bebido, guardo unos potes con salsa y siguió con lo que tenía de preparación.

Sentía que un poco de carga había sido liberada de sus hombros, aunque esa sensación de vacío volvía a invadir cada fibra de su ser. Como alma en pena empieza a caminar sin rumbo fijo, o más bien donde su corazón desea pero su mente se niega en reconocer. El camino que tantas veces había hecho con él la llevaron hasta Plaza España, pasa frente de la "Plaza de Toros Las Arenas" y cruza "Carrer de Tarragona", en la esquina está la terraza de bar "Buenas Migas"… sin razón alguna sus ojos escanean a su derredor como si estuviese un poco perdida…

Dos mujeres estaban frente a una mesa, una de ella, tenía una niña vestida con gorrito rosa y traje a juego, se estaban tomando fotos, en primera instancia la escena le pareció entrañable, pero esa mirada oscura e intensa de la criatura hizo que le punzara el corazón. Siguió su camino por "Gran Vía de les Corts Catalanes hasta la Plaza de Ildefons Cerdà. Se detuvo en el semáforo, sabía que si seguía por la izquierda, entraría a la zona donde él vive; si sigue recto puede que llegue a su casa; pero si toma por la derecha puede ir a perderse sepa Judas dónde y olvidarse de todo esto.

Indecisa se sienta en un banco en la plaza, necesita detenerse ya que todo a su derredor se mueve con velocidad vertiginosa. Recuerda la mirada del señor Ripoll, le hubiese gustado saber si su decisión lo había puesto triste o decepcionado, pero él solo le dijo que lo aceptaba.

Cuando tomo su móvil para enviar un mensaje urgente a Marisol, se encontró con su Facebook abierto… reviso las notificaciones, publicaciones que habían puesto en su muro, los mensajes que había recibido de sus amigos y ex compañeros de universidad, y qué casualidad, de él también… abrió el de Terry y este le había mandado fotos donde aparecía con "Esa" y varios textos donde le decía que estaba muy feliz con Susana y no quería saber nada de ella nunca más.

Ca- _Tenías tu futuro resuelto con esa mujer ¿Por qué me buscaste?... me hiciste caer en tus engaños con esas palabras, miradas y sonrisas… de seguro si yo no hubiese subido las fotos cuando fuimos de campamento y las salidas con los chicos "Ella" nunca se habría dado cuenta de tu engaño… fue horrible la forma en que di cuenta de todo… pero lo que más me dolió fue tu desprecio y quién sabe cómo hubiese terminado la cosa… te creía el hombre perfecto, me hacías vibrar con tus palabras… no parecía que tuvieras ojos para otra mujer que no fuera yo… buscabas pasar todo el tiempo conmigo, incluso te acompañe en un momento tan doloroso y triste ¡Todo mundo me vio tomada de tu mano! Pero nunca me dijiste que te casarías con ella… me sentí como una completa estúpida y me quería morir… quería dejar de ser yo ¡Olvidar que tú y yo fuimos en algún momento algo!_

_ Me marcó tanto tu engaño… estaba tan ilusionada, marcada y amoldada a ti, que me desespere por borrarte de mi cuerpo y mi mente… deseaba olvidar tus besos, caricias, tus labios, tu voz, tu cuerpo, ¡Todo!... Necesitaba arrancarte de mis células. Por eso huí… me alejé como una cobarde sin siquiera reclamar o reprocharte nada… un frío me caló hasta los huesos después que el tornado Grandchester hubiese arrasado por completo mis sueños e ilusiones. Cuando vine a ver, me encontraba sin rumbo, sin sentido, sin norte ni sur._

_ Deje de ser Candy e intenté reinventarme como Angese pero de nada sirvió. Quise ser mala o perversa, oportunista o tal vez cruel, tal y como lo habían sido conmigo; por eso estuve con Neil, no pensé en ningún momento en su situación cuando me invitó a una fiesta en su casa con los colegas "Los Destructores"… sabía que si llegaba a pasar algo sexual entre los dos, solo sería eso ¡Sexo! Pero traspasamos ese límite y me ilusioné y encariñe de él, pero nunca se decidió por mí. Te fuiste y me dejaste libre, sin importar mis sentimientos._

_ ¡Y tenía que aparecer el idiota de Anthony! O la idiota fui yo por no darme cuenta a tiempo. Por eso nunca se quedaba a dormir ni una noche entera en casa, aunque nunca pensé en eso. Pero es cierto que después de dos años de salir como novios, como tanto había deseado tener una relación así, nunca habíamos hecho planes de un futuro juntos; quizás no me pesaba ni quería presionar por lo frustrante que habían sido las cosas con Neil, ya que me hice muchas ilusiones… que posiblemente estaríamos juntos y tendríamos nuestro hogar y todo eso, pero solo fueron castillos en el aire._

_ Anthony siempre fue tan celoso y posesivo, me hizo sentir única y especial, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos… no tengo la menor idea de lo que ha estado pasando en su supuesto matrimonio como para tener la desfachatez de engañarla a ella y a mí… aunque… ya que lo pienso… puedo buscar su perfil en Facebook y saber que tan cierto es, tendrán fotos juntos, o comprobar que es mentira y que está soltero…_

La rubia pone su nombre en el buscador y revisa varios perfiles, y con cada uno sentía que tenía el corazón en un puño. Finalmente lo encuentra, revisa publicaciones, fotos, álbumes, fechas importantes… todo pasa de un perfil al otro… siente que es absorbida por un agujero.

.

.

Albert observa la hora en el reloj que está pegado a la pared, 18:43h… se le hace extraño que aún no haya regresado a casa. Gira su cabeza sobre sus hombros para intentar liberar un poco la tensión que siente que se le está acumulando, recuerda las escenas del día anterior su preocupación se acentúa.

_Llama al timbre de la vecina, intuye que Candy estará ahí… por la simple razón que hay fiesta y la música está a tope, y porque el Baby había llegado el viernes a visitarla e invitarla. Cuando entró al piso saludo cortésmente a los presentes, pregunta por alguien del trío pervertido y le dijeron que estaban en la terraza, al acercarse ve como la rubia se contonea, el Baby le secunda mientras que Carolina solo los observa con mirada de burla y reproche. La mirada del cumpleañero se iluminó cuando descubrió la presencia del Albert, se acerca al rubio y tira de su brazo para bailar con él…_

_¡Se ha quedado de piedra! Su mirada es de alarma, y un bochorno empieza a cubrir su rostro… ¡El Baby presiona su cadera contra la de él mientras la mueve sensualmente! Abre sus manos de manera exagerada y la pasa por la figura de Albert rozando el límite del tacto, el rubio teme que en cualquier momento la posa sobre su pecho, o sus brazos, su trasero, su estómago o su sexo…_

_ BB- Jummm pareces un guerrero del Olimpo… soldado Romano… hermano de Jason Statham… mmm bombón, estás como los del catálogo de Mossos d'eSquadra... O mejor aún, para el calendario de Bomberos en el mes de febrero _

_La cara de poema del Albert hizo que Candy riera como loca, la morena le secunda ¡Sin duda alguna ahora el rubio es el sueño húmedo de más de una!_

_ Ca- Hahahaha no te preocupes Albert, el Baby no hará nada… si tu no quieres_

_ JA- Candyyyy_

_ Ca- Hahahaha_

_El reproche del hombre mientras que el cumpleañero le está bailando es como poco irrisorio, con lo atrevido que es el Baby y lo conservador que es el otro_

_ JA- Yo… yo solo vine para darte este regalo y desearte feliz cumpleaños_

_ BB- ¡Ay, mi amor! No te hubieses tomado tanta molestia, yo me conformo con que si me enfermo por los virus de este bicho…_

_Dice señalando a Candy_

_ BB- … Me cuides tan bien como ella… coj coj creo que me siento mal… por favor protégeme con esos enormes, musculosos, sexys y varoniles brazos que creo que me voy a desmayar_

_Finge que se tambalea y automáticamente el rubio lo sujeta de los hombros para evitar que se dé un golpe_

_ BB- ¡Ay sí mi amor! Protégeme, que estoy que desvarío_

_Las mujeres están que se parten la caja de la risa, el rubio sabe perfectamente que está sobreactuando solo para que lo toque, con cuidado le hace que se siente en una hamaca mientras le da palmaditas en la cabeza para calmarlo_

_ JA- eha, eha… ya verás cómo se te pasa si dejas de beber alcohol_

_ Ca- ¿Quieres beber algo Albert?_

_ JA- no gracias Candy, aunque tú tampoco deberías de estar bebiendo_

_ Ca- puede ser… pero ahora mismo es lo que necesito, quizás así me olvide de estos días amargos, ya está bueno de fingir que todo está bien_

_ JA- Candyyy…_

_El rubio vio como había una mezcla de emociones en las esmeraldas de ella mientras se empinaba la copa, habían cosas que no se las había dicho, y ese lugar ni en el estado que estaba era el más adecuado. Así que desistió la idea de cualquier reproche o de querer hacerla entrar en razón y se despidió de ellos, lo mejor será dejarla, ya habrá una mejor oportunidad._

_ JA- Bueno… me alegro que estás disfrutando de tu fiesta Baby, que sigas cumpliendo muchos más_

_ BB- ¡Y que tú los veas cielo!_

_ JA- Hehehe… en fin, me marcho, un gusto saludarlos… hasta luego Carolina_

_ KA- Hasta luego Albert_

_El trío lo ve alejarse nuevamente y rompen a carcajadas… Albert se detiene y les mira del soslayo, suelta un suspiro y sigue su camino_

_ KA- ¡Te has pasado Baby! Lo espantaste_

_ BB- pero ¿Qué dices mi amor? Si tenía que aprovechar para poder tocarlo… ¿Es que no has visto lo bueno que está? ¡Mira ese trasero por favor!_

_Y extiende sus manos con gesto de querer cogerlo desde la distancia_

_ BB- ¡Ese tío está violable! Doooooooos ¡Me pone como una moto!_

_ Ca/KA- Hahahahahahahaha_

_ BB- Angese, si tu no lo quieres me lo pido prime_

_ Ca- Hahahaha me parece que estás olvidando un detalle_

_ BB- ¡No pasa nada, yo le enseño!_

_ Ca- Hahahaha_


	23. Parte 22

**Parte 22**

**Sintonizando el Corazón con la Razón.**

**.**

Mientras él entrega las llaves del coche que había alquilado, teclea un mensaje a Sofía y a su madre… luego ambos se dirigen a la puerta de embarque, son unas vacaciones con trabajo, Albert le había pedido que fuese como su compañera al "Congreso de Medicina" que sería en Italia. Su única obligación sería que estuviera a su lado en el momento del cóctel; luego, mientras se dan las conferencias podría tranquilamente conocer la ciudad.

Ca- _Un cambio de aires en estos momentos no está mal… _

JA- ¿Estás lista Candy?

Ca- Sí

Toma de la barra y tira de su maleta al interior, pasan los controles y después buscan la puerta donde saldrá su vuelo. Mientras esperan a que la azafata de permiso de abordar, la rubia observa de reojo los gestos de su acompañante quien lee tranquilamente un libro de medicina. Intuye que esta salida tiene un objetivo de trasfondo.

Por la cristalera frente a ella puede ver como el ave de metal se acerca a su posición, su mente divaga mientras presencia el momento que están cargado las maletas.

.

** KA- Angese, me alegro de verte**

** Ca- ¿Qué sucede Caro?**

** KA- Quería darte esto**

**Le extiende una bolsa, la rubia la toma y rebusca en su interior… varios signos de interrogación se dibujaron sobre su cabeza al no entender la razón de ese regalo, saca una prenda y extiende ante la cara risueña de la morena un tanga negro con encajes**

** KA- Hahahaha ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Es ropa interior sexy, sexy sessssy… pá que vuelvas a conquistar a tu adonis… aunque aún no me has dicho lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, estoy segura que si lo hablan podrán solucionar vuestras diferencias… y esto…**

**Toma el conjunto de la tanga**

** KA- Esto es para que te lo pongas y seas más convincente a la hora de hacer un trato**

** Ca- Hahahaha ¿¡Pero qué dices!?**

** KA- Ya te he dicho cómo tienes que hacer para volver loco a un hombre; te duchas y te depilas bien, te pones esa crema y perfume para oler rico, que a ellos eso les encanta… no te olvides de comerte el caramelo de fresa minutos antes de que llegue… y ponte eso, como si fuera lo que siempre te pones para estar por casa**

** Ca- Hahahaha… no sé yo ehhh**

** KA- bueno cariño, debes de intentarlo… después de tanto tiempo es normal tener discusiones que luego resultar ser tonterías… pero con un buen movimiento de cadera, puedes hacer que ese tío haga lo que tú quieres… ya te he dicho que es un soso, y aunque no me termine de caer bien, tu estas enamorada… así que como tu mamy te doy consejo**

** Ca- Hahahaha gracias, pero no era necesario**

** KA- ¡Oh, si decides cambiarlo por Albert, te doy mi bendición ya! Hahahaha aunque para el Baby será una gran decepción hahahaha**

**En ese momento la puerta se abre y una cabeza curiosa se asoma, rápidamente Candy guarda la lencería en la bolsa y la esconde a sus espaldas. Albert las saluda, le hace ver lo preocupado que estaba por su tardanza**

** Ca- lo siento, es que después de hablar con el señor Ripoll, necesitaba tener un poco de tiempo para pensar**

** JA- ¿Y qué le has dicho?**

** Ca- Pues… le di las gracias por la oportunidad que me dio para trabajar ahí pero que no pensaba seguir con ellos, habían varios factores que me inclinaron a tomar la decisión, el ambiente para mi gusto personal no es agradable, demasiado hostil, por eso prefería dejarlo**

** KA- Madre mía Angese ¡Qué huevos tienes!**

** JA- entiendo… y ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

** Ca- Hhheee… pos… pues… aún no estoy segura**

** KA- ¡Ay, vaya cabeza la tuya! Has dejado el trabajo y ni siquiera tienes otro… eso no fue muy inteligente de tu parte niña**

** JA- En eso ella tiene razón Candy… es verdad que el ambiente era de lo peor, pero debes saber que aunque cambies de trabajo, también tendrás problemas, puede que los mismo o tal vez otros, pero problemas siempre habrán**

** Ca- Lo seeee… créeme Albert que también he considerado ese factor y otros más ¡Pero no estoy dispuesta a seguir aguantando a la odiosa de Elisa! Que se joda ella sola, no tengo porque aguantar sus estúpidos celos… verás que un día de estos recibirá su recompensa por odiosa… y no por mi mano, sino el "KARMA"**

** KA- Ay, Angese aún te falta mucho por madurar… bueno, les dejo que la conguito está demasiado callada y eso es que está haciendo alguna maldad**

**Ca- vale, gracias Carolina… dale un beso a mi conguito**

**La morena se despide y entra su casa, ellos también hacen lo mismo. Mientras cenan Albert le propone que le acompañe en su viaje y Candy acepta de buena gana.**

**.**

Después de haberse registrado en el hotel, dieron un pequeño paseo por la zona antes de que empezara la primera ponencia. Luego se cambiaron de ropa y fueron al cóctel de bienvenida, Albert conoce a varios de los doctores ahí presentes quienes fueron corteses y amables, tanto que sin darse cuenta estaba sentada al lado del doctor Martín y Lenard. Aunque habían cosas que se le escapaban por completo a su entendimiento, no podía negar que era súper interesante.

Al final Candy disfruto como una más del grupo, incluso en las tardes que llevaron a los doctores a dar un paseo por el "Coliseo Romano y el Vaticano". Cuando se sentaban a la mesa a comer, sentía que tenía un inmenso placer en su paladar

Ca- mmmmm… delicioso, ñoquis con pesto están de vicio mmmm la salsa mmmm ¡Madre mía! Es fresca, la han hecho hoy… se nota que no es de bote

JA- Parece que tus papilas gustativas tienen un orgasmo con cada bocado que das Candy hahahaha

Dr.M- Uhhh… la próxima vez me pediré eso, yo también quiero experimentar el orgasmo con mis papilas hahahaha

Ca- lo siento… qué vergüenza con ustedes

Dr-L- no tienes por qué, nos encanta ver como la señorita disfruta al comer

Ca- doctor Lenard, su ensalada Caprese también tiene buena pinta… mmmm sin duda este restaurante utiliza ingredientes frescos

Dr-L- Sí está muy buena Angese, pero no me da tantos orgasmos en la boca como la tuya hahahaha

Albert ve como ella se sonroja, sonríe, bromea, comenta sobre las exposiciones… tiene la ligera sensación que se encuentra en el limbo profesional, ojala y su experimento funcione. El tiempo al lado de Candy se pasa a toda prisa y cuando se vinieron a dar cuenta ya se estaban despidiendo y embarcando rumbo a Barcelona.

Mientras hacía sus gestiones dejo que la vecina hablará con la rubia, por lo visto había pasado algo y necesitaba desahogarse:

Ca- ¿Entonces la niña es tuya?

KA- Sí, así era al principio pero el muy infeliz no contento con eso me acusó de ser inestable emocionalmente, que cuando vivíamos juntos yo me drogaba… ahora tengo que someterme a unas pruebas

Ca- ¡Pero eso es absurdo!

KA- ¡Ya lo sé!... pero mi abogado Jordi, tan bueno, supo detenerlo… el proceso se alargará un poco más porque exigió que si se me hacían pruebas a mí él también debía hacérselas, no es idóneo dejar a la niña con un irresponsable, borracho, drogadicto, misógino y mujeriego

Ca- ¡Qué fuerte me parece! Pffff

KA- ¡Ya te digo! La cara de ese infeliz me decía que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, es capaz de inculparme de algo, tenencia de drogas, prostitución… ¡Yo que sé! Es capaz de mandarme a la cárcel con tal de quitarme a la niña. Por eso quiero pedirte un favor, es muy importante Angese

Ca- Claro, dime qué puedo hacer por ti

KA- Quiero que en determinado caso me llegue a pasar algo a mí, tú te quedes como responsable de la Elly… la niña te conoce, tú me la quieres; además las maestras de la guardería ya saben quién eres

Candy abrió los ojos como platos, lo que le estaba pidiendo no era nada fácil ni sencillo

Ca- Caro, sabes perfectamente que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea… si tengo que cuidar de mi conguito sabes que con gusto lo hago… no te pongas en lo peor, veras que todo saldrá bien

La abraza para reconfortarla, es evidente el nerviosismo en sus manos, voz y ojos.

KA- muchas gracias mi niña, mañana iré hablar con Jordi para que me dé un impreso donde digo que tu quedas de responsable y también hablaré con la Asistenta Social

Ca- vale, cualquier cosa que necesites me dices

.

.

Un par de días después, se encontraba con sus amigos del Forn Lujo y charla con la Esther y Manel… se ríen de los despistes de él en la cancha de fútbol, también del nuevo pretendiente de ella y como si no, de su guerra entre fogones con Elisa y cómo fue que al final decidió dejar el trabajo.

Man- Oye, pues yo tengo un amigo que está buscando camarera para su Xurreria

Ca- Hahahaha Manel, no es por nada… pero es que casi no me fio de tus amigos

Ma- Yo te estoy diciendo del trabajo, no que seas su amiga, para eso ya me tiene a mí

Est- Uuuuhhhh no sabíamos que has cambiado de bando Manel

Man- Nooo… ¡Claro que no! A mí me gustan las mujeres

Est- De pecho peludo hahahahaha

Ca- bueno… vale, me has convencido Manel, dime dónde es e iré a pasar la entrevista

Man- ¡Ya verás Esther! Al final te tendré que demostrar qué es lo que me gusta hehehe… sí, mira; está cerca de la Ciudad de la Justicia, él se llama Mikel

Saca su teléfono y busca su contacto, y le dice las especificaciones. El hecho de haber escuchado la palabra "Xurreria" le llamó muchísimo la atención por lo que le aseguró a su amigo que sin falta le llamaría y así lo hizo. En la hora de la cena se lo comento a Albert, eso y algo más…

JA- ¿Qué sucede Candy, por qué tanto misterio?

Ca- Hahahaha ¿Tan evidente soy?

JA- Hahahaha un poco pequeña… una de ellas es que te has esmerado para preparar la comida

Ca- ¡Vale, me confieso! Quiero comentarte un par de cosas… mmmm…. Ppfff… verás, estuve hablando con Mikel para trabajar en una Xurrería, el horario es por las mañanas y el sueldo no está nada mal, por lo que me permite poder hacer lo que quiero

JA- ¿Y eso eeesss?

Ca- Me he apuntado a la Escuela de Cocina Bellart

El rubio casi se ahoga cuando escuchó eso, se limpia con la servilleta y la observa

JA- ¿De verdad? – su mirada brilla con intensidad, por lo visto le hace mucha ilusión

Ca- Sí

JA- Me alegro por ti… cuando estuvimos en Italia me di cuenta que la cocina ha calado hondo en ti… me alegra ver que tú misma has buscado los cambios que necesitabas, procurando salir adelante… cuando vine estabas ahogándote en medio de una tormenta, aunque no me has dicho si ya pasó puedo estar seguro que tienes fuerzas para seguir

Ca- Albert… la verdad es que lo de estudiar fue un impulso, tengo miedo pero a la vez me hace ilusión… te agradezco que estuvieras justo cuando te necesitaba, me has cuidado cada vez que he estado cerca del abismo, pero quisiera no lo hicieras si es para expiar el pecado del patán de tu hermano

JA- por favor Candy, no me ofendas… sabes perfectamente que lo que hago es por… no tiene nada que ver con él, eres mi amiga, ya lo eras mucho antes de que te enamorases de él

Ca-lo siento, no quería parecer cruel… -lo siento Albert, pero aún me cuesta entender por qué haces todo esto- bueno la otra semana empiezan las clases y mañana iré a hacer una prueba en la Xurrería

JA- Me parece estupendo… ¿Quieres tomar el té en el sofá?

Ca- sí, gracias

El rubio se levanta y deja los platos en la pica, Candy guarda la ensalada y la Dorada que había sobrado; mientras el agua se calienta, la rubia sirve un poco de tarta de melocotón. Se sienta en el salón y enciende su ordenador… Albert le acerca una taza y se sienta a su lado, toma el mando del televisor. Se sienten bien cerca el uno del otro, que a veces no es necesario si quiera cruzar palabra.

.

.

El trabajo en la Xurrería es movido, aunque las nociones básicas de cómo manejar una cafetera ya lo sabe, debe aprender algo que tiene prohibido para su paladar… ¡Preparar el chocolate! Menos mal, menos maaaal que ya tiene las medidas exactas y no hace falta que lo pruebe, aunque se le cae la baba por hacerlo. Hacer los bocadillos es pan chupado, pero hacer los xurros es otro cuento ¡Otra historiaaa! Por mucho que Mikel le explique Candy se ríe para sus adentros porque no se ve muy segura de poder hacerlo

MK- Para hacer las porra tienes que sincronizar tu mano derecha con la izquierda, porque si enrollas muy despacio se te quemará la punta y si lo haces muy rápido la masa no se va formar y parecerá todo un pegoste

El hombre gira una varilla en una gran recipiente metálico que hace de freidora, tiene hornilla en la parte interior, que sirve para calentar el aceite, mucho aceite… lo va enrollando como haciendo re-dibujando un círculo a la vez que con la izquierda hace girar una palanca de cinco puntas que está en un brazo movible donde se colocan las mangas metálicas con la masa, que hace presión sobre una barra de metal que se introduce en el tubo que contiene la mezcla pegajosa que en este caso es de las porras.

MK- luego cuando lo tengas todo el roscón hecho, apartar el brazo y con las varillas vas sumergiendo un poco para que se vaya cocinando… y cuando la veas que está dorada, así como ahora le das la vuelta

Ca- ¿Cómo le doy la vuelta a eso? Es muy grande

MK- Hahahaha es muy fácil, introduces una varilla en el centro luego cruzas la otra como "X" y entonces la levanta y de un movimiento le das la vuelta… ¡Y ya está! Ahora se termina de cocer al otro lado

Ca- vale – vale que nunca voy a saber hacer eso… ¡Madre mía ¿En qué lío me he metido?!

Siguió escuchado las indicaciones y prestando mucha, pero muchísima atención cómo se hacen las porras, los xurros fino es más fácil ya que es de rapidez. Esos tres días fueron muy intensos e interesantes para Candy. Cuando llegó el fin de semana vivió una gran experiencia.

Nunca se hubiese imaginado que se llenase el local, los vecinos del barrio se pasaban a desayunar, no para de ir y venir pidiendo cafés y chocolates, se apuntaba cuántas raciones y los bocadillos. Cerca del mediodía empieza el movimiento de la hora del vermut y la paz llega cuando es la hora de la comida. Ahora ya tenía más o menos una idea de lo que le esperaba de faena entre semana, por lo que el lunes estaba súper ilusionada cuando llegó a las 6:30 junto con Mikel para abrir.

Empieza a prepararse antes de que lleguen los clientes, encienden las luces, el fuego del aceite, prepara la mezcla del chocolate y los mini bocadillos

Ca- Perdona Mikel, ¿Dónde está el pan para los bocadillos?

MK- Ahora viene

La rubia se gira para saludar al cliente, pero se queda muda al reconocer ese caminar todo campechano, es un hombre delgado, cabellos un poco largo, no es ni liso ni rizado… vamos que tiene un conflicto de identidad, sonrisa sensual de guasón, ojitos azules pispiretos

Ca- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?...

.

.

Continuará


	24. Parte 23

**¿Cómo te lo digo?.**

**.**

Aún está oscuro a esa hora de la madrugada en la radio suena de Bon Jovi, posa sus pies sobre la guantera y los mueve al ritmo de "Its my life"… la tararea con gusto mientras acaricia las puntas del mechón de cabello que tiene entre sus dedos; mientras que espera a que regrese el conductor de la furgoneta se repite a sí misma que "Esa es su vida" ante las imágenes de sus recuerdos que la confunden.

Ca- It's my life  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
Because it's my life

.

.

_**El primer lunes de trabajo estaba con ilusión preparando las cosas para antes de que llegasen los clientes, cuando le había preguntado a Mikel sobre el pan para hacer los mini bocadillos se gira para ver a un caballero que en ese momento hace su entrada con un caminar todo campechano, delgado, tiene los cabellos un poco largo que no es ni liso ni rizado, vamos que tiene un conflicto de identidad; una sonrisa sensual tipo guasón le adorna la cara y bailan con esos ojitos azules pispiretos**_

_** Ca- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?...**_

_** TA- ¡Angese! ¿Y eso? ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_** MK- ¿Qué pasa figura? ¿Cómo va la faena? **_

_**El jefe se había acercado como siempre para recibir el género y saluda al repartidor que trae el pan y los croissants**_

_** TA- ¿Qué pasa máquina? ¿Ya estás listo para hacer xurros?**_

_**Anthony habla con Mikel ignorando la pregunta de la rubia que está delante de la cafetera a la entrada del local**_

_** MK- ¿Tienes tiempo? En unos diez minutos estará listo el aceite, espera un momento y te llevas unos para que desayunes**_

_**El rubio dirige su mirada un segundo hacia Candy quien sigue muda, estupefacta, molesta, incomoda, desconcertada… entiende su mensaje cifrado en su mirada por lo que decide desechar la propuesta**_

_** TA- Muchas gracias Mikel, pero tengo todavía mucha ruta por delante… otro día será**_

_** MK- Pues nada chaval, gracias a ti**_

_**Le estrecha la mano y deja que el chico siga con su ruta, Candy siente que su garganta está seca, no encuentra su voz para poder decir palabra alguna, así que simplemente lo ve partir. Intenta concentrarse lo más que puede en el trabajo.**_

_**Cuando estaba en su primera instrucción de cocina recibió un mensaje de parte de él; siente que su corazón se le quiere salir por la boca y sus manos tiemblan. No respondió inmediatamente, simplemente intentó concentrarse en lo que estaban diciendo.**_

_**El día siguiente pasó lo mismo, tanto por la mañana como por la tarde, hasta que el miércoles recibió una llamada justo cuando estaba en su receso; la rubia se muerde el labio un poco indecisa si debía contestar o no. Al segundo intento se decide finalmente y presiona el botón**_

_** Ca- Diga**_

_** TA- Hola…**_

_** Ca- Hola… ¿Qué deseas?**_

_** TA- Quería saber cómo te encuentras ¿Acaso te molesta mi llamada?**_

_** Ca- Más que molestarme, me sorprende… me confunde…**_

_** TA- Te extraño mucho Angese**_

_** Ca- Bfff… - **_**¿Cómo puedo estar segura de lo que dice**_**? – mmm sí claro, tanto así que has dejado que pase mucho tiempo ¿Y quieres que te lo crea?**_

_** TA- Lo sé… pero es que tenía que hacer tiempo, para que se calme un poco la cosa**_

_** Ca- ¿Que se calme? Lo siento tío pero no te entiendo, dices una cosa pero tus actos demuestran otra**_

_** TA- Gggmmm créeme que es así… sabes que me gustaría poder verte y estar contigo ahora mismo…**_

_** Ca- Pues yo no puedo**_

_** TA- ¿Estás saliendo con otro?**_

_** Ca- ¿Y tú te piensas que te voy a contestar a eso?**_

_** TA- Angeseee…**_

_**La forma en que pronuncia su nombre le hace ver que le hierve la sangre de solo imaginar que puede estar saliendo con algún hombre, la rubia sabe de sobra de ese lado posesivo de él y a la misma vez le enerva **_

_** Ca-**_**¿Cómo puede ser posible que se moleste por eso cuando él está con "Ella"? **_**– lo siento Anthony pero te tengo que dejar, no puedo seguir hablando. Adiós**_

_** TA- ¿Estás con otro verdad? Y por eso me cortas la llamada**_

_** Ca- Hehehe piensa lo que quieras. Adiós**_

_**Cortó la llamada con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Le es inevitable no emocionarse de saber que ese hombre la cela, al menos sabe cómo torturarlo por su estupidez. Al día siguiente en su trabajo pudo sentir claramente como esa mirada la observa con furia, aún está molesto porque cree que sale con otro; a Candy esto le satisface, pero a la vez le duele porque lo extraña.**_

_**Y como Anthony es Anthony esa tarde estaba a la entrada de su casa esperando a que aparezca la rubia, de seguro la vería aparecer con algún chico o saldría para encontrarse con alguien, por lo que de una forma u otra la terminaría pillando –según él- por lo que se sorprendió cuando fue él pillado infraganti**_

_** Ca- ¿Qué haces aquí Anthony?**_

_** TA- An-Angese… -**_** jodeer, tenía que darse cuenta **

_** Ca- Deja de acosarme si no quieres que llame a la policía**_

_** TA- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que tu amiguito se dé cuenta de mi existencia?**_

_** Ca- ¡Eres un idiota!**_

_**Furiosa, la rubia le echa una de esas miradas asesinas y continúa con su camino, pero el rubio la sujetó del codo para retenerla, él también está que echa humo de los celos.**_

_** TA- Te vas a ver con la máquina del sexo ¿Verdad?**_

_** Ca- Suéltame por favor, si no quieres que te dé una hostia**_

_** TA- Entonces contéstame ¡Te vas a ver con él, ¿Verdad?!**_

_** Ca- Asshh… ¡No! No me voy a ver con la máquina del sexo ni con ningún otro, voy a clases… así que si me disculpas**_

_**De un tirón se suelta de su agarre, por un momento sintió mal con esa libertad**_

_** TA- ¿De verdad?**_

_** Ca- Ttss seee ¿Algún problema?**_

_** TA- Angese yo… yo… quisiera hablar contigo**_

_**La mirada de incredulidad que le dedica en ese instante lo acongoja, esa mezcla de emociones lo tiene aturdido**_

_** TA- Por favor**_

_** Ca- Lo siento mucho Anthony, pero ahora mismo no puedo, debo ir a clases**_

_** TA- ¿Te apetece acompañarme este domingo a repartir? Tal vez ahí **_

_** Ca- hummmm ¿Cómo te lo digo? - **_**¡Tío ya está bien, déjame en paz!**

_** TA- Por favor, no puedes negar que tenemos una conversación pendiente**_

_**Observa como ella se muerde el labio inferior y niega con la cabeza, cierto ¡Aún está esa conversación pendiente!**_

_** Ca- Mira, yo el domingo entro a trabajar a las siete… si me aseguras que podré estar a tiempo puedo considerarlo**_

_** TA- Esta bien, yo te dejaré en la puerta de tu trabajo mismo, para que no llegues tarde**_

_** Ca- vale, después lo pensaré… si me disculpas, se me hace tarde**_

_** TA- ¡Espera! Deja que te lleve**_

_**Cuando ese hombre quiere, saca una endiablada sonrisa de lo más tierna mezclada con sensualidad, a la cual le es imposible decir "Que No" pues aun sus piernas tiemblan, lo extrañan. Acepta el casco que le da y sube a la moto tras él.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El rubio sube a la furgoneta y antes de encender el motor le planta un beso en los labios a Candy, a ella le encantan esos gestos pero aún la siguen confundiendo… lo extraña, claro que lo extraña y mucho, pero no entiende ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere con todo esto? ¿En qué punto se encuentran?

Ca- Anthony… por más que me gusten tus besos no lo hagas

TA- ¿No quieres que te bese? Pero si fuiste tú quien me hizo adicto a ellos, ahora me apetece besarlos siempre que los tengo cerca

Ca- ¡Já, Já! Vengo yo y me lo creo… si bien han pasado días sin saber de mí y ni siquiera te dignaste en llamar para saber cómo estaba

TA- jummmm ¿Cómo te lo digo?

Ca- Sin rodeos por favor… la verdad es que no quiero estar así… seguir así… sufriendo por ti

Ella suelta un suspiro a la vez que él posa su diestra sobre su muslo, ese gesto la pone como un malvavisco, le recuerda a esas caricias que le había dado a primera hora de la madrugada, justo antes de que empezara a trabajar.

TA- Lo siento… sé que prometí que hablaríamos la semana pasada

Ca- Y al final terminamos haciendo otra cosa en vez de hablar

TA- Hehehe Pero bien que te gustó ¿Verdad?

Ca- Hahahaha ¡Debes admitir que lo hiciste solo porque pensaste que podría estarme viendo con otro!

TA- Jummm es que no soporto la idea de saber que otro hombre te pueda acariciar… no puedo con eso

Ca- Pues debes de entender que yo tampoco puedo con la idea de que tú estés viviendo con "Otra", y durmiendo en la misma cama

TA- Pero yo no hago cosas con ella

Ca- ¿Tú Quieres que me crea eso? No sé si alegrarme o dudar de lo que acaba de decir ¿Y a mí quién me lo asegura eso?

TA- ¡De verdad! Te lo prometo

Ca- Como sea, aún sigo sin entender ¿Qué somos? ¿En qué quedamos? ¿Para dónde vamos? Yo te quiero mucho, pero no estoy segura si quiero estar en este juego, a escondidas, siendo una segunda opción

El rubio suelta un quejido… guarda silencio un par de minutos como sopesando las palabras y recordando hechos, ella se merece una explicación… la verdad.

TA-La situación entre nosotros no está mal ni está bien… simplemente… no lo sé… pasó… no es la primera vez que me descubre

Ca- Cuando dices "Nosotros" ¿Te refieres a "Ella"? ¿Ya la has engañado antes?

TA- Mmmmm sí… hace muchos años, cuando fui a visitar a mis padres en unas vacaciones, salí con mi grupo de amigos, varias mujeres se me insinuaron y bueno… como andaba solo no lo pensé mucho y me acosté con una antigua compañera del instituto un par de veces… cuando regresé me olvide de ella y de todo lo que había hecho pero esta seguía enamorada de mí, y en un arranque de celos le mandó un mensaje a "Ella" diciéndole que teníamos un rollo… y claro se armó tremendo follón

Ca- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

TA- ¿El qué?

Ca- Acostarte con ella, engañarla esa y las otras veces que le siguieron

TA- Juummm… - _¿Cómo te lo explico?... dudo que lo llegues a entender_ – puede parecer un poco difícil de entender

Ca- Pondré mi mayor empeño

Dijo para motivarlo a que siguiera con sus confesiones, mientras circulaban por la carretera en dirección a Martorell

TA- Juummm puede que lo haya hecho porque me sentía aburrido…

El rubio mira de soslayo a su acompañante y le parece ver que está muy sumida en sus pensamientos o interpretaciones

TA- mientras estuve fuera estuvo bien para un rato, pero luego de la primera semana me aburrió, y la estuve esquivando… incluso un día se presentó en la casa de mis padres, con tal de que se fuera le dije que al día siguiente nos veríamos, pero nunca sucedió ya que era cuando me regresaba a Barcelona

Ca- ¿Me estás diciendo que la engañaste porque estabas aburrido y que a la misma vez te aburriste del rollete?

TA- Mmmm… sí, podría resumirse de esa manera

Ca- Perdona, pero me cuesta entender un poco… ¿Qué es lo que te aburre? ¿También te metiste conmigo porque estabas aburrido con ella nuevamente?

TA- Ehhh… no te lo sabría decir con palabras precisas en qué consiste lo de aburrirme… pero es que a veces sucede… no tienes ganas de estar con ella, hablar, salir o hacer algo… cuando habla te incomoda o estorba

Ca- ¿Y por qué le dijiste que entre nosotros no hay nada?

TA- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que le voy a confesar eso? ¿Estás loca o qué?

Ca- ¿Dime la razón por la cual negarlo? ¿Es que acaso…?

TA- Angese, no quiero discutir por esto… ya suficiente tengo con sus reproches todos los días, si me gusta estar contigo es por la paz que siento junto a ti

Ca- _Pero será posible… ¡Yo me merezco una explicación!… además necesito saber ¿Qué va a pasar entre nosotros? _\- ¡Escúchame bien melón! Yo no tengo la culpa de los problemas que tienes en tu casa… yo también me merezco una explicación ¿No te parece?

El rubio detiene la furgoneta en el Colegio de las Monjas, suspira pesadamente porque sabe que ella tiene razón.

TA- Lo siento, pero ahora no quiero discutir… ¿Podemos estar sin hablar de eso? Por favor

Anthony se baja para poder entregar el pedido… mientras que Candy se queda analizando sus palabras… quiere saber más… necesita saber más… ¿Cómo está la situación entre ellos?... ¿Qué va a pasar entre los dos ahora? ¿Cómo se lo explica?

.

.

Hola… perdonad un poco la tardanza en publicar… pero es que estoy aprovechando para hacer el FICOVA de Terry para tenerlo listo y subirlo todo de una vez… también estoy participando en el Festival de Primavera con un Oneshot –y eso me resto un poco de tiempo para crear el aporte hehehe- también estoy pendiente porque "El Alma al Aire" está participando –al menos de momento – en el concurso de "Sweet Writers Awards" y también estoy ultimando detalles para continuar con otra para la Guerra Florida… así que no se preocupen, siempre habrá algo para leer.

Que estéis bien y que Dios cuide a sus familiares en estos días de reclusión, hay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas siempre… ánimos, que por mi parte procuraré proporcionarles material para distraerse un poco… solo tenedme un poco de paciencia, mis manos son más lentas que mis pensamientos. Bsos y abrazos mil Cherry.


	25. Parte 24

**Parte 24**

**A Veces Curiosa, Otras Torpe, Al Final Bocazas**

**.**

La puerta de la entrada se abre con suavidad ya que su intención es que nadie se entere que se va a las cuatro de la madrugada; una vez que ha cerrado creyendo que no la han visto, se acerca veloz al elevador, él ya está esperándola. Cuando sale a la calzada puede ver el coche negro al otro lado con las luces puestas, le sonríe al conductor, y cruza la calle como si nada ya que muy pocos vehículos circulan por ahí a esa hora.

Albert la observa desde lo alto al borde de la terraza, sabía que salía a escondidas, pero no entendía las razones; a veces la ve de buen ánimo, en otras parece que se come los sesos dándole vueltas a una idea. Hace casi tres meses desde que regresó, la ve que está mejor de salud, aunque no pueda decir lo mismo de su corazón, pero de lo que sí está seguro es que no puede seguir dilatando más las cosas.

.

La furgoneta era camuflada por el manto de las estrellas, el rincón donde se encuentra aparcada es muy apartado de cualquier ojo curioso, de seguro si la descubren más de uno se acercaría para ver la razón de que se mueva de un lado a otro con el motor apagado.

La rubia tiene el rostro hundido en el asiento mientras sus pompas en alto son sacudidas por los empellones salvajes de Bower, quien tiene la lívido por las nueves; esa postura, la sensación de su falo en su vientre, la humedad de su orgasmos, los gemidos de placer, el riesgo de ser descubiertos, y la adrenalina de lo prohibido… todo eso mezclado hace que tengan el clímax más intenso.

Minutos después con la respiración ya normalizada y la ropa en su lugar, continúan la ruta. Es inevitable negar que se atraen, se desean, se necesitan, lo disfrutan… pero a veces eso no es suficiente.

Ca- Anthony…

TA- Dime… ¿Qué pasa cariño?

Ca- Qui-quiero que me digas ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

El silencio se hizo un momento… él porque no sabía muy bien qué decir, ella porque temía de lo que fuera a mencionar.

Ca- Necesito saberlo… quiero saber a qué atenerme con todo esto… sabes que te quiero pero no podemos negar que "Tú estás casado"

TA- Veras Angese… sabes perfectamente que estoy casado y que tengo una hija con "Ella"… son tantos años juntos, y no es fácil

Ca- ¿Fácil el qué?

TA- No puedo decirte lo que quieres oír… no puedo decirte que la voy a dejar

Ca- ¿Por qué?

Candy lo observa y percibe claramente como su rostro se endurece; ha fruncido el ceño ligeramente y la mandíbula está tensa, se ha enojado.

Ca- Dímelo

TA- No la he dejado todavía… porque… la quiero

Esa última palabra fue como un puñal en su pecho… dolía reconocer la verdad

Ca- Entonces lo mejor será que dejemos de vernos

TA- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ca- Vamos a ver Terry, seamos lógicos… "Tú no la vas a dejar" y yo no estoy dispuesta a seguir esperando nada por tu parte… creo que me merezco la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que me pueda ofrecer eso que tu no me puedes dar

TA- ¿Tú crees que no he intentado dejarte y seguir con mi matrimonio como si nada? Pero no he podido

Ca- Jaa… qué fácil es para ti decirlo ¿Tú te piensas que me chupo el dedo? ¡Por favor! No me quieras ver la cara de tonta

TA- ¿Acaso crees que es mentira? Lo he intentado Angese, intente alejarme de ti… olvidarte… ignorar que han sido dos años los que estuvimos juntos… procuré no llamarte, ni ir a tu piso

Ca- ¡¿Entonces por qué has vuelto?!

TA- Porque te quiero

La confesión tomó por sorpresa a la rubia, no se hubiese esperado esa respuesta, la misma razón… esto le es confuso

TA- Te quiero Angese… y mucho, por eso se me hace difícil estar sin ti…

El rubio limpia una lágrima que se escapa de sus ojos, le duele en el alma verla sufrir

TA- Créeme cuando te digo que te quiero, que deseo estar contigo, pero también está mi hija y tengo que pensar en ella… solo dame un poco de tiempo para pensar bien las cosas

La besa con ternura, con intensión de ser consuelo, se siente mal cuando la ve sufrir de esta manera; la rubia solo le contesta con un asentimiento de cabeza y le da otro beso más antes de bajarse de la furgoneta y entrar a la Xurrería.

Todo ese día le estuvo dando vueltas a la cabeza las confesiones que habían hecho con Anthony; quiere ser egoísta y pedírselo para ella, pero también está el hecho de la niña… eso supone un pequeño cambio en las cosas, puede que esa mujer quiera utilizar a la pequeña para incordiar, que peleen entre ellos o algo por el estilo. Incluso puede llegar a ponerla en su contra y eso no es para nada agradable.

Estaba tan sumida en sus cavilaciones mientras cenaba junto a Albert que no era consciente que este la escudriñaba detenidamente, típico "A él nunca se le escapa una".

JA- ¿Está todo bien Candy?

La rubia no responde, tal parece que no lo ha escuchado

JA- ¡Candy!

Ca- ¿Ah? Perdona ¿Me decías algo?

JA- Te preguntaba si ¿Está todo bien? Te veo muy pensativa ¿Hay algún problema?

Ca- Mmmm… sí está todo bien… solo le estaba dando vueltas a lo que nos han dicho hoy en clases

JA- Haaa… ¿Y qué tal en el trabajo?

Ca- Estupendo… ¡Es una pasada! Para tratarse de unos simples xurros, resulta que estos tienen su ciencia hahahaha

JA- ¿De verdad?

Ca- La verdad es que si… no puedes poner muy caliente el agua en donde desharás la levadura para las "Porras" de lo contrario esta se quemará y a la hora de freír saldrá muy negrita

JA- Hehehe vaaaya

Ca- Sí, y para hacer la masa de los xurros hay que quitarle la humedad a la harina, de lo contrario no quedará bien… mmm porque… espera que no recuerdo mmm

El rubio ha percibido el cambio de humor en la joven al hablar sobre el trabajo, sin duda le gusta

Ca- ah sí, hay que quitárselo porque de lo contrario al freírlos estos se deformarán.

JA- Interesante pequeña… me alegra ver que lo disfrutas

Ca- ¡Y tanto que sí! Don Paco el taxista me echa las palmas al son de "Los Chichos" cada vez que me ve hacer una "Porra" hahahaha y el señor Manolo me ha dicho que si un día me aburro que él me presta su taxi para que haga la ruta en su lugar hahahaha

JA- Vaaaya… hahahaha si llegas a cambiar el trabajo espero que me hagas descuento en tu tarifa

Ca- ¡Anda ya! No me veo yo haciendo de taxista hehehe al menos no de momento

JA- Bueno… ya que estamos, quisiera aprovechar para decir algo importante

Ca- ¿Qué sucede Albert?

JA- Pienso viajar nuevamente

Ca- ¿A un congreso? ¿Quieres contratar mis servicios de acompañante? Hehehe

JA- Hehehe ojala y fuera eso… aunque no lo creas Candy, yo tengo una vida

La rubia se siente un poco dolida, todo ese tiempo y no se ha molestado en saber de él y sus planes, le contesta algo parecido a un susurro…

Ca- Lo siento

JA- No tienes porque disculparte, no te lo dije con esa intención

Ca- Yaaa… pero igualmente eso no quita que me sienta mal, ¡Madre mía Albert! Qué egoísta he sido todo este tiempo, no me he interesado por tus planes ni nada

JA- bueno, ya tranquila… tampoco me voy a morir porque no me hayas preguntado nada hehehe soy grandecito sabes… pero te lo quería decir porque me parece que ya estás mejor, saldré en dos días, ya me están regañando porque tardo tanto en volver

La rubia frunce el ceño un poco confundida

JA- Ya bueno, había pedido permiso para un par de semana, pero por tu estado de salud pedí una excedencia, pero mi mujer dice que si ya estás mejor debo volver, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y…

Ca- ¡¿TU MUJER?! ¡QUÉ ME ESTÁS DICIENDO!

A la rubia casi le llega la quijada al portal, desconocía completamente la existencia de esa mujer ¡Albert tiene pareja!

JA- Hahahaha así es… perdona ¿No te lo había dicho? Mmmm de seguro fue a tu hermana quien se lo comenté

Ca- ¡O sea que, Anny lo supo antes que yo! ¡Qué fuerte me parece!

JA- Hahahaha no me irás a decir ahora que estás celosa

Ca- Pues la verdad que sí… un poco… entonces ¿Es con ella que te veías las tardes que salías o ella es tu mujer?

JA- ¡No digas tonterías Candy! Hehehe sabes que tu hermana está casada ¿Qué voy a hacer con ella?

La rubia traga grueso, ahí está "Don Conservador" hablando

JA- Solo somos amigos; fuimos compañeros cuando estábamos pequeños, es normal que hoy en día mantengamos una amistad

Ca- ¡Auch! Vuestra cercanía me duele… con ella hablabas cuando estabas en África, incluso la has ido a visitar… ella ni siquiera me habla

JA- ¿Estás celosa? - Cómo me hubiese gustado que en otro tiempo me hubieses celado de alguna manera – aahhsss... ¿Cuándo dejaréis de lado vuestras disputas y llevaros como hermanas que sois?

Ca- Esa pregunta tienes que hacérsela a ella, es quien ha puesto el muro entre las dos, y sinceramente, yo paso de estarme complicando la vida con ella

JA- Ffffuuu… Vamos a ver Candy, ya es hora que dejen sus diferencias de lado de una buena vez, por el bien de ambas; llegará el día en que necesitarás de alguien te darás cuenta que sólo puedes contar con tu familia…

Ca- ¡Mentiras! No necesariamente

JA- Candy, al igual que ella, si un día necesita de alguien, no tenéis a nadie más, en este país solo estáis vosotras dos, tenéis que cuidaros y llevaros bien

Ca- Albert, ya suenas como mamá… y te puedo asegurar que me encantaría llevarme bien con ella, pero es Anny quien ha puesto distancia entre nosotras desde un principio

JA- Pero tú tienes que poner de tu parte para llevarse bien, son hermanas

Ca- Ya lo has dicho, ¿Quieres que siga tu ejemplo? Con lo bien que te llevas con Terry

El semblante del rubio cambió a uno de enojo, había metido el dedo en la llaga, justo ella; inmediatamente se arrepintió pero ya era tarde

Ca- Perdóname… lo siento, no lo pensé y lo dije sin más, lo siento mucho Albert

JA- Déjalo…

Se levanta de la mesa y se encierra en su habitación dejándola a ella sola, se muerde la punta de su pulgar, sintiéndose mal, muy mal, culpable por todo… sabía de sobra que si entre ellos no se podían ni ver era por su culpa. Candy termina de recoger la mesa y deja todo listo para el día siguiente.

Después de salir de darse una ducha se prepara una infusión de manzanilla, es entonces que se percata que su amigo está en la terraza, toma una taza más y se la lleva, necesita disculparse.

Ca- Albert…

El rubio se gira para verla, acepta amablemente la bebida que la entrega sin decir mucha cosa

Ca- Quiero disculparme por mis formas de hace un rato… no debí decirte eso, de verdad que lo lamento mucho

JA- Gracias… no te preocupes…

Los dos le dan un sorbo a la bebida mientras observan las luces de los edificios, el fondo oscuro de lo que es la montaña de Collserola, y más allá el cielo con sus estrellas.

JA- Candy… mi hermano es un estúpido, pero debes de entender que a él también le afectó saber que tu "Eras mi Esposa"… para él, nosotros le engañamos y le vimos la cara de "Estúpido" que de por sí ya tiene… pero te hizo daño… esa es la razón por la cual nosotros no nos hablamos. No es por ti, sino su actitud… y hasta que él no cambie, o admita su error, nosotros no podremos estrechar los lazos

Ca- Lo siento…

Dijo suavemente… no podía evitar sentirse mal con todo eso que había pasado entre ellos.

JA- Sin embargo tú y Anny habéis pasado tanto tiempo separadas que no habéis tenido la oportunidad de trataros… de conocerse tal y como son… estos días atrás que nos hemos visto he hablado con ella y también le hice ver lo mismo… también estaba celosa de ti porque me quedo contigo… pero al final se ha dado cuenta, como espero que tú también lo hagas, que es absurdo mantener las distancias, os necesitáis

Ca- Albert… yo

El rubio se gira para verla al rostro y posa una mano sobre su hombro.

JA- Pequeña, prométeme que lo intentaras… ella hará por acercarse a ti, por favor no la rechaces

Candy sonríe tímidamente y mueve su cabeza en afirmación

Ca- Está bien Albert… lo intentaré

JA- Gracias pequeña… me quedo más tranquilo

La rodea con su brazo y observan un rato más el panorama antes de retirarse a descansar. Al día siguiente como de costumbre Candy se fue a trabajar a la Xurrería y regresó a su casa con tiempo de comer, darse una ducha para quitarse el olor a fritura de su cabello y salir corriendo pa clases… cuando le llaman de la guardería de la Elly

Ca- ¿Diga?

XX- Soy Raquel Pujol, directora de la guardería "El Cargol" ¿Se encuentra la señorita Brither?

Ca- Sí, soy yo ¿Dígame?

XX- Le llamo porque no han venido a recoger a Elly todavía, estamos marcando a su madre pero no nos contesta las llamadas

Ca- ¿De verdad? Eso es extraño

XX- Sí… ¿Podría usted venir a recogerla?

Ca- Sí claro… en veinte minutos como mucho estoy ahí

XX- Vale, aquí la espero

Candy terminar la conversación y llama al timbre de su amiga un par de veces pero no recibe respuesta,

Ca- _que extraño porque me pareció haber oído ruidos anteriormente… a lo mejor fue de otro vecino… o era ella y se ha dejado el móvil y va de camino a por la conguito… pero igual no me arriesgo y voy por ella, luego veremos qué fue lo que ha pasado… ahss, también tengo que hablar con Albert para ver si me puede hacer el favor de cuidarla mientras voy a clases; perderé la primera hora, pero no pasa nada… _

Seguía caminando a la parada del autobús mientras habla con su amigo y le explica todo pero este lastimosamente no puede ayudarla por lo que tendrá que faltar a clases. Cuando llega al lugar aún no han llegado por la niña, se le hizo más extraño, pero le agradeció a Raquel el haberle avisado y esperado… luego se regresó a casa para estar con su conguito jugando hasta que aparezca su madre.


	26. Parte 25

**Parte 25**

**La Ley de Murphy**

.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando Albert llegaba al piso, cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí pudo escuchar la algarabía que venía desde el cuarto de baño, era Candy que estaba intentado darle una ducha a Elly, pero como es típico en una niña de dos años ese momento es el más divertido que se puede tener entre burbujas, chapoteos y juguetes.

La imagen ante sí es más que tierna, la rubia es atenta y cariñosa, secunda a la pequeña en su juego arrancándole tremendas carcajadas. Las saluda y deja que termine de darle el baño, mientras tanto decide recoger su ropa y prepara sus cosas para el viaje.

Ca- Hola Albert ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Pregunta la rubia llevando consigo a la Elly envuelta en una toalla

JA- Hola pequeña… bien, perdona que no haya podido venir antes, lamento que te perdieras la clase de hoy

Ca- tranquilo, no pasa nada… por un día que falte tampoco es el fin del mundo

JA- ¿Has podido hablar con Carolina?

Ca- Jummm ¡Qué va! No me contesta, estoy preocupada… le he mandado un millón de mensajes y llamadas pero nada, también le avisé al Baby pero como está en el trabajo aún no recibo respuesta

JA- Es muy extraño

Ca- Lo sé, y no me gusta para nada esto… nunca se iría sin decir nada, y dejar así tirada a la Elly como si nada… eso no es típico en ella, con lo que la adora

Acaricia un mofletito de la niña y le hace carantoñas, la conguito sonríe de buena gana

Ca- Albert, te importaría quedarte con ella un momento, necesito ir a su piso para coger ropas para mañana, el pijama, el biberón… o quién sabe, puede que ella ya haya regresado

JA- Claro, ve tranquila yo me quedo con la niña

Recibe a la pequeña y ve como Candy rebusca en el cajón de la cómoda del recibidor, por lo visto tiene ahí una copia de la llave, ambos ven como la rubia se marcha.

Cuando entra en el piso de su amiga se da cuenta que el silencio es sepulcral, se encuentra la luz de la cocina y el salón encendida; se asoma para ver si había alguien pero no encontró nada, por lo que decide ir de una vez al dormitorio que sabe de sobra es el de la niña. Rebusca entre las cosas…

Ca- Necesito algo adecuado para dejarla mañana en la guardería, un pijama limpio, las cremitas pal culito… mmmm ¿Qué más?

Gira un par de veces examinando su derredor cuando le pareció escucha un ruido que proviene de la habitación de al lado, la que es de ella… curiosa se asoma por la puerta y enciende la luz… se sorprende de ver la cama deshecha, los armarios están cerrados, algunos cajones de la cómoda están medio abiertos y le pareció ver una jeringuilla en la mesita de noche

Ca- de seguro es la que utilizó para darle el jarabe a la conguito, jummm entonces debo buscar la medicina de la peque por cualquier cosa

Apaga la luz, cierra la puerta y se va a la cocina para buscar sobre la encimera la cesta que contiene todo tipo de medicamentos para cuando la niña se pone malita; Suero Oral, Dap Sin, Ibuprofeno Infantil, Cremas etctc. Se cerciora que todo quede cerrado y vuelve junto a su amigo que cuida de la pequeña.

Después de darle el biberón y lograr que se durmiera, entre los dos estuvieron llamando a todos los hospitales para saber si había llegado alguna mujer de urgencia con las características de la morena, pero no tuvieron buenos resultados.

Ca- Albert… yo necesito salir a buscarla… esto no es normal… estoy preocupada

JA- Candy… es muy tarde para que andes tu sola en la calle… además no puedes dejar sola a la niña

Ca- Awwwww… esta incertidumbre me mata Albert, no puedo estar sin hacer nada

Estaba por decir algo su amigo cuando le suena el teléfono, ella contesta al ver que es el Baby, su voz suena cargado preocupación por lo que le pone al día de los hechos… después de escuchar todo se ofrece a buscarla por el trabajo, los bares donde suelen quedar para tomar un copa, por las calles y el barrio con tal de encontrarla, Candy le agradece y le asegura que llamará a la policía. Cuando termina la llamada recibe inmediatamente la de él.

Ca-Hola…

Albert al escuchar ese tono de angustia con el que saluda se acerca a ella con la esperanza de que sean buenas noticias

JA- ¿Quién es?

Ca- Lo siento mucho, pero ahora no puedo hablar contigo

La rubia levanta su palma para indicarle al rubio que espere un momento, tiene la urgencia de cortar la llamada, para ella es más importante comunicarse con la policía… pero Anthony al escuchar esa voz masculina cerca de Candy hizo que activara su lado posesivo.

TA- ¿Con quién estás Angese?

Ca- Tss… No es nada, pero de verdad te digo que no puedo hablar contigo, tengo que cortar

TA- Estás cortando solo porque estás con otro ¡Te he pillado!

Ca- No es lo que tú te imaginas Anthony… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que intentar convencerte de nada, si quieres creer bueno y si no ¡Allá tú! No es mi problema

Dicho esto terminó la llamada y marco a la Guardia Urbana; Albert se había dado cuenta de lo inoportuna que fue su pregunta y por un lado se sentía culpable.

JA- _No me hubiese imaginado que ese hombre fuese tan celoso y desconfiado… me temo que esa actitud en él pueda traerle muchos problemas a Candy… lo más sensato es que me aleje de ella para evitarle malos entendidos o puede que lo mejor sea que nos conozcamos de una vez _

Ca- Oficial, le puedo asegurar que esa no es una actitud normal de mi amiga, ¿Cómo se va a desaparecer sin decir nada a nadie teniendo una hija? ¿Por qué la iría a dejar sola?

Albert observa como la exasperación se va apoderando de Candy cada vez más, termina la llamada y resopla por el fastidio

JA- ¿Qué te han dicho?

Ca- Que no pueden hacer nada hasta que no hayan pasado veinticuatro horas

JA- ¿Lo dices enserio?

La rubia dirige su mirada en ese instante con cara ¿Acaso no me crees? Dedicada especialmente para Albert. Luego se lleva una mano a la cabeza temiendo un dolor

JA- Perdona… no es que dude de tu palabra... solo se me hace extraño

Ca- Demasiado, diría yo

JA- Tranquila pequeña, verás que pronto aparecerá… iré al igual que el Baby a buscarla por las calles, tú quédate en casa por si regresa en algún momento y para cuidar de Elly… llama a los demás amigos, a sus novios o pretendientes… todo mundo… en algún rincón está y la vamos a encontrar

Le da un beso en la frente antes de tomar su chaqueta y salir a la calle, Candy le agradece el gesto y hace lo que le aconsejó… empieza a llamar a todo mundo, por algún lado tiene que estar su amiga Carolina.

.

.

El orgullo y los celos de Anthony están por las nubes, le cuesta creer que haya algo más importante por lo cual tenga que cortar la llamada estando Angese con un hombre… los celos son horribles para la imaginación.

Lastimosamente esa semana no estaba en su ruta la Xurrería, por lo que su mente hace de las suyas como le da la regalada gana… creando escenas de la rubia en brazos de otro hombre; a lo mejor es un compañero del trabajo, o peor aún, un cliente… sea como sea, "Es un Hombre", uno que tiene pensamientos lujuriosos y perversos al igual que él.

Candy le dijo a Albert la dirección de la guardería antes irse a trabajar, quedaron que al regreso irían a la policía para poner la denuncia de la desaparición de su amiga; mientras estaba en la Xurrería, se le hacía difícil poder concentrarse, y a Mikel eso no le pasó desapercibido, ella le confiesa la extraña situación por la que estaba pasando y su jefe comprensivo le permitió que se marchará antes del tiempo y le pidió que cualquier cosa le tuviera al tanto.

Al llegar a su piso se lo encuentra vacío, se cambia de ropa y es entonces que se da cuenta que en donde vive su amiga Carolina hay ruido, entre aliviada y preocupada vuelve a tomar las llaves del cajón y se dirige a su puerta, ella quiere saber ¿En dónde se ha metido todo este tiempo?

El sonido de la llave en la cerradura lo sorprendieron y justo cuando se acercó para trancar la puerta en ese momento que se ve el rostro de Candy, la rubia se sorprende y pierde los colores cuando ve que la amenazan con un arma blanca

XX- ¿Quién coño eres?

Tira del brazo de ella y de una patada cierra la puerta, Angese da un pequeño sobresalto por el estruendo que hizo la madera al estrellarse contra el marco, el aliento de ese hombre huele a alcohol y sus ojos vidriosos le dan a entender que se ha metido algo más en su cuerpo que simplemente Ron

Ca- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, en el piso de mi amiga?

XX- ¿Cómo que amiga? ¿Acaso ella te avisó? ¿Se ha puesto en contacto contigo?

Candy siente claramente como la punta de ese cuchillo roza la piel de su cuello, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, temía del daño real que le pudiese hacer ese malnacido. La tiene sujeta del brazo con fuerza excesiva, el rostro de él se acerca peligrosamente al suyo, un asco empieza a instalarse en su estómago.

Ca- ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿En dónde está Carolina?

El hombre la arrastra hasta llevarla al dormitorio de la morena, quien se encuentra tumbada en la cama, medio inconsciente, con cardenales en varias partes de su cuerpo y rostro, Candy sintió miedo, mucho miedo ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerle a ella? Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia

Ca- Carolina… ¡Carolina! ¿Me escuchas?

XX- ¡Cállate estúpida!

La rubia arrugó el rostro cuando el hombre tiró de su cabello para dominarle, siente como algo extraño empieza a recorrer todo su cuerpo y sin meditarlo bien le da un pisotón y un golpe seco en la mano que sostiene el cuchillo, haciendo que este caiga al suelo, él se queja por el toque pero con su izquierda le da un puñetazo en toda la cara

XX- Agggg… ¡Infeliz! ¿Acaso te piensas que eres más fuerte que yo?

Le da otra bofetada y la toma por el cuello de la camisa levantándola por los aires para lanzarla y que termine chocando con la cómoda, la rubia se queja por el golpe, este se acerca y le da otro que la deja inconsciente.

Cuando Angese vuelve en sí, descubre que está atada de manos y con cinta en la boca, quiere gritar pues tiene miedo… el padre de Elly tiene secuestrada a su amiga, teme de cualquier cosa que le pueda hacer. Se sacude en su lugar intentando zafarse de cualquier manera pero no lo logra, Carolina parece que también está recuperando el conocimiento pero está tan débil, tan lastimada y aún drogada. La puerta de la habitación se vuelve a abrir y se ve a ese infeliz empinándose un botellín de cerveza

XX- Que bueno que despiertas… dime ¿Desistes de tu idea de quitarme a mi hija furcia?

KA- Jummm

La morena casi no se puede expresar, Candy observa cómo se posiciona sobre ella y la sujeta de la quijada, ese hombre está rabioso

XX- No voy a consentir que quieras alejarme de mi hija… se acabó el juego

Le da una bofetada que le gira el rostro y ve que saca una jeringa del bolsillo de la camisa para inyectarle sepa Judas qué… el corazón de Candy late intensamente.

XX- No te preocupes gatita… también me ocuparé de ti, no puedo dejarte viva después de lo que has visto… puede que incluso me dé un caprichito antes de matarte

Candy aleja su torso con intención de huir, si impulsa con sus pies y termina cayendo al suelo, escucha la carcajada del hombre y como su figura se asoma por el borde de la cama, se posiciona igualmente sobre ella a horcajadas mostrándole una jeringuilla, se retuerce con tal de no dejar que ese infeliz le inyecte ese líquido pero solo hizo que le doliera más.

XX- shhhh… tranquila… verás cómo es unos minutos la droga hace su efecto y disfrutarás tanto como yo

Llora, la rubia llora de pavor que crece en su interior, ese hombre acerca su rostro para aspirar su aroma mientras desliza una mano por sus pechos hasta llegar a la cremallera de su pantalón

XX- Te voy a dar por donde ningún hombre te ha dado…

La respiración es agitada, intenta soltar sus manos del amarre en su espalda, pero poco a poco el efecto de la droga se siente cada vez más… la sensación es extraña… como si su cuerpo y su espíritu se mueven a velocidades diferentes; y como ese hombre la levante, solo será una carcasa lo que usará. Él al ver que cada vez se mueve menos, se va a por otra cerveza, debe ser paciente para poder darse ese banquete

XX- Tranquila preciosa… vamos a seguir jugando, algo muy rico contigo

Candy hace el amago que le da una patada, pero es una alucinación y no le hace daño alguno… gira su rostro y ve algo que brilla, pero las lágrimas le dificultan razonar.

.

.

Detiene la moto justo enfrente de la portería, apaga el motor en el momento que dos Mossos D´esquadra llaman al timbre del Ático tercero pero no reciben respuesta, un rubio se acerca en ese instante quién también se sorprende de su presencia.

.

.

Continuaraaa….


	27. Parte 26

**Parte 26**

**Murphy, dame un respiro.**

**.**

Los agentes Llanch y Requena llaman al timbre del Ático tercero pero no reciben respuesta, un caballero de cabellos rubios, vestido de tejano y camisa negra se encuentra de lleno con ellos antes de poder siquiera sacar las llaves de su pantalón, no saben que son la atracción en ese momento de uno que se acaba de acercar en su moto.

Ll- Disculpe ¿Es usted vecino de la comunidad?

JA- Buenas agente, sí… yo vivo en este edificio

Rq- ¿En qué piso?

JA- En el ático tercero ¿Qué desean?

Anthony estaba que tiraba rayos, quería que sus ojos fueran látigos para castigar a ese hombre alto y fornido

TA- _¿Pero qué demonios me pasa? Ella está en todo su derecho de salir con cualquiera… ¡Sí! Puede salir con otro, pero no verme la cara de idiota y hacerme creer que está enamorada de mi cuando está viviendo con otro en su piso _

El rubio estruja los guantes que tiene en su mano, su humor es de los peores, como nunca antes. Ve como los dos agentes acompañan al que dice vivir con Candy al interior del edificio, siente que no tiene muchas razones más para permanecer ahí, lo ha comprobado con sus propios ojos todo el engaño.

JA- Lo lamento mucho agente, pero desconocía que él se llamase Luis, siempre escuché que le dicen Baby

Rq- Hehehe seee… siempre nos pasa lo mismo, si decimos su nombre verdadero no le reconocen

Ll- Pero solo tenemos que decir "El Baby" y lo conoce todo mundo

JA- Hahahaha - _¿Me pregunto por qué?_ – en fin, es un alivio saber que sois amigos de él, sé que ayudarán muchísimo a la hora de hacer la búsqueda

Ll- Por eso es importante que hablemos con la señorita Angese

JA- Seguramente ya se encuentra en la casa, quedamos que iríamos juntos a poner la denuncia, pero me avisó que le dejaron salir antes de la hora en el trabajo

Los caballeros salen del ascensor y espera a que Albert abra la puerta, se sorprendió del hecho de no encontrar a Candy en el piso, su bolso si estaba, decide marcar a su móvil pero este suena en la cocina.

JA- Es extraño, por lo visto ha estado aquí en el piso pero ha salido

Rq- Bueno, la podemos esperar un momento

JA- Por favor

Y les señala el sofá para que tomen asiento, mientras que se pregunta ¿Qué pudo llevarla a salir del piso sin su teléfono?

.

.

Tirada en el suelo, solloza mientras siente que su cabeza le da vueltas, casi como si estuviese otra vez en una noria… le duele un poco de estar en esa posición, la manos en la espalda le están torturando la columna y los brazos. Intenta ponerse de lado para mayor comodidad; cuando logra la posición, siente como si un segundo cuerpo hiciera el mismo movimiento que acaba de hacer. Pestañea un par de veces y enfoca su mirada en el objeto, estira su pierna y ésta choca contra la pared, vuelve a repetir el gesto y seguidamente siente un dolor en su extremidad, pero no ha hecho que el cuchillo se mueva ni un milímetro de su lugar.

.

.

Albert estaba por darle un trago a su vaso con agua cuando escucha un sonido raro, se queda inmóvil por una fracción de segundo pensando que estaba alucinando

Ll- Ese ruido… viene de… ¿Quién vive al lado señor Grandchester?

JA- Ehh… Carolina… ¿Será que ya ha aparecido?

Ante esa posibilidad los tres dejan sus vasos sobre la mesa de centro y se levantan, Albert busca en el cajón del mueble de la entrada la llave, pero no está, es entonces que cree que es Candy quien ha ido al otro piso. Los Mossos D`esquadra llaman a la puerta, pero nadie responde, ni se escucha nada.

Rq- Parece que no hay nadie

JA- Creo que Candy está ahí, puede que le haya pasado algo

Ll- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Tiramos la puerta Requena?

Estaban a punto de abalanzarse sobre esta cuando de presto se abre y se ve a un hombre moreno, cabello pintado de rubio y corto muy al estilo de Wesley Snipes en Demolition Man… estaba vestido solo con el pantalón

XX- Disculpe ¿Se les ofrece algo?

Ll- Señor, estamos buscando a la señora Carolina Tiburcio y Angese Brither

XX- Ahh… pues, no… no sé, no las he visto

Ll- ¿Está usted seguro? ¿Se encuentra alguien con usted?

XX- Sí… sí claro, muy seguro, y estoy solo

Rq- Anteriormente escuchamos el ruido de unos golpes

XX- ¿Golpes?... mmmm será porque estaba acomodando un mueble, no me di cuenta

Rq- ¿Nos permite pasar para corroborarlo?

XX- Ehhh… ¡No!... si no me equivoco, según la ley, para hacer eso ustedes deben de tener algo así como una orden por medio de un juez o algo

Ll- Cierto, pero si usted nos lo permite, no nos hace falta una orden, es por el simple hecho de que la señora Tiburcio está desaparecido, y en su estado deduzco que está borracho, puede que necesite nuestra ayuda

XX- Ya les dije que no ¿Qué pasa, ya no puede beber uno tranquilo en su casa?

Los oficiales se miran unos segundos, la verdad es que tienen muy poco por hacer

JA- Disculpe, pero usted no vive aquí… yo he estado varias veces y en ningún momento lo he visto

XX- ¿Y usted quién demonios es? ¿No será usted quien ha engañado a estos Mossos solo para ver si la casa está libre y meterse como ocupa?

JA- ¡Soy su vecino, imbécil!

Albert está furioso, algo en ese hombre le desagradaba, puede que sea su mirada, las maneras o esa aura misteriosa y borracha que lleva encima

XX- Pues vecino o no vecino, usted ni nadie entra en esta casa… pienso cuidar del hogar de mi hija

Ll- ¿De su hija? ¿Acaso es usted el padre de Elly?

XX- Así es ¿Algún problema con eso?

JA- Pues si tanto le preocupa su hija ¿Por qué no va a recogerla usted a la guardería y se ocupa de ella como debe de ser?

XX- Sí… sí… sí… ya me ocupo yo de mi hija ¡No tiene que decirme qué debo hacer!

Ll- Está bien, no hace falta que se altere ni que lleguen a los puños

Llanch intenta detener al moreno que quiere abalanzarse sobre Albert, quien está muy ansioso por darle un par de hostias al infeliz frente de él

Ll- Disculpe las molestias señor, nos retiramos

XX- Esta bien, más vale que se lleven a ese gilipollas que quiere que le parta la cara

JA- ¡Será Cabrón!

Ya no pudo desquitarse porque el hombre había cerrado la puerta, de presto tenía urgencia por deshacerse de ellos. Suspiran porque no pueden hacer más y llaman al ascensor, deben regresar a la oficina.

.

.

Las voces a lo lejos le llegan un poco confusas, pero no le cabe la menor duda ¡Es la de Albert! Hace un esfuerzo por acercarse al cuchillo rodando sobre sí para tomarlo y romper el amarre… después de tratarlo y hacerse un poco de sangre; logra liberarse, con dificultad intenta ponerse de pie pero todo a su derredor se mueve como huyendo de ella. Cuando gira el pomo de la puerta y sale al pasillo, las voces se escuchan más fuerte, quiere decir algo y es entonces que recuerda la cinta en su boca… acerca su mano para quitársela cuando tropieza y pega en la pared.

El padre de Elly la ve acercarse y antes de que esta haga nada les cierra la puerta en las narices, justo cuando se quita la cinta; estaba por decir algo cuando él le cae encima tapándole la boca mientras le tira del cabello

XX- ¿Cómo te soltaste maldita?

Candy da manotazos en esa mano que la tiene amordazada y la cara del infeliz, pero parece que está jugando, se le dibuja una sonrisa de lo más pérfida en eso labios carnosos, haciendo que tiemble de miedo… solo tiene una cosa en mente ¡Que Albert la encuentre!... da otra patada más y esta da justo en la entrepierna, logrando que afloje el agarre, intenta alejarse a la vez que grita

Ca- Aaallbbb… gggmmm

Aun encorvado por el dolor, le da una bofetada que le gira el rostro, siente como si su cabeza es de goma… las manos ásperas de ese hombre se posicionan sobre su cuello y la empieza a estrangular… Candy se desespera, y busca algo a su derredor con qué pegarle… le da con la foto en la cabeza pero solo se rompe el cristal del marco logrando que él se enoje aún más… vuelve a extender su mano y esta encuentra un florero… quiere darle con más contundencia en la cabeza pero su agarre le está asfixiando dejando casi inconsciente, mientras le suelta todos los insultos habidos y por haber, le menciona a toda su parentela… con el último aliento que le queda lo lanza con toda sus fuerzas

XX- Hahahaha ¡Eres una estúpida!

.

.

Las puertas del ascensor estaban cerradas, Requena había presionado el botón que tiene las letras PB cuando escuchan el ruido de un cristal romperse y segundo después otro que seguramente se ha estrellado contra el suelo, presiona el botón de la quinta planta para salir de este y averiguar ¿Qué es ese ruido? Llanch va a la izquierda a la ventana del rellano que da al patio de luces, Requena hace lo mismo a la derecha.

Ll- ¡Es aquí!

Grita Llanch para su compañero se acerque

Ll- ¡Mira! Es un florero… alguien lo ha lanzado… desde…

Busca en las ventanas de cada piso por si hay alguna abierta o rota… sus ojos revisan veloces desde la Planta Baja hasta que…

Rq- ¡Es del Ático!

Cuando regresan sobre sus pasos ven que el ascensor no está, por lo que empiezan a correr escaleras arriba. Albert y las abuelas de abajo también habían escuchado el ruido y se le hizo extraño, el rubio se asoma a la puerta cuando escucha el trote que traen los Mossos D`esquadra que se dirigen a la puerta de Carolina, sale del piso en el momento que estos a patadas tiran la madera que les impide entrar.

Cuando los oficiales derriban la puerta y pasan al interior ven como el hombre que anteriormente les había negado la entrada está estrangulando a una joven… Todo pasa como un rayo; él los reconoce y suelta a la rubia con intención de huir, estos le caen encima… Albert se asoma por la puerta y ve el cuerpo de Candy en el suelo y a Requena aplastándole la cara con su rodilla al infeliz mientras que Llanch le sujeta por la espalda a la vez que busca sus esposas.

Automáticamente su instinto le lleva al lado de la rubia quien está inconsciente, le revisa el pulso, las pupilas, su respiración, todo… ¡Nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo de perder a un paciente como en ese instante!

Ll- ¡Aquí hay otra mujer!

Rq- ¡Infeliz! Nos querías hacer creer que no las habías visto verdad

Requena presiona más su rodilla en la espalda del hombre, le bulle la sangre cada vez que se topa con un tipo que es capaz de hacerle daño a una mujer ¡Odia a los feminicidas!

Ll- Sí… un 4670, rápido, manden dos ambulancias a la Avenida Fabregada número 60…

La adrenalina corre por sus venas, han logrado detener al infeliz que tenía secuestradas a Carolina y Candy, la rubia ha logrado reaccionar tras la reanimación, es entonces que Albert va a ver a la vecina y comprueba que su pulso es débil, muy débil… mira el reloj en su muñeca y para su gusto la ambulancia está tardando mucho.

.

.

Se encuentra sentado en su sofá haciendo zapping en el televisor sin prestar mucha atención, realmente su mente está en otra cosa, en otro sentimiento. Cuando escucha que llega su mujer con la niña; saluda con un beso y abrazo a su pequeña y le dedica unos minutos antes de que se ponga a jugar con sus juguetes, entonces tira del brazo de ella y la lleva a la habitación para desfogarse, vengarse, desquitarse, entregarse… cree que haciendo el amor con su esposa podrá sacarse de su mente y corazón a Candy… pero solo logra torturarse, cada gemido de esa mujer siente que es la rubia disfrutando con otro hombre. Después que culminó le da un piquito en los labios y se levanta de la cama

TA- Me voy a dar una ducha ¿Quieres salir un rato al cine?

.

.

Continuaraaa…

Hehehe Creedme chicas, esto todavía promete. -. ^


	28. Parte 27

**Parte 27**

**Murphy, olvídate de mí.**

**.**

Solo siente que la paz vuelve a su corazón cuando al entrar en la habitación que le han asignado, está una máquina que hace un pitido con cada latido, para Albert es melodía a sus oídos. Cuando se acerca a la camilla, comprueba que Candy está dormida, a salvo, pero dormida. Suelta una bocanada de aire al sentir el peso liberar sus hombros, había pasado mucho miedo.

Anny también se presenta al Hospital de Bellvitge preocupada por la noticia que le dio su amigo, al ver a su hermana en ese estado hizo que se le rompiera el corazón. Las marcas en su cuello son enormes, tiene unos finos cortes en su brazo izquierdo, las petequias en sus ojos le insinúan el tipo de tortura que vivió segundos antes de que los oficiales irrumpieran en la casa de Carolina como si fuesen Rambo; habían actuado veloz y eso había servido para salvarlas a las dos.

Un día después Candy recibió el alta, pero Carolina seguía muy mal, sus lesiones casi le cuestan la vida. Es muy triste saber que existe una lista donde aparecen nombres de mujeres que han fallecido en manos de sus parejas o exparejas… es difícil de entender ¿Qué te lleva a cruzar el límite de la cordura? Como para atreverte arrebatarle la vida a ese ser que antes decías "AMAR".

No siempre se logra una intervención a tiempo por parte de la policía, no toda mujer es capaz de reconocer hasta qué punto está siendo eliminada socialmente y viven solas tras cuatro paredes los golpes e insultos de sus parejas y todavía dicen "ESTOY BIEN" aunque sus ojos piden a gritos "AYÚDAME".

A veces para amar es necesario decir "YA BASTA" o "PRIMERO YO" levantar la mano y la voz para que se oiga cuando dices "NO MÁS MALTRATO", porque el verdadero amor es capaz de dejarte libre si con eso eres feliz. Hoy en día existe una conciencia social que reconoce este mal, y toma medidas, hace modificaciones a las leyes, crea sociedades con tal de poder ayudar. No te quedes callada, no hace falta que sufras sola.

.

.

Antes de llegar a casa, Candy pidió ir con la Asistenta Social para que le den a Elly, la niña no merece estar con desconocidos en un momento tan difícil. Los agentes interrogaron a la rubia un par de veces para tener la declaración, más las pruebas y el testimonio de la víctima como látigos para fustigar al hombre que había querido hacer tanto daño y fundirlo en la cárcel, por cuenta de Albert corre que ese hombre no vea la luz del sol por muchos años, pero muchos años.

Con la ayuda de su hermana y el Baby le aseguraron a Grandchester que ellos podrían hacerse cargo de la conguito y seguir adelante, ya había perdido su vuelo el día del incidente como para postergarlo más, Candy no quería que se quedará tanto tiempo si tiene compromisos que le esperan. Cuando se reincorpora al trabajo las marcas en su cuerpo aún no habían desaparecido, por lo que decidió usar unos lentes hasta que lo rojo de sus ojos se desvaneciera por completo, y camisas con cuello alto o bufanda para cubrir los cardenales de su cuello.

Mikel se alegra que este bien y viva, la saluda con un abrazo mientras la persiana sube, y como de rutina empiezan a encender todo. Mientras Candy se pone la camisa blanca para trabajar, aparece Anthony dejando el pan; sabía que la vería en ese lugar inevitablemente pero se sorprendió que no estuviese cerca de la entrada como solía hacer.

Pero no se había imaginado que estaría detrás de él, cuando siente su presencia se gira y ve justo como bajaba por su rostro una bufanda angosta negra, sus ojos se abren como platos al ver las marcas en su cuello, la mezcla de emociones pincela su rostro. Al reconocerlo Candy quería que la tierra la tragara, no deseaba que la viera en ese estado, al menos él no.

TA- Buenos días An… ge… se…

Ca- Bueno días

Fue lo único capaz de decir y se puso en marcha, saco los panecillos de la bolsa y se puso a cortarlos por la mitad para hacer los bocadillos de Fuet, Jamón Serrano, de Queso y Salchichón. No levantó la vista en ningún momento de lo que hacían sus manos por lo que solo se imaginó la figura de él saliendo del local.

Por muy molesto que esté Anthony, no puede evitar preguntarse ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado para estar así? Al ver que ella no le daba la cara decidió esperarla a la puerta de su casa.

TA- Hola…

Ca- Jodeeerr ¡Menudo susto me has dado! ¿Te importaría no provocarme un infarto acercándote de esa manera? Por favor

TA- ¿Cómo estás?

Ca- Aún con el corazón en la boca… ¡Cómo te pasas!

La rubia aún tiene su mano en el pecho, siente el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, es inevitable que después del incidente tema de cualquiera que se le acerque de manera tan abrupta. Anthony al ver su estado se preocupa todavía más

TA- ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálida

Ca- Nooo… ¡Claro que no estoy bien! ¿Acaso quieres darme un infarto? Ya me advirtió el doctor que tendría días difíciles por el trauma

TA- ¿Trauma? ¿Pero de qué hablas?

Candy respira profundo un par de veces antes de contarle todo lo que había pasado, quién era Albert, que está cuidando de la Elly y que en una semana le dan el alta a Carolina. El remordimiento en Anthony es tan arrollador como en su momento lo fueron los celos, lamentaba no haber estado para ella en un momento tan crítico.

TA- De verdad que me alegro que estes bien… aunque me duele verte con esas marcas

Ca- La verdad que yo me llevé muy poco a comparación de Carolina ¡Esa mujer es una luchadora!

TA- Oye… creo que… te debo una disculpa, la última vez que hablamos me molesté mucho porque querías cortar la llamada y escuche la voz de Albert

Ca- No te preocupes… en parte hice mal, te podría haber dicho lo que estaba pasando, pero no quise decirte nada por entrar en pánico yo misma… pensaba que si lo controlaba sola, tal vez no fuera nada grave y ella estaría trabajando hasta tarde y que le habían robado el móvil

El rubio le sonríe, le cuesta creer que sea tan buena

TA- Pero igual, lo siento… no debí actuar de esa manera

Ca- Está bien, si para que te quedes más tranquilo quieres que te meta caña

Le da un golpe con el puño cerrado en el brazo y luego le saca la lengua

Ca- ¡Esto por tonto! Y para la próxima espera un poco en vez de enojarte a lo loco

TA- Hahahaha

Ca- Al final se me ha dio el santo al cielo por estar hablando contigo… te tengo que dejar, tengo que ir a recoger a la Elly

TA- Hehehe está bien, ya no te entretengo más

Anthony ve marchar a la rubia y sonríe, aunque por dentro tiene un sentimiento de culpa… puede que se arrepienta un poco de lo que ha hecho, pero quizás sea algo de lo que nunca confesará a nadie. Como debía estar cuidando de la pequeña conguito ambos permanecían en comunicación por mensajes, hasta que regrese su madre.

Finalmente en el Hospital de Bellvitge le dan el alta a Carolina, el Baby está que se sube por las paredes de la emoción, llora al igual que Candy por ver a su amiga repuesta. Se toman un par de fotos y se las envían a Albert, también aprovecha para agradecerle por todo, el rubio les hace saber que está feliz porque todos estén bien. Ahora lo importante es que sus vidas retomen la normalidad. El agente Llanch se había acercado al hospital para cerciorarse que ambas damas están bien.

Ll- Buenas tardes ¿Cómo se encuentran?

Ca- Perdone pero ¿Usted quién es?

Candy desconfía del hombre ante ellas, viste de civil, es alto, cabellos castaños claro, unos ojazos risueños y sonrisa dulce, pero el Baby está que salta cuando lo reconoce

BB- ¡Aaahhh, madre mía! Me muerooooo… Angese ¡Este es el agente que te rescato junto con mi bombón Albert y otro más

Ll- Así es, permítame que me presente mi nombre es Pol Llanch

Al Baby le tiemblan las piernas, a Carolina le brillan los ojos, ese hombre se parece a Jude Law solo que más alto y con más músculos

BB- Pero guapo ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias? Casi no te reconozco sin el uniforme

Ll- Para darte una sorpresa Baby

BB- ¡Me encantaaa! Eres un cielo aahhhsss que te quiero ¡Te voy a comer a besos!

Ll- Oye, ¡Para! Si no estás damas se van a creer lo que no es

Ca- Por mí no se preocupe, yo no juzgo por tener diferentes preferencias sexuales

El guardia sonríe, lo ha dicho así, sin más… incluso creo que sin pensarlo… y él que quería impresionarla. Las dos mujeres le agradecieron por su intervención oportuna. Subieron a un taxi y se largan del lugar dejando a un Pol suspirando en la puerta del Hospital de Bellvitge.

KA- ¡Madre mía! Ese hombre está como un queso

BB- Violable ¡Ya te digo yo! Hahahaha aunque nunca se le ha visto con una mujer ni hombre… para mí es un misterio total

KA- No me lo puedo creer ¡¿Otro más que se resiste a tus encantos Baby?!

BB- Ay, por favor ni me lo recuerdes… lloro… perooo… creo que hay una por ahí que le ha llamado mucho la atención a mi guapo, corpulento, atlético, forzudo, varonil, elegante, guapo e inteligente Mosso D´esquadra Pol Llanch

KA- ¡Oye Angese, no te hagas la de los panes! Que es contigo

Ca- ¿Yo?

BB- Y tanto que sí mi amor… ese tío ha llegado solo para verte

Ca- Tss… deja de inventar cosas, quieres Baby

KA- ¿Qué apostamos a que pronto está en casa, disque saludando para saber si estamos bien?

Ca- ¿Y tú no se supone que aún estás convaleciente Carolina? Que ya te estás montando películas

KA- El cuerpo me duele, pero los ojitos merecen darse un gustazo y el agente Llanch está ¡Toma pan y moja! Hahahaha

Sonríen ante la cara de inconformidad de la rubia; se dirigen a la guardería "El Cargol" para que Carolina pueda abrazar a su hija después de dos semanas y media.

.

.

Parece que todo retoma su normalidad, las clases, el trabajo, los amigos. Ese domingo por la tarde llueve y hace un poco de frío, Candy está encargada de la Xurrería junto María, quien sirve las mesas mientras que la rubia hacía los xurros. Son casi las seis de la tarde, cuando empieza a llegar clientes para merendar; Angese está hablando con don Paco el taxista y Joseph el farmacéutico cuando una pareja ingresa al local y se queda en la barra, como reflejo, ella deja de hablar con los hombres y se acerca los recién llegados:

Ca- Hola, ¿Qué le ponemos?

XX- Quisiéramos tomar unos xurros con chocolate

Ca- Muy bien, ¿Cuántos le ponemos?

La pareja se mira entre ellos como considerando cuánto van a comer, Candy frunce un poco el ceño, pues siente que esa mujer le es familiar, lleva un gorro blanco y una chaqueta negra llena de bolitas… pero ella también es examinada de pies a cabeza, como si su pantalón caqui y camisa blanca fuera los encargados de decir si es apta o no para hacer xurros

Ca- Si no lo tienen claro les puedo poner media ración de xurros y media de porras para que prueben ambos

XX- Está bien, pónganos media ración de cada y a mí un xocolate y a ella un café con leche

Ca- Vale, si gustan pasar a sentarse donde quieran que mi compañera les llevará las cosas a la mesa

XY- Gracias

Como si lo hubiese estado haciendo toda la vida, Candy prepara las cosas en un plis plas… pero siendo consciente que la pareja de la mesa número uno no dejan de mirarla en ningún momento

Ca- María esto es de la mesa cinco, ahora te doy lo de la mesa ocho y los de la mesa uno ya me han pedido, enseguida te lo paso

Termina de cortar las raciones, calienta la leche y sirve los chocolates. Cuando la pareja se termina su consumición y se marchan del local es entonces que se le ilumina el foco a Candy, deja de hablar con Paco y Joseph; toma su teléfono y abre el Facebook, necesita corroborar cierta información. ¡Línea! Y cuenta para Bingo. Sin más dilación le manda un mensaje a Anthony

Ca- Hola "Ella" acaba de estar en la Xurrería, iba vestida con una chaqueta negra y gorro blanco, andaba acompañada con un hombre, con este…

Y le pasa el enlace del perfil Jorge Blois, presiona el botón enviar y apaga la pantalla, más personas están llegando al local. Candy respira un par de veces para liberar esa adrenalina que sintió cómo invadió su ser desde que empezó a escribir el mensaje.

No recibió respuesta inmediata, tampoco es que la esperará; termina su jornada y se va a casa. Dos días después mientras va de camino a sus clases de cocina, se da cuenta que tiene un mensaje de una persona que no conoce, lo abre y casi se va de espalda cuando se entera del contenido.

JB: A ver, usted ¿Qué tiene que ir hablando con ese imbécil de Terry de que me conoce? Usted a mí no me conoce de nada ni yo a usted… y no se meta con Rebeca porque se está metiendo conmigo ¿Oyó bien?… y si tiene problema usted y la rata esa que ahora llora porque está perdiendo a su mujer por irse con otra rata como usted, póngase pilas y abriros camino los dos juntitos, porque, mira que tenéis mal gusto… o sea, no me haga que vaya a comer unos xurritos y te lo diga en tu geta, gata techera ¡Que te van a jalar los cabellos! Y llorarás.

Candy siente que se le van a salir los ojos de un momento a otro como siga leyendo una vez más el mensaje

Ca- ¿Pero qué madres significa todo esto?


	29. Parte 28

**Parto 28**

**Llevemos la fiesta en paz, Murphy.**

**.**

Candy da vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la mesita en su salón, su diestra sostiene el teléfono y lee las líneas del mensaje… se rasca el cuello, se acaricia el cabello, se abraza y vuelve a caminar… no sabe muy bien cómo afrontar eso

Ca- Esto quiere decir… que el amante de esa mujer me ha escrito… vale… entonces ella también le puso los cuernos… ¿Y a mí para qué cojones me escribe este hombre?... y aunque le he mandado una copia del mensaje a Anthony, este no me ha dicho nada aún… de seguro estará peleando con esa mujer

La rubia suspiró y se sienta en el sofá, se mete en el rincón, toma un cojín y lo abraza… por una vez siente que las cosas están pasando y no es ella la que lo está causando. Después de darle muchas vueltas y con dedos temblorosos decide contestar

CB: Vamos a ver pedazo de imbécil ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a insultar a una mujer que ni siquiera conoces? Si tanto te fastidia todo, no es a ella a quien debes reclamar nada, en todo caso ¡No es problema tuyo, idiota! Y como se te ocurra volver a hacer algo que perturbe Angese verás que no está sola.

Candy se muerde el labio, se truena los dedos… sus dientes castañean… por una vez quisiera que Albert estuviera cerca y hacer creer a todo mundo que no está sola

Ca-Hehehe solo a mí se me ocurre contestar haciéndome pasar por otro… sin duda estoy fatal de la cabeza

Su risa es nerviosa… porque al final el tal Jorge se lo ha tragado por completo. En la madrugada, cuando sabe que está trabajando decide llamar a Anthony porque esto se está saliendo de madres

TA- Hola ¿Cómo estás?

Ca- Hola… pues la verdad que, no muy bien… no me gustó para nada que ese hombre me escribiera… pero tengo que decirte algo

TA- Lo siento… ese infeliz es un cabrón solo lo hace porque está dolido… quiere algo con Rebeca y como ella le ha dado calabazas está haciendo todo eso

Ca- Anthony, creo que hay algo más… de lo contrario ese Jorge no hubiese actuado como lo hizo… pero al final le contesté su mensaje y le hice ver que eras tú quien escribía, diciéndole que no se meta conmigo porque no estoy sola.

TA- Has hecho bien… no pasa nada

Ca- Pues sí que pasa… ese hombre quiere verme, dice que me quiere mostrar todas las fotos y conversaciones que ha tenido con ella, pruebas de que entre ellos si hubo algo… ¿Qué te parece?

La rubia se puede imaginar todas las expresiones que pueden estar pasando por su rostro y una punzada de celos le oprimió el pecho

TA- ¿Tú quieres quedar?

Ca- Hombre… quiérase o no da miedo… pero creo que mereces saber las cosas

TA- Está bien, queda con él, pero me llamas para escuchar todo

Ca- Vale

Después de cortar la llamada se da cuenta que todo parece de telenovela, pero ni los culebrones mexicanos se lo montan tan complicado. Por precaución quedaron en un lugar público, un bar de Zona Franca. Cuando el hombre se sienta en la barra donde está ella la saluda con un apretón de mano y lo que le dice la deja boquiabierta

JB- Ahora resulta que ella le quiere dar una oportunidad, que se quiere casar… a pesar de que me ha dicho que él la ha engañado dos veces, pero que reconoce que no es ninguna santa… me mostró fotos tuyas donde estás con Anthony y se pasaba horas mirando tu perfil.

Ca- ¿Ella te dijo que no está casada? Lo siento Jorge, te ha visto la cara porque ellos llevan muchos años casados

JB- bueno, será verdad pero no importa, me dan igual los dos… es muy mentirosa, mientras estaba conmigo me decía que no lo quería, que se marcharía a vivir con su hermana, que no podía soportar que todos los días la estuviera insultando o peleando, me lloraba que quería dejarlo para estar conmigo. En varias ocasiones estando conmigo él la llamaba gritando _"¿En dónde estás?"_

Ca- bueno… no dudo que ella también hiciese algo para que le hablase fuerte

JA- Sí es verdad… incluso el otro día me llamó para decirme que ustedes ya no están juntos y que lo ama y piensa volver con él… dígame ¿Ustedes aún siguen junto?

Ca- Parece bipolar... pero sí – uuuuyyyy… que mentirosaaa ¡Madre mía Candy, ojala y este hombre no se dé cuenta!- yo sabía muy bien de su situación y hemos sido claros a la hora de hablar, ambos sabemos lo que queremos.

JB- Pues tenga cuidado porque me estaba comentado que un día iría con su hermana a visitarla… por eso quiero ofrecerte mi amistad, ya que los dos hemos sido engañados

Ca- Lo siento Jorge, pero yo no he sido engañada en ningún momento, yo sabía de su existencia y nos hemos acoplado muy bien, entre nosotros no hay problemas.

JB- pues a mí me ha escrito ese hombre donde dice que ella le ruega para volver, que él siempre seguirá haciendo sus cosas con otras mujeres y que ella siempre estará ahí. Sin embargo Rebeca me decía que era él quien le lloraba para que volviera a casa mientras que nosotros salíamos seguido al Motel Punt 14 en Castelldefels

Entonces le muestra los mensajes intercambiados con Anthony, los de ella donde le dice que: "En agosto cuando cuándo Terry vaya donde sus padres, te invitaré a casa". También vio las fotos que tenía con esa mujer, abrazados, besándose, y envuelta en un albornoz en la habitación de un Motel. Candy siente que se va a caer de su asiento

Ca- Yo… lo siento, pero no sé qué decirle… salvo que al parecer esa mujer ha jugado descaradamente con usted.

JB- Sí lo sé, por eso ya no quiero saber nada de ella y le ofrezco mi amistad, porque a los dos nos han querido hacer daño

Ca- Es muy amable por su parte – perooooo… entre más lejos estés de mí chaval, mejor ¡Ni de coña caigo en esa gresca!- creo que me voy a retirar, tengo que ir a clases

JB- Está bien, ojalá y podamos quedar otro día para tomar algo

Ca- Hehehe puede… de momento, ha sido un gusto hablar con usted, hasta luego.

Le estrecha la mano y se levanta de su asiento, cuando está a punto de salir por la puerta Jorge le dice

JB- Já… ya me imaginaba yo que Terry estaría escuchando la conversación, está bien, no me molesta que usted haya hecho eso en nuestro encuentro, por eso vine preparado

Sonríe perverso enseñándole del móvil un mensaje que ha enviado justo en ese instante y le muestra una de esas navajas plegables militares a Candy, esta abre los ojos como plato al sentirse descubierta y los colores huyeron cuando vio el arma; no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra y se alejó del lugar. ¡Estaba que trina! ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Anthony decirle que ha escuchado la conversación?

Ca- _¿Pero qué melones se te pasan por la cabeza para acceder a esto? Vamos por favor Candy, tu solita te metes en la boca del lobo_

Tiembla como una hoja, por lo que no se había dado cuenta que su móvil sonaba, cuando se detiene en un semáforo antes de cruzar la calle la vuelven a llamar y contesta

Ca- ¿PERO TU ERES TONTO O TE HACES?

TA- Lo siento… de verdad que lo siento… no lo pensaba mandar en ese momento pero la niña tenía el teléfono en las manos y cuando vine a ver lo envió, pero pensaba hacerlo después, cuando no estuvieras cerca de él

Ca- ¡Que te den morcilla Anthony! ¿Te haces la idea del miedo que he pasado? Más, desde lo de Carolina ¡Ese hombre llevaba una navaja!

TA- Lo siento cariño… pero no te hizo nada ¿Verdad?

Ca- Si me hubiese hecho algo ¡Me cago en tus muelas, idiota!

TA- Sé que lo que acabas de hacer requiere de mucho valor, hasta Rebeca lo reconoce

Ca- ¿"Ella" lo ha estado escuchando? – aaahhhssss… lo que me faltaba – ¿Sabes qué? ¡Que te den morcilla Anthony! Vete donde amargan los pepinillo ¡No quiero saber nunca más de esto! ¿Me oyes?

Furiosa corta la llamada y cuando se gira para ir en otra dirección choca de lleno con un cuerpo, antes de que fuese a para al suelo, siente como dos manos la sujetan por los brazos y detienen la caída… cuando todo deja de moverse tan rápido reconoce esa sonrisa

Ll- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Esa voz aterciopelada la dejó muda, Jude Law estaba rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos

Ll- Lo siento, no pensé que te irías a dar la vuelta tan rápido, yo tenía prisa por cruzar el semáforo

Ca- Yo… sí… estoy bien, lo siento, fui una imprudente este… -¡Jolines ¿Cómo se llama?!

El caballero le sonríe, le es una grata sorpresa encontrarse a esa bella mujer

Ll- No recuerdas mi nombre ¿Verdad?

Ca- Lo siento

El puchero que hizo con esa boquita, le arranca una sonrisa, gesto que la rubia imita y hace que se relaje un poco

Ll- Pol, mi nombre es Pol… ¿Cómo estás?

Ca- Bien, aliviada de encontrarte… este

El hombre levanta una ceja algo confundido, queriendo entender a qué se refiere exactamente, se ve adorablemente nerviosa

Ca- … este… es decir, de que seas tú… ahs… que me alegro de verte

Ll- Hahahaha está bien, te creeré… ¿Te diriges hacia una parte en especial?

Ca- Sí… lejos… es decir, lejos de aquí

Ll- Bueno, si no te importa te puedo ayudar a cruzar la calle para que no termines accidentándose con otro peatón más

Ca- Hehehehe gracias, es muy amable por tu parte Pol

Y así siguieron caminando no solo esa calle, sino que pasaron del Centro Comercial "Gran Vía 2" hasta llegar a la parada de los Ferrocarriles Europa Fira. Han charlado agradablemente, incluso intercambiaron número de teléfonos para seguir en contacto, les agrada reír de las ocurrencias del Baby. Cuando llegó a su piso escucha jaleo donde Carolina, llama a la puerta llevada por la intriga

Ca- _¡Ay Candy! Pa curiosa no ganas sustos _

En eso la morena se deja ver y la recibe con un abrazo

KA- Mi niña ¿Cómo estás?

Ca- ehh… creo que bien Carolina, pero dime una cosa ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué tienes la casa patas arriba?

KA- Ay mi niña, no sabía cómo decírtelo

Ca- ¿Decirme el qué?

La morena dirige a Candy hasta el sofá para que se siente mientras hablan seriamente.

KA- Angese, he estado hablando con Jordi mi abogado… y cree que lo más conveniente es que cambie de residencia ahora… aunque mañana sea el juicio y que ese infeliz sea condenado, puede que llegue a salir de la cárcel muchos años después; lo mejor será que me pierda el rastro ahora para que nunca me pueda encontrar, aunque luego tenga una orden de alejamiento… yo… yo prefiero prevenir que curar

Ca- Entiendo… - No, la verdad es que no ¡O no quiero! No puedo ponerme en eso… esto quiere decir que… - Quiere decir que ¿Te vas del barrio?

KA- Sí… pero no te preocupes mi niña, siempre estare en contacto contigo, me puedes venir a visitar y jugar con la conguito, sabes que ella te quiere un montón y yo también, para mi eres como una hija

Las mujeres se abrazan, es inevitable después de haber compartido tanto tiempo y tantas cosas

Ca- Yo también las quiero Carolina… así que prométeme que te cuidarás

KA- Claro que sí, eso siempre…

Ca- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

KA- Pues te lo agradecería… no voy a llevar todo, pero debo tenerlo listo, quiero hacer la mudanza pronto porque tengo que buscarle un colegio a la Elly, este nuevo año le toca ir a P3… ay… cuánto ha crecido mi niña, y pensar que cuando nació era una cosita pequeñita, preciosa, divina… encantadora, pa comérsela

Ca- Hahahaha

Y así comenzaba nuevamente la historia sin fin de "Lo bello que es ser madre" "Lo duro que es ser madre soltera" etctc. La felicidad que sintieron cuando el juez dijo "Culpable" solo fue opacada por el hecho de la pronta despedida. Cuando Carolina y la Elly dejaron el edificio, Angese sintió que todo perdía brillo y alegría. Anny llegaba a visitarla los lunes, comían juntas y luego se despedían cuando la rubia debía ir a clases. Parecía que finalmente empiezan a entenderse; un día con intención de darle una sorpresa a su hermana, decide llevar a alguien que de seguro la animará muchísimo, cuando recibe a la morena descubre que con ella viene ni más ni menos que…

Ca- ¡Señorita Ponny!

Po- Angese, que alegría verte

Ca- Por favor, pase adelante… bienvenida a mi humilde morada

Las damas entraron y se dispusieron a conversar, el ambiente es relajado y la charla fluida, cuando de repente escucha algo que la deja de cuadritos.

Po- Así como lo oyes hija… Elisa llevó a una prima suya para que le ayudará en el trabajo, pero al final terminó peleando con ella también y le dijo al señor Ripoll que la echara

Ca- ¿Es enserio?

Po- Sí… la verdad que dio un cambio increíble; un día por lo mismo, como se encuentra ella trabajando sola haciendo los dos turnos le dije que llegaría para echarle una mano, jummm cuando llegué eso era un caos total ¡La cocina echa un asco! No la limpia, las paredes chorreando aceite, paquetes de arroz y pastas abiertos por montones, patatas podridas debajo de la pica… y con la peste que da eso

An- Y Elisa se excusó diciendo que ella no tiene tiempo para hacer limpieza, por lo que Ripoll le dijo a los camareros que debían entrar para ayudarla y eso fue peor

Po- Terrrriiiibbblllleeee… y la muy sinvergüenza me dijo que yo no tenía por qué estarle diciendo nada de cómo llevar la cocina, porque todos nos hemos marchado de ahí y ella se ha quedado sola, como quien dice, "La única que conoce y saca adelante este lugar" se ha peleado con todos los camareros y al final ninguno quiere hacer horas extras con ella…

An- Pero el señor Ripoll está harto de todo eso y me temo que piensa hacer algo dentro de poco

Po- ¡Y que lo digas Anny!

Candy no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchan, parece todo tan irreal, que sin quererlo murmura

Ca- Bien dicen que la venganza fría, sabe mejor

Po- ¿Cómo dices querida?

Ca- No… nada, ¿Que si quieren un poco más de melón?

.

.

Nota: ¿En paz Murphy? Bueno… creo que ha está expuesto todo lo de Anthony, por lo que "NO HABRÁ FIC OVA DE ANTHONY" voy a ultimar las partes del de Albert y el de Terry… porque ese bombón pronto va a venir a mandar a la porra todos los mantras que se va a aprender Candy para poder tener paz… que mucha falta le hace. Hehehe. Bsos y abrazos mil.


	30. Parte 29

**Parte 29**

**Vacaciones o ¿Metamorfosis?**

**.**

Mientras entierra los pies en la arena, disfruta de los rayos del sol, la briza marina del mediterráneo y de una sangría. Es verano y por primera vez desde que empezó a trabajar en cocina disfrutaba de unas vacaciones. Con el aumento de las temperaturas desciende el movimiento en la Xurrería, por lo que como en todas las empresas se organizan para tener un descanso en los días más calurosos.

Puede apreciarse cierta calma en su vida; Había flipado colores después de hablar con Jorge; el pobre se veía realmente dolido, un amante traicionado que tenía sed de venganza… en ningún momento se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza que "Ella" le pudiera poner los cuernos a Anthony, no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

Debieron de haber saltado chispas, soltado bombas, corrido sangre, desde que las máscaras cayeron… el rostro de él decía que la tensión es su casa es atroz. Se vieron un par de veces y pasaban el rato por Castelldefels con la intención de enseñarle a patinar. Puede que en parte le ha servido para decidirse a algo.

Anthony se había marchado hace dos días para el pueblo de Jaén, después de las discusiones titánicas que había tenido con Rebeca se les había vuelto imposible la convivencia… o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo. Por lo que prefería tomar un poco de distancia para poder esclarecer sus pensamientos.

De Neil tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de él, es más, creo que Angese ha olvidado su nombre desde la última vez que lo vio dormido y se despedía con un beso en la frente, esa madrugada lluviosa.

Anny le había comentado que el señor Ripoll había traspasado el restaurante "La Perla Roja" y que casualmente el nuevo propietario se cargó de buenas a primeras a Elisa; después de tantos problemas que hubieron desde que ella se había coronado como la reina de la cocina… se le acabaron las víctimas de sus torpezas.

Extrañaba mucho a su conguito, después del incidente que pasara con el padre de la niña, Carolina se había marchado a vivir en Valencia. En dos días iría junto al Baby a pasar una semana con ellas, para poder compartir como los viejos tiempos.

Otro cambio destacable en la vida de Candy que vale resaltar es la transformación por la que estaba pasando… puede que sea por haberse encontrado con Rebeca cuando estaba trabajando y las pintas que llevaban eran horrorosas… o quizás el hecho de estarse relacionando con Pol Llanch, el guapo Mosso D´esquadra que la había socorrido a ella y Carolina aquel fatídico día.

Dejó sus bambas por zapatos de tacón, cambio sus pantalones por vestidos para poder acompañarlo al teatro, museos, conciertos y cenas. Sentía que debía parecer más femenina y elegante para no desencajar con su porte tan distinguido. De seguro su amiga dominicana estaría que revienta petardos no solo por su acercamiento con Pol, sino porque se está esmerando en su apariencia.

Hablar con Llanch la transporta, él le muestra una perspectiva de la vida más madura y diferente de lo que ha visto hasta hoy. Le agrada estar con Pol, ríen y bromean de todo, como hace mucho no lo hacía, pero de algo ambos están muy claros los dos… es que solo son "Amigos".

Sus clases están prontas a terminar, y ahora se está planteando un nuevo objetivo. Con su hermana se llevan bien, podría decirse que desde que la vio en el hospital, Anny se había sentido fatal y había recapacitado en las palabras que había estado cruzando con Albert, por lo que ahora procuraba tener un acercamiento. Para Candy esto le es un poco difícil, le alegra poder tener una relación con su hermana pero le cuesta tener esa confianza como la tiene con Marisol, Sofía o Carolina. Aunque pone todo su empeño en mejorar.

Ca- La briza acaricia mis pensamientos… el otoño arranca las hojas de los árboles y los colores naranja y marrón predominan en el paisaje

Ll- ¿Te gusta el lugar Angese?

Ca- Muchísimo Pol, me encantan las vistas, la historia…

Desliza su mano por el muro de piedra y sonríe mientras habla, se encuentran en el "Monasterio de Monserrat"

Ca- … cuando camino por lugares como este, mi mente es capaz de transportarse a los días en que estaban en su apogeo, las mujeres con sus grandes vestidos y corsét bien ceñidos, coches tirados por caballos y los caminos de tierra seguían las curvas naturales de las montañas y praderas

Ll- Me alegra ver que lo disfrutas tanto

Se lleva sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras la ve como ella observa unos detalles mínimos e insignificantes de la infraestructura del monasterio… quizás preguntándose ¿Cómo habías construido eso con los recursos de su tiempo?

.

.

Semanas después recibe una llamada de su madre, le comenta que la abuela Elroy está delicada de salud y que ha pedido ver a sus dos nietas. Cuando Candy le comenta la noticia a su hermana, le da en la nariz que es otra cosa lo que la tiene triste

Ca- ¿Estás bien Anny?

An- Candy… mmmm

La rubia intuye claramente que quizás, al igual que ella le cuesta tener confianza la una con la otra.

Ca- Tranquila Anny, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que te haga falta… pero si no te sientes segura de compartirlo no te preocupes, pero que sepas que no estás sola

An- Gracias Candy… es que… no es que no te tenga confianza… es más… creo que me tomaras por una loca o exagerada

Ca- No te entiendo… ¿A qué te refieres?

La morena suspira profundo antes de confesarse

An- Creo… Creo que Harry me es infiel

Ca- ¿Cómo dices?

Candy siente que su quijada se le cae al suelo, no es que conozca mucho a su cuñado pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que hiciera eso… intenta prestar atención a los detalles que le comenta su hermana; ponerle clave al móvil, esconderse en el baño con teléfono en mano, las de veces que llega tarde con la excusa que ha trabajado horas extras, etctc.

Siente una mezcla de emociones en su pecho, entiende las emociones de Anny pues ella ha pasado por eso, intenta adivinar qué pudo haber llevado a Harry a cometer eso, como si su relación con Anthony o Neil podrían proporcionar alguna pista sobre el comportamiento de los hombres acerca de la infidelidad.

Ca- Anny… no estás segura, no tienes pruebas… a lo mejor y es verdad que tiene mucho trabajo, que lo tiene tan desbordado y por eso está actuando de esa manera…

An- No lo sé Candy… no lo creo

Ca- Habla con él… hazle saber lo que sientes con todo eso… es mejor que dar por sentado cosas que ni siquiera pueden ser ciertas

An- No sé… tal vez lo haga

Ca- Bueno pues si no estás segura, ven conmigo a Chicago… a lo mejor un cambio de hora es lo que necesitas para aclarar tus ideas

An- No sé… no lo he considerado

Ca- Ay Anny, de verdad… yo solo voy por un par de días… la abuela quiere vernos, creo tener más razones que tú para no pisar ese país, y creo que quien más lo necesita de las dos eres tu

Ella no dice nada, solo da un sorbo a la bebida en su taza. Candy suspira, no sabe cómo ayudarla… pero como lo acaba de decir, tiene miedo, mucho miedo, después de casi cuatro años que no ha regresado a Estados Unidos y no se siente muy segura de estar preparada para enfrentar esa realidad. Anny se marchó y no podría decirse que con paz en su corazón.

Angese le estuvo dando vueltas al asunto de ellos los siguientes días intentado ver qué podía hacer para ayudarles cuando de improvisto llaman a la puerta de su casa a las doce de la noche, un poco desconcertada se acerca y observa por la mirilla

Ca- ¡Anny ¿Qué haces a esta hora en la calle?!

Saluda a su hermana la vez que le abre para que se resguarde en el interior, en su rostro se nota que ha estado llorando

An- Candy… no sabía a dónde ir

Ca- Está bien… pero dime ¿Qué Pasa? ¿Por qué traes esa maleta?

An- Lo he dejado

Ca- ¿Cómo dices?

La morena rompe en lágrimas nuevamente, le confiesa como lo había pillado en una conversación y cuando lo enfrentó se hizo la víctima, de ahí vinieron los gritos y un par de bofetadas; Anny sobrepasada por todo decidió hacer su maleta y abandonar a ese hombre, no estaba dispuesta a estar soportando maltratos por parte de él, había descubierto una razón de mucho peso como para pensar más en ella misma.

Candy la dejó que se desahogará, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su regazo y derramaba las lágrimas por el coraje, rabia, cólera, indignación, dolor etctc. Esta situación le hace reflexionar muchísimo a la rubia; a veces por la tarde Anthony le llama para hablar con ella, le cuenta cómo le va y lo que hace en el pueblo, claro también para hacerle saber que la extraña… pero también le confesó que habla con "Ella" dis que por la excusa de hablar con su hija, no pudo evitar hacer el paralelismo de la situación actual de su hermana, Rebeca, y ella en medio.

Al día siguiente en su trabajo recibió una llamada de Harry, quien le preguntaba si conocía el paradero de Anny, su tono de voz, la forma de preguntar las cosas hicieron que los vellos se le erizaran, temió por un momento que se repitieran los hechos que había pasado junto a Carolina cuando su ex quiso quitarle la custodia de la Elly.

Ll- Si ves que ese hombre se pone muy violento o la maltrata aunque sea verbalmente puedes llamar al 112

Le aconsejaba su amigo Pol, quien la había invitado a cenar como despedida antes de su viaje a Estados Unidos

Ca- Más que eso, temo que cuando yo no esté ese hombre sea capaz de ponerle una mano encima… ya tuvieron una discusión fuerte y por eso Anny decidió abandonarlo, no quiero imaginar de lo que puede ser capaz si se entera que está sola

Ll- No está sola Angese, si se siente violentada por él, tiene un número al cual puede acudir o ir a la delegación

Ca- ¿Pero entiendes mi miedo? No quiero que le vaya a pasar igual que a Carolina, ¡Madre mía! Que me da algo si sucede eso

Ll- Recuerda que ese hombre había dado indicios que haría algo, lastimosamente tu amiga no puso las denuncias pertinentes desde el principio cuando se separó de él cuando aún estaba embarazada de la niña

La rubia desliza su índice por sus labios para contener esas palabras de angustia que la dominan, su amigo quiere apaciguarla

Ll- Mira, para que estés más tranquila ¿Qué te parece si me paso de vez en cuando a tu casa para ver cómo está?

Ca- ¿De verdad? ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Ll- Hehehe digamos que forma parte de mi trabajo… hehehe tranquila que no será ningún problema

Ca- Te lo agradezco mucho… y perdona que hay estropeado nuestra velada contándote mis problemas

Ll- Tranquila… no pasa nada, me alegro de poder ayudarte de alguna manera

Ca- Gracias

La rubia le da un abrazo antes de entrar a su edificio, le agradece nuevamente su compañía y la paciencia. Un rato después de haber llegado a su casa y de haberse quitado los tacones alguien aporrea con insistencia la puerta, al acercarse y ver por la mirilla descubre que es él. Harry está ebrio y exige que le abran la puerta y que salga su mujer, que su lugar es en su casa y que no puede desaparecerse así como si nada

Ca- ¡Harry, será mejor que te marches si no quieres que llame a la policía!

Ha- Esos me la pelan… yo quiero hablar con Anny…

Ca- ¡Vete Harry!

Sus manos tiemblan… todo su cuerpo tiembla, su hermana también está pálida del pavor que le tiene a su marido

Ha- ¡Anny sal de una puñetera vez!

Mientras el hombre se expresaba con rabia y descargaba su frustración dando patadas a la puerta, del ascensor salen dos oficiales acompañados de las vecinas de abajo quienes habían llamada a los Mossos D´esquadra con los primeros alaridos del borracho; una vez que este había sido reducido Candy abre la puerta y les explica lo que había estado haciendo su cuñado. Se lo llevaron y dormiría cuarenta y ocho horas entre rejas por alterar el orden público.

Candy les agradeció a las señoras por haber actuado, estás le dijeron que no había sido nada y desearon buenas noches. Cuando regresó con su hermana, la encontró devolviendo las tripas por los nervios, no es para menos, ella también sentía que su estómago se había revuelto con todo eso.

Ca- Lo siento Anny, pero no te puedo dejar sola… te vienes conmigo

La morena se siente un poco sobrepasada por todo lo que estaba pasando, aún no había digerido los cambios y no sabe muy bien cómo actuar. Es así como medio sonámbula es arrastrada por Candy hasta el Aeropuerto del Prat, las dos regresarían a casa.

Cuando sus padres las vieron llegar se alegraron muchísimo por tenerlas nuevamente con ellos… por una vez Anny se dejó llevar y ser consentida por William y Candela, quienes tenían como ocho años de no verla. Un par de días después de haber llegado a Chicago la morena le pidió un favor a su hermana.

Ca- Dime Anny ¿Qué necesitas?

An- Candy, quiero que por favor me acompañes a un lugar, pero no le digas nada a nuestros padres

Ca- ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

An- ¿Lo puedes hacer sí o no?

Ca- Está bien, no diré nada

Ambas salen de la casa y toman un taxi, cuando escuchó la dirección Angese sintió que casi es absorbida por el asiento, pero a la vez se preguntaba ¿Qué quería hacer su hermana en ese lugar? Cuando desciende el vehículo un enorme edificio se presenta ante ella, sin poder evitarlo empezó a tragar grueso

.

.

Continuará

Después de este capítulo puedes tendrás disponible para leer el FIC OVA de Albert n.n espero que lo disfrutes.


	31. Parte 30

**Parte 30**

**THerida, Limón y Sal.**

**.**

El señor William conduce el coche tranquilamente mientras que en el asiento de atrás Candela abraza, besa y mima con mucha ilusión a sus hijas. Anny lleva más de siete años viviendo en España, Candy después de cuatro inviernos vuelve a esa ciudad de la cual había salido casi huyendo.

Aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo parece que en su ciudad no ha cambiado casi nada; pasa por aquel cartel donde la misma letra "S" de la cafetería "Tommy Meals" sigue parpadeando en disonancia de las demás, incluso le pareció ver la misma telaraña del porche. Cuando llegaron a la casa de sus padres subieron a sus habitaciones, una ducha rápida y para el hospital donde está la abuela Elroy.

Hace poco más de un año la habían operado de cáncer en los ovarios, pero cuando estaba en el quirófano se dieron cuenta que eso era una metástasis y el origen venía del estómago. Recibió tratamiento por varios meses, pero cada vez resistía menos, por lo que había pedido que solo le dieran medicamentos para aguantar el dolor mientras le llegaba su hora. La abuela se alegró al verlas entrar en la habitación.

Después de compartir la familia un momento de intimidad como hacía mucho no lo hacían, Marisol y Sofía se acercaron para saludar a su amiga, estaban eufóricas por el reencuentro; dan saltitos, abrazos y grititos de felicidad.

MM- Nos alegramos muchísimo que estés aquí Candy

Ca- Yo también me alegro de verlas chicas… las he extrañado horrores

SO- Por favor Candy, tienes que ponerme al día de lo que has hecho todo este tiempo… ¿Qué tal los estudios? ¿El trabajo? ¿Cómo está Pol?

Ca- Awww ese hombre es un cielo…

MM- Uuuhh… no nos digas que ya tienes una nueva conquista

Ca- Hahahaha ¡Pero qué dices! Pol y yo solo somos amigos, buenos amigos

MM- Já, tú crees que nosotras nos chupamos el dedo hahahaha

Continúan con su tonteo y quedan de ir a visitar a los viejos colegas, ellas intentan estar cerca de Candy en todo momento para evitar cualquier cosa o persona que ensombrezca su estancia en Chicago. La visita que no podía falta era al grupo de los scout el domingo por la mañana.

El equipo de monitores es otro y al único que reconoce es a Charlie quien sigue al frente como director. El hombre se alegra muchísimo de ver a una antigua compañera, charlan amenamente mientras que los niños corren como cabras por todos lados.

CH- Pero mira nada más… fiu, fiu… Candy estás guapísima

Su amigo la abraza olvidándose por completo del barullo a su derredor; está sorprendido no solo por encontrarse con la rubia después de tantos años, también está el hecho que luce radiante con ese vestido blanco estampado de flores en su falda, la toma de la mano y la invita a dar una vuelta completa para apreciar mejor a la modelo.

Ca- Madre mía, estos críos no paran…

CH- Hehehe sí… lo siento, últimamente se me salen mucho de las manos, cada vez es más difícil poder controlarlos, los pequeños están demasiado cargados de energía y los grandes siempre están que se aburren o se casan nada más conque tú les digas "Hola" y siempre con el teléfono cada dos por tres

Ca- Hahahaha pobre… te compadezco

CH- Realmente te extraño mucho Candy, no hay nadie que se compare contigo para tratar a los niños

La rubia sonríe ante esas palabras y no puede evitar rascarse el cuello por los nervios… estaba por decir algo cuando una niña de unos cuatro años choca con ella por la espalda haciéndole tambalear, su amigo la sujeta para evitar que termine en el suelo, sus zapatos tienen demasiado tacón para estar cerca de tantos niños. Charlie intenta reprender a la pequeña por no haberse fijado bien por donde corría.

CH- Sabes perfectamente que no se puede jugar cerca de los mayores cuando ellos están hablando…

Ca- ¡No Charlie! No te preocupes, no hace falta que le digas nada…

Se inclina para estar a la altura de la niña, le sonríe y arregla un mechón que tiene frente de su cara… ante ella se descubre unos penetrantes ojos color miel, cabello rubio y sonrisa tímida

Ca- Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?

XX- Bonnie

Ca- Mucho gusto Bonnie, mi nombre es Angese

CH- Bonnie… debes disculparte con la señora por haber chocado con ella

Charlie intenta parecer serio para que la niña haga lo que se le ha pedido

XX- Lo... lo siento mucho

Ca- Perdóname tu a mi Bonnie, porque no me fije que estabas jugando tan cerca de mi

XX- Sí

Y la sonrisa que le dedicó se hizo más grande, Candy le devuelve el gesto con una igual a la suya, le acaricia una mejilla cuando escucha que los demás niños la llaman para seguir corriendo, Charlie le permite que se retire.

CH- Ay, esa niña es un amor pero también es un terremoto

Ca- Hahahaha, todos los niños son así ¿No sé qué te sorprende?

CH- Ya… bueno, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Sabes que me gustan los niños y que hay unos que son especiales, y otros que son tormentos… pero Bonnie se ha ganado el corazón de todos; cuando llegó aquí era un poco tímida, y cuando hablaba lo hacía muy demandante, exigente la chiquilla, como si fuese de la realeza, se adueñaba de todo, no le gustaba compartir

Ca- Hehehe típico de los críos…

CH- Sí, bueno… su familia tiene mucho que ver… su abuela la consiente demasiado, el padre ya ni te cuento… pero su madre es un caso total…

Charlie sonríe nervioso, no debería estar contando esas cosas, pero como la rubia ya ha estado trabajando con ellos, sabe de sobra que la relación de "Niño – Padre" influye mucho a la hora de desenvolverse.

CH- Bonnie es demasiado buena para el caos de madre que tiene.

Ca- No te imaginas como lamento lo que me dices…

CH- Bueno ¡Basta de hablar de ello! Mejor planeemos algo para hacer en tu corta estadía, te extrañamos mucho como monitora, pero como amiga todavía más y ahora tenemos que aprovecharte

Ca- Awww… que lindo, ahora te me has puesto sentimental hehehe

Siguieron hablando un rato más y luego Candy se marchó para ir al hospital con su abuela, prometiendo verse todo el grupo para ir a cenar al "Tommy Mel's". Y en efecto esa era la idea pero cuando llegó junto a Elroy esta se encontraba peor; le acaban de suministrar una nueva dosis de morfina, el dolor es intenso y las fuerzas escasas… para la rubia le pareció haber tenido un Deja Vu o simplemente haber regresado en el tiempo cuando Gwendolyn moribunda le decía que se cuidara mucho.

Aunque sabían que sería inminente su partida, los corazones no estaban preparados para decir adiós cuando la abuela expiró; mientras el señor William se encargaba de hablar con el seguro para preparar todo lo concerniente al sepelio, sus hijas intentan consolar a su madre.

.

.

Candy está parada frente del espejo en su habitación observando su apariencia. Lleva puesto un sencillo vestido negro sin mangas, medias y zapatos oscuros; el cabello se lo ha recogido todo en un moño desordenado… no se ha maquillado porque sus ojos no para de verter lágrimas, perder duele.

Ca- _Y duele mucho… sea un abuelo, amigo, padre o hijo, perder a un ser querido duele… pueden pasar los años, esconder tras puertas abiertas tus sentimientos… ponerte una máscara y fingir mil sonrisas… pero perder duele _

Sin poder evitarlo cae de rodillas al pie de su cama, muchas emociones que creía olvidadas o superadas, resulta que están ahí tan intactas como el primer día. Cuando logra sosegarse un poco se pone en pie nuevamente, alisa la falda de su vestido, reacomoda dos que tres mechones alrededor del moño y sale junto a sus padres que la están esperando. Al llegar al camposanto, los amigos y familiares que se habían presentado para acompañarlos en ese momento tan duro, se acercaron derredor del féretro que contenía los restos de la abuela Elroy.

Candy observa cada uno de los rostros de los presentes y le dio la sensación que la mayoría estaban ahí por una curiosidad morbosa, por saber si las hijas de William habían llegado solas o con sus maridos y no porque realmente sientan la pérdida… le repugna tanto eso que sin pensarlo mucho se aleja del grupo. Marisol le toma la mano y le hace ver que no está sola, que la quiere y puede contar con ella para lo que sea… y así lo hizo.

Ambas se fueron al pub de Jimmy, se sentaron en la barra y Candy se pidió un "Tequila"… su amiga sorprende pero no dice nada, imagina el choque de emociones que ha de sentir en su mente y corazón, el tormento de los recuerdos cuando circula por cada calle… reviviendo casi los mismos hechos que compartió con él.

MM- Candy…

Ca- ¿Juummm?

MM- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esa vez, antes de que te marcharas para España?

Sin poder evitarlo, un escalofrío la sacudió… pensaba contestar pero sus labios actuaron por vida propia.

Ca- ¡Camarero! Me pone otro, por favor

El hombre hace un asentimiento de cabeza, Marisol suelta un suspiro parecido a algo que llaman: "Resignación"

MM- Oyee… entiendo que estés dolida por la muerte de tu abuela y que todo esto te trae malos recuerdos por…

Ca- Shhhh…

MM- Escúchame un momento Candy, no te guardes todo eso que te atormenta…

Ca- Shhhh… caaaya… que si vine a este lugar no era para hablar de eso…

La rubia no se atreve a verle a la cara, sino que se concentra todo lo que puede en lo que hace; une su dedo pulgar al dedo índice, como creando una cama para depositar la sal, se bebe el chupito de tequila de un solo trago, pasa la lengua por su mano y muerde la tajada de lima que habían puesto. Arruga la cara, da una palmada sobre la superficie al sentir como el líquido baja por su garganta quemando todo a su paso; saca la lengua y suelta aire…

Ca- Aagggg…

MM- Candy ¿Crees que haces bien bebiendo de esa manera...?

Ca- ¿Qué tal te va con Charlie?...

Cambió radicalmente el tema, dándole a entender que no pensaba hablar de eso que ella tanto quería.

Ca- Se le ve que no ha cambiado nada ¿Siguen haciendo salidas y campamentos?

Marisol suspiró de resignación, en eso un mensaje cae en el móvil de la rubia.

_Anthony: Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estás Cherry?_

_-Hola… mal, estoy en Chicago, mi abuela ha muerto_

_Anthony: Cuanto lo siento cariño, como me gustaría poder estar contigo ahora mismo y poder darte muchos abrazos, besos y mimitos… me haces mucha falta_

_-Gracias… yo también te extraño… ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te va en Jaén? ¿Ya te acostumbraste?_

_Anthony: Me va bien… me gustaría que vinieses a visitarme_

_-Puede ser… hablamos de esto cuando esté de regreso en Barcelona… no puedo seguir hablando, hasta luego. Besitos _

MM- Esa sonrisa es de travesura ¿Con quién hablas Candy?

Ca- Hahahaha no es travesura, simplemente que Anthony me ha escrito diciéndome que me extraña y que desea que vaya a visitarlo

MM- ¡Ay, Candy! ¿Por qué hablas con ese patán?

Ca- No lo sé… ¿Qué te puedo decir? Sabes perfectamente que estaba muy enganchada a él y tal como se dieron las cosas ha sido muy chocante y difícil hacer la separación…

MM- Más bien "Estresante" diría yo

Ca- Sí… también lo puedes decir así… pero él decidió alejarse de su mujer para poder pensar bien qué es lo quiere hacer con su vida, pero siempre nos mantenemos en contacto

MM- Ese tío es un tonto, no deberías ni hablarle…

Ca- Hehehe ya…

Candy le da un sorbo a su cerveza cuando suena su teléfono, sin proponerse ni evitarlo su ánimo cambió y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa

Ca- Es Pol… permíteme un momento que le contesto

MM- Adelante…

La rubia se levanta y sale del local para poder escucharlo mejor… automáticamente Marisol examinó la estancia con sus ojos… cuando en una mesa del rincón descubrió a alguien desgraciadamente familiar.

.

Ca- ¡Hola Pol! Me alegro de escucharte

Ll- Hola Angese ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal fue el entierro?

Ca- Juummm… ay Pol, de verdad que ha sido bastante difícil… y no puedo evitar tener un encuentro de emociones muy contradictorias

Ll- Lamento mucho no poder acompañarte en este momento, me gustaría poder darte un abrazo enorme

Ca- Te lo agradezco mucho… aun en la distancia estás pendiente de mí y me dices palabras de aliento… tengo una ganas locas de irme de aquí

Ll- Y lo harás… pero tus padres también te necesitan, al menos un poco más, el estar unidos les ayudará a poder superar pronto la pérdida

Ca- Ahss… Pol, tu siempre tan místico hehehe pero te lo agradezco

Ll- No tienes por qué hacerlo… bueno, te dejo para que sigas en lo que estabas, hablaremos luego, cuídate mucho y sabes que aquí me tienes para lo que sea

Ca- Muchas gracias Pol y tú también cuídate por favor

Ll- I tanc que sì… adeu fins després…

Ca- Deu

Termina la llamada y regresa con su amiga, el efecto del tequila ya lo empieza a sentir y Marisol por interés personal intenta convencer a Candy de marcharse a casa ya mismo

MM- Voy a por el coche, nos vemos a la entrada del local en diez minutos

Ca- Que seee… no te preocupes, yo te espero como un perrito fiel

Le hace un saludo militar y ve cómo se va… sonríe pícaramente y llama al barman

Ca- Oye maco, me pones otro tequila antes de que reaparezca mi amiga, por favor

El caballero le sirve el trago, rápidamente Candy lo bebe y toma su bolso para ir a esperar a su amiga… intenta mantener la compostura, caminar recto, no tambalearse… vamos, parecer sobria. Son la seis de la tarde cuando está parada frente del Pub esperando a Marisol mientras que se ríe de esos mismos pensamientos lúgubres que la habían atormentado segundos antes.

Ca- Ashh… de seguro son exageraciones mías… después de tanto tiempo debería de tenerte superado… seee… ¡Estás superado Terry! ¡Superado y olvidado! El hecho que esté aquí no quiere decir que precisamente te vaya a veerrr…

Arrastra las letras de la última palabra cuando un coche negreo pasaba frente a ella al mismo tiempo que se auto convencía… ese hombre… ¡Ese conductor se parece demasiado a ese infeliz! Candy siente que es incapaz de moverse ante el fantasma que acaba de ver, traga grueso y su estómago se revuelve. Es entonces que el auto rojo de Marisol se detiene delante de ella invitándola a subirse; lo hace sin demora.

.

Continuará.


	32. Parte 31

**Parte 31**

**Sentimiento de Pérdida.**

**.**

Le había costado un poco poder pegar ojo en la noche por la borrachera mientras daba vueltas en su cama pensando ¿Hasta qué punto se está volviendo loca desde que llegó a Chicago?, pero en cuanto se puso a contar ovejas, se quedó frita. Al día siguiente siente la cabeza embotada, su corazón latiendo atrofiado y su cuerpo cansado. Toma una taza y se sirve café para que esté la espabile y le mejore el ánimo; su padre está en el salón hablando con unos amigos que han ido a visitarlo, Candela está con Anny hablando mientras riegan su pequeño jardín de flores

Cuando se siente más persona decide ponerse algo más decente que el pijama, cuando pasa frente de la habitación de su hermana y la ve sentada en el diván delante de la ventana observando al exterior; sin pensarlo decide acercarse hasta donde ella.

Ca- Hola… Anny… ¿Cómo estás?

An- Candy

La morena le observa un poco sorprendida, a parte por interrumpir sus pensamientos, por las ojeras y los párpados hinchados de ella

An- Te ves terrible

Ca- Mi aspecto es el reflejo de como me siento

An- Pues sí que estás fatal…

Ca- ¿Y tú cómo lo llevas?

An- Creo que mis emociones son muy lentas para actuar… aún me cuesta creer que la abuela Elroy haya sufrido tanto y que ya no esté con nosotros

Ca- Te entiendo…

Permanecen en silencio un momento hasta que la morena decide que debe aprovechar la situación.

An- Candy…

Ca- Dime…

An- Quiero agradecerte que me hayas arrastrado hasta aquí

Ca- No tienes que agradecer nada, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti… estás pasando por un momento difícil y necesitas paz para reflexionar ¿Cómo seguir ahora?

An- Tienes razón… por eso quiero que… me… ¿Me puedes hacerme un favor especial?

Ca- Claro… dime ¿Qué necesitas?

Ante el suspenso que mantiene su hermana la curiosidad atrajo toda su atención, Anny mantiene su cara de póker

Ca- ¿Anny?...

An- Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar, pero por favor no le digas nada a mamá o a papá

Ca- ¿Estás segura? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

An- ¡Prométemelo Candy!

Ca- Va… vale, te lo prometo por Snoopy… no le diré nada a nadie

Levanta su mano para tomar la de ella y presiona para hacerle ver que no la defraudará. Acto seguido se preparan para salir. Candy estaba intrigada por tanto misterio, el taxi se detiene frente del Hospital Norwegain, a la rubia casi se le detiene el corazón; silenciosamente continua hasta la segunda planta donde son recibidas por la doctora Triviño.

Casi una hora después regresan a su casa sin decir nada, ambas tienen muchas cosas que pensar. En medio de la oscura noche Candy se levanta para prepararse un té, tal vez así pueda dormir un poco; cuando enciende la luz de la cocina casi pega un salto de gato para prenderse en el techo… Anny está sentada en el comedor frente a la isla.

Ca- ¡Ahhh… Madre mía! Me has asustado ¿Qué haces a oscuras Anny?

An- Perdona Candy ¿Te desperté?

Ca- No… no, no podía dormir… por lo visto tu tampoco ¿Verdad?

Ella no dice nada… su hermana la comprende y decide hacer lo que la había llevado hasta ahí; calienta el agua y mientras tanto pone en dos tazas sobrecitos de manzanilla, deja la miel y azúcar en frente de su hermana antes de preguntarle.

Ca- Sé que lo que te dijo la doctora te ha dejado impactada, quizás no te lo esperabas… ¿Tienes miedo verdad?

An- Tengo pavor… no sé… no sé lo que debo hacer

Deja la taza sobre la mesa y pasa sus manos sobre sus brazos… los recuerdos la sacuden con sus escalofríos.

.

_Le estaba reclamando que estuviese una amante, había escuchado la conversación que mantenía muy meloso con una tal Jenny; furiosa le echa en cara su desfachatez, Harry en un arranque de ira la toma con fuerza excesiva de sus brazos, la sacude para que comprenda la veracidad de sus palabras_

_-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago, no eres nadie para meterte en mis asuntos, así que déjame en paz_

_-¡Claro que tengo derecho de meterme desde el momento que me hiciste tu esposa! ¡Te exijo que dejes a esa mujer!_

_-¡Tú no eres nadie! Así que más vale que te vayas tranquilizando, lo que pueda haber o no entre Jenny no es de tu incumbencia._

_-¡Esa mujer es una zorra por meterse con mi marid…!_

_La palabra quedó a medias cuando Harry le cruzó la cara de una bofetada… sus ojos se abrieron como platos de incredulidad, dolor, ira, asombro y desesperación, la disputa se le había ido de las manos._

_-¡Eres un infeliz! Nunca, me oyes bien ¡Nunca más me volverás a poner una mano encima! Pedazo de idiota.  
Furibunda, prepara una maleta con las cosas que toma a toda prisa de su habitación, su marido está en la cocina sirviéndose una cerveza mientras en su mano sostiene la camisa que su mujer había encontrado debajo de la cama y sabía perfectamente que no era suya. Sin saber muy bien ¿Qué hacer o a dónde ir? Sus pasos la guiaron hasta donde vive Candy._

_._

Ca- ¿Piensas tenerlo?

An- La verdad es que hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso… ya sospecha que estaba embarazada cuando discutí con Harry la última vez, pero con todo lo que ha pasado lo había olvidado.

Ca- Puede que piensas que este bebé llega en mal momento, pero tienes a toda una familia que te apoya… quizás pensar en regresar a Barcelona te estresa y no deberías estar así, piensa primero en ti y tu hijo, eso es lo que verdaderamente importa.

An- Gracias por tu apoyo Candy… es muy noble por tu parte

Ca- es lo normal Anny, somos hermanas

Presiona la mano de ella para demostrarle su cariño

Ca- ¿Has pensado como se lo vas a decir a los papas?

An- No… la verdad es que no, pero me gustaría que me ayudases a contarles todo

Ca- Claro que sí… ¿Te parece bien después de que vayamos a la lectura del testamento de la abuela?

An- Me parece estupendo

Ca- Bueno… ahora vamos a la cama, tú necesitas descansar

An- Tienes razón… muchas gracias por todo, descansa

Ca- tú también descansa… nos vemos mañana

La rubia le da un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarla ir a su habitación mientras recoge la mesa. Al día siguiente estando frente al abogado, leía el último deseo de la abuela Elroy. Su fortuna se dividió entre sus dos nietas y su casa a su hija Candela.

Mientras comían en el restaurante Candy le hace ver a su hermana que es el momento para comentar su situación. Al escuchar todo sus padres no pudieron más que reafirmar su apoyo en lo que decidiera… están felices de saber que serán abuelos, furiosos e indignados con ese tal Harry por haberla traicionado pero que no tenían ningún problema en que se quede a vivir con ellos en Chicago.

Anny más tranquila agradece a su familia pero la rubia estaba reflexionando también lo que debía hacer con su vida:

Ca- _Aunque me siento bien de estar con los papas, no puedo evitar sentir esa angustia cada vez que se me antoja salir de casa… creo que finalmente me he acostumbrado a vivir en otro lado, mi querida España… han pasado tantos años y al igual que yo, las personas que estaban antes conmigo han seguido con sus vidas… he cambiado, aunque tuve que pasar por muchas cosas, buenas y malas… pero yo he dejado una vida en Barcelona… no me puedo quedar aquí como me pide mi mamy… no… no me apetece vivir en la misma ciudad que él… lo mejor será irme… irme lo más pronto posible… la primera vez prometí cambiar y quizás no lo hice bien, pero aún estoy a tiempo de re encauzar mi vida y olvidar… olvidarme de Terry de una buena vez._

_**.**_

.

Recordando las palabras que había cruzado con sus amigas la primera vez cuando la motivaron a salir adelante después de los días grises, mejor dicho "Negros." Decidió que debía hacerles saber a sus padres que no se quedaría como tanto desean, sino que regresaría a Barcelona antes de lo previsto. Cuando se lo comunicó a su familia estaban tristes pero era algo que sabían de antemano que sucedería por lo que Candela les pidió pasar juntas ese poco tiempo que quedaba haciendo compras, comiendo y visitando la peluquería.

Nuevamente en España Pol y el Baby habían ido a recogerla al aeropuerto, y se reincorporará a su trabajo en la Xurrería tres días después

BB- ¡Mia mooor! Pero qué besshaa que estás ¡Mamy, menudo cambio de look!

Ca- ¡Hola Baby, me alegro de verte!

Ll- Hola Angese, bienvenida nuevamente a Barcelona

Ca- Gracias por estar aquí, chicos sois geniales

Recibe los abrazos y el ramo de flores que llevaban para ella, siente que el rubor cubre su rostro ante tantos halagos; vestía un mono negro y su cabello suelto... los rizos le llegan hasta sus hombros, cuando estuvo con su madre y hermana en la peluquería pidió que le hicieran un corte diferente. Comieron en el "Bocatto di Cardinalle" y la pusieron al tanto de lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad.

Una vez a solas decide avisarles también a Albert y a él que ya está en casa:

TA- Me alegra saber que ya estás en casa cariño

Ca- Yo también... y dime... ¿Cómo estás tú?

TA- Bien, trabajando y pensando en ti

Ca- ¿Pensando en mí? ¿Y qué piensas precisamente?

TA- Que te extraño mucho y que me gustaría que estuvieses aquí

Ca- ¿De visita o para vivir juntos?

TA- Ehh... pues de lo que estaba pensado, las dos cosas... tal vez podamos intentarlo aquí en el pueblo

Ca- ¿De verdad has considerado eso? ¿Lo tienes claro? ¿Ya te has decidido?

TA- Lo he estado dando vueltas al asunto... es verdad que me cuesta un poco, debes entender que no es fácil después de tanto años juntos y una hija en común

Ca- ¿Y te preocupa tu hija?

TA- Ujum

Ca- Anthony, perdona que te diga pero... el hecho de que no estés con su madre no quiere decir que no vayas a querer a tu hija, si bien cuando te separas el juez te impone unas obligaciones de manutención también te recuerda tus derechos y esa mujer no te podrá impedir que pases tiempo con tu hija... y por mí no debes de preocuparte por eso, no me molestaría en lo más mínimo que compartas con tu niña, lo que yo no quiero es que ella utilice eso para amargarte la vida

TA- Nooo... ella me ha dicho que si algún día nos llegamos a separar que nunca me impediría pasar tiempo con mi pequeña

Ca- Entonces... lo que temes es que si yo estoy contigo ¿La vaya a tratar mal? Por favor Anthony ¿Tan mala persona te crees que soy?

TA- Noo... yo no he dicho eso

Ca- No soy madre pero te puedo asegurar que nunca le desearía ni haría algún mal a tu hija, yo tampoco crecí con mi verdadera madre y la persona que me crió me dio tanto amor como si fuese mi propia mamá... por lo que yo creo que existen mujeres capaces de amar a los hijos de su pareja aunque no lleven su propia sangre. Piensa en eso y verás que no es tan difícil a la hora de plantearse darnos una verdadera oportunidad.

TA- Puede que tengas razón... bueno, hablamos luego... tengo que ir a comprar al supermercado

Ca- Muy bien, ve con cuidado y piensa un poco más en lo que te acabo de decir

Termina la llamada y suelta un suspiro... desearía poder estar con él

Ca- _Lo siento mucho Anthony... te quiero mogollón pero no pienso seguir contigo tal y como estábamos antes, si nos damos una oportunidad, es una verdadera oportunidad, solo nosotros dos sin que sea la otra. De lo contrario no tendrás siquiera un beso de mis labios _

Bower mantiene la comunicación en los días siguientes, realmente le hace mucha ilusión poder compartir con ella por lo que acordaron que iría tres días en la última semana de noviembre, antes de que empiece a tener más movimientos en el trabajo con el buen tiempo, cuando hace frío apetece mucho comerse su chocolatito con xurros. Candy está muy emocionada por hacer ese viaje, un día antes de tomar camino le escribe para recordarle la hora en que estará en la estación, no obtuvo respuesta al momento, pero en la noche le llama y su tono de voz no le gustó nada.

Ca- ¿Qué sucede Anthony?

TA- Mañana no podré ir a recogerte

Ca- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede Anthony?... y por favor dime la verdad

TA- Juummm... no podré ir porque... "Ella" está aquí

Ca- ¡¿Ella?!

Le fue imposible disimular su asombro, vamos, casi su disgusto... justo cuando se van a reencontrar viene y se aparece esa mujer.

TA- Sí, se vino sin decirme nada hasta que ya estaba en el pueblo... pero solo lo ha hecho para que yo pueda pasar un tiempo con mi niña

Ca- _¿Seguro que solo es por eso? - _¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar ahí? ¿Eso quiere decir que lo nuestro se cancela? Porque no lo puedo posponer, vienen días con mucha faena en la xurrería

TA- La verdad es que no lo sé... pero yo te aviso cuando se vaya

Ca- Está bien

Candy no puede disimular su decepción, también intuye que hay algo más pero todavía no se lo dice. Mientras tanto recibe una invitación en su e-mail por parte de Albert para que lo acompañe a su boda en Alemania el 24 de Enero, quiere que aparte de estar ahí sea su madrina, la rubia encantada de la vida acepta su propuesta, le hace tan feliz de saber que su amigo ha encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su vida y la dicha de ser padre. Le llamó para confirmarle de una vez su decisión:

JA- _Muchas gracias por aceptar ser mi madrina Candy, eres un sol..._

Ca- No tienes porque darme las gracias, lo hice porque me apetece muchísimo, para mí es un verdadero honor

JA- _Pues aquí te esperamos... te mantendré al tanto de los preparativos_

Ca- ¡Claro que sí! Yo hablaré con Mikel para pedirme esos días libre... te mando muchos besos y saludos a tu mujer. Cuídense… adéu adéu.

Con voz dulce terminó la llamada, se sienta en el sofá, observa a su derredor... la casa está vacía, su corazón también... ahora más que nunca es consciente de ese sentimiento, el sentimiento de haber perdido algo y todavía no sabe el qué


	33. Parte 32

**Parte 32**

**Verano.**

**.**

Ca- Me equivoqué ¡Lo sé! No hace falta que pongas caretos que aunque no te esté viendo la cara sé que las estás haciendo… ni te pienses cosas raras… pero quiero que entiendas que si hablaba y me escribía con Anthony fue porque después de haber salido tanto tiempo, a lo mejor… ¡Yo que sé! Podría existir la posibilidad de vivir, estar juntos. Sin importarme que para eso tendría que irme a un pueblo y volverme madrastra…

MM- _Pero ya viste ¡Escogió a su mujer!_

Candy no supo cómo replicar rápidamente a su amiga Marisol, le había llamado para contarle lo que había pasado con Anthony desde que se enteró que "Ella" se había ido a verlo a Jaén y de eso ya hace un mes y aún sigue ahí.

Ca- Tal vez no la escogió, simplemente ella no se quiere quitar del camino y está usando la excusa de la niña… es el talón de Aquiles de él… yo ya le dije que debe pensar en su hija, el ejemplo que le va a dar… si está dispuesto a mantener la farsa de un matrimonio cuando no ama o respeta a su esposa mientras pasa el tiempo lejos de la persona que realmente quiere… ¡Le está dando a entender a su hija que por un hombre hay que aguantar de todo! Pero lo siento mucho Marisol, es algo que no me parece lógico, no lo termino de entender.

MM- _Y yo no te termino de entender ¿Por qué quieres hacerle entrar en razón a ese hombre para que se decida? _

Ca- Me parece lo más obvio amiga… no me parece ni medio normal que no sea capaz de verbalizar si decide quedarse con esa mujer o no… no estoy diciendo que esté conmigo, pero sí que hubiese sido sincero y admitir que estaba considerando tener una oportunidad con ella…

MM- _Bueno, todo mundo cuando tiene una relación suele haber problemas, simplemente que no siempre nos enteramos de lo que les pasa en la intimidad_

Ca- ¡Ay, pero no me vas a negar que es tan fácil descubrir cuando una pareja no está bien! ¿Has visto su perfil en Facebook? Rebeca se esfuerza tanto para demostrar que están bien, que son felices y que comen perdices con tanta foto, tanto amor y resulta que ambos se estaban poniendo los cuernos. Es que no entiendo esa gana del paripé que ante el mundo se quieren cuando en realidad son unos tóxicos.

MM- _Hahahaha ¡Y tú estás enamorado de ese tóxico! _

Ca- Hahahaha ¡Eres cruel!

MM- _Bueno, ¿Y qué piensas hacer finalmente?_

Ca- ¡Olvidarme de él! No puedo con tanta toxicidad, antes de venirme de Chicago me dije a mi misma "Mi misma, debes cambiar, cambia de verdad y a la de ¡Ya!"

MM- _Hahahaha Y vaya que empezaste con paso firme ese cambio, te luce el cabello corto, ¡Me encanta tu nuevo look! _

Ca- Y no solo cambien el look, elimine mi cuenta de Facebook, y abrí una nueva, para hacer un borrón y empezar de nuevo; ahora voy con bolso y tacones, me arreglo y cuido pero más por mí misma que por agrada a otro o algún hombre

_MM- Y haces bien, sigue asi. Pasemos a otra cosa, ¿Con quién pasarás estás fechas? _

Ca- Pues me tocará estar en casa, mi hermana no está, Carolina vive lejos y tengo que trabajar. En navidad y el primero de enero entro a las tres y media de la madrugada ¿Te lo puedes creer?

MM- ¿_¡De verdad!? ¿Y eso, por qué?_

Ca- Según Mikel hay mucho, pero mucho trabajo… para la cabalgata de navidad, año nuevo y reyes la gente sale a las calles y como tradición disfrutan de chocolate caliente con sus porritas y todo…

MM- _En esa Xurrería te van a explotar_

Ca- Hahahaha

Su amiga tiene la habilidad de poder reprenderla y a la vez animarla, le encanta desahogarse con Marisol… eso días pasados fueron estrambóticos, le fue difícil superar la etapa de depresión por la muerte de su abuela y su soledad, pero el estar nuevamente en Barcelona y con sus amigos de Forn Lujo, el Baby, Pol, Mikel, los Manolos, Pacos y Pepes de la Xurrería poco a poco fue recuperando su energía.

Finalmente llegó el día de poder ir a ver a Albert y Astrid en Alemania. Ellos han organizado una ceremonia especial, Candy sostiene en sus brazos a Andrew, el hijo de su amigo, tiene un mes de haber nacido y es súper precioso; entre los dos sostienen el cojín de las argollas y las entregan cuando el cura se los pide.

Las promesas de amor conmueven a los presentes, que cuando escuchan la bendición del clérigo no pueden más que sonreír y dar palmadas de felicidad. En el banquete los padres de los novios hicieron un brindis especial por los recién casados… la rubia felicita a su amigo y por unos segundos piensa que quizás lo único que puede empañar un poco la felicidad de Albert es que su hermano, el tormentoso, no le estuviese acompañando en ese día tan especial.

JA- Pequeña… cambia esa cara por favor

Ca- Lo siento Albert… es que estaba pensando que es por mi culpa que… que ese hermano tuyo, Terry, no esté aquí

JA- Hahahaha ¡Por favor Candy! No me digas que te estás martirizando por eso, ya te dije una vez que Terry es un estúpido, y hasta que él no cambie o admita su error nosotros no podremos estrechar lazos, y perdona que te lo diga, pero quien pierde más es él, por tonto

Ca- Hehehe, sigues con eso… pero no me vas a negar que te hubiese gustado que estuviese aquí

JA- Puede ser, pero estás tú, mis padres y mi querido Andrew y mi hermosa esposa que es lo que realmente importa… así que cambia esa cara que para mí este día solo es de felicidad ya sea con Terry o sin él; así que dime ¿Te gustaría ser la madrina de mi hijo?

Ante el cambio abrupto de la conversación la rubia flipó colores, no se esperaba que le hiciera esa pregunta

Ca- ¿Madrina? ¿De verdad?

JA- ¿Eso es un "Si"?... ¡Danos esa alegría quieres!

Ca- ¡Por supuesto que acepto!

Lo abraza toda eufórica con cuidado de no lastimar al pequeño Andrew en sus brazos, luego van con Astrid para compartirle la noticia. Dos días después regresa a Barcelona para seguir con su rutina: Trabajo, Estudios, y Salir con los Amigos.

Las estaciones cambian y nuevamente es verano, y con ello las vacaciones aparte de que su hermana Anny está a punto salir de cuentas, a Candy le hace ilusión saber que va a ser tía pero va a dejar su viaje a Chicago hasta última hora, para no estar más tiempo del necesario y no pasar por las mismas sensaciones de la vez anterior. Ese domingo por la tarde decide ir con Esther y Carmen a la playa de la Barceloneta, "Para darse un gusto a los ojos viendo tanto jamón tomando el sol." Las chicas están tumbadas en la arena, con sus gafas oscuras puestas observando a los sexis chicos untándose protector… perdón digo bronceador

Ca- ¡Madre mía! Estos chicos están "Toma Pan y Moja"

Est- Espera, espera, espera… ¡Están tal y como lo recetó mi doctor!

Ca- Hahahaha

Le dan un sorbo a la bebida mientras siguen con sus bromas, de presto el móvil de Candy suena y ve que es el adonis de Jude Law

Ca- Hoooolaaaa Pol… ¿Qué tal majo?

Ll- Que tal preciosa ¿Qué haces?

Ca- Estoy en la Barceloneta con Carmen y Esther

Ll- ¡Que pasada! ¿Te parece si me paso por ahí y luego vamos a comer a un chiringuito?

Ca- ¿De verdad, no tendrías inconveniente alguno?

Ll- Para nada pequeña, es más para eso te llamaba, para invitarte a salir

Ca- Pues entonces aquí te espero

Est- ¿Vendrá el papasote de Pol Jude Law?

Ca- Hahahaha tu papasote Pol Jude Law dice que viene hacia aquí para acompañarnos, ¿No les importa verdad chicas?

Est- Nooo… para nada ¡Es más, lo exigimos! Esa preciosidad de hombre tiene que venir a escoltarnos, para protegernos de tanto gañan suelto

Ca- Hahahaha Estheeer, se te nota que babeas por él

Est- Ay Candy, si tiene esa carita de bueno, imagínate en traje de baño… si los Mossos D´esquadra están buenos, muy buenos.

Las chicas sonríen perversas y cuarenta y cinco minutos después el hombre se presenta donde ellas están… Esther se da un tacazo viendo cómo se quita la ropa y queda en traje de baño apreciando esos pectorales tan definidos, sus brazos grandes y musculosos… entre más lo observa siente que más se le sube la temperatura.

Bromean y comparten una cerveza, luego Candy reta al hombre para hacer una competencia de natación desde la orilla hasta el espigón, Esther se les une y Carmen se adjudica el papel de juez; los tres se ponen en posición y emprenden la carrera, las brazadas de ellas no son nada a comparación del guardia. Cuando llegan hasta los enormes bloques de cemento la rubia está exhausta, a pesar de que Pol se opuso desde un principio a que se subiera al espigón ella lo terminó haciendo pues está muy cansada... los demás la siguen y disfrutan las vistas al mediterráneo y también a la playa, desde su lugar no distingue muy bien ¿En dónde se encuentra Carmen?

Ca- Este lugar es una pasada

Ll- Hehehe Candy, eres como una niña, intrépida, curiosa, inquieta

Ca- Hahahaha gracias por el piropo

Ll- ¿Has pensado qué vas ahora que has terminado las clases de cocina? ¿Piensas seguir trabajando en la Xurrería o buscarás un puesto de cocinera?

Ca- Pues la verdad que no lo he pensado Pol

Ll- Pues deberías… puedes sacar otro curso, buscar un puesto mejor o montar tu propio negocio

Ca- Hehehe bueno… prometo que le daré un par de vuelta a las opciones… pero ahora sí, te propongo la revancha, a ver quién llega primero a la orilla

Ll- ¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente con mi victoria aplastante que quieres más?

Ca- Esta vez te aseguro que voy a ganar ¿Listo?

Ll- Como gustes pequeña

Nuevamente se ponen en posición, como si fuesen nadadores olímpicos; Candy se acerca al borde lo más que puede, inclina su torso y pone sus manos alrededor de su cabeza… flexiona sus rodillas para coger el mayor impulso… y quién sabe cómo, o qué pero cuando está a punto de dar el salto siente un pinchazo en su pie derecho.

Intenta nadar pero el dolor le incomoda patalear en el agua, siente que le escuece como si fuese una herida… inevitablemente su velocidad disminuye… y cuando está finalmente próxima a la orilla llama a Pol para que se le acerque y la ayude; al querer apoyar los pies sobre la arena se hizo más daño y su rostro se transformó por el dolor.

Ll- ¿Angese, qué te sucede?

Ca- Ay… Ay… Pol, me duele

El hombre la levanta en brazos y la lleva hasta su toalla, cuando toma asiento la examina donde le dice que le molesta, Llanch frunce el ceño cuando ve unos puntitos negros, sin pensarlo tanto la vuelve a cargar y la lleva hasta el puesto de la "Cruz Roja" para que la atiendan. Cuando entran en la estancia el paramédico que los recibe le indica una camilla donde puede ponerla para será atendida inmediatamente

Ca- Pol por favor, estás exagerando yo puedo caminar sola

Ll- ¡Sí claro! Si ni siquiera has podido salir tú sola del agua, además ¿Me vas a decir ahora que no te duele?

Ca- Sí… acepto que me duele

Ll- Pues entonces calla y deja que te vea el médico

Candy intenta acomodarse en la camilla mientras escucha que le dicen al doctor que hay una mujer esperando a ser atenida… el chirrido de una silla que se arrastra por el suelo, un objeto que es tirado a la basura, una voz grave agradeciendo, el plástico de unos guantes que son estirados cuando se los van poniendo, en el momento que la cortina es corrida dejando ver al hombre que se está examinando las manos sintió que por un segundo su mundo se detuvo, el aire escapó de sus pulmones y se quedó sin voz

-Muy bien ¿Qué tenemos aquí?


	34. Parte 33

**Parte 33**

Agradécele al Erizo

Se retuerce como si fuese una serpiente a la que le han quitado la cabeza… como si fuese un pez que han sacado de su pecera… ¡Duele! Le duele mil horrores y ese hombre que dice ser doctor más parece un verdugo ¡Es muy cruel! En un principio sujeta su pie con rudeza, podría decirse que excesiva, pero al ver que derramó un par de lágrimas dejó su brusquedad.

Pol le sujetaba de la mano, poco podía hacer para ayudar a calmar su dolor… la rubia intentaba esconder su rostro con el cojín que tenía de almohada

Ca- ¡AAAAAHH! ¡Eso dolió! – Doooosss ¡Pero qué mirada más cruel! ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a este "Doctor"?

Ll- Aguanta un poco más linda, ya el médico te ha dicho que al pisar el erizo de mar todas sus púas las tienes el pie y te dolerá hasta q…

Ca- ¡AAAAHHH!

Instintivamente tira de su pie para liberarlo de las garras de su torturador… a decir verdad duda mucho que ese hombre le esté sacando espina alguna… esos ojos lo que le dicen que la está castigando en vez de ayudando. Finalmente el caballero desiste de seguir sacando las púas, estas se rompen cada vez que las coge con la pinza por lo que debe hurgar más en la herida logrando que Candy grite de dolor.

Automáticamente el pie de la rubia presenta los típicos síntomas por las toxinas del animal: inflamación, rojez, dolor y aumento de temperatura. Por lo que muy amablemente Pol la lleva en brazos hasta su coche, Carmen y Esther le siguen los pasos junto con la bolsa de playa de Angese. Al final se estropeo la fabulosa tarde de domingo por culpa de un "Erizo de Mar".

En la soledad de su casa, esta recostada en la cama mirando al techo como si en algún momento este lee fuese a hablar diciéndole ¡Esto es un sueño! Pero no, no hace ni dice nada… al contrario, el dolor de su pie vuelve, arde, escuece… desesperada y tanto como puede, busca una palangana, la llena de agua y le pone vinagre; el doctor le dijo que eso aliviaría el dolor… mientras su corazón le dice "Claro que sí cariño ¡Esto es real!" recibe una llamada de teléfono.

Ca- ¿Diga?

Ne- ¡Hello Mitxy!

Ca- ¿Neil?

Ne- Qué tal preciosa ¿Cómo estás?

Ca- ¡Neil! Menuda sorpresa… pues… estoy, hoy fui a la playa y pise un erizo de mar, así que aquí me tienes, sufriendo con el pie a remojo ¿Cómo estás tú?

Ne- Pues bien, aquí en el trabajo extrañándote, por eso te llamo, para saber de ti y ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Ca- ¿Ah, sí? – _hehehe ¿Qué te piensas Neil? ¿Según tú nunca me iría a dar cuenta_? - ¿Y cómo te va con tu noviecita?

Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos, eso hizo que se hinchara el pecho de satisfacción

Ca- Vi en Facebook que estás con alguien, la verdad es que me sorprendió en un principio, pero luego pensé que quizás era lo mejor… puede que ella sea tu gran amor

Ne- Sí, es verdad que estaba saliendo con ella todo este tiempo atrás… decidí darme una oportunidad ya que tú estás con tu chico… pero me temo que al final lo nuestro no va a funcionar… hay cosas que no me terminan de convencer… y

Ca- Neil… para, no tienes que darme explicaciones ¡Es tu vida! Puedes hacer como mejor te parezca

Ne- No son explicaciones… bueno en parte, pero es para que sepas que he estado pensando todo este tiempo en ti y que me gustaría estar contigo… te quiero mucho y eres un gran mujer, me conoces, comprendes y en la cama somos geniales

Ca- Perdona… pero no entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir

Candy aún no salía de su asombro… ese hombre le estaba queriendo decir cuánto la había extrañado este tiempo a pesar de estar con otra y que finalmente se decidía por ¡Estar con ella! ¡Aunque él tenía a otra mujer a su lado!, se había dado cuenta que a quien quería era con Candy ¡Esto es de locos!

Ca- ¿Quieres que te crea que quieres estar conmigo cuando tienes a otra a tu lado en este momento?

Ne- Ella ya sabe que lo que hay entre nosotros se ha terminado, si estábamos viviendo juntos fue solo mientras ella se busca un lugar pero al final yo encontré uno y di por finalizada esa relación, te aseguro que entre nosotros ya no hay nada

Ca- Neil, tus palabras suenan bonitas pero… yo ahora mismo no te puedo decir nada, llevamos tanto tiempo sin saber el uno del otro, vivimos en ciudades diferentes… sinceramente no lo veo

Ne- Bueno… piénsatelo cariño, con intentarlo no perdemos nada

Ca- Vaaale… puede que le dé vueltas al asunto, pero ahora mismo no te aseguro nada… pero te voy a dejar, voy a ver si puedo sacarme los pinchos del erizo, necesito ponerme bien del pie, en dos días viajo a Chicago

Ne- Está bien… que te mejores de tu pie… y si quieres venir a visitarme cuando regreses de Estados Unidos, que sepas que eres bienvenida

Ca- Te lo agradezco… puede y que acepte tu invitación… aunque sea un par de días

Ne- Me hará muy feliz tenerte aquí

Ca- Besito…

Ne- Deu preciosa

Termina la llamada con una sonrisa de mala gana… la verdad no comprende… no entiende… le sorprende la repentina aparición de este hombre; y lo que le dice Neil la deja sin habla… vamos, no hay un argumento para poder explicar su comportamiento, más que "Raro"

Intentar que fuese su propio cuerpo el que expulsara las espinas del erizo implicaba que no sabría cuánto tiempo podría tardar hacerlo… además el dolor es insoportable, por lo que decide ella misma con sus pinzas sacar esos puntos negros… cuando apoya su pie en el muslo izquierdo y tuerce el tobillo para ver la planta de su pie, sintió un enorme peso colocarse sobre sus hombros ¡Hay más de quince puntitos negros! ¡Qué horror! ¡Menuda tortura! Casi de madrugada, con la espalda rota, y tras el calvario de extraer las púas… su pie ahora está libre… adolorido, pero libre.

Los siguientes días le sirvieron para poder recuperarse de las heridas y el jueves su amigo Llanch la recoge en su coche para ir al aeropuerto en compañía del Baby y Esther. Existe cierta expectativa y emoción por llegar con sus padres, pues su sobrino está pronto a nacer.

Cuando entró en la casa se topó de lleno con hermoso adorno floral, luego Anny y su madre se le acercaron para darle al menos un abrazo de bienvenida

An- Que bueno que ya estás aquí Candy ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

Ca- Largo, pero bien… pero mira nada más… que barriga ¡Luces preciosa!

An- ¡Calla! Me veo enooooorme

Ca- Solo lo normal ¡Estás embarazada! Hahahaha

An- ¡Qué mala! Por cierto, algún admirador secreto sabía que hoy venías y te mandó esto

Le decía a la vez que señala las flores y la tarjeta que aún sigue en ellas

Ca- ¿Para mí? ¿De verdad?

La mirada se le iluminó de la ilusión, se acerca a oler un tulipán cuando ve el nombre que aparece en el sobre blanco… "Candice GBritther" No sabía si se trataba de un error, ni mucho menos de quién era el obsequio, pero algo en su corazón la puso intranquila, entonces el sonido de un claxon la sacó de sus pensamientos, se gurda al tarjeta en la bolsa de atrás de su pantalón y salió junto a su hermana y madre para ir a comer en familia.

El señor William se encontraba feliz conduciendo; cuando llegaron al lugar, estacionó en el parking del restaurantes "Tony Roman´s", el mesero les indico la mesa que había sido reservada, la rubia sigue detrás del hombre con traje negro de espalda ancha hasta su lugar y cuando se sentó le agradeció al caballero y le pidió un vermut para hacer su aperitivo. Mientras esperaban la comida reciben las primicias de la recién llegada, también comentaron los preparativos del cuarto del bebe y que Anny había empezado los trámites para divorciarse de su marido.

La familia disfruta de este momento, ríen con despreocupado interés sin ser mencionado el suceso de las flores que ya hacían olvidadas en una mesa de la casa. Al terminar fueron a comprar unas cosas para el bebé que la abuela había insistido en comprar desde el segundo plato de comida. Hasta que finalmente se encontraba en la intimidad de su habitación, se está secando los cabellos con una toalla, lanza la ropa que llevaba puesta a la silla del rincón y la tarjeta que había sido ignorada todas estas hora cae al suelo recordándole que aún no la ha leído.

Lo toma y se sienta sobre el colchón, suelta un suspiro… abre el sobre y sustrae el trocito de papel el cual contiene sólo cinco palabras… pero son cinco que desconciertan, torturan y atemorizan… "Siempre serás mi mejor Deseo"… con manos temblorosas deja las cosas como estaban y se tira en la cama cual estrella de mar, intenta descifrar los enigmas del tejado, recordar alguna canción que le guste tanto para ponerse a cantar… algo, cualquier cosa que le permita detener su viaje al pasado. Se gira sobre su costado para ponerse en posición fetal, respira profundamente un par de veces…

**-.-.-.-**

**Ca- Albert se me declaró**

**MM/SO- ¿¡Cómo Dices?!**

**Ca- Pero lo rechacé, le dije que sólo lo puedo ver como un amigo… además ¿Cómo me voy a meter con él? ¡Es el hermano de Terry! ¿No sé si me entendéis?**

**MM- ¡Por supuesto! No tienes por qué darnos explicaciones, es más que lógico, aunque es una pena que no te hayas fijado primero en Albert en vez de Terry… bueno en fin, haberte fijado en otro que no sea Terry**

**Ca- Marisol, por favor… no sigas con eso**

**MM- Está bien… como quieras… pero dime, al final ¿Cómo quedaste con Albert? **

**Ca- Pues me pidió permiso para cuidar de mí, no quiere que esa mujer me vuelva a hacer daño de alguna manera posible, me ha pedido que me vaya con él… que intente empezar de cero en otro país**

**SO- ¿Y tú qué piensas?**

**Ca- La verdad es que no sé qué pensar**

**MM- Pues yo lo veo bien**

**SO- ¡Marisol! ¿Pero qué locuras dices?**

**MM- No es ninguna locura Sofía… realmente pienso así… aquí va ser muy difícil que pueda superar la relación tan desastrosa que ha tenido con el infeliz de Grandchester si se lo va a encontrar cada dos por tres, acompañado de su mujer e hijo**

**SO- ¡Marisooool!**

**MM- ¿QUÉEE?**

**La morena le hace un gesto disimulado para hacerle ver la cara de tristeza en la rubia, las palabras habían sido duras, pero ciertas**

**MM- Candy… Candito, tómalo como una oportunidad de empezar una nueva historia… no precisamente como la "Esposa" de Albert… sino reinventándote**

**Se acerca hasta ella y la toma de las manos para brindarle calidez y ternura a sus palabras**

**MM- ¡Estarás en un país diferente! Personas que no conoces, una cultura nueva por descubrir… un lugar donde puedas olvidarte de todo lo que sufriste aquí, ya no siendo Candy… puedes ser Angese… ¡Es una oportunidad para cambiar!**

-.-.-.-

Ca- ¡Bendito Erizo de Mar! Me tenías que venir a fastidiar

.

.

.

.

Ser madre, dicen que es algo maravilloso… pero si ven el rostro de Candy se darían cuenta que no piensa de esa misma manera, ha sufrido con y por su hermana, al verla como se retuerce con cada contracción y las horas que pasan como tren… finalmente a las tres y ocho de la madrugada nace su sobrino Lesther. Estaba contenta de conocerlo, de ayudar en su cuidado.

Tras la llegada del pequeño, Candy había decidido hacer ciertos cambios –más- en su vida, por lo que fue a renovar su licencia de conducir, los certificados de estudio apostillados, otra visita a la peluquería y comprar varios recuerdos para sus amigos en Barcelona. Antes de regresar salió un par de veces con sus queridas amigas Marisol y Sofía, estás planearon una parrillada junto viejos compañeros como si se tratase del reencuentro de diez años después.

Finalmente se llegó el día de regresar a España, antes de tomar el vuelo le escribió a Neil, Pol, al Baby y Carolina… también les compartió unas cuantas fotos del pequeño. Por lo visto cada vez que regresaba de Chicago su cambio de look reivindicaba un cambio de peso en su vida. Le pidió ayuda a su amigo Llanch para buscar un local ¡Quiere montar su propio negocio!

El hombre, como tan solícito que es la acompañó a ver varios locales, uno por al Carrer de Muntaner, por Pau Claris, en Travessera de Gracia y el último en el Passeig del Comte d´Ègara, que fue el que más convenció a Candy; le aconsejó tratar con Jordi Casadeval para empezar los trámites del traspaso.

Ll- Me alegro de ver que has regresado con mucha ilusión de hacer algo más con tu vida, aparte de cambiar de look

Ca- Hehehe ¿Tan mal me queda este look?

Ll- ¡Para nada! Me alegra ver que has regresado roja cual "Ave Fénix" con un objetivo y gran ilusión

Ca- Gracias… pero creo que todo esto debes de agradecérselo al erizo de mar hehehehe

Ll- ¡Dalo por hecho!

.

.

Continuará


	35. Parte 34

**Parte 34**

**Cambiando –Huyendo– y Cerrando Ciclo.**

Cuando Pol Llanch subió al piso de Angese, encontró diez cajas listas para ser transportadas. Mientras él las iba metiendo en el ascensor su amiga revisaba que todo quedara en orden, llevaba viviendo cinco años en ese lugar, donde había hecho casi de todo y el tiempo se le ha ido volando… la verdad es que siente un sentimiento extraño en su pecho. Le gustaba ese barrio, los vecinos, participar de las actividades que organiza el ayuntamiento; además, está muy cerca de Barcelona, llegas en menos de veinte minutos ya sea que cojas metro, tren, ferrocarril o autobús.

Ahora se muda a un piso, que no tendrá las mismas vistas, a las afueras de la ciudad y en donde no conoce a nadie. Con el dinero de su herencia ha pagado el traspaso de propiedad de un pequeño local en el "Passeig del Comte d'Égara #27" en la ciudad de Terrassa. El gestor Jordi Casadeval le ha explicado el tipo de licencia que tiene el local y según lo que desee montar, las nuevas que deberá gestionar… vale, al igual que vosotros, Candy tiene los mismos signos de confusión.

Ahora vivirá en el Carrer Transversal #47 y su nueva comunidad es pequeña, solo son cinco pisos y dos vecinos por nivel; tiene cuatro habitaciones, un salón y cocina aparte, queda a kilómetro y medio de donde está el local, puede irse tanto si quiere caminando, en autobús o en bici y esa última idea le hace mucha ilusión. Después de firmar los papeles contrata a unos paletas, electricistas, lampistas, fontaneros y demás para poder darle un buen ajuste de tuercas al local… aún no sabe cómo lo va a llamar, pero por suerte ya está en contacto con los proveedores que conoció cuando estaba en "La Perla Roja". Y estructura lo que va a servir una vez haya abierto.

Después de dos meses largos y pesados, un cartel blanco con letras verdes y góticas se enciende para resaltar el nombre de la Cafetería "RENACER". Para el día de la inauguración repartió boletines por toda la ciudad, brindó una copa de cava y mini bocadillitos al que llegaba, como un anticipo de lo que estará ofreciendo. Sus amigos de la colla del Forn Lujo, los de la Xurrería, Pol, el Baby, Carolina y la conguito estuvieron presentes.

Cuando entras en la cafetería encuentras el mostrador con diversidad de bollería para desayunar o la hora de la merienda; ensaimadas, croassant normal, de chocolate y de crema, cañas de cabello de ángel, donuts, fartons, tartaletas de crema pastelera con frutas, barritas de cereales, muffins de chocolate y frutos del bosque; paninis de jamón york y atún, bocadillos vegetales con queso, jamón serrano, pollo y atún… y demás cosas que hacen la boca agua. Candy procura una mejor presentación de los productos ¿Por algo se metió a cocina no?

Luego de ver todos eso manjares está la salamandra, una tostadora, el extractor de zumo, la cafetera y la nevera con los refrescos enlatados y cacaolats, luego hay una puerta que lleva al cuarto donde está el horno industrial, los congeladores y unas neveras que utiliza como obrador para preparar las pastas antes de hornearlas. Cuando te giras ves que está de blanco la pared del costado, y en la que está frente de la barra toda cubierta de plantas, los muebles parecen que son antiguos y que han recibido una restauración, para que puedan tener una nueva vida útil en el local. Los vecinos dieron buena acogida a la cafetería y pronto se hicieron asiduos clientes, a parte de los que pasaban una corta temporada en la Mutua, algo que Candy aún no estaba por enterada, sino muy seguro que no habría montado su puesto en esa calle ni en sus más absurdos sueños.

Una vez fue aceptada en la Escuela Superior de Terrassa para sacar el "Grado de Nutrición y Dietética" tuvo la necesidad de buscar a alguien para que le ayude con el turno de tarde en la cafetería; después de entrevistar a varias personas decidió contratar a Patricia O'Brayan, una joven de cabellos castaños, con unos envidiables camanances en sus mejillas y mirada de color miel. Rápidamente hicieron buenas migas y entre las dos se coordinaban para sacar adelante el negocio.

Pa- Pero Angese ¿Cómo que vas a trabajar tú sola las fiestas navideñas?

Ca- No te preocupes Patty... si veo que no hay movimiento puedo cerrar temprano

Pa- Bueno, está bien pero al menos espero que aceptes mi invitación de comer para "San Esteban" en mi casa

Ca- ¡Eso dalo por hecho!... bueno, nos vemos que si no salgo ahora, llegaré tarde a clases

Pa- Ve con cuidado

Ca- No te canses mucho, fins demá

Le da un abrazo y dos besos antes de salir con sus cuadernos en mano, es la última semana antes de que salgan de vacaciones navideñas. Un nuevo año se estrena y como primera fiesta de enero todo mundo hace su reserva del "Roscón de Reyes", hay mucha ilusión y expectativa.

Dr.M- Buenos días me gustaría encargar un… ¿Angese? ¿Señorita Brither es usted?

Ca- ¡Doctor Martín! Usted por aquí ¡Qué sorpresa!

Ambos están sorprendidos y emocionados por este repentino reencuentro, se dan un abrazo y dos besos

Dr.M- ¡Cuánto tiempo si verte! No sabía que trabajabas por aquí

Ca- Me alegro mucho de verle doctor Martín, ya hace un año desde la última vez que compartimos… pero dígame una cosa ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?

Dr.M- Trabajo aquí cerca en el hospital, quería encargarte un roscón de reyes ya que he quedado con mi sobrina Dunia Huamaní para tomar algo con ella… por cierto hoy que lo dices, quería saber si me puedes ayudar en algo

Ca- ¡Claro que sí! Usted dígame

Y con esa sonrisa campechana el hombre le confiesa su plan maquiavélico, Candy le secunda con su sonrisa y mueve su cabeza asintiendo mientras se imagina su travesura. Ve como el doctor toma asiento cerca de la cristalera y espera a que aparezca su sobrina… media hora después aparece la joven frotándose las manos una contra la otra para producir calor mientras se queja por el frío que hace, así que se pide una bebida caliente; y cuando Angese se acerca con la taza humeante de cacaolat lleva un trozo de su famoso pastel "Tres Leches" con una vela y juntos le canta

Dr.M/Ca- ¡Cumpleaños Feliz, Cumpleaños Feliz, te deseamos Duniaaa, Cumpleaños Feliz!

Ca- Pide un deseo y sopla la vela

La morena tiene los ojos abiertos como platos, aún está sorprendida por el detalle que a duras penas le da tiempo para pedir el deseo antes de que se extinga la vela.

Du- Muchísimas gracias tío, no me lo esperaba

Dr.M- Me alegro que te haya gustado… por favor, pruébalo, dicen que es la especialidad de la casa.

Du- Sí…

La joven toma su cucharita y da el primer bocado

Du- Mmmm… delicioso

Ca- gracias… buen provecho

La rubia le acaricia el brazo antes de retirarse, saca los platos del lavavajilla y se dispone a secarlos mientras que el doctor y su sobrina charlan amenamente.

.

.

Desde entonces todos los días Martín llegaba a la cafetería y le presentó a sus amigos Owen Fabres y Queralt Pujol, también habían varias enfermeras que les encantaba el café de "Renacer." Candy agradecía que fueran sus clientes y siempre les preparaba con mucho cariño los bocadillos, aunque el más asiduo es el doctor Fabres que a veces se comporta demasiado coqueto con la rubia.

Ow- ¿Cuándo aceptarás salir conmigo Angese?

Ca- No lo sé doctor Fabres… me temo que tendrá que unirse a la cola

Ow- ¡Oh no! Por favor ¿Cuándo me llamarás por mi nombre en vez de decirme doctor?

Ca- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Seguramente seré la única que lo llama de esa manera

Ow- ¡Al contrario mon ami! Aquí todo mundo me dice "Doctor Fabres" ¡Qué aburrido! Solo mi amigo y Martin me dicen Owen… así que ya vez preciosidad, no es muy exclusivo que digamos

Ca- ¡Está bien, está bien! Te diré así, solo si dejas de insistir que tengamos una cita

Ow- ¡Awww… eso no es justo!

Ca- Hahahaha

Ow- ¡Venga ya! Prometo que esa cita no será para nada romántica aunque sea el 14 de febrero

Ca- Hahahaha lamento decepcionarte pero por mucho que quiera no puedo, me voy de viaje

Ow- ¿De verdad? No me lo puedo creer, es una injusticia

Ca- Bueno, prometo traerte un recuerdo…

Ow- Está bien, no insisto más… de momento, me tengo que ir, por lo visto hay un caso que me requiere urgentemente en el hospital

Ca- Ve con cuidado, adeu… Owen

Cuando escuchó que la rubia decía su nombre se paró en seco y se giró para verla justo en el momento que le sonríe, se despide con un ademán de su mano y sale cerrando la puerta. Candy se ríe de sus ocurrencias, pero a veces se cansa de su insistencia por salir, menos mal que en dos días viaja a Madrid para verse con su amigo Neil, llevan varios meses escribiéndose y haciendo videollamadas donde él le asegura y perjura que desea estar junto a ella.

No es que haya logrado convencerla de tal cosa, simplemente es que siente la necesidad de presentarse, hay algo que le dice que es el momento. Habían quedado que la recogería en la Estación de Atocha, pero de presto le dijo que tardaría cinco minutos, luego diez… hasta que finalmente decide ser ella quien llegue al piso. Toma un taxi y le indica la dirección.

Al llegar al sitio desciende del coche y toma su pequeña maleta, revisa el papel para corroborar el número de la porteria cuando una mujer choca con ella, parecía que había estado llorando y ni siquiera se disculpó por haberle hecho daño… pero instintivamente se gira para volver a verla cuando cae en cuenta ¡Es Jenny, la mujer con la que había estado saliendo Neil este tiempo atrás! Logra llegar a la puerta donde vive él y toca el timbre pero no recibe respuesta, por lo que saca su móvil y le llama

Ne- ¡Hello Mitxy!

Ca- Hola Neil ¿En dónde estás?

Ne- Perdona cariño, se me hizo tarde pero ya voy saliendo hacia la "Estación de Atocha"

Ca- No hace falta, estoy llamando al timbre de tu casa

Ne- ¿De verdad? Ahora voy, estoy en el coche

Ca- Vale, te veo ahora

Neil corrió al encuentro con la rubia y al toparse con ella se quedó de cuadritos, luce realmente diferente con su cambio de look, es más ¡Le encantaba! Subieron al piso y le ayudó a instalarse y cenaron juntos. A la mañana siguiente después de compartir el café él se fue a trabajar y Candy dio un largo paseo por la ciudad; conociendo las Cibeles, Plaza Mayor, La Puerta del Sol y demás lugares.

Se llegó el catorce de febrero y Angese pensó que harían algo especial, pero algo había pasado que lo tenía medio taciturno casi amargado, no terminaba de entender ¿A qué se debe ese cambio de actitud? Casi abortan el plan pero finalmente salieron, bailaron, bebieron y cuando llegaron a casa follaron, pero esta vez fue un polvo triste y deprimente, algo en ellos se había roto, algo en él se había destrozado, ya no eran los mismo y quizás nunca más lo volverían a ser.

Ca- ¿Seguro que estás bien Neil?

Ne- ¿Por qué lo dices preciosa?

Ca- Mmmm… te noto extraño – _nuestro encuentro no ha sido como siempre, hizo falta esa chispa, encender el fuego que solía consumir nuestros cuerpos… es como si lo nuestro se ha terminado… finalmente_

Ne- La verdad es que…

Un poco incómodo se incorpora del sofá y se pone la ropa interior antes de servirse una cerveza que lo anime a seguir hablando

Ne- Resulta que el día que tú llegaste… Jenny vino a decirme que está… está embarazada

Al escuchar la última palabra, Candy sintió una sensación extraña… ya no prestaba atención a lo que Neil decía pues estaba concentrada en sus propias cavilaciones.

Ca- _Después que regresó tu mujer pensé que lo nuestro se terminaría… que simplemente había sido una aventura entre los dos, lo había aceptado y no tenía problema con eso… pero luego pediste verme, necesitabas hablar con alguien y yo resulté ser la suertuda, quedaste conmigo para desahogarte porque enterarte del engaño de tu esposa te devastó… te vi llorar tal y como lo estás haciendo ahora… ante los demás era como si__ seguías teniendo tu vida "NORMAL" con tu familia, simplemente era una especie de pantomima_

_Mientras que me volví tu escape, tu refugio, tu desahogo… me tocaban las migas, estar en la sombra, a escondidas, a medias, en secreto. Duró demasiado tiempo, más del debido, aunque no sé por qué lo permití, bueno sí… creía que no merecía más, por muy bien que me sintiera al estar contigo. Pero la razón era porque aún tenía en carnes vivas las heridas de mi relación anterior por lo que me terminé haciendo más daño con nuestra extraña relación._

_Intente hacer mi vida, talvez no con la mejor persona, pero aún así volvías a aparecer tú y tu sonrisa y luego nos consolábamos con explicaciones estúpidas para nuestra atracción, suposiciones erradas de la existencia de vidas pasadas, encuentros inconclusos, facturas pendientes, que me di cuenta en algún momento de lucidez, que más estúpida era yo por estar contigo entre mis piernas, a escondidas como una cobarde. Mi razón o mi instinto, el sexto sentido o lo que sea que haya sido, no solo me hizo ver, también lo sentí, tú y yo "NUNCA ESTARÍAMOS JUNTOS"_

_Me habría gustado que en su momento hubieses tenido los huevos suficientes para luchar por lo nuestro, pero cuando debió ser preferiste irte a los Estados Unidos; y ahora que no debes quieres que esté contigo, pero esto es una absurda fantasía… no tiene razón que permanezca a tu lado solo porque te sientes solo, esta relación está destinada al fracaso ¿Por qué aferrarse a algo que me va hacer más daño? Lo siento Neil, al final nosotros nunca podremos estar juntos, lo suyo será que te suelte de una vez y para siempre._


	36. Parte 35

**Parte 35**

"**Permíteme, ahora la mala soy yo"**

Nuevamente en Terrassa, Candy se siente mejor después de sentir que no tiene ni una deuda pendiente con Neil, ese viaje le sirvió para corroborar que la decisión que había tomado era la mejor. Es fin de semana y le gusta ir al trabajo en su bicicleta, por lo que se pone unos leotardos negros, guantes y su casco; se dirige por las calles con seguridad.

Mientras que espera a que un semáforo cambie a verde una moto Naked Kawasaki Z negra y gris le tocaba la bocina para hacerle ver que estaba ahí y que tenía que hacerse a un lado, la rubia indignada por la prepotencia del tipejo que estaba detrás decidió permanecer en su posición… no tiene por qué hacerse a un lado.

La luz se pone verde y el motociclista insiste en que debe de hacerse a un lado, pero si ese va de chulo… pa chulería no le gana nadie, y continuó en su posición hasta que llegó a la calle que da a la cafetería y se hizo a un lado para amarrar su bicicleta mientras que la moto siguió de largo.

Ca- Bueno días Patty ¿Cómo estás?

Pa- Buenos días Angese

Ca- Me cambio y te echo una mano

La morena sonríe al ver a su amiga entrar corriendo al cuarto trasero y ponerse el uniforme blanco con delantal verde, luego le ayuda a servir la bebida a las mesas, preparar tostadas y hornear pan; a las dos de la tarde el movimiento disminuye y Patricia termina su turno y Candy se suele quedar hasta las cinco.

Ca- Por cierto Patito

Pa- Dime Anges

Ca- Estoy considerando contratar a alguien para los fines de semana

Pa- ¿Y eso?

Ca- Para que puedas descansar

La morena la observa un par de segundos un poco confundida

Ca- Vaaaleee… yo también me voy a turnar; contrataremos a alguien para que venga Sábados y Domingos, nos iremos rotando y así tendrás tres días de descanso… tendremos más descanso

Se corrige para parecer más convincente

Po- Suena muy bien, tú también te mereces descansar, no eres un robot

Ca- Lo sé, me lo repites hasta el cansancio

Po- Y te lo diré hasta que sea necesario

Ca- Por eso lo hago ¡Para que pares de una vez!... necesito encontrar a alguien pronto, he acordado con Carolina que la conguito pasará conmigo semana santa, ya que ella tiene que trabajar

Po -¿Tendrás a la Elly contigo?

Ca- Sí, me hace mucha ilusión, desde que se inauguró el local hace casi seis meses que no la veo

Po- ¡Estupendo! Que ganas tengo de conocer a tu famosa conguito

Termina de recoger los platos sobre la barra y cuando se va su amiga se dispone a hacer la lista de pedido del género para esa semana. Y tal como lo había comentado con su compañera contrató a Leidy Macías.

Y un viernes por la tarde el Baby acompaña a Candy para ir a Valencia en coche, esto resultó ser una pequeña gran aventura, la locura de él y los caprichos de la niña, aseguran carcajadas para todo el camino. El sábado a media mañana se encontraban en la cafetería y Patricia le regalaba un enorme chupetín de bienvenida.

Pa- Hola Angese ¿Cómo te va con la Elly?

Ca- ¡Ay, Patty! Terrible

Pa- ¿Tan mal lo llevas?

Ca- No es eso, sino que… no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien más dependa de mí, debo de prepararle comida, tener paciencia para que se lo termine todo… cuando salimos, siempre quiere de todo… no para, siempre está corriendo y haciendo travesuras

Pa- Hahahaha ¡Toda una madraza! Me alegro tanto por ti

Ca- No te burles

Pa- Hahahahah… no lo hago

Ca- Mañana iremos al Parc Vallparadis al cine ¿Te vienes con nosotras?

Pa- ¡Claro! Ahí nos vemos… por cierto, hoy vino el doctor Martín con un amigo suyo, dijo que tenía ganas de presentártelo

Ca- ¿De verdad? Solo espero que no sea otro pesao como Owen hahahaha

El miércoles Candy y Elly fueron a desayunar a la cafetería, mientras la niña disfruta de su cacaolat con tostadas, la rubia se levanta para sacar las bandejas del horno… en eso el doctor Martín se presenta en el local, saluda a todos con su particular carisma

Ca- Doctor Martín, buenos días

Dr.M- Hola Angese, ¿Cómo estás?

Ca- Aquí dando una pequeña visita

Sonríe al caballero a la vez que recoge los platos sucios sobre la barra, mientras escucha la invitación que le hace.

Dr.M- Pronto será el congreso de medicina, esta vez será en Noruega… ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Ca- Doctor Martín, ¿Está seguro? Yo no soy doctora para poder asistir

Dr.M- Es verdad, pero puedes hacer como la vez anterior cuando acompañaste a Albert

Ca- Doctor Martín esa es una propuesta muy indecente hehehe ¿Qué pensarán en su trabajo si se enteran que me está proponiendo esto?

Dr.M- Hahahaha yo solo espero que me digas que sí, la pasaremos muy bien en el congreso, como la última vez

Estaba sacando la bandeja del lavavajillas y empieza a colocar las tazas sobre la cafetera cuando se gira siente que las piernas le flaquean, un par de vasos y platos se cayeron al suelo rompiéndose estrepitosamente… Patricia y Leidy se acercan pensando que se había hecho daño, la pobre está temblando, sin vos y con las mejillas pálidas.

Dr.M- Hombre, muchacho hasta que apareces… mira, te presento a Angese… preciosa, él es mi amigo el doctor Grandchester, Terry Grandchester

Siente que la tierra la absorbe, que un imán la sujeta con fuerza al piso, un puño le ha dado de lleno en el estómago y la ha dejado sin aire; ante ella está él con su mirada azur petrificante, capaz traspasarla… lleva los cabellos cortos y viste de negro. Sin poder remediarlo, furiosa con Terry y con ella misma decide sacar su mejor lado

Ca- Já… eso no es un doctor, más bien un torturador

Dr.M- ¿Lo conoces Angese?

La rubia casi no puede disimular su cara de disgusto, más cuando hace un ligero movimiento y termina desviando la mirada

Dr.M- ¡Oh Claro! Si es el hermano de Albert, es obvio que lo conoces

Ca- Sí… antes creía que estaba en Chicago con su familia, pero el año pasado me lo encontré en la Barceloneta

Te- Cierto… y te vi el pie cuando pisaste el erizo de mar

Ca- Querrás decir "Torturaste"

El castaño suelta aire con fuerza de su nariz como clara muestra de su disgusto; Candy choca sus pulgares con fuerza innecesaria, por un segundo mira a su derredor, no sabe qué más hacer o decir, Patty le da un codazo disimulado mientras le sirve el café cortado al doctor Martín.

Ca- Bueno, pide lo que quieras, invita la casa… espero que lo disfruten, si me disculpan me tengo que ir… nos vemos otro día

Dr.M- Gracias. Hasta luego preciosa

Candy sale de la barra, toma su bolso y su abrigo

Ca- Elly cariño, nos vamos

Y como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero, la conguito saltó de su lugar y corrió para tomarse de la mano de Candy, da un último adiós antes de dejar a Terry y el doctor Martín tomando su café en la barra. Ella tenía ganas de gritar, saltar, dar patadas y quién sabe qué más. Había dejado el confort de su piso en la avenida Fabregada y su trabajo en la Xurrería por temor de encontrarse con él, y resulta que se había ido justo al lado donde trabaja

Ca- _De todos los lugares y me tuve que venir a la misma ciudad, la misma calle y conociendo al mismo doctor… mejor me hubiese valido cambiar de comarca o de país_.

Quiso ignorar que ese hombre había reaparecido en su vida y que lo tenía tan cerca mientras se encargaba de la conguito. El viernes habían quedado de pasar con Pol y el Baby el día juntos mientras se hace la hora de ir a recoger a Carolina a la Estació de Sants.

Ll- Angese, me alegra ver que te está marchando bien en el negocio

Ca- Gracias Pol

BB- Mi amoooor, me encanta este lugar y por lo que me ha dicho Pol está muy cerca de un hospital, de seguro vienen unos doctores súper buenorros a tomarse un café

Ca- Hahahaha nada más cruzar la calle está el dichoso hospital

Pa- Candy ¿Y dónde piensas llevar a tu amiga a comer?

Ca- Pues hoy cenaremos en Barcelona, pero mañana iremos al Taska ¿Te quieres venir con nosotros Patty?

BB- ¡Oh sí mamy! Vente con nosotros, aprovecha que tu jefa invita

Pa- Hahahaha siendo así, con gusto les acompaño

Ríen ante las caras de picardía del Baby, pareciera que está tramando una maldad… en eso recibe una llamada de Carolina por lo que se aleja del grupo para contestar… justo en ese momento hace acto de presencia la persona que menos le apetecía ver a Candy

Te- Buenas tardes

Patty, Pol, Angese y Elly se giran para ver al recién llegado, aunque en un principio tenía un aire sereno, de presto lo cambió a uno de gárgola cuando reconoce a cada uno de los presentes

Pa- Buenas noches, ¿Qué deseas?

Te- Té con limón por favor

Pa- Enseguida se lo sirvo

Se hace el silencio, nadie se atreve a decir nada, el castaño se queda en la barra esperando su bebida… repiquetea sus dedos uno tras otro sobre la superficie haciendo que la tensión aumente

Ca- Pol, podrías ir a por el coche… se ha llegado la hora de irnos

Ll- Claro… Elly ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

La niña observa un segundo a Candy para ver si le permite salir, ella asiente con la cabeza y salta del taburete, Pol le extiende la mano y la pequeña la toma. Patty deja la tetera y una taza frente de Terry y le da la espalda, le da en la nariz que ese hombre quiere decirle algo a Candy.

Te- Nunca me hubiese imaginado que saldrías con un hombre como ese

Ca- ¡¿Perdón?!

Desafío de miradas

Te- Es curioso que ahora te gusten los hombres rubios, altos y delgados

Candy siente que el nervio de su ceja izquierda está sin control, que poco le falta para lanzar llama por sus ojos, quisiera poder tener un látigo para darle con él y no como un juego erótico precisamente.

Ca- ¡¿A ti quién te ha dicho que me puedan gustar los hombres así?! ¿Qué vas a saber tú de lo que me puede o no gustar?

Te- Entonces ¿No estás saliendo con ese rarito el de la playa?

Ca- No te estoy admitiendo ni negando nada

Te- ¿Me estás diciendo que no sales con ese chico o que eso no es un chico?

Ca- Ahhhsss

Te- Entonces ¿Es hermafrodita? Hahahaha de ser así, él no te necesita

Ca- ¿Te estás burlando? Tú, Terreuce Granchester ¿Me criticas mis gustos con respecto a los hombres con los que pueda salir?

Te- ¿Acaso hay otra Candy en este lugar?

Ca- ¿Pero quién cojones te has creído que eres? Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mis gustos maneras y aficiones. Ya no soy la misma niña tierna, amorosa, ingenua e ignorante que le viste la cara hace más de cinco años, la que te amó ciegamente, la que se entregó a ti sin reservas y la despreciaste como si fuera cualquier porquería- _¿Por qué me cela? ¿Por qué ahora? Después de tanto tiempo…_

Te- Si tanto te altera es porque algo escondes

Ca- ¡Asssh!

Gira la cabeza como si fuese prima de la niña del exorcista y las ganas de estrangularlo van en aumento

Ca- ¡Yo no escondo nada chaval! Simplemente que ya no soy la misma… no tienes ni idea, si lo hago con cinco o me meto con cero, si utilizo juguetitos o soy yo la del juego… si me pueden gustar los hombres como Pol o un negrito africano…

Cuando escuchaba su reproche no pudo evitar sentir en un principio culpa pero luego los celos volvieron a él cuando insinuó que puede estar saliendo con una persona de color, e inmediatamente un brillo cruzó su mirada al recordar a la niña. Patricia se había quedado agazapada todo ese tiempo en que se hicieron los reproches, y con cada palabra se le fue aclarando quién era ese tipo, por lo que decidió que ya no podía permanecer en silencio.

Pa- ¡Basta Angese! Solamente que le baste con saber, señor Grandchester, que mi querida Angese no está sola

Te- Lo siento… creo que lo mejor será que me retiré

Saca un billete de cinco euros, lo deja frente de sí y se marcha del local. Candy tiene las mejillas encendidas, puños apretados y ojos de basilisco, si alguien se merece una hostia, ese es Terry Grandchester.

Ca- _Ahora… ahora nos volvemos a reencontrar después de cinco años… ha pasado tanto desde ese día… y si no quiero volver a sufrir será mejor que me aleje de ti._

Pa- Angese… ¿Te sientes bien?

Ca- Sí, gracias por intervenir… y perdona que… por todo, lo siento

Pa- Tranquila, te entiendo perfectamente… pero no pienses más en eso y vete que ya llegó Pol por ti

Ca- Gracias

Le da un abrazo, de oso, de esos que te unen las piezas del corazón que parecían desmoronarse, necesita recuperar el control y volver a ponerse la máscara.

Ca- Nos vemos mañana Patty, no te canses

Pa- Olvídate de todo y pásalo bien

Ca- Sí… te lo prometo

.

.

Continuará.


	37. Parte 36

**Parte 36**

**Mirada de Fuego.**

Ca- _Se supone que ese había salido de mi vida hace varios millones de años luz… ¿Por qué viene?... ¿No se supone que se mantendría lejos de mí?_

Candy vuelve a poner la vista sobre el albarán que tiene en sus manos fingiendo que lo está revisando detenidamente, justo en el momento que Terry posa sus ojos en ella quien está en el paso de la barra, a escaso medio metro de distancia.

Ca- _Se supone que soy inmune… que su sola odiosa presencia… o su mirada de becerro… de gárgola… de Gremlin… de guerrero griego… ahsss Candy paaaraa ¡No puedes fantasear con ese tonto!_

Suspiró exasperada y con la punta de su bolígrafo se da golpecitos en la frente con intención de drenar toda esa tención… no han vuelto a cruzar palabra alguna desde aquel viernes que le preguntó ¿Qué hace con un tipo como Llanch? Ese fin de semana intentó olvidarse de él y disfrutar la compañía de sus amigos. Pero el lunes se apareció en la cafetería en compañía del doctor Martín, Owen y Queralt, y desde entonces viene al menos una vez al día.

El amigo de Terry se comporta como siempre, intentando conseguir una cita con Candy; Queralt la que antes siempre era amable y sonriente con ella, ahora es toda fría y distante; y Martín… ¿Qué se puede decir de un viejito pícaro? Incluso para él no pasa desapercibido el silencioso interés que muestra el doctor Granchester por la pelirroja señorita Brither… si no es porque le da lástima la señorita Pujol quien siempre ha demostrado abiertamente su interés por el castaño.

Ca- Bueno, me voy que he quedado con Jordi… cualquier cosa me avisas Patty, por favor… nos vemos mañana

Pa- Hasta mañana linda

Patty ve como Candy cierra la carpeta con los documentos que debe de entregar al gestor, le da un abrazo, dos besos de despedida y se marcha sin dirigirle la palabra al doctorcito; sigue secando los vasos que han salido del lavavajillas y corrobora como en ningún momento Terry dejó de observar cada movimiento de ella hasta que la perdió de vista… sin poder evitarlo da un manotazo frente de él para llamar su atención.

Pa- ¡Deja de mirarla!

Te- ¿Perdona?

Pa- Nada de perdona ¡Olvídate de Angese! Ella nunca te hará caso

Levanta una ceja, le sorprende la intromisión de la joven y más la confianza con que lo trata

Te- ¿Qué te tiene tan segura?

Pa- No eres su tipo

Te- ¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo es su tipo?

Pa- Ahss… ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? Metro setenta, cabellera sedosa, con lentes, curvas pronunciadas, con buena pechonalidad…

Dice a la vez que con sus manos simula la silueta cerca de su pecho, haciendo que con esto Terry frunciera el ceño confundido, un poco más

Te- ¿Perdona?

Pa- Ahsss ¡Mira que eres cortito!...

Menea la cabeza de un lado a otro de manera negativa mientras suelta aire de sus pulmones un poco exasperadita con ese hombre

Pa- ¡El tipo de Angese soy yo!

Te- ¡¿Quéee?!

Pa- Ella es mi chica ¿Vale? Así que por respeto a mí, te sugiero que la dejes en paz

Había que recoger la quijada del hombre con una pala, sus ojos se abren en su totalidad cuando sus neuronas procesaron lo que le acababa de decir la morena frente a él

Te- ¿Tú y Candy están… están…?

Pa- ¿Qué pasa? A parte de torpe ¿Eres homofóbico o qué? Angese es mi pareja y no me gusta la forma en que la miras ¿Pensabas que nunca me daría cuenta de cuánto te atrae?

Terry ha perdido los colores, levanta sus manos en señal de rendición, lo que menos quiere es que crea que siente aberración por su tipo de preferencia sexual… bueno, es que aún no sabe lo que siente en realidad con respecto a ese tema.

Te- Perdona, no es mi intención ofenderte… la verdad es que respeto sea cual sea tu inclinación sexual

Patricia sonríe en sus adentros por haber logrado intimidar al hombre delante de sí, está a punto de aclararle la situación cuando llega un cliente y debe atenderlo, por lo que cuando vino a ver Terry ya se había marchado.

**-.-.-**

Es sábado, le toca trabajar ese fin de semana con Leidy, debe ir temprano a la cafetería para abrir, como es fin de semana deja en su armario los vestidos y tacones para ir al trabajo en su bicicleta, se pone unos un chándal gris, sudadera roja, guantes y su casco; se dirige por las calles con la seguridad que brinda el haber hecho el recorrido cientos de veces.

Mientras espera a que el semáforo de la calle del Nord cambie para poder tomar a la izquierda por la calle Garcia Humet, nuevamente una motocicleta Naked Kawasaki Z negra y gris, le tocaba la bocina para hacerle ver que estaba ahí y que tenía que hacerse a un lado, Candy se molesta porque el tipejo que estaba detrás insiste en que él tiene preferencia, como si fuese dueño de la calzada… tal como hizo la vez anterior decidió permanecer en su posición… no tiene por qué hacerse a un lado. Y continuó así hasta que llegó a la calle que da a la cafetería y se hizo a un lado para amarrar su bicicleta, pero esta vez la moto siguió tras ella.

Mientras se inclina para enredar la cadena entre la estructura metálica y el arbusto, el desconocido se estaciona cerca suyo; después de cerrar el candado desabrocha el seguro de su casco y se lo quita a la vez que sacude su melena al aire, los rayos del sol hacen parecer como si desprendiera llamas, el hombre de negro permanece inmóvil ¿Quizás observando la escena? Un poco incómoda se acerca hasta la persiana del local y busca las llaves en su pequeña mochila mientras toma agua.

Escucha el crujido que hace el cuero cuando roza entre sí en el momento que ese extraño desciende de su moto, da un par de pasos y se quita el casco. Al reconocer el rostro del individuo casi se ahoga con el trago, tose un poco para poder respirar con normalidad. Se limpia con el dorso de su mano la boca justo en el momento que la saludan.

Te- Buenos días

Ca- Buenos días

Desvía la mirada al mando en su mano y se inclina para quitar llave… puede sentir claramente el peso de esa mirada azur delinear cada curva de su cuerpo mientras está de cuclillas; evita mirarlo… mentiráaaas… sus ojos se desvían y de refilón observa que tiene apoyado el casco en su cadera mientras que con su diestra gira las llaves de la moto.

Ca- _Por favor que no se le ocurra decir alguna burrada… aaahhhsss… ¿Por qué no deja de mirarme?... ¿Qué hace ahí plantado?..._

Se levanta… presiona el botón y el típico sonido de un motor encenderse crea estruendo sobre la estructura metálica que se está recogiendo en su rodillo… este sube parsimoniosamente lento… muy lento… demasiado lento para el gusto de Candy quien desea esconderse en el local ¡Ya!

Ca- _Puedo sentir claramente sus ojos sobre mí… ¿A caso está esperando que le diga algo o a alguien?_

Te- ehhh… ¿Hoy te toca trabajar?

Ca- Sí

Te- Hoy luces diferente…

Candy se choca ante ese comentario sin sentido por lo que finalmente termina girando su rostro para verlo, con lo mucho que se había esforzado por no hacerlo

Ca- ¿Diferente?

Te- Muy deportiva, más masculina sin tanto glamour…

Ca- ¡_Ahhh!… se refiere a eso _

Da un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y levanta la vista para ver ¿Por dónde va la persiana que no termina de subir?

Te- … y con gustos diferentes

Ca- ¿Gustos diferentes?

Te- Sí… ya no son los hombres… me has sorprendido

Candy lo vuelve a mirar y esta vez le es imposible disimular su cara de desconcierto total

Ca- _¿Pero qué le pasa a este tío? _\- ¿De qué hablas?

Te- Oh perdona, no sabía que lo querías llevar en secreto… tu decepción por los hombre y tu nuevo interés por…

Ca- ¿Mi decepción por los hombres? Hahahaha realmente estás mal de la sesera, ese casco tuyo tiene alguna fuga y tu cerebro se ha oxigenado demasiado que ya no sabes lo que dices…

Te- Hehehehe ¿En serio crees eso?

Ca- No tengo necesidad de llevar nada a escondidas, soy una mujer muy liberal

Te- Sí… ya me di cuenta de eso

Ca- Tú no sabes nada, ya te dije que no soy la que tú conocías en Chicago… ya no soy esa que sufría y extrañaba tus besos y caricias… mi cuerpo ya no te desea ni te necesita

Te- ¿Estás segura?

El castaño da un par de pasos, entorna un poco los ojos, quienes recuerdan los días pasados cuando ella estaba frente a él desnuda y su ser temblaba por sentirlo.

Ca- Por supuesto… ahora conozco mi cuerpo, lo que desea, y como le gusta, lo cual difiere mucho a la experiencia sexual contigo

Te- ¿Fui una experiencia para ti?

Su cuerpo le arrincona contra la puerta, el olor a cuero de su chompa se cuela rápidamente por sus fosas… levanta su mano para empujarlo y que le respete su espacio personal, pero el castaño no cede, más bien lleva su diestras para retener ese roce… Candy teme ante ese tacto repentino

Ca- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué te pensabas, que nunca estaría con otro hombre en mi vida? –_Siento claramente el calor de su palma sobre la mía… con su tacto siento que me derrito, mi rostro me arde por el bochorno… ¡Santo cielos Candy, por favor espabila! No te puedes dejar seducir de esta manera_– Pues déjame decirte que te equivocas, incluso hasta podría darte unos consejos con ciertos juguetitos sexuales, ciertas posturas, incluso recomendarte otros lugares que no son la cama precisamente para hacerlo… disfrutar tu solo, con uno o dos o la vida de los swinger o…

Te- Incluso preferir estar con una mujer en vez de un hombre

Sus mejillas se han encendido más con esa conversación, su cuerpo es presionado con el de él como si quisiera pegarla a la puerta, desvía sus ojos a los labios de ella que titubean nerviosos alguna respuesta que parece inaudible a sus oídos

Ca- _Mi piel arde por sentirlo completamente sin esas ropas gruesas que nos dividen_

Candy mueve su boca para decir algo pero la voz que se oyó no era la de ella

QP- ¡Terry!

El castaño gira su rostro en dirección de donde escuchó que lo llamaban, Candy imito su gesto y para su sorpresa ella estaba ahí…

Ca- _¡Ostras!… ¿Desde cuándo nos estará viendo esa mujer? _

QP- Terry ¿Me estabas esperado?

Te- Buenos días Queralt

QP- Venga Terry, que se nos hace tarde

La doctora se acerca con una agradable sonrisa para el castaño ignorando por completo a Candy, lo tomó de su brazo como si él se lo hubiese ofrecido… para luego tirar de éste y caminar en dirección al hospital; Candy siente como si le arrancaran "la pegatina de Terry" de su piel cuando se separa de ella y cierta sensación de vacío la sacudió… se da un par de palmaditas en el rostro para que el efecto Grandchester se le pasara y se gira para terminar de abrir el local.

El domingo a media mañana estaban ahí como parte de su rutina los doctores, Candy se mordía el labio porque no quería atenderlos, mejor dicho ¡No quería dirigirle la palabra a Terry! Pero Leidy está haciendo unos bocadillos y a ella no le queda más remedio que acercarse a la mesa y tomar nota.

Ca- Buenos días ¿Qué les servimos?

Dr.M- Buenos días Angese. Yo voy a querer lo mismo de siempre

Ca- Lo siento mucho doctor Martín pero la tortilla de patata se me ha terminado, tengo de calabacín si gusta

Dr.M- Está bien, igualmente está buena… todo lo que tú haces está bueno

Ca- Hehehe gracias

La rubia sonríe nerviosa por el cumplido, Queralt siente repulsión y termina mirando para otro lado, sin embargo Terry solo endurece su mirada… parece que está pensando

Ca- _Como me siga viendo así, de seguro va a explotar por dentro, ¡Dooooos! ¿Por qué me castigas con este tormento? _\- ¿Y usted qué va a pedir?

Te- Una torrada de escalibada con anchoas y una copa de vino

Ca- Muy bien… y Quer… la señorita

Se corrigió inmediatamente… había preferido evitar las confianzas con esa mujer desde que siente su claro desprecio, además ella no le ha repetido que la vuelva a tutear

QP- Yo quiero mi torrada de pimiento escalibado con queso de cabra… pero esta vez no te olvides de ponerle ajo, que la última vez no llevaba

Ca- Entendido… pierda cuidado… muy bien, enseguida les traigo la bebida

Te- Gracias

Candy hace un leve asentimiento de cabeza y se retira, cuando escucha la voz de esa mujer… por lo visto rezongando

QP- Todavía no entiendo ¿Por qué siempre terminamos en este lugar? Hay más bares donde podemos almorzar y mejores cosas

La indignación se instaló en las fibras de Candy… suficiente tenía con hacer que no es consciente del desprecio que tiene Queralt para con ella, como para tolerar que ofenda su local

Ca- _Si tanto te molesta ¡Estás en todo tu derecho de irte! La puerta es grande y nadie te detiene_

Con malos modos pone en marcha la cafetera, saca el tupper de la escalibada y toma dos rebanadas del pan de Pagés, como venganza personal toma del ajo tres dientes, los más grandes… los pela y utiliza el rallados para deshacerlo, luego lo unta en una de las rebanadas ¡Hasta la última gota!

Ca- _Si querías ajo ¡Toma ajo! Te voy a poner ajo hasta que te salga por las orejas… hasta que te salga por los poros y la gente se te aleje por apestosa… ¡Hasta Drácula tendrá que usar mascarilla para saludarte!... so guarra _

No satisfecha aún con la cantidad, decide tomar otro y lo corta lo más fino que puede y lo esparce por todo el pan antes de poner el chorrito de aceite, el queso de cabra y por último el pimiento rojo horneado

Ca- _¡Aasshh, este olor es asqueroso! No puedo más con él… tengo hasta el estómago tan revuelto que siento que mis entrañas se volverán en extrañas_ \- Leidy, lleva dos copas de vino y una clara a la mesa de los doctores por favor

Le solicita a su compañera mientras coloca el pan en el mini horno cerca de la cafetera para que vayan tostando, después toma una barra de baguette: la parte por la mitad y luego abre una de ellas para untarle tomate, el chorrito de aceite de oliva y colocar los trocitos de la tortilla de calabacín. Cuando termina de montarlo lo corta por la mitad y lo pone en el hornito junto a las tostadas para que se caliente un poco.

Demás está decir que el olor del ajo inundó todo el local, disimuladamente Candy le pide a su compañera que ábrala puerta para que se ventile un poco. Cuando los platos están listos ella misma los lleva hasta la mesa, deseando poder disimular su sonrisa de maldad; Terry la vio y levanta una ceja preguntándose

Te- _¿Qué habrá hecho esta mujer? Conozco esa sonrisa suya_

Ca- Muy bien, aquí tienen… que les aproveche

Te- Gracias

Candy los deja para que disfruten su pedido, camina despacio fingiendo recoger el plato de otra mesa cuando Queralt se lleva un bocado a la boca

QP- ¡Bluachj cuagg cuagg! Esto está asqueroso, sabe demasiado a ajo

Te- ¿De qué te quejas? Si fuiste muy insistente con que pusiera ajo, ella te ha complacido, ahora te lo comes

Candy contiene las ganas de soltar una sonora carcajada… por lo que sale del local para disimular.


	38. Parte 37

**Nota: Antes de leer este capítulo puedes leer -si quieres- el FIC OVA DE TERRY, pero si quieres dejarlo para el final, tampoco pasa nada. Para quién ya lo ha hecho, quiero advertir que las escenas que se relatan al final, serán desglosadas y desarrolladas en en este fic. Por lo que sabéis el final... pero aún hay cosas que faltan por desvelar. Sin más os dejo con el capítulo tan espera, perdonad la tardanza... prometo que os brindaré material que os haga sentir de todo. Bsos miles, Cherry.**

Parte 37.

La Indiscreción del Baby.

Esa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se debía a la travesura, no, a la maldad que había hecho… cierta satisfacción personal había en sí, porque sabía que la torrada de Queralt llevaba suficiente ajo hasta crear un paté y también por la forma en como le había hablado Terry tan frívolo, tan él.

Ca- _¿A mí qué me importa cómo trate Terry a Queralt? Como si quiere consolarla dándole un beso, lo que sí no me parece es que esa gilipollas venga y se queje de mi local… es muy libre de ir donde le ronque la gana… para mí, mejor, así no le veo su cara de perro "Saluki" estreñido hahaha_

Se ríe Angese en sus adentros por hacer la comparación de una hermosa raza con una doctora tan amargada. También se reprende por dejarse llevar, no es correcto lo que ha hecho, pero aparte de oírla quejarse y de estar siempre al lado del castaño, la enerva. No es por el simple hecho que horas antes lo haya arrastrado con ella para ir al hospital cuando sintió que estuvo a punto de besarla, por eso y más que nunca, pensaba que debía buscar la manera de mantener las distancias con Terry.

Minutos después aparece Owen Fabres en el local y se queda en la barra para hablar con Angese, el castaño se da cuenta y su ceño se frunce notoriamente al oír la sonrisa de la joven. Martín y Queralt se dan cuenta del cambio repentino de Terry… en fin, le cuesta creer que a Candy le gusten las mujeres y de solo pensar que su amigo la quiere cortejar le molesta, piensa que a lo mejor deba avisar a Owen sobre la relación que hay entre ella y Patty.

OW- Entonces preciosa ¿Cuándo salimos a tomar algo?

Ca- ¿Es que no te cansas de insistir?

OW- En lo absoluto ¡Algún día tendrás que aceptar!

Ca- Hahaha… no entiendo por qué crees que yo caeré con cualquier treta doctor Fabres

OW- Bueno, con intentar no pierdo nada

Ca- Hahaha qué seguro estás de ti mismo hahaha

Ambos sonríen cuando en ese momento se acerca Terry hasta donde su amigo y le da una palmada sonora en la espalda y entre dientes le saluda, deja un billete azul de veinte euros mientras espera que le den su cambio

OW - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan serio en un día tan precioso?

Te- Será porque yo no me gasto tú mismo sentido del humor ¿Ya terminaste? Venga, que hay que ir a trabajar

OW- Tranquilo, yo me quedo un poco más

El castaño al oírle su excusa tuerce sus ojos por el disgusto, por lo visto… o no quiere entender que quiere llevarlo con él, o simplemente Owen pasa de él.

Te- Como quieras

Otra palmada en la espalda y se marcha. Queralt decide seguirlo, había visto cómo Terry había fingido que recibía un mensaje pidiéndole que regresara al hospital, se fue a pagar la consumición y dejó el local olvidándose completamente de ella y de Martín.

Cuando por fin Candy termina de trabajar, se va con sus amigos Pol y el Baby a cenar mientras que intenta dejar de pensar en él. En el transcurso de la semana, procuraba mantener la distancia, comportarse profesionalmente cada vez que Terry, Martín, Queralt y Owen llegaban a consumir algo al local. Además, con su horario tan cronometrado, pocas ganas tenía de hacer nada más. Llegaba por las mañanas y abría la cafetería Renacer, luego a las doce marchaba a clases, en las noches de vez en cuando iba al gimnasio si es que no tenía que hacer su pastel "Tres Leches", las tortillas de patatas, calabacín, ajos tiernos o de berenjena.

.

.

.

.

El siguiente fin de semana le corresponde estar a Patty, pero se presenta ya que su amigo ha llegado a visitarla… bueno, a ver a los hombres buen mozos que puedan entrar al local. Cuando ve al Baby la saluda muy efusivamente con besos y achuchones.

Charlan amenamente de todo y nada, hasta que el Baby le pide un favor, el cual a Candy le pareció de lo más descabellado y no tenía intenciones de complacer, él estaba ruega que ruega, Patty se ríe por la insistencia con la que suplica mientras que la pelirroja rueda sus ojos en señal de agobio, en tanto que su amigo la está sacudiendo… tirando de su brazo para un lado y para el otro; Candy está cansada de decir que "No" pero tal parece que el Baby no le convence esa respuesta.

BB- Venga mamy, no te hagas de rogar ¡Yo sé que tú quieres acompañarme!

Ca- Te estoy diciendo que "No"… ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo en una fiesta de Gay's? yo no pinto nada ahí

BB- Con mucha más razón cari, estoy seguro que la pasarás bien

Ca- Tú solo quieres que te acompañe para que tu ex no te vea sola, pero como se hagan un guiño y dos palabritas, te olvidarás de mí

BB- ¡Te lo prometo que no!

El caballero hace una cruz en su pecho y luego une sus manos como súplica e insiste, Patty sonríe ante la situación tan graciosa, en ese momento entran en el local Terry en compañía de Owen y Queralt, observando la escena curiosos, más el castaño.

BB- Vamos mi amor, te prometo que la pasaremos bien, y si no es así ¡Me corto uno de mis tres brazos!

Ca- Si lo fueses a hacer de verdad no lo pensaría tanto

BB- Mamy, soy capaz de hacer lo que sea ¡Pídeme lo que quieras!

Ca- Hahaha… eso ya me gusta más… está bien, siendo así acepto

BB- Awww…. ¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!

Dio un salto de alegría y luego abrazó con fuerza a la pelirroja para después dejarle miles de besos en su mejía… Terry carraspea para hacer notar que están ahí, la pareja se hace a un lado para darles espacio a que pidan su consumición; el Baby hecho una mirada detenidamente a cada uno y cuando los doctores se dieron la vuelta para ir a una mesa, este se relame por las generosas vistas.

Candy pasa olímpicamente de ellos, a decir verdad, por lo que sigue bebiendo su refresco cuando su amigo le dice descaradamente:

BB- ¡Ay heeeeeerrmanaaa, pero esos tíos están para comérselos!

Ca- Ppprrrr…

La pelirroja termina expulsando su trago pringando toda la barra, el Baby se gira sorprendido por su reacción y no puede evitar reírse, Candy siente que los colores se le suben al rostro, más de uno la está observando

BB- ¡Los conoces verdad, guarra! ¿¡Y no me los quieres presentar!? ¡Qué pecaaaaadoo!

Ca- Sshhh… ¿Te quieres callar?

BB- Hahahaha pero mi amor, si esos pollitos están preciosos ¿Cuál es tu miedo?

Ante esa pregunta Candy desea estrangular a su amigo, no es muy discreto que se diga y los doctores, es decir Terry los observa con una mirada gélida, que hace aumentar el disgusto de la joven

Ca- No es miedo… simplemente no me interesan

BB- Hahaha no me lo creo… ¡Mi amor, si no lo hace tú, lo hago yo! La lechita de esos hombres ¡Es puro colágeno!

Ca- Sshhh ¿Puedes bajar la voz? Te van a oír… será mejor que nos marchemos, que te veo venir y te irás a sentar a su mesa

Le dice mientras tira de su mano para sacarlo del local, mientras que este no disimula su interés por esa mesa

BB- ¡Ay qué pecado! Yo con este cuerpazo y no me dejas conocer a esos bombones

Ca- ¡Tú no querías que te acompañara a una fiesta? ¡Pues arreando! Que pa' luego es tarde

BB- Vale, vale mi amooor, pero de esta no te libras… quiero que me presentes a esos pollitos

Ca- No pierdas el tiempo, ninguno de ellos tiene tus mismos gustos… puedes terminar en un lío ¡Olvídate de ellos!

BB- ¡Ay, qué pecado! Tanta carne y uno aquí con hambre

A regañadientes terminan alejándose del lugar, Candy va a cambiarse para asistir a una despedida de soltero. No puede negar que se la pasa bien con su amigo, y aunque es la primera vez que va a una fiesta como tal, es mejor que tener que aguantar la mirada intensa de Terry sobre ella.

Grandchester por su lado se había quedado sorprendido, confuso, extrañado y quién sabe qué cosas más; las miradas indiscretas de ese hombre lo perturbaron, no entendía como Patricia dejaba que abrazara frente de sus narices a Candy ¡Y a él le prohíbe que la vea! Y se supone que es su pareja.

Te- _Se supone que ella es lesbiana… a no ser… _

_**Ca –Tú no tienes idea de lo que me gusta o me deja de gustar**_

Recordó las palabras que le dijera ella

Te- _¿Le gusta las dos cosas?... sencillamente me tiene confundido… ¿Cómo eres ahora en realidad Candy?_

Patricia les observa desde la distancia temiendo que en cualquier momento el castaño se acerque para decirle algo o preguntar sobre Candy y la reacción tan desmesurada del amigo especial, pero no fue así…

Queralt por su parte tenía las mismas preguntas en su cabeza, quería saber quién es esa mujer que tiene tan cautivado a Terry, está tan pendiente de lo que hace y deja de hacer, ignorando por completo sus atenciones. Aunque por lo visto Angese se hace la indiferente, logrando con eso que él esté cada vez más pendiente de sus actos, y siente en su interior la imperiosa necesidad de buscar la manera de alejarlos o que ya no haya tanto interés por la pelirroja.

QP- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a la feria?... ¿Terry?... ¡Terry, te estoy hablando!

Te- ¿Ah? Perdona ¿Qué me decías?

QP- Te preguntaba si vienes a la feria este viernes ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿En Angese?

Te- Eso, a ti no te importa

QP- Terry…

Te- Perdona, no quise ser brusco… eehh… la verdad no tengo ganas de ir, lo siento, será la próxima

QP- Desde que apareció esa mujer ya no te interesa salir ni quedar conmigo ¿Qué te pasa Terry? ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

Te- Ella no tiene nada que ver, simplemente no me apetece… hasta luego

Sin dejarla decir nada más el castaño se aleja de ella, desea estar solo para carcomerse con sus pensamientos e imaginaciones, en fin, torturándose mientras cree que Candy está en los brazos de otro hombre o mujer.

.

.

.

.

Candy llegó a su casa y buscó algo más adecuado para la fiesta. Hacía mucho que no salía de esa manera; se puso unos tejanos negros, una blusa blanca con su americana roja, muy básico pero ideal para ir a cenar y luego a tomar unas copas. Luego van en el coche de su amigo hasta la avenida del Tibidabo, al restaurante "Mirabé". Un lugar simplemente elegante, con unas terrazas que tiene las mejores vistas panorámicas de la ciudad. Degustaron de un vermut y varios aperitivos mientras iban llegando los demás invitados.

Candy estaba embobada viendo las luces de la ciudad y de vez en cuando saludaba a los chicos que el Baby le presentaba… luego fue envuelta por el ambiente de risas y bromas mientras disfrutaban de un "Timbal de Verduras amb salsa de Curry" unas "Tablas de Queso y Jamón de Bellota" supremo para acompañar al Rioja. Y sin duda alguna, el plato delicioso fue "El Arroz caldoso con Bogavante" todo muy bueno, no se puede discutir la calidad.

Después de haberse dado semejante banquete, todos estaban deseosos por ir a bailar por lo que se conducen hasta llegar cerca de "Plaça Universitat" para ir a la discoteca "Arenas". Cuando Candy reconoció las calles, inmediatamente vinieron sus recuerdos de las veces que pasó por ese lugar en compañía de Anthony, sin poder evitarlo se entristeció le dolía él, sus recuerdos, su engaño y el haber sido tan inmensamente estúpida y no haberse percatado que él estaba casado. Se dio un par de bofetadas imaginarias y se dijo que no podía venirse abajo ahora

Ca- _Al final, es él quién pierde más_

Y con esas palabras se obligó a disfrutar de su libertad, de esta oportunidad. Puede salir adelante, seguir con su vida y olvidarse de otro fracaso más con los hombres. El Baby para hacer reír es lo mejor, el lugar tiene las paredes rosadas y la música electrónica sonaba por todo lo alto, con cubata en mano, brinda por Raúl, quién está a punto de casarse. Bailaron un par de canciones y realmente Candy se lo estaba pasando bien… hasta que se dio cuenta que su amiga se fue al cuarto oscuro con un chico, mejor dicho, con su ex, por lo fue hasta la barra y se pidió otra bebida.

Ca- _¡Ay, Baby! Tú no perdonas cacho… sin vergüenza, me has dejado sola con tus amigos… esta sin duda me las cobro ¡Ya verás!_

.

Continuará


	39. Parte 38

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, con la música por todo lo alto en la discoteca Arenas, Candy baila con uno que otro de los chicos que formaban el grupo de despedida, incluso coreaba a todo pulmón "I Want to Break Free" de Queen. Mientras que ellos se desmelenaban.

Finalmente aparece el Baby con una carita más que de felicidad y casi dando saltitos por el gusto

Ca- Mírate nada más ¡Traidor! Ya sabía yo, que si te hacía ojitos Jimmy caías redondo, ¡Fijo!

BB- Hahahaha ¡Ay heeeermana, es que mi Jimmy está pà comérselo!

Ca- Hahahaha ¿Por qué será?

BB- Mamy, menudo pecado habría sido haber dejado pasar ese cueeerpazo

Afirma con convicción mientras que con su mentón señala al susodicho, vestido con unos tejanos que resaltaban esas piernas atléticas y trasero para nada despreciable; Candy sonríe y no puede evitar pensar "Qué desperdicio de hombre"

Ca- ¡Ay, Baby! Te odio ¿Cómo puedes estarte comiendo tú un pollito y yo sin nadie? Y de paso me traes a una fiesta Gay's ¿Cómo pretendes que ligue con alguien? ¡Eres una mala pécora!

BB- Hahahaha ¡Ay qué pecado heeeermana! Prometo que te ayudaré a buscar un pollito pa' ti

Ca- ¡Salud por eso!

Le secunda mientras levanta su copa y sonríe por las exageraciones de su amigo

BB- ¿Qué te parecen los doctorcitos de esta tarde?

Ca- Pprrr

Candy escupe el trago ante esa pregunta, el Baby se ríe e intuye que hay algo más

BB- ¿Qué pasa mi amooor? Esos pollitos no están muy buenos

Ca- ¡Ni hablar! Olvídate de esos

BB- Hahahahaha ¿Por qué me da la impresión que ahí hay algo?

Ca- Para nada… alucinaciones tuyas

Comenta la pelirroja pestañeando un par de veces mientras desvía la mirada, su amigo que conoce sus gestos se parte la caja de la risa

BB- Hahahaha ¡Tú ya te has comido uno de esos pollitos!

Ca- Oooyeee

BB- Hahahaha, a mí no me engañas hermana… pero qué pasó ¿Tan malo es en la cama?

Ca- No es eso

BB- ¡Ay, qué pecado! No me digas que lo tiene chiquito

Ca- Hahahahaha ¡Estás loca! Y más vale que lo dejes porque no te pienso decir nada

BB- Ooh no ¡Eso sí que no mi amooor! Ahora mismo me lo cuentas todo ¡Toodoo!

Ca- Hahaha ¡Ni en sueños! Mejor vamos a bailar, porque de mi boca no saldrá ni jota

BB- ¡Eres mala! Pero ya me contarás, ya te digo yo

Ca- Hahahaha ese será tu castigo por haberme dejado tirada para ir con tu pollito

Le dice a la vez que le guiña un ojo y le saca la lengua, él sólo ríe por lo alto… sabe que se está vengando, pero ya buscará la manera saberlo todo.

A las cinco de la mañana, Angese sale de la discoteca, aunque el grupo con el que andaba se quedaban hasta el cierre y luego seguirían en el piso de Raúl, pero ya había estado mucho rato con ellos y de seguro lo que seguía en la vivienda, no le hacía falta saberlo ni verlo. Caminó un par de calles hasta llegar a la Plaça Universitat, y espero a que saliera el primer tren que la llevará hasta Terrassa.

.

.

A pesar de que intentó concentrarse en su trabajo y olvidar el tema Candy… cada vez que se encontraba sin hacer nada ella venía a sus pensamientos; como la dulce, sonriente rubia que corría por el campo tras los niños o mientras estaban en el sofá comiendo sandía mientras juguetean entre ellos. Cinco años han pasado desde entonces y él ha vivido momentos buenos y malos. Había sido amargo tener que admitir que se había alejado de ella, por un comportamiento estúpido, llevado por una emoción y no por la razón.

Por eso se había refugiado tanto cuidando de Bonny, por ser el ser más inocente en medio de todo ese embrollo. Cierto, había amado y mimado tanto a la niña pensando que era Candy. Tras saber que Robert Hathaway se había presentado por egoísmo, desequilibrando su mundo… haciendo que se estrelle contra el muro que él mismo se había empeñado en construir y que lo había mantenido cegado de la realidad.

Tarde se vino a dar cuenta de su error y el daño que le había causado a Candy con su desconfianza y comportamiento, la había alejado de su lado y ahora temía que fuera para siempre. También lamentaba la muerte de Bonny y de eso ya hace más de un año… un año en el cual no ha sido capaz de poder abrir un sombre; el que le dieran en el hospital donde estaban los resultados de la prueba de paternidad.

Estuvo a punto de abrirlo frente de la tumba de su hija, pero una fuerza mayor que él no se lo permitió y la volvió a guardar en la bolsa de su abrigo. Meses después, cuando se encontraba instalado en su piso en Terrassa, el sobre había caído al suelo cuando estaba colgando la prenda, y aún seguía sin abrir dentro de un cajón de su escritorio.

Mientras que esperaba que el semáforo cambiara en la esquina del "Passeig del vint-i-dos de Juliol" la figura de una persona cruzando la calle llamó su atención; como si se tratase de la atracción de un imán, Terry sigue con sus ojos a la pelirroja que camina mientras revisa su teléfono. Decide desviarse de su camino para interceptarla en el siguiente cruce.

Cuando Candy camina por el paso peatonal que está frente de la "Plaça de la Bicicleta" una moto se detiene a medio paso… se asusta al instante temiendo que sea un conductor intrépido a esa hora de la mañana, pero cuando se gira para decirle cuatro cosas por imprudente reconoce la moto y el conductor que levanta la visera del casco dejando ver esos ojos azules

Ca- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Por poco y me atropellas!

Le espetó molesta la joven al ver que este seguía sin moverse, termia de cruzar la calle queriendo ignorarlo, venía de tan buen humor que no quería estropearlo por culpa de Grandchester. Él, sin embargo, la sigue despacio montado la motocicleta en la acera, Candy se ha dado cuenta y suelta un suspiro de exasperación, por lo que se gira con el ceño fruncido y le dice de manera muy efusiva

Ca- ¡¿Pero a ti qué coño te pasa?! ¿Por qué me persigues? ¿Cuál es la gana de mirarme tanto? ¡Por favor! Déjame en paz, me pediste que me alejara y lo he hecho ¡Puse millas entre tú y yo! ¿Entonces por qué me sigues?

Terry se quita el casco a la vez que deja ver su tristeza en el rostro, escucharle decir esos reproches le recuerda sus días de amargura junto a Susana y sabe que ella tiene razón. Con voz suave se atreve a preguntar

Te- ¿Me odias? ¿Me odias Candy?

Ca- Aagg… estoy molesta ¡Muy molesta! Peor que un basilisco, si pudiera te daba tres guantazos… pero prefiero no perder el tiempo con reclamos ni nada

El castaño al escuchar su réplica desciende de la moto y se acerca a ella, quien en medio de su fastidio a puesto una mano en su cadera queriendo entender en medio de su estupor las intenciones de él.

Te- Créeme cuando te digo que estoy arrepentido, que lamento mi estupidez

Ca- ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Qué quieres en realidad?

Te- Que me perdones y…

Ca- ¡Hala, estás perdonado! Adiós

La joven se gira con la intención de largarse, pero él la detiene sujetándola del brazo

Te- Candy… quisiera poder hablar contigo

Ca- Ya lo hemos hecho, y creo que todo lo que teníamos que decirnos se ha dicho

Te- ¡Oye! Comprendo que estés molesta, pero créeme que ni yo mismo me entiendo, pensé que sería fácil poder olvidarte, pero estoy loco, desde que has aparecido nuevamente en mi vida no dejo de pensar en ti, me intrigas, me desconciertas y siento que no te conozco

Ante esas palabras ella siente que su corazón se encoge, detesta que Terry tenga efecto alguno sobre ella; observa como los rayos del sol pintan las hojas de los árboles en la plaça, pero sin poder cambiar el tono gris de las nubes que vislumbra en su horizonte, se gira para ver el rostro del castaño y con voz grave le dice

Ca- Es que ya no soy la misma Terry, aunque te cueste creer… o tanto si no lo quieres ver… durante todos estos años he buscado la manera de arrancarte de mi corazón, de mi mente y mi piel… he conocido personas y vivido cosas que me han arrastrado, devastado y creado lo que ves ahora… deje de ser esa niña cálida, inocente, confiada y cariñosa… esa Candy ya no está

Te- Ya me di cuenta de ello y…

Ca- ¡No! No te permito que de disculpes o lamentes porque te creas responsable de mi cambio; no te creas la gran cosa solo porque crees ver que ahora soy "Lo que creaste tu" … si alguien de los dos tiene la culpa, esa soy yo… por haber sido tan confiada, por haberte amado ciegamente y sin reservas, y fuisteis muy vehementes a la hora de decirme que saliera de vuestras vidas. Así que no entiendo tu afán de buscarme, seguirme con la mirada, el querer hablar conmigo ¡No lo entiendo! ¡La verdad es que no te entiendo! En su momento quise hacerlo y no me dejaste… ahora soy yo la que no quiere hablar ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

El silencio se hace entre los dos, miles de emociones están atoradas en sus gargantas; Candy suelta un suspiro largo y luego se gira para verlo a la cara

Ca- Si tanto les jode mi presencia, créeme que soy capaz de regalar la cafetería y me largo de la ciudad o del país con tal de estar lejos de ustedes… pero lo que menos quiero es que luego me vengan con reclamos de que "Yo me estoy metiendo en vuestra felicidad" … muy tranquila estaba yo antes de saber que ahora viven en Barcelona

Te- No, tranquila que no hace falta llegar a ese extremo, nadie te tiene que reclamar nada

Ca- Pues hagamos como si no nos conocemos y que cada quién siga su camino, espero que lo dejes bien en claro a tu mujer y no tener otra vez problemas

Al oír eso último, hizo que Terry alzara una ceja… segundos después entendió que seguramente ella no sabía lo que había pasado en su vida, realmente Candy se había esforzado por sacarlo de su vida e ignorar su existencia

Te- Puedes estar tranquila, no hay una esposa que te reclame nada

Ca- Tss hehehe sí claro

Te- Es verdad, no tengo razón para mentirte con eso

Ca- Bueno… dejémoslo así, no quiero saber más… ahora si me disculpas, deseo irme a descansar

Te- Espera, permíteme llevarte hasta tu casa

Ca- No hace falta, vivo cerca

Te- ¿No habíamos quedado en que empezaríamos de cero?

Ca- ¿Y te piensas que, así como si nada te voy a decir donde vivo? ¿Es que no has entendido nada de lo que hemos hablado? ¡No quiero problemas!

Te- Está bien, como desees

El castaño suelta un suspiro y deja que se marche, no sabe qué sentir precisamente, incluso cree que todavía no termina de entender lo que acaban de hablar, solo sabe que tiene la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse, conocerla… saber quién es esta nueva Candy.

.

.

Una vez en la tranquilidad y seguridad de su piso, Candy se despoja de sus ropas, se sirve un vaso de gazpacho y se sienta en el sofá para ver la tele, o mejor dicho hacer zapping y quedarse dormida viendo a Shin Chan.

Cuando despierta ya es tarde y tiene varios mensajes de Patty recordándole que han quedado para ir al festival. De buena gana le levanta y toma una ducha, esta vez se pone un vestido largo estampado y su chaqueta tejana. A las ocho de la tarde sale rumbo a la "Plaça Vella" que está en el centro de la ciudad; el ayuntamiento ha montado un escenario y los bares que están en derredor están a tope sirviendo cervezas, sangrías y claras.

Patty le espera junto a Stear y Archy en el "Ítaca", la castaña le hace señas con la mano para indicarle su ubicación. Los chicos son amigos de Patty. conoció a Archy que es español y trabaja en los almacenes de "KOMCAL" su ex esposa es Argentina; se conocieron en un viaje y la atracción entre ellos fue brutal al igual que fugaz, tienen una niña en común pero ahora viven separados. Stear sin embargo es francés y da clases de música, estuvo casado siete años con una catalana y tuvieron dos hijos, pero ella decidió que ya no quería seguir junto a él. Ahora ellos parecen llevar una vida muy bohemia y están planeando abrir un casal para tratar con niños, y organizar excursiones a museos o la montaña.

Ca- ¿De verdad piensan montar un "Casal"?

St- Sí, queremos hacer algo diferente, no solo para los chicos, también para los adultos… en plan "Fin de Semana de Puertas Abiertas" y si algún padre tiene un don o quiere enseñar algo puede hacer

Ca- Suena interesante

St- Pues ya sabes… si quieres unirte, eres bienvenida

Ca- Hehehe no sé… no sé, puede y me lo piense

Ar- Hahaha ojalá y te animes

Pa- ¡Salud por eso!

El grupo brinda y es entonces que los músicos suben al escenario y empiezan a hacer prueba de sonido y afinar los instrumentos; deciden entonces acercarse cuando empiezan a cantar, varias personas se animan a bailar e incluso en conjunto siguen los paso. Paso, paso, paso… talón punta y giro… izquierda, paso, paso, paso, talón punta y giro.

Candy está que sonríe hasta por las orejas, le hace mucha gracia ver que a pesar que todas esas personas no se conocen de nada o muy poco, les une el baile. Incluso hasta ella se anima en formar parte de ellos. Cuando la canción cambia una voz se hizo escuchar muy cerca de la pelirroja.

OW- Vaaaya, no sabía que también sabías bailar

Ca- ¡Owen!

Pronuncia la joven exaltada por la sorpresa que ni siquiera se midió en la forma que le trato, él sonríe, por fin lo había hecho; entonces Candy se da cuenta que no está solo, Queralt y Terry estás tras él. Owen se percata de las miradas que le hecha a su amigo, casi podría jurar que era del disgusto, entonces le pide que baile con ella, quien acepta de buena gana con tal de alejarse del castaño.

Mientras estaban moviéndose en medio de la plaza al ritmo de la música, llega Terry y se interpone entre ellos, casi obligando a su amigo a que le ceda su pareja, Owen que no es tonto solo sonríe y se aparta

Ca- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? Estaba bailando con tu amigo

Te- Es que ahora me apetece bailar a mi

Ca- Haber buscado otra pareja, con la de personas que hay en este lugar

Te- Me fio de mi amigo, no me puedo poner con cualquiera

Ca- Pues ¡Haber escogido a tu amiguita Queralt y dejarme a mí en paz!

Le farfulla molesta dejándolo solo en la pista; para nadie pasó desapercibida la reacción de Candy, su amiga observa que pasa de lado y va a pedirse algo de beber donde habían estado antes.

Mientras la pelirroja espera a que el camarero le sirva una clara, alguien se para a su lado, gira su rostro para ver de quién se trata… se sorprende de verla, pero no le dice nada

QP- ¿Qué te traes con Terry?

Candy solo vuelve a verla con sus ojos abiertos en su totalidad, no creía lo que le acaban de preguntar


	40. Parte 39

**EL ARREBATO Y QUERALT**

Estaba recostado en el sofá de su piso viendo el blanco del techo de su salón. Aún recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Candy esa mañana, el brillo de su mirada, la rudeza de sus palabras… sin lugar a dudas, algo muy diferente a lo que se habría esperado. No se compara a la forma en como ella lo había recibido ese fin de semana de años pasados, que los acompañó a un campamento… tan alegre, vibrante, inocente y amorosa. Sin darse cuenta, cayó sumido en el sueño de la añoranza de días pasados, esos… que anhelaba volver a vivir, tener, sentir.

Candy siempre tenía una cálida sonrisa perenne en su rostro, tan positiva y vivas… corría tras los niños fingiendo ser un monstruo… se colgaba de una cuerda para cruzar de un extremo a otro para luego terminar rebozándose de tierra… los niños rodearla para abrazarla, felices de haber conseguido realizar una carrera de obstáculo.

Había sido un apoyo cuando su querida abuela había fallecido… las risas y las bromas, eran la chispa que mantenía al grupo tan unido… Candy le había abierto las puertas de su vida, su mundo, su corazón para ayudarle a sanar sus heridas. Ella le había dado todo, su amor, su primera vez, sus alas, la ilusión de buscar juntos sus sueños… pero todo eso se escurrió de sus manos como el agua cuando Susana se apareció en la puerta de casa de sus padres, con un embarazo avanzado.

Ahora comprende lo estúpido, inmaduro y cruel que había sido con ambas mujeres… las dos lo habían amado… Susana de una forma intensa, asfixiante, queriendo estar siempre ser presente en su vida; Candy de una forma desinteresada, capaz de alejarse de él aun sabiendo que lo ama. Quizás hasta cobarde, por no atreverse a luchar, o demasiado ingenua para no saber cómo plantarse en su lugar y defenderse, con 19 años no es que tenga mucha experiencia en ese sentido. ¿Hasta qué punto habrían cambiado las cosas? Si ella se hubiese presentado para reclamarle en su cara su desfachatez y haber desenmascarado las intenciones perversas de Susana… pero Candy simplemente se alejó dejando que cada cosa cayera por su propio peso. ¡Y vaya que cayeron fuerte!

El timbre de la puerta suena de manera insistente, sacándolo de su sueños y cavilaciones… Terry se levanta de su lugar y procede a abrir… ante él está un Owen muy sonriente, en compañía de Queralt

OW- Hola Terry… venga, vístete que vamos a dar una vuelta

El castaño alza una ceja por lo que acaba de decir su amigo, siempre tan claro, tan directo y sin preguntas

Te- No gracias

OW- Pero ¿Qué dices? ¡Venga! Ayer no quisiste ir y te pusiste a trabajar como poseso, aunque no tenías turno

Te- Por lo que ahora estoy cansando y no me apetece salir

OW- Aahhh… ¡No seas aguafiestas!

QP- Venga Terry, anímate… hay música en vivo en la plaza mayor

Él se aleja de la entrada para ir a coger un vaso con agua, ellos le siguen los pasos mientras intentan convencerlo de que es una idea genial; Queralt ha decidido utilizar a Owen como coartada para poder acercarse a Terry, quizás de esta manera no quiera rechazar la idea de salir. Al final el castaño claudica con tal de que dejen de fastidiarlo y porque quizás de esa manera puede dejar de pensar en Candy

Te- Listo, vámonos de una vez, sino quieren que cambie de idea

QP- ¡Oh sí! Venga, andando

Los tres salen rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Cuando llegan hasta la "Plaça Major" en donde se encuentra la catedral, se escucha que un grupo está cantando. Muchos ciudadanos se han presentado para disfrutar de la función, de unas copas o la compañía de los amigos. Terry observa a su derredor sin prestar mucha atención a su entorno; de vez en cuando siente cómo Queralt se sujeta a su brazo con la excusa de no querer quedarse atrás, mientras que Owen camina delante de ellos sin un rumbo fijo, aparentemente.

Por lo que no se había percatado que Candy estaba en el grupo que estaba bailando frente a la tarima donde están los artistas. Hasta que su amigo se acerca donde esta ella con su grupo y la saluda, no escucha las palabras que se intercambian, pero sí reconoce esa mirada de auténtica sorpresa al encontrarse ahí. Pero lo que realmente no se esperaba, era ver cómo Owen se llevaba a la pelirroja para bailar juntos.

Por un momento su ser vibraba al son de la guitarra y la batería, o mejor dicho, cada músculo suyo se tensa al ver como ella le sonríe tan afablemente a su amigo; y cuando la mujer a su lado le invitó a unirse al grupo que estaban bailando, él entendió "Ve con ella" por lo que se acerca hasta donde Owen y Candy están… realmente se interpone entre ellos, su amigo que no es tonto, le dedica una sonrisa traviesa y cede amablemente a su pareja para ir en busca de otra.

Por supuesto que eso a Candy no le gustó en lo más mínimo, ella intenta mantener las distancias entre ambos, pero él parece tener muchas ganas de seguirla y eso la estaba desquiciando a tal punto, de que no haber estado rodeado de tantas personas, seguramente ya la habría hecho un tatuaje temporal de su pequeña mano en toda su cara. Por lo que simplemente decide alejarse de Terry y dejarlo plantado, quizás con esa humillación entendería que había llegado la hora de que la deje ir de una buena vez.

A Queralt se le espesa tanto la sangre que si la cortan no sangra; desde su lugar, sola, ya que sus acompañantes se habían olvidado completamente de su presencia. Observa que Owen regresa a la pista para bailar con Patty, la otra chica que trabaja en "Renacer" y Terry observa en dirección donde la pelirroja se había marchado. Sin poder contenerse más, se acerca hasta donde Candy y con una voz que evidenciaba su desprecio le pregunta

QP- ¿Qué te traes con Terry?

Candy se vuelve a verla, con sus ojos abiertos en tu totalidad, alucinaba por lo que le acababan de preguntar; sin embargo, Queralt se estaba impacientando por no obtener respuesta. Ve como un camarero deja una copa frente de la pelirroja, ésta le da un sorbo a su bebida ignorándola deliberadamente

QP- Es que estás sorda ¿O te haces? Dime, ¿Qué te traes con Terry? ¿Cuál es tu juego?

Ca- Vamos a ver guapa de cara… si tienes algún problema conmigo, más vale que me lo digas… pero rapidito, que no tengo tiempo para aguantar tus gilipolleces, pero si estás haciendo este numerito por Terry, más vale que te regreses por dónde has venido y me dejes en paz de una puñetera vez. Yo no me traigo nada con Terry y más vale que me bajes el tonito que yo a ti no te debo nada

QP- ¡Oh, por favor! No quieras jugar con mi inteligencia ¡Mi problema eres tú y ese jueguecito que te traes con Terry!… ¡Sé perfectamente que él te gusta! Y estás haciendo de todo para llamar su atención

Ca- Hahahaha mira que si eres tonta… un poco más y no naces

QP- ¿Cómo has dicho?

La mujer bufa, del disgusto; a la vez que la toma del brazo para obligarle a darle la cara, Candy se había reído en su cara y bebía de su copa como si fuese la cosa más interesante del planeta. La pelirroja da un manotazo para cortar con el contacto y finalmente le espeta

Ca- No sé qué bicho te ha picado, pero te sugiero que nunca más vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima… sino, no respondo. Aparte ¿Qué haces peleando por un hombre ajeno?

QP- ¿Cómo dices? Terry no es tuyo, nunca lo permitiré

Ca- Hahahaha tranquila, que mío ya te digo yo que no lo es. Pero hay que ser muy estúpida para estar peleando el marido de otra. Como mujer ya te digo yo que se pueden cometer errores, involucrarte con quien no se debe, vale, se perdona. Pero tampoco hay que caer tan bajo y venir a reclamar algo que no es tuyo, y en todo caso sino fuese así; tampoco deberías de hacerlo, el culpable es el hombre y por consiguiente a quién debes reclamar es a Terry

QP- ¿De qué hablas?

Ca- ¿De verdad eres tan cortita? ¿Y así ejerces de doctora?

QP- Déjate de estupideces ¿Quieres?

Ca- Déjate de mierdas tú Queralt. Terry está casado con Susana, ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a reclamarme a mí, cuando es el marido de otra? ¿Acaso eres su amiga? Algo que dudo mucho. Lo peor que puedes hacer es estar peleando con una mujer por el hombre de otra ¡No seas estúpida!

QP- ¡Eso no es cierto!

Espeta furiosa, con eso le está demostrando que ella sabe más de la vida de Terry de lo que se imaginaba. Y sin querer admitirlo, eso la molesta todavía más.

Ca- Oye, eres muy libre de creer lo que te ronque el culo… si hay alguien a quién debería de reclamársele algo ese es tu "adorado Terry" … ve y hazle tus numeritos a él y marca su terreno como perra en celo y solucionad vuestras mierdas de una puñetera vez ¡Pero a mí me dejas en paz!

Dicho eso se aleja de ella y vuelve con su grupo, se concentra en Stear y Archy bailando y riendo, queriendo con esto marcar distancia con Terry, no cree que se vaya a entrometer con ellos ya que no los conoce. Queralt por su parte está que la lleva quién no la trajo, observa desde la distancia cómo él sigue cada uno de los gestos de Candy, quién se da el lujo de ignorarlo y rechazarlo abiertamente; muy diferente que ella, que siempre anda viendo la manera de coincidir, hablar y quedar con el castaño y no había conseguido más que una simple amistad. Él, tan impersonal, nunca le había contado nada sobre su vida… así que haber escuchado de que "Susana es la esposa de Terry" la ha dejado descolocada.

En el centro de la pista Candy baila mientras canta la letra de la canción "Búscate un hombre que te quiera" con tanto brío, que tiene unas ganas enormes de dedicársela a la mujer que está de pie al lado de Terry. Sí, se siente tan malvada y perversa cuando menea sus caderas, se vuelve a verla y casi, hasta la señala con sus manos y sonríe perversa

Ca- "¿Y qué le voy hacer si el veneno de la música llevo en mi piel? ¿Y qué le voy hacer si otra cosa yo ya no sé qué hacer? Yo te juro que te adoro, perooo…. Búscate un hombre que te quiera, que te tenga llenita la nevera"

Terry desconocía completamente la conversación que se había dado entre esas mujeres, pero tampoco hace falta ser de muchas luces para entender que entre ellas se están tirando piedras; pero no le gustaba ver a Candy sonriendo junto a otros hombres. No puede evitar ser a veces tan primitivo y terrenal.

La pelirroja está agitada, sudando y pletórica… puede que sea por el hecho de haber sido tan ponzoñosa con la doctora, ya mañana tendrá tiempo para arrepentirse, pero ahora simplemente lo disfruta. Owen por su parte quiere servir de medio para unir los dos grupos, queriendo ignorar las miradas asesinas de su compañera y las atenciones extra cálidas de Candy para con los chicos a excepción de Terry. Cerca de media noche y tras el flash de unos relámpagos Stear aprovecha para despedirse, oportunidad que aventaja la pelirroja para poder quitarse de encima las miradas frías y asesinas del castaño.

Ca- Bueno, ha sido un gusto haber pasado el rato con ustedes, hasta luego

Te- Espera Candy, deja que te acerque a tu casa

Ca- ¿Por qué? No hace falta, ya estoy grande y sé cómo llegar… hasta luego Terry

Te- Candy…

QP- ¿Es que no has escuchado que no quiere que la lleves, Terry? Déjala, de seguro tiene cosas que quiere hablar sola con su amigo

Apuntó con doble sentido Queralt, haciendo que el bueno humor de ella se subleve y le tire de la lengua

Ca- ¡Ay, qué maja eres Queralt! Me has recordado que sí… hay algo que tengo que decirle a Terry, pero ¿Cómo podría yo, irme con él? Siendo que ha venido contigo, es como querer pelear por un hombre ajeno, algo realmente estúpido, algunas sí sabemos cuál es nuestro lugar… buenas noches, adeu.

Con una de esas sonrisas suyas que indican "Me siento Perversa" Candy se da la vuelta, justo en el momento que escucha que él le pregunta "A ¿Qué se refiere? Queralt" … presiona los puños más que eufórica, quisiera presenciar la escena donde esa mujer intenta excusar su comportamiento… pero está deseosa de perder de vista a Terry. Camina un par de calles en compañía de Stear y luego se separan.

Patty está flipando colores ante el comportamiento de su amiga, bebe de su copa un trago para ocultar su asombro ante los presentes. Queralt intenta balbucear alguna palabra comprensible, pero no logra decir nada. Terry molesto, se levanta de su silla y va tras Candy, la busca con desesperación hasta que logra divisarla en el momento que le da dos besos a su acompañante y decide seguir por la "Rambla d'Egara" justo en el momento que empieza a llover.

Te- ¡Candy!...

La llama, pero ella lo ignora, niega con su cabeza… pues no puede terminar de entender qué hace él tras sus pasos

Te- ¡Candy, espera! ¡Candy!

Suplica hasta que la alcanza y la sujeta del hombro para detenerla en su andar

Te- ¿Es que no me escuchas? ¡Te estoy llamando!

Ca- Te he escuchado perfectamente, pero quién no se ha enterado eres tú

La mujer hace un gesto con su mano para quitar la de él y cortar el contacto que la ha hecho estremecer muy en contra de su voluntad; Terry vuelve a intentar dialogar, utilizando un tono más conciliador

Te- Espera un momento, no te marches…

Ca- Más vale que te alejes de mí y me dejes marcharme si no quieres que te de un guantazo por idiota

Te- ¿Y ahora por qué estás tan molesta? ¿No habíamos quedado que empezaríamos de cero?

Ca- Ooohhh ¡A otra tonta con esa historia Grandchester! No pienso formar parte de tu juego, ni quiero que ninguna otra mujer venga con mierdas de celos y marcando territorio

Te- ¿De qué hablas?

Ca- ¡Asshh, me revienta que te hagas el inocente! Hablo de tu furcia, la Queralt

Te- ¿Quée?

Terry abre sus ojos en totalidad, ahora sí que no entiende qué es lo que está pasando.


	41. Parte 40

**BAJO LA TORMENTA**

Las gotas se cuelan por su frente y bajan por su escote para mojar todo a su paso, la insistencia con la había empezado a llover se asimila a la misma intensidad que tiene ella de querer estrangularlo. Sin embargo, Terry estaba intentando entender su reproche... hilvanaba las palabras que se habían intercambiado ellas, esas miradas, los tratos... sin duda alguna, estaba pasando algo y Candy había llegado a su límite de tolerancia.

Te- Serías tan amable de decirme ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan molesta?

Ca- ¡Tú! Tú me tienes cabreada, es verte y me enervo, no puedo, no lo soporto... tu presencia me trastorna, cambio y unas ganas locas de romperte la cresta me invaden... te odio, y odio sentir todo lo que siento... odio tu estúpido juego en el que te haces el inocente...

Te- Candy...

Ca- Ni Candy, ni leches ni ostias ¡Estoy harta Terry! Aún estoy cabreada contigo, y fingir ya no me sirve de nada... y tus miradas insensatez no me ayudan, tus celos estúpidos que me cuestionan con quien me relaciono me hacen enojar peor que Tiffany, la novia de Chucky. Quiero mandarte donde amargan los pepinos, quiero desaparecer de esta ciudad y no volverte a ver; quiero partirte la madre, pero no puedo... prefiero fingir que no te conozco, que no sé quién eres, pero estás cogiendo la puñetera costumbre de meterte en mi camino ¡Y no pienso volver a sufrir por tu culpa!

Te- Tienes razón... yo tengo la culpa

Con eso, intenta acercarse a ella; las lágrimas se confunden con la lluvia, pero esa mirada le dice que es verdad lo que ella ha dicho y siente. El castaño levanta su diestra con intención de barrer ese camino que han creado sus lamentos, pero ella de un manotazo detiene el gesto y le puntualiza antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse

Ca- Olvídate de mí y quién soy... ya una vez accedí en alejarme de ti poniendo un océano entre tú y yo... y como me sigas buscando soy capaz hasta de cambiar de planeta

Terry la ve marcharse sintiendo que su corazón se desmorona. Quisiera poder correr tras ella y abrazarla, pero sus pies parecen plantados en su lugar impidiendo hacer nada.

.

Cuando Candy llegó a su casa, estaba empapada hasta la médula y su cuerpo tirita de frío... entra al cuarto de baño y se quita la ropa, se da una ducha rápida... o al menos esa era su idea, cuando termina desmoronándose en la bañera por la rabia y frustración, su tormenta personal continúa azotando con fuerza sus emociones... era verdad lo que le había dicho, se sentía confundida; feliz y odiosa al verlo, lo quiere y le odia con la misma intensidad ¿Cómo puede hacer para manejar eso? Después de haber llorado a gusto, sale de la ducha y se cubre con el albornoz, mientras que con la toalla escurre el exceso de agua en sus cabellos, ve sus ojos rojos e hinchados en el espejo.

Ca- Odio que Grandchester tenga este efecto sobre mí...

.

.

Al día siguiente le manda un mensaje a Queralt para verse y poder hablar después de hacer la cirugía que tenía programada. Una vez finalizado, se encuentra en el comedor del hospital dándole vueltas al vaso entre sus manos mientras espera a que aparezca ella, después de haber analizado los encuentros pasados, se siente en la obligación moral de hablar muy seriamente. Echa un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y ve que faltan tres cuartos para las doce, entonces su mente divaga en el último acercamiento entre esas mujeres.

Después de llevar diez minutos esperando y con la paciencia rozando el límite, Terry ve finalmente aparecer a Queralt en la cafetería del hospital. Ella está más que contenta porque él la haya citado en ese lugar

QP- Hola, perdona la tardanza Terry, dime ¿Para qué querías verme aquí?

Te- Toma asiento por favor… quiero preguntarte algo importante… y te rogaría que fueras honesta conmigo

QP- Vale… tú dirás ¿Qué quieres saber?

Te- Dime una cosa Queralt… ¿Has discutido con Candy?

Ante la pregunta tan directa de él se siente un poco cortada, no sabe muy bien qué decir

QP- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te ha dicho algo ella?

Te- No, Candy es muy orgullosa como para acudir a mí solo para decirme que hay una disputa entre ustedes… pero no soy ciego y me he dado cuenta cuán cruel o despectiva eres con ella o la cafetería donde trabaja, entonces dime ¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y Candy?

Molesta por la forma tan dura que la mira, sus palabras frías, decide que ella también se merece una explicación

QP- ¿Qué hay entre tú y esa mujer, Terry? ¿Por qué de repente te interesa? Siempre estás pendiente de lo que hace o deja de hacer

Te- Lo que hay o no entre Candy y mi persona, no es de tu incumbencia Queralt

QP- ¿Perdona? Llevo todo este tiempo queriendo hacerte ver que me gustas, que estoy aquí para ti y de repente aparece esa mujer y solo tienes ojos para ella ¿Qué pasa conmigo entonces?

El castaño frunce el ceño, no le apetece en lo más mínimo que quiera manipular sus sentimientos o situación entre ellos, más, después de lo vivido con Susana, no le apetece volver a tener una mujer así en su vida

Te- De pasar, no va a pasar nada nunca entre tú y yo, ¡Jamás te di a entender que pudiese tener interés alguno en ti! ¿Quién te crees para exigirme? Si te pedí que nos viéramos hoy era para decirte que dejes en paz a Candy, si tanto te molesta o disgusta esa cafetería eres muy libre de ir donde te dé la regalada gana, no quiero volver a presenciar otra escenita como la del otro día

QP- ¿Me estás echando la bronca por culpa de esa gilipollas? ¿Por qué tanto interés en que nada perturbe a la pobre inocente Angese? ¡¿Qué tienes con ella?!

Te- No tengo porque darte una explicación, entiende que "Tú y Yo" no somos nada

QP- ¡Me lo merezco Terry! Merezco saber quién es ella para que la defiendas tanto ¿La conoces de otro lado?

La insistencia de esa mujer había acabado con su paciencia, y aunque intentará controlar ese genio suyo tan Gremlin, por las personas que están cerca de ellos, sus ojos no disimulan en los más mínimo su odio y desprecio

Te- Que te baste con saber que ella es muy especial y si le haces o dices algo que la dañe u ofenda es como si me lo hicieras a mí, así que evítame el gusta de humillarte la próxima vez que me entere que intentes agraviar a Candy

QP- ¿Entonces esa mujer es más importante que tu "Esposa Susana"?

Lo había dicho porque necesitaba saber, necesitaba entender qué había entre Terry y Candy... y si en verdad existía esa Susana, pero la mirada de él se volvió tan dura, que, de haber tenido suerte la habría torturado congelándola como el monte Everest

Te- Deja de meterte en mi vida... no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte ofrecido mi amistad

Sin añadir más, con rudeza empuja la silla donde se encuentra sentado y se levanta para alejarse de esa mujer y buscar cómo apaciguar su mal humor

QU- Pe… pero Terry… ¡Terry!

Intentó detenerlo, pero el castaño estaba muy furioso como para entrar en razón o algo similar con esa mujer, Queralt farfulla molesta y varias personas se le quedan viendo por el numerito que acaba de hacer

QU- Maldita infeliz… con esa carita de niña buena que no rompe ni un plato… aaahhhsss ¡Te Odio Candice Angese! ¡Maldita sea a hora en que el doctor Martín llevó a Terry a ese local!... Ojalá y se le caiga esa máscara de mosquita muerta para que se dé cuenta que no vale nada

La joven da un manotazo por el disgusto, como si con eso pudiese conseguir alguna idea para dejar en mal a la pelirroja, aunque recuerda la amenaza que le hizo, por si intentaba humillarla nuevamente.

.

.

El día está gris y llueve con insistencia, había movimiento en la cafetería, pero de presto el horno tuvo un incidente, por lo que Patty avisó a Candy, quien salió corriendo al local para saber de qué se trataba. Owen se había presentado con su amigo a tomar algo; Terry está de tan mal humor que cree que, si ve a la pelirroja a lo mejor y se calma.

Su amigo habla incesantemente de cosas que no le interesan y hacen reír a Patricia, de presto aparece Candy toda empapada; Terry la observa silenciosamente mientras ella le dice a su amiga que alguien más está por llegar; la pelirroja se seca los cabellos con un pañuelo y se quita el abrigo, sus ropas están un poco mojadas y se le pega como una segunda piel. Owen ha dejado su cháchara y observa al castaño… incluso le parece ver que una vena palpita fuerte en su frente cuando un hombre delgado, alto y moreno, con el típico acento dominicano habla con la pelirroja sobre cables, tensiones, cruces y cortocircuito

PA- Es normal, de seguro la vecina de arriba tiene una fuga y no se ha dado cuenta y más con eso que siempre está lloviendo

Ca- Ya, pero ¿Cómo vamos a hacer? Necesitamos el horno y todo lo que está en los congeladores se a estropear

PA- No te preocupes mamy que yo mismo te lo arreglo hoy

Ca- Entonces ¿Tendremos que cerrar?

PA- Puedo trabajar toda la noche para que esté listo por la mañana y así no pierdas dinero mi amol

Ca- ¿Estás seguro?

PA- Claro que sí mamy, volveré cuando se termine el turno, mientras tanto iré a comprar las cosas que voy a necesital

Ca- Vale, nos vemos al cierre, muchas gracias Pablo

PA- No tienes porque darlas mi amol

Cuando Terry vio que se despedía con dos besos y un abrazo, no puedo evitar bufar del disgusto, Owen lo observa y no puede disimular su sonrisa burlona.

OW- _¿Este tío está celoso? Hahahaha parece que hace un berrinche como si fuese un niño_

Una voz ronca cargada de rabia se dirige a él

Te- Vámonos, aún tenemos que trabajar

Y con ese mal humor abandonaron el local, y aunque buscó algo que lo cambiara, nada surtía efecto, si no era el de estamparle un par de puñetazos en la cara de ese tipejo que le había estado sonriendo muy fresco a Candy, demasiadas muestras de afecto frente de él. Cuando Patty terminó su horario, acompañó un momento a su amiga mientras veían que el hombre intentaba solucionar la avería

Ca- Patty, creo que voy a hacer unos cambios y voy a dejar de venir a trabajar por lo que me gustaría que seas la encargada en mi ausencia

Pa- ¿Quéee? ¿Cómo has dicho?

Ca- Le he estado dando vueltas y ya hablé con Leidy, ella ocupará mi lugar y buscaremos a alguien más para que cubra su espacio los fines de semana

Pa- Esto... es por lo... ¿Tiene que ver Queralt y Terry en tu decisión?

La mujer no dice nada directamente, pero Patty no es tonta y sabe que hay muchas cosas que la están atormentando.

Ca- Mañana le explicaré a Leidy cómo van las cosas y luego saldré de viaje, te prometo que al regreso hablaremos largo y tendido

Pa- ¿Estás bien? Te veo mala cara

Ca- Sí, no te preocupes, solo la cabeza que me va a explotar, hahaha lo normal... pero tú vete a casa a descansar

Pa- ¿Estás segura?

Ca- Que sí... mañana hablamos, veee... que ya es tarde para ti

Pa- Está bien... nos vemos mañana

Le da un abrazo y dos besitos a su amiga y se va a descansar, ha sido un fin de semana largo y movidito. Pasan las horas y el electricista le dice a Candy que se vaya a descansar, se le ve muy mal y ella lo admite por lo que consiente en hacerlo, es casi medianoche cuando sale a la calle, no llueve pero la noche está muy fresca, o al menos esa es la sensación que tiene; está por cruzar la esquina cuando se encuentra con él casi chocando con su cuerpo, ambos se sorprenden al reconocerse.

Te- Hola

Ca- Buenas noches

Le saludó fríamente, tan fría como esa noche y no puede evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho, sigue inmóvil frente de ella sin dejarle dar un paso en ninguna dirección, Candy se estremece por la ráfaga de aire que los envolvió en ese instante y no pudo dejar de pensar:

Ca- _Seguro ese es el efecto "Glacial Grandchester" parece molesto, más cuando frunce el ceño de esa manera… pero no entiendo la razón de su disgusto, ¡Ash! Estoy yo para pensar en eso con el dolor de cabeza que tengo, como siga pensando me va a explotar_

Te- ¿Qué haces sola y tan tarde? ¿No deberías de estar cuidando de tu hija?

Ca- ¿Mi hija? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuándo tuve una hija y no me había dado cuenta?

Ahora es el turno de ella en fruncir el ceño confundida por la pregunta, cruza las solapas de su abrigo para poder conservar el calor y entrelaza sus brazos esperando que él se digne en explicarse mejor, se siente tan cansada que pocas ganas tiene de discutir.

Te- La niña, ¿Elly? Hace mucho que no la veo contigo… imagino que ese tal Pablo es su padre

Ca- Hahahaha

Te- ¿Por qué te ríes?

Ca- Hahahaha… hace mucho que conozco tu mordaz sarcasmo, tus celos y tu alocada imaginación… hahaha, pero mira que pensar que Pablo es el padre de la Elly es destronchante

Terry levanta una ceja ¿Algo?, ¿Poco?, ¡Bastante confundido!… entonces cae en cuenta que él simplemente ha dado por sentado que entre ellos hay algo porque sencillamente le dio a gana; suelta un suspiro al reprocharse a sí mismo "Cuán torpe es"

Ca- Hahahaha, Pablo es el electricista que contraté cuando hice la obra en el local, por lo tanto, su servicio aún está en garantía, además… él sabe muy bien lo que ha montado, no sería lógico llamar a otro electricista

Te- ¿Entonces quién es el padre de Elly?

Ca- Hahahaha, dime una cosa ¿De dónde sacaste la idea que es mi hija?

Te- Jumm…

Avergonzado, dirige su mirada a otro lado, por mucho que le agrade ver cómo ella disfruta de sus meteduras de pata ¡Jamás le admitirá los torturadores pensamientos que le brinda su alocada imaginación!

Ca- Ahhsss… estoy tan cansada, pero me has hecho la noche con la película que te has montado… hasta luego Terry

El castaño la sujeta del brazo, no puede dejarla ir así… con la luz de la farola observa ese rostro pálido que se sorprende por su forma de actuar

Te- No deberías irte sola… puede ser peligroso

Ca- No te preocupes, vivo cerca, no me pasará nada

Te- Candy…

Ca- ¿Quéeee?

Te- Perdóname - _me destroza tenerte tan cerca y no poder si quiera abrazarte_

Ca- ¿Cómo?

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos completamente, no entiende de qué va todo esto… siente que un calor la invadió desde el agarre de su mano sobre su brazo, traspasa la tela y penetra hasta sus entrañas

Te- Sé que aún estás molesta y que este no es el mejor lugar… pero no puedo permitir que siga pasando más tiempo… cada vez que veo como un hombre se te acerca no puedo evitar torturarme pensando si uno de ellos es quién ha hecho que me hayas olvidado… me revienta pensar que otra disfruta de tu compañía, tu sonrisa, tu vitalidad y tu cariño… mis celos me consumen cada día que paso lejos de ti… y saber que lo que ahora sientes por mí es solo odio, me destroza

Ca- Terry…

Susurra, más él siguió hablando

Te- … pero sé que soy la persona menos indicada para reprocharte nada, ni mucho menos venir ahora a estropear tu felicidad, la estabilidad que has conseguido porque te alejaste de mí… me comporté como un verdadero estúpido cuando te pregunté por Pol, pero más imbécil fui al no haber creído en ti cuando me dijiste que no conocías a Susana

Ca- Para… no sigas - _¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?_

Candy tiembla, el remolino de emociones que se despertaron después de tantos años que habían sido sometidos al olvido la estremecen; siente que sus muros o fachadas de súper fortaleza se desmoronan dejando en evidencia cuán débil es. Terry ahora la sujeta de sus brazos acercándola más a él

Te- No puedo… es algo que te tengo que decir o voy a reventar por dentro… perdóname, porque te he fallado, y en mi estupidez te hice más daño del que imaginé; pensé que serías la menos afectada cuando fue todo lo contrario y el único culpable de tu dolor, de las lágrimas que derramaste y de tu soledad fui yo… no sabes cuánto lo siento, y no podré seguir si no obtengo tu perdón… perdóname Candy, por todo lo que has sufrido por mi culpa

Ella traga grueso, cree ver estrellitas ante semejante confesión, intenta separarse, pero él no le deja

Te- Perdóname por no haberte dado tu lugar, no haberte defendido, ni confiado en ti y darte una oportunidad para que me dijeses lo que te había pasado… ¡Soy un estúpido! Un reverendo idiota cuando no estás a mi lado, un imbécil de primera desde que tú te has ido

Ca- Terry…

Te- Y ya no quiero seguir así… no quiero seguir sintiéndome miserable, porque te amo; a pesar de todo este tiempo te sigo amando y no me importa si ahora incluso prefieres a las mujeres, lo que siento por ti es tan inmenso que supera cualquier razón o cordura… y la única verdad es que siempre te voy a amar…

Candy quiere decir algo, pero aún está aturdida por su diarrea verbal, sus piernas le tiemblan y si no es porque él la tiene sujeta, ya se habría caído de rodillas; con manos trémulas se sujeta de la cazadora negra, al ver Terry su reacción, su preocupación va en aumento

Te- ¡Candy! ¿Te sientes bien?

Ca- Yo… yo, no puedo más

La pelirroja hunde su rostro en el pecho de él, sintiendo que todo a su derredor gira velozmente; Terry la abrazó y recibe todo el peso de su cuerpo desvanecido, preocupado la llama, pero ella no responde, es entonces que al tocarle el rostro descubre que arde en fiebre… la levanta en brazos y la lleva a su casa.

Te- De seguro a enfermado por haberse empapado por la lluvia esta tarde… se sentía mal y yo no hice más que estorbarle

Se reprochaba a sí mismo el castaño a la vez que deposita a la mujer en su cama, con destreza la despoja de sus ropas y le coloca una camiseta suya, luego la arropa con las mantas; como defecto de formación, cuida de Candy mientras que ella está delirando por la fiebre… le pone un paño húmedo en la frente y lo cambia con regularidad, controla sus signos y limpia la capa de sudor en su cuello y brazos. Se sorprendió que nadie, ni hombre ni mujer, la hubiese llamado con insistencia en toda la noche


	42. Parte 41

**LOS TRUENOS DEL DISGUSTO Y LA VERDAD**

Cuando el sol estaba por salir la hipertermia ha remitido, por lo que Terry decide darse una ducha para espabilarse; mientras él está en el cuarto de baño, Candy se despierta y siente su boca pastosa, se muere de sed… tarda un poco más de lo normal para que su vista se acostumbre al resplandor que se vuela por la ventana, se remueve perezosamente

Ca- Mmmmm… me siento fatal mmmm…

La joven cambia de posición girando su cuerpo sobre su lado derecho, acomoda su diestra bajo su cabeza y es entonces que su nariz percibe un aroma muy diferente… asustada, se levanta tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permite, le dió un ligero mareo

Ca- Esta no es mi habitación… ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Y mi ropa?

Se sienta en el borde de la cama y sobre la mesita de noche encuentra un vaso con agua y un sobre naranja

Ca- ¿BisolGrip? ¿Quién ha dejado esto?... a decir verdad, es lo que yo bebo cuando creo que me empieza un resfriado… hehe… ahsss mi cabeza, me siento fatal juuummm

Con torpeza, vierte el contenido del sobre en el agua, da el primer sorbo y observa el entorno mientras intenta hacer memoria de lo último que había hecho. Incapaz de seguir más tiempo ahí decide buscar la forma escaparse, teme estar con un desconocido que le pueda hacer daño o algo similar a la experiencia que pasó con Carolina y su ex; con sus pies descalzos empieza a caminar saliendo de la habitación, por un momento está confundida, no entiende cómo ha llegado ahí, además ese lugar le parece tan impersonal, no hay fotos ni cuadros ni nada que le permita saber quién vive en ese piso.

Cuando llega al salón solo encuentra el televisor, la mesita y un sofá; se asoma por la ventana y ve que llueve, no reconoce la calle ni los edificios… un ruido a su espalda la sobresalta, cuando se gira se encuentra con la figura de un castaño muy fresco, viste un pantalón negro y camisa blanca; sus manos sostienen una bandeja que lleva una taza con algo que le suena muy familiar

Te- No deberías de haberte levantado de la cama

Ca- Yo… yo, es que…

Había abierto sus ojos como platos, no lograba coordinar una respuesta completa; Terry le dedica una sonrisa de medio lado al ver como un rubor cubría sus mejillas, al parecer tiene algo parecido a la "Vergüenza" y son sus manos tira de la camisa para cubrir sus muslos; se acerca hasta ella y le ofrece la taza

Te- Buenos días Candy

Ca- Buenos días… este… este es…

Al ver que ella tartamudea, intuye qué es lo que quiere saber, se sienta en el sofá y le invita a imitar tu gesto

Te- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Has olvidado cómo se devoran los suizos?

Le dedica una sonrisa odiosamente sensual, ella posa sus ojos en la taza y no puede terminar de creer que ese hombre se haya tomado la molestia de preparar su bebida favorita

Ca- Lo siento, pero es que yo ya no tomo chocolate

Terry observa con tristeza que ella deja la taza en la mesita del salón a la vez que le pregunta algo que le intriga desde el primer momento en que abrió sus ojos

Ca- ¿En dónde estoy?

Te- Estás en mi piso, ayer te desmayaste en mis brazos y como no sé en dónde vives decidí traerte aquí

Al decirle eso, Candy no pudo más que palidecer, tragar grueso y la incomodidad estorbarle diciéndole que debía salir de ahí pitando leches

Ca- Será… será mejor que me marche, no quiero que vayas a tener problemas con tu esposa

Al intentar alejarse, el castaño la retiene tomándola del brazo con su diestra y la otra mano la acerca a su rostro

Te- Has estado con fiebre toda la noche, no deberías salir con la que está cayendo y esas pintas a la calle… además, aquí no está mi esposa

Por un momento la mujer se sentía que la habitación le da vueltas y que su cabeza es más grande lo normal, procura recuperar el control, su máscara de autosuficiencia, pestañea un par de veces para romper el encanto y alejarse de él; se levanta y empieza a caminar mientras se excusa molesta

Ca- Pues no quiero ni imaginar el follón que te pueda montar si se llega a enterar que estuve aquí

Te- Es que no hay esposa que tenga que reclamarme nada

Ante esa declaración, Candy se detiene en seco y gira su rostro adornado con un sinfín de signos de interrogación centelleando en colores

Ca- ¿Cómo… qué…?

Te- que no debes de preocuparte porque nadie te va a reclamar ni hacer nada porque estés aquí

Ca- ¿Y… Susana?

Preguntó suavemente

Te- Ella nunca más te volverá a molestar ni a poner en riesgo tu vida… ella está muerta

Al ver como las rodillas le fallaban, con delicadeza le ayudó a que tomara asiento en el sofá, no estaba seguro si su reacción era por el resfriado o el impacto de la noticia

Ca- ¿Muerta?

Te- Hace dieciocho meses tuvo un accidente, sus lesiones eran graves y no sobrevivió

Ca- Yo… yo, lo siento mucho

Te- No tienes porque, ella se lo buscó

Ca- Pero ella fue

Te- Ella nada ¡No se merece ni un ápice de tu compasión! No después de lo que te hizo

Ca- ¿Lo sabes?

El castaño solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta; ella no puede dar crédito a lo que oye y sus sentidos embotados no le ayudan en lo más mínimo.

Te- Te repito lo que te dije ayer: "lamento haberte causado tanto daño por culpa de mi estupidez, tarde me vine a dar cuenta cómo fui engañado por esa mujer… creí ciegamente cuando me dijo que tú la habías atacado cuando realmente fue al revés… debí creerte cuando me dijiste que no sabías quién era ella, debí ir contigo… debí decirte desde un principio quién era ella"

Candy ahoga sus sollozos llevándose una mano a su boca, las lágrimas salen a raudales de sus esmeraldas, se siente vulnerable ante su declaración; sus muros, la fachada, su defensa, la máscara están desperdigados sepa Judas dónde y la cabeza empieza a palpitar dolorosamente

Te- si hubiese actuado de otra manera, más maduro, más correcto y justo, tu hijo y Bonnie estarían vivos

Ca- ¿Bonnie? – _Ese nombre me suena_

Te- Sí… iba en el mismo coche que esa mujer… y tampoco… tampoco pudo sobrevivir

Sobrepasado por las emociones, se levanta del asiento y se dirige al ventanal, aún le cuesta definir lo que siente por Bonnie, no está seguro si debería querer tanto a esa niña, todavía no ha sido capaz de abrir el sobre que contiene los resultados de la prueba de ADN

Ca- Bonnie ¿Así se llamaba tu hija?

Te- Podría decirse

Ca- ¿Podría decirse? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No entiendo

Te- No es nada, olvídalo

No es capaz de verle a cara, necesita pasar el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta para volver a recuperar su frialdad; Candy intuye que hay algo más

Ca- Claro que es algo… sino, no te pondrías así… no te reprocharías tus actos que consideras según tú, que llevaron a la muerte de Bonnie

Te- Susana me hizo creer que esa niña era mi hija… todo ese tiempo lo creí así

Ca- "Esa Niña" ¿Por qué te expresas así de tu hija?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, para su gusto un poco estúpida, se gira molesto para verle a la cara

Te- Porque no lo es, Bonnie no es mi hija

Ca- ¿Estás seguro?

Te- Sí… No… o sea

Ca- A ver ¿Lo sabes o no? Si solo lo dices por vanas conjeturas, te vas a volver loco

Te- Hice una prueba de paternidad

Ca- ¿Y?

Te- ¡No lo sé! No pude abrir el sobre… ¿De qué me sirve saberlo ahora si ya está muerta?

Ca- ¿Qué hubiese pasado si esa niña no hubiese muerto? ¿Habrías visto el contenido de los resultados? ¿Un simple papel tendría que decirte lo que debes sentir o no por esa niña?

Te- ¿Es que no lo entiendes…?

Ca- ¡El que no entiende eres tú! ¿Cómo puedes hablarme de amor? Cuando estás limitando el tuyo para con tu hija por lo que puede decir un papel ¡Que, por cierto, no has leído! Me dices que me amas cuando no puedes vivir el sentimiento más genuino y puro que puede haber en este mundo, que es el amor de un padre para con su hijo… ¿A caso debe haber un lazo de sangre para poder amar a un hijo? Permíteme que te saque del error, pero ¡No! Y no me vengas con ese cuento chino de que "Ay, es que se siente una sensación extraña" "Es que tu corazón te dice que ese ser es de tu propia sangre" … ¡Esas son patrañas de las películas! ¡Inventos que lees en los libros! Esto es la vida real, las cosas funcionan de otra manera

Te- Pero…

Ca- ¡Noo! Nada de "pero" Terry, el amor se vive… mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña y la mujer que me crió me ha cuidado y mimado como si fuese mi verdadera mamá, ¡Como si ella me hubiese parido! Y yo la quiero tanto como si lo fuera… por eso te puedo decir que no puedes limitar tus sentimientos a lo que diga un papel ¿Qué más te da saber si es hija tuya o no? ¿Acaso te hizo sentir algo en algún momento que te hiciera dudar tu paternidad? ¿No has vivido a plenitud cada día de su vida? La cuidaste, amaste y protegiste porque creías que era de tu sangre… ¡No me vengas ahora con que no sabes que es tu hija o no por lo que te pueda decir un pinche papel!

Candy le da la espalda y se limpia las lágrimas con brusquedad que se le han escapado por la rabia, Terry está de piedra; una vez que ha recuperado la compostura observa su abrigo colgado cerca de la puerta principal, está tan furiosa que no tiene ganas de seguir en ese lugar. Se coloca su abrigo y las botas que están al lado de la puerta y se va. Cuando Terry se viene a dar cuenta, ella ya no está, suelta un suspiro pesado; lo que Candy le había dicho, le estaba torturando en el corazón.

Te- Se ha marchado… se fue de mi lado, sin importarle lo que le he dicho… sin siquiera decirme lo que siente por mi… le confesé todo y tal parece que soy un simple perdedor.

Se tira en el sofá, posa su brazo sobre su frente mientras sus ojos vuelven a escrutar el blanco del cielo en su salón. Pasó tanto tiempo viendo a la nada que ni cuenta se dio cuando se quedó dormido hasta que la paz que reinaba en su piso fue interrumpida por la centésima llamada insistente de su móvil, levanta de mal humor y contesta

Te- ¿Sí?

OW- Terry… ¿Sabes algo de Angese? Lleva todo el día sin aparecer y Patty está muy preocupada… se supone que ella debería estar por la mañana… por cierto ¿Sabías que ella es a dueña del local?

Te- ¿Cómo?

OW- ¡Oh, mira! Ya no hace falta que busques nada, acaba de llegar… ufff menos mal que está bien porque todo mundo estaba como loco buscándola… te veo luego, adiós

El castaño se queda viendo el aparato unos segundos un poco desconcertado, y agobiado; el entusiasmo de su amigo lo agota… por lo visto la novia de Candy se había asustado porque no llegó como de costumbre a trabajar. Observa a su derredor y es consciente de los escasos restos que le dicen que "Esa mujer" ha estado con él ahí. Al final decide volver a hacer una llamada antes de irse a trabajar.

.

.

Es verdad que Patricia estaba preocupada, pues Leidy, la otra camarera que trabaja con ellas le llamó para decirle que el electricista había terminado de reparar el problema, luego Pablo se marchó dejándola sola, pero su jefa no llegaba; Patty se presentó pues había quedado en algo con Candy y era muy extraño que no cumpliese lo que había dicho, llamaron a todo mundo e insistían marcando al móvil de esta, pero nada. Muchos se sorprendieron por la ausencia de la pelirroja… Hasta que finalmente la ven cruzar la puerta con la cara que se le cae de la vergüenza

Pa- ¡Pero Angese! ¿En dónde estabas? ¡Te llevo llamando toda la bendita mañana!

Ca- ¡Ay, Patty! Perdóname, no era mi intención preocuparte… cuando vi la cantidad de llamadas me quise morir, estaba por responder cuando este murió, se ha quedado sin carga

Muestra el aparato entre sus manos, su amiga se lo quita y lo conecta para que se vaya cargando, luego tira de ella para que le acompañe al cuarto posterior

Pa- ¡Ahora sí! Dime ¿En dónde estabas? ¿Con quién estabas?

Ca- ¿Con quién? Con nadie… ¿Por qué tendría que estar con alguien?

La pelirroja rueda los ojos e intenta evadir los de ella que la observan detenidamente, golpetea sus índices nerviosamente sintiendo como un calor vuelve a subir por su rostro

Ca- Lo que pasa es que ayer, con la lluvia… y lo que me mojé… me terminé sintiendo mal

Patty la toma del mentón y le obliga a verle a los ojos… entonces reconoce ese brillo y molesta le espeta

Pa- Si estabas enferma me hubieses dicho, te está volviendo la fiebre y deberías estar en cama

Ca- Estoy bien, déjame que les explico las cosas a las dos y así me puedo ausentar tranquilamente

Pa- ¿Estás segura?

Ca- Sí, no pasa nada

Le sonríe y la abraza para tranquilizarla. Aprovechan que no hay mucho movimiento y es entonces que le explica a Leidy cómo quitar llave al local, el control del género, cómo guardarlo cuando lo reciban y todo lo concerniente. Entonces un hombre llega y pregunta por una tal "Candy Brither". Patty estaba por decir que se habían equivocado cuando la pelirroja contesta

Ca- Soy yo

XX- Este ramo es para usted ¿Me firma aquí?

Ca- Sí

Después de hacer un garabato acepta el adorno un poco abochornada por la situación, Patty está más que curiosa, aprecia los tulipanes y las rosas añoñada. Con manos temblorosas la joven toma la tarjeta y lee su contenido... se hace un silencio sepulcral; incapaz de contenerse más, la castaña le habla

Pa- ¡Ey tú! ¿De quién son?

Ca- Un segundo, ahora vuelto

Fue lo único que dijo mientras sale del local con ramo en mano y el genio de los mil demonios, tanto así que no se dió cuenta que la tarjeta cae al suelo. Al entrar al edificio se encuentra con la enfermera Faby Cárcamo y le pregunta por alguien en específico, un poco temerosa le indica el cubículo donde está dando las consultas y sigue a la pelirroja hasta la puerta. Justo cuando sale un paciente, Candy entra sin previo aviso, tomando por sorpresa al doctor que revisaba unos archivos en el ordenador hasta que tiran algo sobre el escritorio

Ca- Esas flores ¡Vas y te las metes donde te quepan! No quiero volver a recibir una más ¿Me entendiste Grandchester?


End file.
